Los planes del Duque I - El heredero
by StarryNight159
Summary: ADAPTACION. Emmett Cullen, conde de McCarty, está decidido a evitar las maquinaciones maritales de su padre quedándose en el bochornoso Londres mientras que el resto de la alta sociedad se marcha al campo. Cullen se enorgullece de lo bien dirigida que está su casa hasta que su nueva ama de llaves, Rosalie Hale, confunde sus intenciones hacia una doncella y le deja inconsciente.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Emmett Cullen, conde de McCarty, disfrutaba relajadamente de lo que más placer le proporcionaba: la soledad, la paz y la tranquilidad.

Los mejores planes eran los más sencillos, pensaba, mientras se servía un dedo de brandy. Su hermano había tenido una idea brillante al sugerirle que lo que tenía que hacer era ocultarse a plena vista. Para un hombre soltero, por si fuera poco, heredero de un ducado, era una batalla perdida eludir a las resueltas debutantes de la buena sociedad y a sus depredadoras madres. Recibía invitaciones de todas partes y una norma básica de la etiqueta exigía que se dejara ver en todas partes.

«Pero este verano, no.» Sonrió complacido. Por una vez, pensaba quedarse a pasar el verano, aquel año especialmente abrasador, donde estaba, en los desiertos confines de Londres. No estaba hecho para el interminable rosario de fiestas, paseos en yate y demás reuniones sociales que tenían lugar en las residencias campestres de los miembros de la alta sociedad.

Su padre frecuentaba también ese ambiente y McCarty sabía bien que era mejor no darle ventaja.

El duque de Moreland era un viejo taimado, resuelto y sin escrúpulos. Su objetivo en la vida era conseguir que su heredero se casara y tuviera hijos varones, pero Emmett se enorgullecía de ser más listo que él. Hasta el momento, su padre ya le había concertado un matrimonio que la familia de la dama en cuestión había impedido en el último momento. Con una vez bastaba. Era un hijo respetuoso y obediente, consciente de sus responsabilidades, un hermano en el que se podía confiar, un heredero que se ocupaba de las propiedades y de las inversiones en calidad de apoderado de su padre. Sin embargo, lo que no haría sería dejarse coaccionar para que se casara con una petulante muñequita a la que cubriría como si fuera un perro en celo para que le diera hijos.

El placer de pasar los días y las noches sin preocuparse por tener que asistir a algún aburrido acto público, empezaba ya a levantarle el ánimo, normalmente reservado. Se sorprendió fijándose en las cosas, en el aroma a rosas y madreselva que flotaba en el interior de su residencia urbana, o en el ramo de flores colocado dentro de una chimenea, apagada en esa época del año, con el mero propósito de alegrar la vista. Sus comidas a solas le resultaban más sabrosas. Dormía mejor entre las sábanas perfumadas de lavanda de su cama. Tarde por la noche, oía a algún vecino tocar el piano, y también ecos de risas procedentes de su propia cocina por la mañana temprano.

«Habría sido un monje ejemplar», pensó, contemplando el jarrón de rosas situado entre los morillos de la chimenea fría. Claro que los monjes no disfrutaban de excesiva soledad y no tenían acceso recreativo al bello sexo.

Una recatada exponente de este último entró en silencio en la biblioteca, le hizo una breve reverencia y se dispuso a rellenar de agua los jarrones de flores que adornaban la estancia. McCarty la observó moverse en silencio y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría trabajando en su casa. Era una mujer bonita, de movimientos elegantes, que despedía un aire de eficiencia.

La doncella se detuvo ante las flores de la chimenea, alargó la mano por encima de la rejilla protectora y llenó el jarrón. «¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido poner flores en una chimenea vacía?», se preguntó él distraídamente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la joven se estaba demorando demasiado en su tarea.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

No tenía intención de parecer irritado, pero así fue como debió de sonar, porque la chica dio un respingo y se encogió, atemorizada. Pero, sin embargo, no se enderezó, hizo una reverencia y le dejó a solas con su brandy.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó de nuevo más despacio, consciente de que, a veces, el nivel de comprensión de los sirvientes era limitado. La joven dejó escapar un extraño sonido, algo así como un gimoteo, sin decir nada, tan sólo aquel indicio de consternación. Permaneció donde estaba, inclinada sobre la rejilla de la chimenea con la jarra de agua en la mano.

McCarty dejó la copa en una mesa y se levantó de su sillón de orejas para ver qué pasaba. La doncella no cesaba de emitir aquel extraño sonido, que a él no le agradaba en absoluto. No era su tarea ocuparse del servicio, por el amor de Dios.

Al acercarse a la chimenea, la joven se encogió aún más, algo que a McCarty le resultaba asimismo irritante, pero al moverse se percató del problema: los botones del vestido se le habían quedado pillados en la rejilla. La chica no era lo bastante alta como para poder dejar la jarra en el suelo, por lo que sólo disponía de una mano para liberar los botones, pero la necesitaba para sujetarse y no perder el equilibrio.

—Tranquila —le dijo él con delicadeza. No en vano tenía cinco hermanas y también una madre. Sabía que las mujeres tenían tendencia a dramatizar—. Te soltaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero tienes que estarte quieta y dejar esa jarra.

Tuvo que separarle los dedos del asa de la jarra, a la que la chica se aferraba con desesperación, pero seguía sin decir nada. Tan sólo piaba como un pajarillo atrapado.

—No debes ponerte nerviosa —la siguió tranquilizando al tiempo que la rodeaba con un brazo y deslizaba los dedos a lo largo de la rejilla—. Estaremos listos en un momento. La próxima vez, seguro que no se te olvida retirar la rejilla antes de echar agua a las flores.

Le llevó un buen rato. Había conseguido soltar uno de los botones y estaba pasando otro por los agujeros de la rejilla cuando los gimoteos de la chica se intensificaron y se convirtieron en gemidos en toda regla.

—Calla —dijo él—. No voy a hacerte daño. Ya casi he soltado todos los botones. Estate quieta...

El primer golpe le dio en los hombros y le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor al tiempo que notaba como si le rasgaran el fino lino de la camisa y también la piel. El segundo llegó a continuación, mientras rodeaba con los brazos a la joven en ademán protector. Y al tercer golpe, que recibió de forma certera en la nuca, todo se volvió negro.

McCarty gimió de dolor y el sonido hizo que las dos mujeres se sobresaltaran y se volvieran hacia él.

—Por todos los demonios —masculló, apoyándose en los antebrazos, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza a un lado y otro. Se incorporó lentamente, hasta quedar a cuatro patas, y seguidamente se puso en cuclillas sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo.

Escudriñó la estancia con el cejo fruncido y entonces se percató de la presencia de la doncella y de la otra mujer. Se Jazanó los sesos tratando de encontrar la relación. Esa otra mujer era su ama de llaves, aunque era demasiado joven para el puesto. La señora... Todas las amas de llaves eran señora algo...

¿Sidwell? La miró fijamente, con concentración. Sommers... no. Hale.

—Acérquese —le ordenó con voz áspera. Era una mujer fuerte, más bien alta, que se movía por la casa a paso de marcha. Ella se le acercó con cierta cautela—. Señora Hale —continuó, frunciendo el cejo con cara de pocos amigos—, necesito su ayuda.

Ella asintió y se arrodilló a su lado. Por una vez, no se comportó como un general en campaña. Él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, se detuvo un momento para dejar que se le pasara el dolor que ese simple movimiento le provocó en todo el cuerpo y, finalmente, se levantó despacio.

—A mi habitación —ordenó con un gruñido, apoyándose en la mujer pesadamente mientras se le pasaba el mareo. Gracias a Dios, ella no trató de entablar conversación y se limitó a abrirle la puerta de la habitación y luego a ayudarlo a sentarse en uno de los sofás que flanqueaban la chimenea de la alcoba contigua al dormitorio.

Se volvió entonces a la doncella, que también los había acompañado.

—Kate, ve a buscar el botiquín, agua caliente y paños limpios de lino. De prisa.

La joven asintió y se fue, dejando la puerta ligeramente entreabierta.

—Estúpida —masculló el conde—. ¿Acaso cree que estoy en condiciones de hacerle a usted algo?

—No lo cree, lo hace para guardar las formas.

—Tengo derecho a mi intimidad —protestó él—. Además... —hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y soltó lentamente el aire—, dado que ha intentado usted matarme, no creo que esté en condiciones de exigir, señora.

—No he intentado matarlo —lo corrigió el ama de llaves—. Sólo quería proteger a su empleada de lo que me han parecido avances inapropiados por parte de un invitado.

Él la miró sarcástico e incluso incrédulo, pero la mujer se mantenía de pie con total firmeza, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la convicción de sus palabras visible en sus ojos.

—Informé de que regresaría de Moreland hoy —dijo—. Y el cerrojo no estaba corrido. Se ha equivocado usted.

—No ha llegado correo en los últimos dos días, señoría. Parece que este calor ha alterado el funcionamiento normal de las cosas. Y en cuanto a lo otro, su hermano no se anda con sutilezas cuando viene a visitarlo.

—¿Ha creído que mi hermano estaba molestando a la doncella?

—Es muy amistoso, milord. —El pecho de la señora Hale se elevó visiblemente al decirlo—. Y resulta fácil aprovecharse de Kate.

Ésta apareció en ese momento, hizo una inclinación ante el conde y seguidamente depositó el botiquín en la mesita baja que había delante del sofá.

—Gracias, Kate —dijo la mujer mirándola a los ojos al hablar y pronunciando las palabras con deliberada claridad—. Ahora trae una bandeja de té y unos bollos o unas galletas para acompañarlo, por favor.

¿Un bollo? A McCarty le dieron ganas de reír. ¿Pensaba curarle el golpe de la cabeza con té y dulces?

—¿Le importaría sentarse en la mesa, milord? —preguntó el ama de llaves sin mirarlo—. Si no, no podré curarle la espalda y el... cuero cabelludo.

Maldita fuera su suerte, necesitó ayuda para levantarse, moverse y sentarse en la mesa de centro. Cada movimiento le causaba un penetrante dolor en la cabeza y los hombros. Por eso, apenas notó cuando la señora Hale le desabrochó la camisa con destreza, le soltó los faldones, que llevaba metidos en los pantalones, y se la bajó por los hombros.

—Está destrozada, me temo.

—Las camisas se pueden reponer —contestó él—. Pero mi padre tiene planes para mí, así que será mejor que me cure.

—Ha sido golpeado con un atizador —dijo la mujer, inclinándose sobre él para estudiarle la herida de la cabeza—. Hay que mirar bien esa herida.

Cogió la camisa, la dobló y la aplicó contra la herida.

—Emplear la voz pasiva no le servirá, señora Hale, puesto que ha sido usted quien me ha golpeado —dijo él apretando los dientes—. Por todos los santos, cómo duele.

Ella le puso la mano en la frente y siguió presionando el lino de la camisa estropeada contra la herida para contener la sangre.

—Ya va parando la hemorragia y las heridas de la espalda no tienen un aspecto muy malo —comentó.

—Qué suerte —masculló él. Que le sujetara la frente le había calmado el dolor considerablemente, pero había algo más: un aroma floral y fresco al mismo tiempo, una nota a menta y romero que lo trasladaba a los placeres del verano.

El ama de llaves le posó una suave mano en el hombro desnudo, pero al momento comenzó para él de nuevo la tortura, esta vez a causa de un desinfectante que escocía como un demonio.

—Ya casi he terminado —dijo ella con voz queda al cabo de unos momentos, pero McCarty casi no la oía de lo mucho que le zumbaban los oídos. Cuando se le pasó el mareo, se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyándose en la mujer, con el rostro pegado a la suave curva de su cintura y los hombros encorvados contra su muslo.

—Ésta es la peor parte —dijo la señora Hale apoyándole de nuevo la mano en el hombro—. Lo siento, de verdad. —Parecía sinceramente contrita viéndolo sufrir y ante la pérdida de su dignidad.

—Se me pasará.

—¿Quiere que le dé un poco de láudano? —le preguntó, arrodillándose a su lado con expresión preocupada—. Aunque no es lo más recomendable cuando se ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza.

—No es la primera vez que tengo dolor. Sobreviviré —contestó él—. Pero tendrá que ayudarme a ponerme una bata y acompañarme a recoger la correspondencia de la biblioteca.

—¿Una bata? —repitió ella, enarcando el elegante arco de sus cejas—. Llamaré a algún criado o al señor Stenson.

—No va a poder ser —contestó McCarty tratando de sentarse en el sofá—. Stenson se ha quedado en Moreland, porque el ayuda de cámara de su excelencia tenía unos días libres y ni el mayordomo ni los criados estaban disponibles, pues libraban por la tarde.

Frente a semejante lógica, la señora Hale lo rodeó por la cintura y lo ayudó a tomar asiento.

—Voy por esa bata —capituló, mientras él se quedaba allí sentado, mirándola salir de la estancia en busca de la prenda.

¿Tan difícil era echar una bata por encima de unos hombros masculinos desnudos?, pensó Rosalie. Sólo que, después de ver al conde, no le quedaba más remedio que puntualizar: unos hombros increíblemente musculosos, anchos y, sí, desnudos. Que Dios la ayudara.

No era la primera vez que se fijaba en su patrón en las semanas que llevaba trabajando en la mansión. Era un hombre atractivo, con su metro ochenta y pico largo de estatura, sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño oscuro y unas facciones patricias que denotaban su origen aristocrático. Le echaba poco más de treinta años, pero no se había formado una opinión personal de él. Le veía ir y venir a todas horas, apenas visitaba el piso de abajo y se encerraba en la biblioteca con su secretario y otros caballeros durante largos ratos.

Le gustaba el orden, la intimidad y las comidas siempre a la misma hora. Consumía enormes cantidades de comida, pero nunca bebía en exceso. Iba a su club los miércoles y los viernes, y visitaba a su amante los martes y los jueves por la tarde. En su biblioteca, había ejemplares de Byron y Blake, que leía por la noche hasta tarde. Era goloso, y cariñoso con su caballo. Se le veía cansado a menudo, dado que su padre había dejado las finanzas del ducado en un estado absolutamente desastroso, antes de ceder las riendas a su heredero, y enderezar la situación reclamaba gran parte del tiempo del conde de McCarty.

Éste parecía sentir una especie de exasperado afecto por el único hermano varón que le quedaba, Edward, y todavía lloraba la pérdida de los dos que habían muerto.

No tenía amigos, pero conocía a todo el mundo.

Y lo presionaban para que se casara. De ahí su testaruda renuencia a abandonar Londres en mitad de la ola de calor más horrorosa que se recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Rosalie en los minutos que tardó en buscar en el armario del conde una bata. Escogió una azul marino. Le había vendado la espalda, de modo que si la herida de la cabeza se abría y comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo, el tejido ocultaría la mancha.

—¿Servirá esto, milord? —preguntó, levantando la bata para enseñársela, cuando regresó al salón. Frunció el cejo—. Está usted muy pálido. ¿Puede ponerse en pie?

—Quíteme las botas antes —respondió él, poniendo uno de sus grandes pies sobre la mesa de centro.

Rosalie apretó los labios en señal de disgusto, pero dejó la bata en el sofá y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa para tirar de las botas. La sorprendió que no le quedaran tan ceñidas a la pierna como solían llevarlas los caballeros.

—Mejor —comentó él, moviendo los dedos desnudos cuando le quitó también los calcetines—. ¿Me ayuda? —añadió, tendiéndole el brazo en señal de que quería levantarse.

Rosalie lo rodeó con un brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie despacio. Los dos se quedaron así de pie, unidos por su brazo un rato hasta que ella se inclinó hacia adelante y cogió la bata. Le metió primero un brazo por una manga y a continuación, con torpeza, el otro.

—¿Puede sostenerse en pie sin ayuda? —preguntó. Seguía sin gustarle lo pálido que estaba.

—Puedo —contestó él, pero Rosalie lo vio tragar saliva en señal de dolor—. Los pantalones, señora Hale.

Con la sensación de que al conde las piernas se le iban a doblar de un momento a otro y se iba a caer, Rosalie no se atrevió a poner objeciones, pero mientras le desabrochaba con destreza el frente de los pantalones, se dio cuenta de que su intención era que lo desnudara. ¿Qué hombre pediría a una mujer a la que pretende acusar de intento de asesinato que lo despojara de su ropa?

—En algún momento antes de que reciba mi recompensa eterna, si no le es molestia.

Vio que él no parecía tan incómodo como ella por lo cerca que estaban, de modo que le bajó los pantalones por las caderas sin contemplaciones.

¡Dios bendito, no llevaba nada debajo! Se puso roja como un tomate y el conde la pilló desprevenida al rodearle los hombros para sujetarse, mientras sacaba primero un pie de la prenda y luego el otro, cuidadosamente. De nuevo, el dolor lo obligó a pararse y, por espacio de unos segundos, durante los cuales tomó aire despacio, se apoyó pesadamente en ella, echándole el aliento en la mejilla, con la bata abierta, exhibiendo su desnudez.

—Cuidado —murmuró Rosalie, atándole el cinturón para que la bata no volviera a abrirse, pero no pudo evitar ver...

Se puso aún más roja. Nunca dejaría de ruborizarse, ni aunque viviera tanto como la nana Fran, que le contaba historias de tiempos remotos en la cocina.

—A la cama, creo —dijo el conde con una voz que denotaba el esfuerzo que le costaba moverse.

Ella asintió y, pasándole el brazo por la cintura, lo ayudó a llegar al dormitorio contiguo y a la enorme cama con dosel.

—Paremos un minuto —murmuró, recostando en ella su poderoso cuerpo.

Rosalie lo dejó apoyado contra el pie de la cama mientras retiraba el cobertor.

—Probablemente le resulte menos incómodo boca abajo, milord.

Él asintió, concentrándose en el lecho con torva determinación. Rosalie se puso de pie a su lado a la altura del cabecero. Entonces, se dio la vuelta de modo que los dos quedasen de espaldas a la cama y se sentó junto a él.

El conde hizo otra pausa para recuperar el aliento sin soltarle los hombros.

—Mi correspondencia —le recordó.

Ella lo miró con el cejo fruncido, no muy convencida, pero terminó asintiendo.

—No se mueva, señoría, no vaya a ser que se caiga y vuelva a golpearse la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación con la sugerente forma de caminar que McCarty asociaba con ella y él se quedó disfrutando de nuevo de la vista, mientras consideraba su consejo. Si muriera, su hermano Edward no se lo perdonaría. De debajo de la cama, sacó el orinal con ayuda del pie, lo utilizó y después le puso la tapa con sumo cuidado, sujetándolo por el asa con los dedos de los pies y retirándolo.

Dios santo, pensó, sacudiéndose ligeramente el miembro, su ama de llaves había visto las joyas del ducado...

Debería estar indignado por haber sido objeto de su escrutinio, pero en vez de estar enfadado, lo divertía y sentía una vaga gratitud al saber que sería ella quien le proporcionara los cuidados que pudiera necesitar. Podría haber mandado llamar al médico, claro está, pero McCarty odiaba a los médicos y seguro que la gente que trabajaba para él lo sabía.

Alargó el brazo por encima de la cama y recolocó las almohadas para poder ponerse de lado. El movimiento le provocó tal dolor en la espalda que cuando regresó el ama de llaves, seguía sentado en la cama.

La miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Té?

—No le hará daño —respondió ella—. También le he traído limonada fría, aprovechando que esta mañana han renovado las provisiones de hielo.

—Limonada, pues.

Sus habitaciones, de techos altos, se encontraban situadas en la parte trasera de la casa, resguardadas del sol. Estaban bastante frescas, probablemente porque habían dejado abiertos los ventanales del piso de arriba para que hubiese corriente.

La señora Hale le entregó un vaso alto, helado, del que él bebió con cautela. Lo había endulzado generosamente, así que dio un sorbo más grande.

—¿Y usted no bebe? —le preguntó, observando cómo se movía por la habitación.

—Es usted mi patrón —respondió ella, cogiendo de la mesilla una jarra, con la que llenó el jarrón con flores de la ventana—. Sus rosas están sedientas.

—Así que es usted quien ha convertido mi casa en una floristería —contestó McCarty mientras se terminaba la limonada.

—Sí. Tiene usted una casa muy bonita, milord. Las flores hacen que se vea aún más bonita.

—¿Me despertará si me quedo dormido más de una hora? —le preguntó, incapaz de llegar a la mesilla para dejar el vaso en la bandeja.

Ella se lo quitó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

—Vendré cada hora hasta el amanecer para comprobar cómo se encuentra, milord, pero como no ha tomado té ni tampoco ha cenado, creo que será mejor que coma algo antes de descansar.

Él echó un vistazo a la bandeja en la que su ama de llaves había subido un plato con un bollo grande y dulce, que parecía lleno de frutos rojos.

—La mitad —dijo McCarty, asintiendo cauteloso—. Y siéntese, por favor —añadió, dando unas palmaditas en el colchón—. No soporto tener a mi lado a una mujer que no deja de moverse.

—A veces habla como su padre, ¿lo sabía? —dijo ella, partiendo en dos el bollo para sentarse a continuación junto a él—. Autoritario.

—Querrá decir ridículo —contestó él, mirando el dulce con aire escéptico antes de darle un mordisco.

—No es ridículo, aunque sus maquinaciones sí lo sean a veces.

—Mi ama de llaves es muy diplomática —comentó él sonriéndole con ironía— y prepara unos bollos pasables. Podría comérmelo entero en vez de tirar la mitad.

—¿Quiere mantequilla en esa mitad?

—Un poco. ¿Qué sabe usted de las maquinaciones de mi padre?

—Los chismorreos corren entre el servicio —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, pero entonces se debió de dar cuenta de que se estaba excediendo, porque se dedicó a untar la mantequilla sin decir nada más. Luego añadió—: Se dice que lo espía cuando usted acude a sus citas.

—Lo que es ridículo —respondió el conde— es pensar que ese viejo lobo pueda engañar a las jóvenes damas que me abordan en todas las reuniones sociales a las que asisto, señora Hale. Las pobrecillas se lanzan de cabeza al matadero con la esperanza de llegar a convertirse en mi duquesa algún día. No lo permitiré. —Y en cuanto a lo de que lo espiara cuando iba a visitar a su amante, pensó con gesto sombrío... Por el amor de Dios—. Pese a sus maquinaciones, seré yo quien elija esposa. ¿No ha traído más que uno de estos bollos? —preguntó, señalándola con el último trozo de dulce que le quedaba.

—Ante la lejana posibilidad de que le parecieran pasables, le he subido dos. ¿Un poco más de mantequilla? —preguntó ella, sacando el segundo bollo de una cesta forrada de lino.

Al mirarla, vio la diversión que brillaba en sus ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Un pelín. Y un poco más de limonada tal vez.

—No va a presentar cargos contra mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó la señora Hale despreocupadamente y a continuación frunció el cejo como si se le hubiera escapado.

—No se me ocurre una idea mejor —contestó él, aceptando el segundo bollo—. Decirle a todo el mundo que el heredero de Moreland ha sido reducido por su propia ama de llaves, porque ésta creía que estaba molestando a una doncella en su propia casa.

—Eso ha sido lo que ha ocurrido. Y no ha estado bien por su parte, milord.

—Señora Hale —contestó él, fulminándola con la mirada—. No me dedico a acosar a las mujeres que están bajo mi protección. Los botones del vestido se le han quedado pillados en la rejilla de la chimenea y no podía soltarse sola. Eso es todo.

—¿Los botones? —repitió ella, llevándose la mano a la boca. A juzgar por su expresión, McCarty vio que su explicación arrojaba una luz muy diferente sobre las conclusiones que había sacado por sí misma—. Milord, le ruego que me disculpe.

—Me pondré bien, señora Hale —contestó él, casi sonriendo al verla tan afligida—. Pero la próxima vez, pregúnteme: «¿Qué hace, milord?», y así nos ahorrará esta incómoda situación. —Le entregó el vaso—. De todos modos, me voy a vengar.

—¿Se va a vengar?

—Se lo aseguro. Soy un paciente horrible.

Al anochecer, Rosalie se estaba quedando dormida cuando oyó que el conde la llamaba desde la otra habitación.

—¿Milord?

—Sí, soy yo, y no gritaré dentro de mi propia casa para que me haga caso el servicio.

Qué duque tan insufrible iba a ser, pensó ella con irritación, mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía al dormitorio.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —preguntó con toda la suavidad de que fue capaz.

—Detesto emplear pluma y tintero estando acostado —dijo, mirándola por encima de unas gafas con montura metálica—. ¿Le importaría acercarme la lámpara del escritorio y ayudarme?

—Por supuesto. —Rosalie fue a la alcoba por la lámpara del escritorio, pero cuando regresó, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba también una silla en que posarla.

—El extremo de la cama servirá. —El conde gesticuló con impaciencia. Rosalie se permitió mirarlo con mal humor, mucho mal humor dado lo impropio de su petición, pero, aun así, se quitó las zapatillas, se subió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en uno de los postes.

—¿Sabe leer y escribir? —preguntó él, mirándola de nuevo por encima de las gafas.

—En francés, inglés y latín y también un poco de alemán, gaélico, galés e italiano.

McCarty enarcó las cejas un momento ante su ácida contestación. Luego, le dio unos minutos para que se acomodara y entonces comenzó a recitar en voz alta un memorándum para el administrador de una de sus propiedades en el que elogiaba la evolución de una cosecha de heno especialmente abundante y sugería que diera prioridad a la construcción de las acequias para regadío mientras el maíz maduraba.

Otra carta trataba de una provisión de vino de Oporto que había que enviar a Moreland a petición del duque.

En otra le daba el pésame a la viuda de uno de sus arrendatarios. Y así sucesivamente, hasta que tuvieron un buen montón de cartas cuando estaban a punto de dar las doce de la noche.

—¿Está cansada, señora Hale? —le preguntó cuando Rosalie se detuvo a afilar la pluma.

—El trabajo de amanuense no es agotador, milord —contestó ella, y era verdad. El conde tenía una voz preciosa, un profundo tono de barítono que perdía su habitual altanería cuando se concentraba en comunicar algo mediante consonantes nítidas y redondas y vibrantes vocales que denotaban la refinada educación que había recibido desde la cuna.

—Ya podría ser mi secretario tan amable como usted —contestó el conde—. Si no está cansada, tal vez pudiese traerme algo de beber de la cocina. Hablar tanto rato seca la garganta. De lo contrario, no se lo pediría.

—¿Desea que le traiga algo más de la cocina? —preguntó ella.

—Tal vez uno de esos bollos —aceptó él—. Aún estoy viendo si soy capaz de digerir la comida, pero he conseguido no vomitar el que he comido antes.

—Los que se ha comido antes. Han sido dos —dijo ella por encima del hombro.

La dejó que dijera la última palabra, o dos, y también se permitió disfrutar contemplándole el trasero otra vez. Le echaba menos de treinta años. Las campañas militares en Córcega habían dejado una gran cantidad de viudas por todo el país. Tal vez su ama de llaves fuera uno de esos casos.

Pero además de joven, se acababa de dar cuenta de que era una mujer bonita. Cierto que no lo subrayaba de ningún modo, ninguna mujer del servicio doméstico con dos dedos de frente lo haría. Pero para su ojo experto, bajo los sosos vestidos de la señora Hale se ocultaba una espléndida figura, que además había podido notar ante la obligada cercanía de hacía unos minutos. Tenía un pelo brillante, de color castaño oscuro con algunos reflejos rojizos y otros dorados, y unos ojos de un gris suave y luminoso. Sus facciones le resultaban ligeramente exóticas, con rasgos propios del este, mediterráneo tal vez, puede que hasta de raza gitana. Era la antítesis de su amante, una mujer menuda, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que se movía con soltura en los márgenes de la alta sociedad.

Se preguntó con el cejo fruncido por qué había escogido a una mujer tan pequeña como receptora de sus atenciones íntimas, cuando a él le iban más las mujeres altas. Claro que encontrar una amante, independientemente de su constitución física, no era tarea fácil. Debido a su posición, no era hombre inclinado a frecuentar burdeles y tampoco lo atraía entablar relaciones con viudas ansiosas, consciente de que tratarían de llevarlo al altar tan rápido como las jóvenes casaderas.

De modo que su único recurso era Jessica, al menos cuando ésta estaba en la ciudad.

Sin dejar de fruncir el cejo, cogió una carta de su hermano, que se había quedado en Moreland mientras el duque y la duquesa pasaban dos semanas de vacaciones allí. Edward era más feliz en el campo, tocando su piano a todas horas o montando a caballo.

Pero pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, su hermano no era ningún frívolo, y había añadido una posdata a su informe: «Renfrew está arando, si no ya sembrando, las tierras que tienes arrendadas en Tambray durante tu ausencia. No puedo evitar preguntarme quién se quedará con la cosecha».

La casa que tenía alquilada para Jessica estaba en la calle Tambray y el barón Renfew era uno de esos jóvenes lores juerguistas y fogosos que gustaban mucho a las damas. Determinó dejar que Jessica disfrutara con él, puesto que el acuerdo que tenía con ella era algo fundamentalmente práctico. Cuando los dos coincidían en la ciudad, él esperaba que ella estuviera disponible, para lo cual se citaban previamente. En caso contrario, Jessica era libre de divertirse como y donde quisiera, igual que él.

Eso cuando tenía tiempo y ganas, algo que no ocurría últimamente.

—Su bebida, milord. —El ama de llaves depositó una bandeja a los pies de la cama y le tendió un vaso.

Él miró la bandeja y a continuación la miró a ella con gesto pensativo.

—Creo que será más agradable tomarlo en la terraza, señora Hale.

—Como desee, milord. —Volvió a dejar el vaso en la bandeja y fue a abrir las cristaleras, para regresar a continuación hacia la cama.

McCarty se volvió cuidadosamente de lado y esperó a que se sentara con él en la cama y le pasara el brazo por la cintura.

—¿Qué es ese aroma? —le preguntó, deteniéndose cuando ella se estaba levantando ya.

—Lo fabrico yo misma —contestó la mujer, mirándolo por encima del hombro—. En su mayor parte consiste en lavanda y algún otro aroma. Creo que este año me ha salido especialmente bien.

Él se inclinó un poco y la olisqueó para hacerse una opinión.

—Lavanda y algo dulce —decidió, pasando por alto lo atrevido de su gesto—. ¿Lirios?

—Puede ser —respondió la señora Hale sonrojándose, con la mirada baja—. Los detalles varían según el olfato de cada uno y los olores que flotan en el ambiente.

—¿Quiere decir que depende de lo que lleve puesto? No lo había pensado. Hum.

La olisqueó de nuevo brevemente y acto seguido enderezó los hombros y se dispuso a levantarse, pero para su gran fastidio, tuvo que apoyarse un momento en ella para no caer.

—Adelante —le dijo cuando la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Minutos después, salían a la oscuridad de la noche estiEd de su terraza.

—Madreselva —dijo él, sin venir a cuento, impulsado tan sólo por la brisa nocturna.

—También lleva un poco —contestó la señora Hale acercándose a una tumbona de mimbre acolchada.

La terraza daba al jardín trasero y la brisa transportaba hasta ellos el aroma de las flores.

—Siéntese conmigo —pidió el conde acomodándose en la tumbona. La señora Hale, que ya se marchaba, se detuvo, y algo en su postura lo alertó de que se había excedido con el imperativo—. Por favor —añadió, incapaz de contener el tono divertido que asomó a su voz.

»No nació para servir —dijo a continuación, cuando su ama de llaves tomó asiento en una mecedora de mimbre.

—Pequeña nobleza —respondió ella—. Muy pequeña.

—¿Hermanos?

—Una hermana más joven y un hermano mayor. ¿Limonada, milord?

—Por favor —respondió él, recordando de pronto que la había hecho bajar dos pisos en mitad de la noche hasta la cocina para ir a buscarla.

Era una noche sin luna, oscura como boca de lobo, de modo que cuando la señora Hale cogió el vaso de la bandeja, tuvo que palpar con la mano libre buscando la de él para dárselo.

—Tiene la piel caliente —afirmó, con tono preocupado. Alargó el brazo de nuevo, esperando sin duda encontrarle la frente para ver con el dorso de la mano si tenía fiebre, pero en vez de la frente se topó con la mejilla—. Le pido disculpas —se apresuró a decir, retirando la mano—. ¿Cree que es posible que tenga fiebre?

—No tengo —respondió McCarty lacónicamente, dejando la limonada en la mesa. Entonces le buscó la mano y se la llevó él mismo a la frente—. No estoy más caliente de lo normal en estas circunstancias.

Sintió, o al menos creyó sentir, que su ama de llaves le apartaba el pelo hacia atrás antes de tomar asiento. Seguro que sólo había sido un gesto maternal y era muy posible que la prolongada ausencia de Jessica tuviera la culpa de que él hubiera visto en ello algo mucho menos inocente.

—¿Qué tal su cabeza, milord?

—Me duele a rabiar. La espalda me arde y no creo que vaya a poder montar a ninguno de mis castrados castaños en un tiempo. Me ha pegado fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que lo más que podría haber estado haciendo supuestamente era tocar a esa chica.

Su ama de llaves bostezó silenciosamente mientras él relataba los hechos.

—¿Tanto la aburre mi compañía, señora Hale? —No se había ofendido, pero tampoco había pretendido que su tono resultase tan melancólico.

—Mi jornada de trabajo ha sido larga, milord. El miércoles es el día de hacer la compra en el mercado y la cocinera y yo nos pasamos el día colocándolo todo después, aprovechando que los hombres no están y así no nos molestan.

—Entonces está cansada —concluyó él—. Vaya a descansar, señora Hale. El sofá de mi alcoba servirá, así podré llamarla si la necesito.

Ella se levantó, pero vaciló un instante, como dispuesta a echarle un sermón sobre el decoro, la decencia y otras virtudes conocidas sólo por el servicio.

—Vaya, señora Hale —la instó él—. Me gusta la soledad y tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar. No me quedaré dormido aquí fuera y a usted le vendrá bien cerrar un poco los ojos al menos. Si no fuera mi ama de llaves, sabría que el conde de McCarty no tiene necesidad de acosar a las mujeres que están a su servicio.

Eso último debió de aplacarla o frenar en parte sus intenciones, porque se fue de la terraza dejándolo con su limonada y sus pensamientos.

Su aroma, pensó él, se fundía a las mil maravillas con la brisa nocturna. Le entraron ganas de mordisquearla, para ver si también sabía a lavanda, rosas y madreselva. Hizo memoria, tratando de recordar cuándo había contratado a la preciosa, más joven de lo que debería y más protectora de lo necesario, señora Hale. Tal vez a principios de primavera, cuando tomó la decisión de abandonar la residencia urbana del duque, so pena de terminar estrangulando a su querido padre y al interminable cortejo de jóvenes primas que su madre hacía desfilar ante él para que se decidiera por alguna yegua de cría.

El asunto en sí se le antojaba de lo más degradante. Comprendía a sus padres. Después de perder a dos de sus hijos varones, estaban desesperados porque los otros dos hijos legítimos que les quedaban tuvieran descendencia. Comprendía que Ed prefiriera los hombres —o que lo fingiera al menos— para no tener que aguantar la insistente persecución del duque. Y también comprendía que Jasper tardara años en recuperarse de las heridas de Waterloo y de la guerra de la independencia española.

Lo que no comprendía era de dónde iba a sacar él tiempo para encontrar a una mujer a la que pudiera tolerar no sólo en la cama, sino también para que fuera la madre de sus hijos y lo acompañara todos los días a la mesa del desayuno, cuando las responsabilidades del ducado no le dejaban ni un minuto libre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

—¡McCarty! —Jessica recorrió por la habitación con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo con un entusiasta abrazo—. ¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó, estrujándolo contra su generoso pecho y besándolo en la mejilla—. Yo creía que me iba a morir sin ti. —Apretó el pecho contra uno de sus bíceps—. Un mes es mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Estoy segura de que has sido muy malo en mi ausencia, pero ahora estoy aquí y no hace falta que aúlles a la luna por no tenerme.

Le tiraba de la ropa mientras hablaba incansablemente y McCarty se impacientó. El deseo era algo físico, igual que la fatiga, el hambre o la agitación. Él se ocupaba de satisfacerlo, habitualmente dos veces por semana, en ocasiones más, en los últimos tiempos menos. Que no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo que Jessica se ausentara de la ciudad para asistir a una fiesta en una mansión campestre durante todo un mes había sido una señal levemente alarmante.

Pero ahora ella estaba de vuelta, después de un mes, y las ropas de él se amontonaban a gran velocidad en el suelo.

—Jessica —dijo, sujetándole las manos—, sabes que no me gusta el desorden.

—Pero sí te gusta estar desnudo —bromeó ella, agachándose para recoger la camisa, el chaleco y el pañuelo del cuello, que echó de cualquier manera sobre el respaldo de una silla. Acto seguido, lo empujó al diván para poder quitarle las botas—. Y a mí me gusta desnudarte.

Como una furia rubia, terminó de despojarlo de sus ropas con un entusiasmo que normalmente no demostraba.

—Has engordado —comentó, cuando le sacó los pantalones y los lanzó a la silla con el resto de prendas—. Ya no estás tan flacucho, McCarty. Vaya, vaya, veo que te alegras de verme.

Su miembro viril se alegraba de verla, eso sí. Lo bastante como para admitir que un mes había sido período de celibato suficiente, cuando Jessica hizo que se tumbara de espaldas en su ridícula cama roja.

—Deja que te paladee. —Ella, que no se había quitado la bata, se encaramó a la cama y se arrodilló a su lado.

Aquello sí que era una novedad. A Jessica le gustaba que fuera su protector, le gustaba pensar que el heredero de un ducado la había elegido para que satisficiera sus deseos físicos. Sin embargo, ni él ni el sexo le gustaban especialmente, factores que, al principio, a McCarty le habían molestado, aunque no más que a ella. En muchos aspectos, resultaba más sencillo que no se hubiera desarrollado un vínculo personal entre ambos.

Jessica realizó varias pasadas con la lengua a lo largo de su miembro, una sensación más provocadora y excitante que todo el resto de su repertorio de juegos preliminares. No obstante, hasta el momento no se había mostrado muy proclive a hacerle ese tipo de caricias, por lo que, normalmente, él se conformaba con juegos más pedestres cuando estaba con ella. El lapso de tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron y las entusiastas caricias de su boca consiguieron minar su habitual autodisciplina.

—Me voy a derramar dentro de tu boca, Jessica —le advirtió al cabo de unos minutos—. Cuando me chupas así, me provocas de una manera...

—Ah, no, ni hablar —replicó ella, levantando la cabeza bruscamente, con una expresión de alarma en el rostro. Se abrió entonces la bata y se tumbó en la cama, a su lado—. No vas a ser tú el único que se divierta.

Abrió de buena gana las piernas para dejar que él se acomodara entre ellas.

—Me voy a ocupar de ti, Jessica —dijo él, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz. A ella no le gustaba mucho que la besara en la boca, pero sí llevaba bastante bien que le dedicara atenciones a sus pechos.

—Sí —convino Jessica, arqueándose contra él—. Aunque no es que te estés dando mucha prisa. —Lo dijo medio en broma, pero su tono dejó traslucir un dejo malhumorado y descortés que lo empujó a prescindir de los preliminares y, sin más preámbulo, buscar la entrada de su cuerpo con la punta de su miembro.

—Supongo —dijo, mientras se mecía buscando la penetración completa—, que has tenido un poco abandonados los placeres físicos.

—Así es —contestó ella, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, que enlazó a su espalda por los tobillos—. Y ahora, hazme el amor sin descanso y deja de cotorrear.

A su miembro le parecía una buena idea, pero a aquella parte de él que permanecía siempre alerta, considerando los pros y los contras, algo en la actitud de Jessica se le antojaba fuera de lugar. Su entusiasmo no parecía exactamente fingido, pero tampoco era... cálido.

—Más fuerte —lo instó ella, flexionando las caderas para acoger sus embestidas—. Hoy quiero sexo duro, McCarty.

¿Duro? ¿Y eso de dónde demonios había salido? Él hizo lo que le pedía y embistió con más fuerza, sintiendo con ello cómo se intensificaba su propia excitación. Pero los talones de Jessica clavándosele en la espina dorsal lo distrajeron, permitiéndole contener el orgasmo mientras oía cómo se acercaba el de ella.

—Oh, Dios... —Jessica elevaba las caderas desesperadamente, con una pasión bienvenida, si bien poco característica en ella—. Maldición, McCarty...

Se arqueó contra él con más intensidad hasta que se notó próximo al clímax. Sin embargo, se contuvo hasta que ella hubo alcanzado el suyo, y entonces sí se retiró para salir de ella.

Jessica lo apresó con fuerza con las piernas.

Con un súbito tirón, McCarty se libró de ella y se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —bramó, poniéndose en cuclillas, jadeante de excitación insatisfecha mientras Jessica clavaba en él los ojos, vidriosos de pasión y rabia.

—¿Por qué? —respondió ella con un grito—. ¿Por qué no podías derramarte por una vez como los demás hombres sin pensarlo todo tanto? Tú no puedes fornicar sin más, McCarty. ¡Tú tienes que ser un maldito duque hasta en esto!

—Pero ¿qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó él, mirándola con incredulidad—. Conoces las condiciones que puse a nuestro acuerdo y...

La miró a la cara y entonces se dio cuenta.

—Oh, Jessica. —Se sentó de espaldas a ella, respirando entrecortadamente—. Dejaste que Renfrew plantara la semilla de un bastardo en tu vientre y esperabas poder hacerlo pasar como mío. —No le hizo falta mirarla a los ojos para saber que acababa de caer en otro complot de su padre para obligarlo a casarse. Renfrew era alto, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, y fogoso como un macho cabrío.

—Su excelencia me prometió... —lloriqueó ella con voz queda—. Su hombre de confianza me dijo que si me quedaba embarazada, el duque se ocuparía de que nos casáramos.

McCarty negó con la cabeza con exasperación.

—Jessica, mi padre no consentiría en el matrimonio cuando le dijera que el hijo es de Renfrew.

—¿Y cómo iba a saber que eso era así?

—No soy estúpido, Jessica, y nunca he derramado mi semilla dentro de ti. Mi padre me creería. Al menos en eso —contestó, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Adónde vas? —Se sentó y se cubrió con la bata, como si no quisiera que la viera desnuda.

—A darme un baño de agua fría, supongo —contestó él, recogiendo su ropa—. ¿Qué prefieres, diamantes, esmeraldas o rubíes?

—Todo —respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Me has dado mucho trabajo, McCarty.

—¡No me digas! —replicó, momentáneamente desconcertado, pero una vez superada la impresión, siguió vistiéndose—. ¿Y cómo ha sido eso?

—Esto es sólo sexo. —Jessica barrió el aire con el brazo a su alrededor—. Pero no deja de ser sexo con otra persona.

—¿Crees que no sé que eres una persona? ¿No me he encargado de darte placer? —preguntó McCarty, con más curiosidad de la que le gustaría admitir.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reticente afecto.

—Probablemente, hoy has salido de casa con la lista de cosas que debías hacer: cambiar la herradura de la pata derecha trasera de tal caballo; redactar un borrador con las condiciones necesarias para dirigir el universo; visitar a Jessica; reunirte con los amigos en el club. Excepto que tú no tienes amigos. También tendrías apuntado besar a Jessica en la mejilla y desnudarla cuidadosamente al llegar. Juguetear con sus pechos, tumbarla, meterle tu miembro y sacudirte durante cinco minutos después de doblar cada prenda de ropa con sumo cuidado. —Luego, levantando las manos, añadió—: Olvida lo que he dicho.

—¿Juguetear, Jessica? —repitió él, sentándose a su lado en la cama—. Te noto decepcionada conmigo, pero decir que he jugueteado contigo me parece demasiado fuerte. Y dado que es así como te sientes, tal vez sea mejor que no vayas a ser mi duquesa, ¿no te parece?

—Sí —contestó ella, asintiendo—. Posiblemente te habría matado, McCarty, aunque no eres tan mal tipo, debajo de toda esa fachada.

—Una grandilocuente forma de mostrarme tu aprobación. —Se levantó y se volvió para mirarla—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Renfrew tiene posibles, pero es un juerguista.

—No lo sé, pero te agradecería que me dieras un tiempo para decidir.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. —La abrazó, un gesto simple y afectuoso que se le antojó oportuno en ese momento—. Creo que me abstendré de amantes por un tiempo y la casa está alquilada para lo que queda de año, de modo que puedes hacer uso de ella.

—Muy generoso. Y ahora vete de aquí —dijo Jessica, apartándolo—. Me abstendré de hombres con título. Me buscaré un ciudadano bien situado y haré que se case conmigo, con hijo bastardo y todo.

—Ahora en serio, Jessica. —Se detuvo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Te ayudaré económicamente si tienes al bebé. Dejarás que lo haga —añadió, poniendo toda su aristocrática autoridad en su expresión y ella se encogió visiblemente ante su mirada.

—Lo haré —contestó, asintiendo y tragando saliva.

—Entonces, adiós. —McCarty le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, como si acabaran de bailar un Eds, y la besó en la mejilla.

Salió de la coqueta casita de su amante pensando que debería estar furioso con ella, pero, sobre todo, con su padre. Lo cierto era que el duque simplemente había cubierto una posibilidad lógica: si estaba teniendo relaciones con una mujer, la probabilidad de que ésta se quedara embarazada no era ni mucho menos peregrina.

Pero ¿Jessica, madre? Por el amor de Dios... Su excelencia se estaba volviendo senil.

Mentalmente, añadió a su lista de tareas pendientes unas cuantas más: enviar un regalo de despedida a Jessica, diamantes, esmeraldas y rubíes si era posible; reemplazarla; redactar un borrador de carta para su excelencia censurando su intento de soborno para que le endosaran a un bastardo.

¿Se habría dado McCarty cuenta del plan de Jessica si Ed no lo hubiera puesto sobre aviso?

Debería casarse de una vez, pensó mientras subía los escalones de su casa. Pero si encontrar una amante había sido tarea tan ardua, encontrar a una mujer digna de convertirse en su duquesa y su esposa iba a ser prácticamente imposible.

—El hijo pródigo ha vuelto. —Una potente voz masculina resonó por todo el vestíbulo de entrada de la casa.

—¿Edward? —Sonrió a su hermano menor, que aguardaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca—. ¿Has abandonado la vigilancia de nuestro padre? ¿Has dejado a nuestras hermanas desprotegidas?

—He venido sólo el fin de semana. —Se apartó de la puerta y le tendió la mano—. Estaba preocupado por ti, y su excelencia, el duque, ha quedado a cargo de su excelencia, la duquesa. No creo que haya problemas por unos días.

—¿Preocupado por mí?

—Renfrew va por ahí fanfarroneando. —Ed se volvió para entrar en la biblioteca seguido por su hermano—. Y se me ocurrió que quizá no entendiste lo que te decía en mi nota.

—Jessica y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo amigable, aunque caro, de separación. Iré a ver a Renfrew dentro de un tiempo, para sugerirle discretamente que, en caso de que acceda al santo sacramento del matrimonio antes que yo, le haré llegar un pequeño obsequio con mis mejores deseos.

Ed silbó.

—Jessica está jugando sus cartas de un modo desesperado. Esa chica es una descarada.

—Renfrew y ella se entenderían —comentó su hermano—, y yo llevaba un tiempo ya buscando la manera de deshacerme de Monk's Crossing. Cada año tengo que sacar un par de semanas para acercarme por allí, y no puede decirse que andemos escasos de propiedades.

—¿Por qué no vendes las que no estén vinculadas? En ese intento tuyo por tenerlo todo bajo control y conocer en todo momento las perversas ocurrencias de su excelencia, te sometes a un esfuerzo agotador, Emmett.

—Ya he vendido varias propiedades de baja productividad. Debería esforzarme más por mantenerte al corriente de esas cosas, puesto que eres el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

—Ya —contestó Ed, levantando una mano—, bueno. Prestaré atención si insistes, pero, por favor, no se te ocurra sugerirle a su excelencia que todo esto me interesa lo más mínimo.

McCarty sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba al aparador para servir un dedo de brandy para cada uno.

—Pero yo sé que sí te interesa. ¿Qué tal van las manufacturas?

—No las considero manufacturas, pero vamos tirando.

—¿El negocio va bien entonces? —preguntó McCarty, confiando en no ofender a su hermano.

—Resulta difícil predecir el éxito de un negocio en los años inmediatamente posteriores a décadas de guerra —contestó Ed, aceptando el brandy—. La gente quiere divertirse, sólo quiere ver cosas bonitas, olvidar sus preocupaciones, y una forma de conseguirlo es a través de la música. Pero por otra parte, el dinero escasea.

—En algunos estratos —convino McCarty—. Pero otras organizaciones, como escuelas, iglesias o asambleas rurales, no son tan susceptibles de sufrir esa escasez de dinero, y todos ellos siguen comprando pianos.

—Es verdad. —Ed se llevó el vaso a la sien en un remedo de saludo marcial—. No había pensado en ello, puesto que nunca he actuado personalmente en ese tipo de lugares, pero tienes razón. Esto reafirma mi profunda convicción de que tú estás mejor preparado que yo para asumir el ducado.

—¿Porque he tenido una idea mínimamente útil? —preguntó McCarty, acercándose al cordón del timbre.

—Porque piensas en las cosas. Siempre estás pensando y siempre en profundidad. Antes creía que eras un poco torpe.

—Y lo soy, comparado con el resto de la familia, pero también tengo mis virtudes.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Puede que no seas tan sociable como el resto de los hermanos, pero nosotros carecemos de esa habilidad tuya para concentrarnos en un problema hasta tenerlo rendido a nuestros pies.

McCarty dejó el vaso a un lado.

—Puede ser, pero basta de echarnos flores mutuamente cuando podríamos estar tomando bollos y limonada.

—Viajar da mucha sed, y hace un calor de mil demonios, incluso en Moreland. Y hablando de flores, el buen tiempo le ha venido muy bien a tu casa —dijo, señalando con la cabeza los floreros dispuestos por toda la habitación.

—Mi ama de llaves —contestó él, acercándose a la puerta para pedir el té—. La señora Hale es...

—¿Sí? —Vio que Ed lo observaba con detenimiento, como sólo podría hacerlo un hermano atento a las sutilezas.

—Se puede mantener la casa limpia y ordenada —continuó McCarty—, o se puede hacer de ella un lugar acogedor. La señora Hale hace las dos cosas.

Se había dado cuenta después del incidente con el atizador de la chimenea, a principios de semana. Los detalles se hacían evidentes con sólo prestar un poco de atención: las ventanas no estaban limpias, sino relucientes; la madera resplandecía y olía a limón y cera de abejas; las alfombras tenían siempre aspecto de estar recién sacudidas; no había ni rastro de polvo en toda la casa, nada fuera de lugar. Y a un nivel más sutil, se percibía una suave fragancia que flotaba en el aire de todas las habitaciones.

—Y se nota que también te está alimentando bien —comentó Ed—. Ya no se te ve tan flaco: has perdido tu aspecto de hambriento.

—Se debe a poder vivir tranquilamente en mi propia casa unos meses. Su excelencia agota a cualquiera y, aunque las quiero, nuestras hermanas pueden acabar con la paz de cualquier hombre.

—Su excelencia es un ejemplo de comportamiento infantil —comentó Ed, dejando el vaso vacío en el aparador—. Creo que haces bien limitándote a ser hermano y conde, y mejor aún actuando como apoderado de nuestro padre, de forma que sus absurdos impulsos no puedan hacer demasiado daño. Un golpe de efecto perfecto por tu parte, McCarty.

—A un precio muy alto.

—Pero no has tenido que casarte —señaló Ed—. Así que no ha pasado nada.

—El tema no quedará resuelto hasta que me presente ante él con varios nietos legítimos, y puede que ni aun así esté contento. —Mientras hablaba, se dirigió hacia las cristaleras que daban a la terraza.

—Algún día morirá —dijo su hermano—. De hecho, el invierno pasado estuvo a punto.

—Más que la pulmonía, lo que casi estuvo a punto de acabar con él fueron esos matasanos, sangrándolo incesantemente. —McCarty echó un vistazo al joven por encima del hombro y frunció el cejo—. Edward, si alguna vez enfermo gravemente, prométeme que no dejarás que se acerque a mí esa caterva de matasanos y carniceros. Bastará con una enfermera bonita y un poco de licor de uso medicinal. Lo demás, que quede en manos del Todopoderoso. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia la terraza y observó a la señora Hale, que apareció con varias cestas y las tijeras de podar, dispuesta a cortar algunas de las flores que trepaban a lo largo del murete bajo del jardín.

—Eso es someterme a una gran presión —dijo Ed con una sonrisa—. ¿De verdad crees que no haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para mantenerte con vida, a pesar de que tú desearas lo contrario?

—Entonces esperemos que siga disfrutando de buena salud.

La señora Hale llevaba la cabeza descubierta, su pelo oscuro recogido en un grueso moño en la nuca. Él sabía que, a la luz de la lumbre, en ese pelo se veían reflejos rojizos.

La limonada llegó poco después, acompañada de unos bollos de gran tamaño, pan recién hecho con mantequilla, carne en filetes, queso, fruta cortada en trozos y un ramillete de violetas en la misma bandeja. Pulcramente presentados sobre un paño de lino había cuatro trozos de mazapán glaseado con forma de frutas.

—¿Así es como se sirve el té en tu casa últimamente? —preguntó Ed, enarcando una ceja—. No me extraña que estés más gordo. Me mudaré de inmediato contigo, siempre y cuando me prometas que afinarás el piano.

—¿Sabes?, deberías hacerlo —dijo McCarty. Se estaba sirviendo la comida en un plato al decirlo, pero las palabras no le salieron con el tono despreocupado que había querido darles—. Sé que no te gusta vivir en la mansión ducal y yo tengo espacio más que suficiente.

—No me gustaría abusar, pero es una invitación muy generosa —contestó su hermano, sirviéndose un plato él también.

—No es generosidad. Lo cierto es que... que me vendría bien la compañía. Echo de menos tu música, la verdad. Un vecino o alguien de por aquí toca por las noches. Disfruto escuchándolo, pero no eres tú. Creía que me iba a resultar más difícil controlar a su excelencia cuando viviera yo solo, pero me ha sorprendido mucho lo poco que se esfuerza por eludirme.

La puerta se abrió sin llamar y la señora Hale entró en la habitación.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señoría. Lord Edward. —Se detuvo con la cesta apoyada en la cadera—. Creía que no regresaría de su cita hasta más tarde, milord.

«De juguetear con los pechos de mi amante», pensó McCarty enarcando una ceja.

—Señora Hale. —Ed se levantó sonriendo, como si supiera que tenía delante a la responsable de que la residencia de su hermano tuviera un aspecto más alegre y saludable—. La felicito por las viandas que ha enviado con el té y el maravilloso aspecto que presenta la casa.

—Señora Hale. —El conde se levantó más despacio, en una demostración de buenos modales que nadie esperaría ante una ama de llaves.

—Señorías —contestó ella haciendo una reverencia, pero frunció el cejo al erguirse—. Perdone la libertad, pero me he dado cuenta de que se ha levantado despacio. ¿Está usted bien?

McCarty miró a Ed como diciéndole que no preguntara.

—¿Es que mi hermano no está bien de salud? —inquirió éste, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Dígame.

—Sólo me di un golpe en la cabeza —explicó él—, y me atendió la señora Hale en vez de los médicos.

Ella seguía frunciendo el cejo, pero el conde continuó, impidiéndole que pudiera contestar.

—Atienda sus flores, señora Hale, y le reitero las felicitaciones de mi hermano: un té de lo más agradable.

—Nos jugaremos a los dados quién se come el mazapán —le dijo Ed a su hermano.

—No hace falta —comentó la señora Hale por encima del hombro—. Puesto que a su señoría le gusta, tenemos una buena provisión en la cocina. También hay pasteles de crema y chocolatinas, aunque normalmente lo reservamos para después de la cena. —Cambió las flores de días anteriores por las que acababa de cortar, envolviendo la estancia en una bruma fragante a rosa, lavanda y madreselva.

Ed miró al conde.

—Quizá acepte tu generosa invitación, McCarty.

—Sería un honor —contestó éste distraído, aunque no le pasó inadvertida la mirada especulativa de su hermano. La señora Hale tarareaba algo de Händel. McCarty estaba casi seguro de que era el _Mesías_. En ese momento, la mujer se dio la vuelta y les dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa a los dos, seguida de una leve inclinación.

—¿Señora Hale? —La voz del conde la detuvo a dos pasos de la puerta.

—¿Milord?

—Avise a la cocina de que mi hermano y yo cenaremos en casa esta noche. Una cena informal. Y así seguirá siendo hasta próximo aviso.

—¿Lord Edward ha venido de visita?

—Así es. Se quedará en la habitación azul. —McCarty se inclinó de nuevo hacia la bandeja en la que seguía habiendo cuatro trozos de mazapán.

—¿Me permite sugerir que se quede mejor en la verde? —preguntó la señora Hale—. Tiene unos techos más altos y está situada en la parte trasera de la casa, donde hará menos calor y estará más tranquilo. Además, también tiene balcón.

El conde consideró la posibilidad de reprenderla por llevarle la contraria, pero se había mostrado muy educada al hacer la sugerencia, y era cierto que las habitaciones de la parte trasera de la casa siempre eran más cómodas, pese a tener un tamaño más reducido.

—Como usted diga —respondió, despidiéndola con la mano.

—Una ama de llaves inusual —comentó Ed cuando se cerró la puerta.

—Lo sé. —McCarty se preparó un sándwich y comprobó de nuevo que su hermano no hubiera engullido todo el mazapán—. La verdad es que es un poco descarada, pero hace muy bien su trabajo. Me recuerda a su excelencia, la duquesa.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —preguntó Ed, preparándose también él un sándwich.

—La rodea una aura indomable —contestó McCarty entre bocado y bocado—. Me golpeó con un atizador al creer que era una visita que trataba de propasarse con una doncella. Me hizo ver las estrellas.

—Por todos los santos. —Su hermano dejó de masticar y añadió—: ¿Y no llamaste a los guardias?

—Las apariencias engañaban, y ella no sabía que yo nunca acosaría a una doncella.

—Y en caso de que se te hubiera ocurrido alguna vez, a partir de ahora lo pensarás dos veces —dijo Ed, echándole un vistazo al mazapán.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —McCarty hizo una pausa para mirar a su hermano. Éste también había heredado la estatura y los ojos verdes de los Cullen, aunque los suyos eran un poco más oscuros que los de McCarty, de un color verde jade, y Ed tenía además el pelo casi negro.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó el joven, untando mantequilla en un bollo.

—¿Has acosado a alguna doncella últimamente?

—Conocí a una mujer muy interesante en Little Weldon, mientras hacía un recado para el vizconde Fairly al comienzo de la Temporada —respondió Ed—. Pero no, me preocupa más despistar a su excelencia que aliviar mis deseos sexuales.

—Intenta no pasarte en la labor de despiste —le advirtió su hermano—. Hay quienes no toleran la diferencia.

—Desde luego que los hay —convino Ed—, y son precisamente los que se preguntan qué sentirían al permitirse hacer algo intrépido de vez en cuando. Pero no temas, McCarty. Hablo con afectación, río con nerviosismo y coqueteo, pero no me desabrocho los pantalones.

—Pues parece que los míos también se van a quedar cerrados —respondió él, frunciendo el cejo al tiempo que alargaba la mano hacia el mazapán.

Dio un mordisco al dulce con forma de melón maduro y ahogó un resoplido de incredulidad. Sus pantalones permanecerían abrochados y lo único con lo que juguetearía durante un tiempo sería con los... pulgares.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tres reglas, se recordó Rosalie en la intimidad de su saloncito. Había que seguir tres reglas si uno quería engañar con éxito, y el viejo señor Glickmann se las había inculcado a conciencia.

 _Vestirse adecuadamente._

 _Creerse sus propias mentiras._

 _Tener algo en la recámara, incluido un plan alternativo._

En lo que iba de día, había incumplido las tres. Una ama de llaves se ponía cofia, por el amor de Dios. Cofias cómodas, y también guantes para salir de la casa; pero a ella se le ocurría entrar en la biblioteca con la cabeza y las manos descubiertas, para que el conde y su hermano pudieran verla bien.

Creerse sus propias mentiras. Eso significaba vivir el engaño como si fuera real y no quebrantar nunca el papel interpretado, y con su patrón no había dejado de hacerlo desde que le golpeó la cabeza con el atizador. Sangrando en el suelo, seguro que la había visto abrazar a Kate. Y después, por culpa de aquella arrogante boca que tenía, no se le ocurría otra cosa que decirle que no era una iletrada, sino que hablaba con fluidez tres idiomas. ¡Dios bendito! Las amas de llaves leían únicamente la Biblia, y aun ésta a duras penas.

Guardar algo en la recámara, incluidos uno o dos planes de emergencia. En ese aspecto era un completo desastre. Disponía de unos pequeños ahorros, gracias en parte al sueldo que le pagaba el conde y en parte a la generosidad del señor Glickmann, pero tener ahorros no era ningún plan. Los ahorros no te garantizaban una nueva identidad ni un salvoconducto para pasar a tierras extranjeras si al final se veía obligada a ello.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó nana Fran entrando con paso achacoso en la cocina con los ojillos brillantes de curiosidad.

—Vamos a tener compañía —respondió Rosalie, obligándose a sentarse y sostener la mirada de la anciana—. El hermano de su señoría se va a quedar unos días con nosotros. Es la primera visita que recibe desde que trabajo aquí y estoy un poco agitada.

—Ya —dijo nana Fran con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Lord Ed es un buen hombre, más fácil de tratar que McCarty. —Negó con la cabeza—. Pero esos dos no fueron los que me dieron más trabajo. Lord Bart era un sinvergüenza malcriado, aunque no tenía maldad, y lord Vic era igual, pero el único que siempre se daba cuenta de que su hermano estaba tramando alguna trastada era McCarty.

—Ya vale de cuentos, nana. —Rosalie se levantó, reacia a quedarse allí sentada mientras la anciana comenzaba a chismorrear—. Voy a avisar a la cocinera de que tenemos un invitado y que sus señorías cenarán de manera informal en casa hasta próximo aviso. ¿Has visto a Kate?

—Está en la despensa —respondió nana, apretando el paso para acercarse a ella—. Hoy huele a limón y a lima.

Rosalie encontró a la joven doncella en la despensa, anteriormente una parte del enorme lavadero, que ocupaba casi todo el piso inferior de la casa. La chica tarareaba sin ritmo, mientras molía algo en el mortero.

—¿Kate? —Rosalie la tocó en el hombro, contenta al ver que no la había asustado—. ¿Qué haces? Nana me ha dicho que olía a limón y lima.

La chica le mostró un cuenco grande de cerámica lleno de una colorida mezcla de flores secas molidas. Rosalie bajó la cabeza, inhaló la esencia cerrando los ojos y sonrió.

—Huele muy bien. ¿Qué lleva?

Kate alineó varias botellas y fue señalándolas una por una. Después se sacó un lápiz y un trozo de papel del bolsillo del delantal y escribió: «Falta algo. Demasiado anodino».

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza considerando su observación. La chica tenía un olfato sofisticado, pero poco convencional.

—¿Para qué habitación es?

Kate hizo un gesto de desdén y enarcó una ceja con altanería.

—La del conde —concluyó Rosalie—. Necesita algo, algo sutilmente exótico, incluso decadente.

La joven sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Alcanzó un frasquito y se lo enseñó a Rosalie.

— _¿Mouget du bois?_ —Enarcó una ceja—. Es un aroma femenino, Kate.

Ésta negó con la cabeza, segura de su decisión. Acto seguido, añadió unas cuantas gotas, removió el contenido del recipiente suavemente con un dedo y luego lo cubrió con la tapa de cerámica.

—Me alegra que hayas terminado —dijo Rosalie—. El hermano de su señoría se va a quedar unos días y hay que prepararle una habitación de las de atrás. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Kate asintió y se dio unos toquecitos en el lado izquierdo de la clavícula, donde una dama llevaría el reloj prendido de un alfiler.

—Tienes tiempo, porque los caballeros cenarán aquí esta noche. Ponle gran cantidad de agua perfumada para que se lave y hielo en un recipiente para esta noche. También le harán falta flores, por supuesto, y habría que cambiar las sábanas, porque, a estas alturas, las que están puestas habrán perdido el olor. Airea la habitación y yo dejaría las ventanas de arriba abiertas para que le entre el aire.

Kate sonrió de nuevo y salió, pasando junto a Rosalie, que abandonó seguidamente la despensa, pero se detuvo en la cocina a hablar con la cocinera.

—Esta noche tendrás que cocinar para dos caballeros —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Su señoría tiene compañía? —preguntó la mujer, levantando la vista del pan que estaba amasando sobre una superficie de madera enharinada.

—Lord Edward, su hermano. Es uno o dos años menor que McCarty, pero parece tan saludable y atareado como el conde.

—Entonces tendrá buen apetito. —La cocinera asintió complacida—. El interés del conde por la comida ha aumentado en los últimos meses, te lo aseguro. ¿Hay que preparar algo especial para esta noche?

—No, creo que no. —Rosalie se detuvo a pensar en ello con el cejo fruncido—. Hace demasiado calor para preparar algo muy pesado, y es posible que también haga calor en el comedor. ¿Qué te parece una comida que se pueda servir en la terraza trasera, algo más parecido a un picnic, pero lo bastante consistente como para satisfacer el apetito de dos hombres?

—A base de alimentos fríos, tal vez. —La cocinera dejó ceñuda la masa del pan en un recipiente y lo cubrió con un paño limpio—. Pollo con esa albahaca que plantaste, y tenemos tomates tempranos. Puedo partir algunas frutas en trozos y servirlas encima de una base de hielo... —Dejó la enumeración en el aire, mientras ideaba mentalmente un menú con los ingredientes de que disponía.

Rosalie fue entonces a ver al lacayo que se encargaba de servir la cena, para informarle de que tendría que preparar la mesa en la terraza. Ella empezó a preparar las velas perfumadas, la mantelería de hilo y la cubertería apropiada para una cena al aire libre, e hizo un ramo para poner en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Señora Hale?

Se volvió al oír allí una voz de hombre.

—¿Lord Edward? —dijo, girándose hacia él, que estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Discúlpeme —dijo el joven con una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora—. He llamado, pero seguro que no me ha oído con el ruido propio de la cocina. ¿Sería posible que me preparasen un baño en algún momento de la tarde?

—Por supuesto. Su hermano casi todas las noches se baña antes de retirarse a dormir, a menos que llegue tarde a casa. Hay tiempo antes de la cena, pero su habitación no está lista todavía. Podríamos prepararle el baño en la habitación de invitados de la parte delantera, si quiere.

—Eso sería maravilloso. —No se movió de la enorme despensa, pero su sonrisa desapareció—. Cuida usted muy bien de él, señora Hale, y se nota. Tuvo que darle un buen golpe para conseguir magullarle esa dura cabeza, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Rosalie frunció el cejo mientras lo veía salir, consciente de que McCarty le había contado lo ocurrido con el atizador. Maldito fuera.

Lo que le recordó que su señoría había salido de casa por la mañana sin que le hiciera la cura. Si seguía así, se le podía infectar y eso prolongaría la convalecencia. Cogió el botiquín y fue a buscarlo, confiando en que lo encontraría donde solía estar a tan agradable hora de la tarde, en la terraza de su habitación.

En efecto, estaba descansando en su tumbona de mimbre en todo su esplendor señorial, el chaleco colgando del respaldo de la tumbona, el pañuelo del cuello primorosamente doblado encima, la camisa abierta a la altura de la garganta y las mangas remangadas.

—¿Señoría? —Rosalie esperó a que le diera permiso para salir a la terraza, sintiéndose ridícula y súbitamente tímida.

—Señora Hale —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia ella—. Ha venido a hurgar en mi magullada persona. ¿Es que nada le impide nunca llevar a cabo concienzudamente sus obligaciones?

—Cobarde huida —replicó ella, saliendo a la terraza—. Igual que cuando mi paciente desaparece al alba para no volver hasta la hora del té, cosa que hace acompañado por su protector hermano pequeño.

—¿Ed es protector conmigo? —Frunció el cejo, al tiempo que se echaba hacia adelante en la tumbona, se quitaba la camisa y le ofrecía la espalda—. Supongo que lo es, aunque sabe que me enfadaría mucho que insinuara que necesito protección. Dios, cómo escuece todavía.

—Todos necesitamos que nos protejan de vez en cuando —repuso ella, extendiéndole árnica suavemente por la espalda—. Los moretones tienen un aspecto estupendo, milord. Se le terminarán de curar rápidamente si no se escapa por las mañanas sin desayunar.

—Más tarde hace demasiado calor, al menos al ritmo que me gusta cabalgar a mí. —Dio un nuevo respingo cuando Rosalie procedió con la segunda laceración.

—No debería salir a cabalgar con tanto ímpetu, señoría. Eso no beneficia a sus heridas. Se ve por dónde se le ha reabierto esta de aquí —lo riñó, siguiendo el contorno de la herida con el dedo—. ¿Y si se hubiera sentido mal, sin nadie cerca a tan temprana hora?

—¿Me acompañaría usted para protegerme? —la retó él con tono perezoso.

—Alguien debería —masculló ella, concentrándose en la paleta de morados, verdes y amarillos que le cubrían la piel alrededor de los dos cortes más profundos de la espalda.

El conde frunció el cejo, pensativo.

—La verdad es que yo sí necesito a alguien a quien proteger. Hoy he despedido a mi amante.

—¡Milord! —Rosalie lo miró en silencio, con toda la desaprobación en el semblante que se atrevió a mostrar, reacia a poner en peligro su puesto.

—Los chismorreos corren entre el servicio —replicó él con ironía, citando las palabras que ella misma había empleado en otro momento.

Rosalie frunció los labios.

—Los chismorreos son una cosa y una admisión abierta otra bien distinta. Aunque, con este calor, ¿por qué nadie querría...?

—Nada de eso, señora Hale —contestó el conde con una sonrisa diabólica—. ¿Con este calor?

—No importa, milord —respondió ella, humedeciendo de nuevo el paño con árnica mientras lo instaba a apoyar la cabeza en su cintura—. La herida de la cabeza tiene un aspecto sorprendentemente bueno.

—Tengo la cabeza muy dura —contestó él apoyado en ella. Ahora que había terminado con las heridas de la espalda, venía la parte que menos lo molestaba. Rosalie hundió los dedos en su pelo y descubrió la coronilla para poder curarlo más cómodamente.

¿Qué culpa tenía el conde si su pelo era lo más suave que había tenido el placer de acariciar?

Debería haberse ocupado de satisfacer sus necesidades personalmente tras no haber podido hacerlo en casa de Jessica. ¿Qué otra razón había si no para dedicarse a atormentar a su ama de llaves, una mujer virtuosa y sumamente competente? Ahora, ella había terminado de aplicarle la árnica y estaba revisando la zona que rodeaba la herida con todo el cuidado del mundo.

—No comprendo por qué no se le ha inflamado más esta parte —comentó, apartándole suavemente el pelo—. Las heridas en la cabeza suelen ser extremadamente delicadas, pero parece que usted se está curando sin problema.

—Entonces, ¿podemos prescindir ya de todo esto? —El conde se sentó con reticencia e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los paños de lino y el alcohol.

—Creo que seguiremos con las curas un par de días más —contestó ella, tapando la botella—. ¿Por qué le resulta tan difícil someterse a unos cuidados básicos, milord? ¿Le gusta estar dolorido y lleno de cicatrices?

—No me importa especialmente el aspecto que pueda tener mi espalda, señora Hale. Desde que mi hermano pasó años enfermo, consumiéndose hasta la muerte, aborrezco todo lo que tenga que ver con la medicina.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó ella, horrorizada—. No tenía ni idea, milord.

—Casi nadie lo sabe —contestó McCarty—. Uno no comprende el horror hasta que no ha perdido a un ser querido de esa forma. Y mientras mi hermano agonizaba, los buitres de los médicos pululaban a su alrededor, sangrándolo, hurgando en su cuerpo, prescribiéndole remedios inútiles. Él lo toleraba porque eso creaba una ilusión de esperanza que reconfortaba a mis padres, aunque fuera una tortura para él.

Guardó silencio y se dirigió a la barandilla de la terraza, para contemplar cómo se ponía el sol sobre el jardín trasero de su casa.

—Y este invierno, a mi testarudo padre se le metió en la cabeza salir a montar a caballo en mitad de un temporal que duraba ya una semana. Volvió a casa con una pulmonía de mil demonios. Sus médicos personales lo sangraron con las dichosas sanguijuelas mientras se bebían su brandy. Eché a esos idiotas al ver que estaba tan débil que no podía ni discutir conmigo, pero estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa.

—Lo lamento —repitió la mujer, y se le acercó poniéndole una mano en la espalda. McCarty la oyó inspirar aire bruscamente al darse cuenta del error cometido, pues estaba sin camisa. Sin embargo, él no se movió, esperó a ver qué hacía ella. Su mano le resultaba reconfortante y, sin quererlo, le deslizó la suya alrededor de la cintura y la estrechó contra sí.

Ella permaneció de cara al jardín, con expresión impasible, respirando acompasadamente con la mano en la espalda de él, como si sintiera una completa indiferencia por su persona. McCarty se relajó, percibiendo que la innata decencia de su ama de llaves había traicionado momentáneamente sus ideales de decoro, distinción de clases y rectitud personal.

Se dio cuenta de que su cercanía lo reconfortaba, después de haber sacado a colación un momento tan aciago de su vida, de haber mostrado la frustración y la impotencia que aún sentía.

Pero ¿qué era aquello para ella?

Le volvió la cabeza para que lo mirara. A continuación, la estrechó lentamente contra su cuerpo y apoyó la mejilla en su sien.

No fue más que eso, pero la situación cambió por completo. El reconfortante contacto se convirtió en el abrazo entre un hombre y una mujer. Pese a ordenarse mentalmente que no debía seguir o su ama de llaves tendría motivos reales para creer que era aficionado a acosar a las mujeres que trabajaban para él, McCarty le estrechó los hombros con los brazos mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura desnuda con los suyos.

La señora Hale no lo impidió ni le puso fin, sino que permaneció dentro del acogedor círculo de sus brazos y le permitió deleitarse con su suave olor a limpio. Sus suaves curvas femeninas se adaptaban a la perfección a su cuerpo. Acariciándole suavemente la espalda, McCarty la instó a que dejara descansar su peso en él. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba excitado. Era más bien consuelo lo que sentía.

Cuando finalmente retrocedió y se separó de ella, le puso un dedo en los labios para evitar el sermón de reprobación y arrepentimiento que sin duda bullía en su conciencia.

—Ni se le ocurra —dijo, negando con la cabeza con expresión solemne—. Tampoco era mi intención, Rosalie Hale.

Ella no se quedó para ver si tenía algo más que decir. Se limitó a mover la cabeza con consternación; ni inclinación, ni bofetada, ni nada de presentar su dimisión. Se fue de la terraza dejándolo allí a medio vestir, magullado y solo, heredero de su ducado.

—Su señoría solicita su presencia, señora —la informó John Lacayo. Rosalie sabía que su verdadero nombre era John a secas, igual que su padre y su abuelo, que también habían sido lacayos en la residencia ducal.

—¿Está en la biblioteca? —preguntó Rosalie, dejando a un lado la labor de zurcido con un suspiro.

—Así es —respondió John—. Y parecía algo impaciente.

—Será mejor que vaya de inmediato. —Le sonrió al joven, que parecía preocupado por ella. Cuadró los hombros y echó a andar con aire serio y profesional, sin manifestar nerviosismo. Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente del atizador y unos pocos días desde la incómoda escena que tuvo lugar en la terraza. Le había hecho la última cura esa misma mañana, y el conde se había mostrado cáustico y dictatorial, como siempre.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la invadiera cierta inquietud al llamar a la puerta con los nudillos.

—Adelante —gritó él desde el interior—. Señora Hale —la saludó e, indicándole que se acercara a la mesa, añadió—: Siéntese. Necesito su ayuda.

Ella tomó asiento, y vio que el lacayo tenía razón: su señoría estaba impaciente o nervioso por algo. Su habitual expresión suavemente ceñuda era más grave, y sus movimientos, perentorios hasta el punto de resultar groseros.

—Mi secretario no está disponible y mi correspondencia no puede esperar. Aquí tiene papel, pluma y tinta. —Señaló con la cabeza el extremo de la mesa—. Siéntese en mi sillón, yo le dictaré. La primera carta, dirigida a los señores Meechum y Holly, es como sigue...

«Buenos días a usted también», pensó Rosalie, mojando la pluma en el tintero. Una hora y media y seis largas cartas más tarde, sentía calambres en los dedos.

—La siguiente, que podría ser un memorándum, va a dirigida a Moreland. Un mensajero vendrá de la finca a última hora de hoy o ya mañana, pero el asunto no es urgente. —Se detuvo para respirar y Rosalie aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse.

—Milord —dijo, imitando el cejo fruncido del conde—. A mi mano le vendría bien un descanso y seguro que a su voz no le iría mal un poco de limonada. ¿Hacemos un receso?

Él miró la hora, dispuesto a rebatírselo, pero debió de sorprenderlo comprobar lo tarde que era.

—Pero breve —concedió.

—Iré a por su bebida —dijo Rosalie. Cuando salió a la galería, sacudió su pobre mano vigorosamente. Ya no era que el conde le supusiese la capacidad de tomar nota de sus dictados a la velocidad del rayo, sino que no parecía tener que descansar nunca. Le daba tiempo suficiente para que anotara todas y cada una de sus palabras, pero ni un segundo más.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina con un suspiro, colocó todo lo necesario en una bandeja, incluido un vaso de limonada para ella, y regresó a la biblioteca. Habría tardado unos doce minutos, pero se encontró al conde leyendo una nota manuscrita con aire más circunspecto que enfadado.

—Una carta más antes de la limonada, señora Hale —dijo, revolviendo entre los cajones del escritorio.

Sacó un trozo de papel del fondo y lo miró con expresión triunfal.

—Sabía que estaba aquí.

Como él había retomado el sitio que le correspondía tras el escritorio, Rosalie se llevó el secante, el papel, la pluma y el tintero al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó.

—Para los doctores Hamilton, Pugh y Garner. Ruego atiendan a la señorita Sue-Sue Quil lo antes posible, por requerimiento de su padre, Marion Quil. Envíen la factura por los servicios prestados al abajo firmante. McCarty, etcétera, etcétera.

Perpleja, Rosalie escribió obedientemente sus palabras, enjugó la carta con el papel secante y la dejó a un lado para que terminara de secarse.

—Veo que ha modificado su interpretación de las normas del decoro en deferencia a este calor —comentó el conde, cogiendo un vaso de limonada—. ¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó, apartando el vaso después de un solo sorbo—. No tiene azúcar.

—Es que ha bebido de mi limonada —dijo ella, reprimiendo la sonrisa. Le entregó el otro vaso y el conde dio un sorbo con cautela. Tendría que beber del vaso del que él había bebido, si no quería bajar a la cocina a por uno limpio.

Levantó la vista y vio que la estaba mirando con una especie de confusa curiosidad, como si comprendiera el dilema que se le planteaba. Finalmente, Rosalie dio un largo trago, sí tenía azúcar, pero sólo un poco, y dejó el vaso sobre el secante.

—Quil es su secretario, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, cobrando súbita conciencia de ello.

—Así es. Han venido a decirme que le era imposible venir esta mañana, algo inusual en él. Entonces he mandado a uno de los lacayos a averiguar por qué: la hija pequeña de Quil ha cogido la varicela.

—¿Y le envía no uno sino tres médicos por una varicela? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Esos tres médicos —contestó el conde con toda seriedad—, me los recomendó un conocido que también es médico. Su excelencia el duque no murió este invierno en parte gracias a la contribución de Garner y Pugh.

—Entonces, ¿confía en ellos?

—Todo lo que puedo confiar en un médico —respondió él—, que es como decir que podría echarlos de casa aunque tuviera los dos hombros heridos.

—Así pues, si hubiera que llamar a un médico para que lo atendiera, ¿a quién deberíamos llamar, a Garner, a Pugh o a Hamilton?

—Mi primera opción sería David Worthington, el vizconde Fairly, que fue quien me recomendó a los otros tres. Pero sería mejor dejar que muriera de la dolencia que sufriera, porque me tomo muy mal la charlatanería, señora Hale —contestó, mirándola fijamente con una ferocidad que sustentaba sus palabras.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo que no tiene nada que ver con los médicos, milord? —preguntó Rosalie, bebiendo en vez de fulminarlo con la mirada en respuesta. Esa mañana, el conde estaba de un humor que acabaría con la paciencia de un santo.

—Pregunte. —Dejó el vaso vacío en la bandeja y se reclinó en su sillón.

—¿Es así como trabaja con el señor Quil? —preguntó—. ¿Le dicta la correspondencia palabra por palabra?

—A veces —contestó él, frunciendo el cejo—. Lleva varios años conmigo, y la mayoría de las veces le entrego unas cuantas ideas garabateadas en un trozo de papel y Quil redacta la carta completa a falta tan sólo de mi firma.

—¿Podríamos hacerlo así? Se parece más a la forma que tenía mi abuelo de hacer las cosas, y hasta el momento no ha habido ningún caso que se salga de lo rutinario en su correspondencia.

—Podemos probar. Eso me recuerda que había otro asunto que quería tratar con usted, y le advierto de antemano que no pienso permitir que se haga la indignada conmigo.

—¿Que me haga la indignada?

Él asintió una vez, con decisión.

—Eso mismo. La otra noche, le dije que me había separado de mi actual _chere amie_. Le informé de eso, señora Hale, no porque quisiera ofender su sensibilidad, sino porque sospecho que el próximo objetivo del duque será el personal de servicio de mi propia casa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver su excelencia con sus... relaciones personales?

—Eso digo yo —dijo el conde, para explicarle a continuación, con un lenguaje seco y desprovisto de adornos, cómo el duque, su padre, había manipulado a su amante, y cómo ésta había alterado significativamente algunos detalles del plan—. Mi padre intentará encontrar entre mi personal de servicio a alguien que espíe para él y le informe de cuándo y con quién establezco mi próxima relación íntima. Sé que frustrará mis planes si está al corriente de ellos.

—Milord, si quiere eludir el escrutinio de su padre, ¿cómo es que la mitad de los lacayos que ha contratado para esta casa servían en la residencia del duque y le ha permitido acceso exclusivo a su ayuda de cámara durante semanas?

Él la miró con perplejidad, considerando la lógica de su observación.

—Accedí a ese arreglo antes de comprender hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar mi padre. Y, desde luego, lo hice sin saber que ya había dispuesto espías en la casa de Jessica.

Sin decir nada, Rosalie tomó nuevamente asiento frente al escritorio. El conde hojeó el montón de cartas y apartó dos. A continuación, le entregó pluma y papel.

—Para Barstow —comenzó—, nota de desinterés en este momento, tal vez en el futuro, etcétera. A Williams y Williams, recordatorio de que los pagos han de efectuarse el día uno, según nuestro acuerdo, advirtiéndoles de que se emprenderán acciones legales al respecto. —Continuó de ese modo tras las primeras dos cartas, hasta concluir una docena—. Y en vista de lo bien que se le da redactar, le daré los detalles para la próxima provisión para su excelencia.

Pasaron así la hora siguiente, trabajando en agradable silencio. A Rosalie le resultaba sorprendentemente fácil llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada, puesto que había pasado muchas horas haciendo lo mismo con su abuelo, y ya entonces había disfrutado mucho con la sensación de camaradería y confianza.

—Vaya, vaya, mira a quiénes tenemos aquí —dijo lord Edward al entrar en la biblioteca, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Interrumpo vuestra sesión de planificación de menús de alto nivel?

—En absoluto —respondió McCarty con una sonrisa para su hermano—. La ausencia de Quil me ha llevado a abusar de la habilidad de la señora Hale en asuntos administrativos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—Son las once de la mañana —replicó Ed—. No creo que sea temprano cuando uno pretende pasar cuatro horas practicando en su piano —añadió. Tras lo cual guardó silencio e hizo una mueca—. Si no te importa, claro está. Si no, siempre puedo regresar a la Casa del Placer.

—Edward —dijo el conde, advirtiéndolo con una mirada en dirección a la señora Hale.

—Ya puse al corriente a tu ama de llaves de mi afecto por los pianos castos. —Se volvió hacia Rosalie y le sonrió—. Se mostró indiferente, claro.

—No hice tal cosa, señoría.

—A uno le está permitido tomarse alguna licencia poética —contestó Ed, probándose las gafas de McCarty—. Si me disculpáis, me voy a trabajar en los viñedos, tarea para la que estoy más capacitado.

Se produjo un breve silencio tras su partida, durante el cual, el conde frunció el cejo con actitud pensativa. Rosalie retomó la última de las cartas que tenía que redactar y, al cabo de unos minutos, una música procedente del piso de abajo llegó a sus oídos.

—¿De verdad pretende pasarse cuatro horas practicando? —preguntó.

—Toca el piano siempre —contestó él—, y, sí, practicará durante cuatro horas diarias al menos. A los veinticinco años, llevaba ya más horas delante del teclado de las que podría acumular un maestro artesano de cualquier disciplina en toda su vida.

—Está completamente embebido —comentó Rosalie, sonriendo—. ¿De verdad a usted le molesta el ruido?

—Es el sonido de la felicidad del único hermano que me queda —contestó el conde, dejando la pluma en la mesa para acercarse a las cristaleras—. Jamás podría considerarlo ruido —añadió, mirándola por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué? Veo que quiere preguntarme algo. Es lo menos que merece, después de lo mucho que la he hecho trabajar.

—¿Qué lo hace feliz a usted? —preguntó, haciendo un pulcro montoncito con todas las cartas redactadas, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Al heredero de un ducado no le hace falta ser feliz. Lo único que tiene que hacer es cumplir con sus obligaciones y tener una adecuada salud para poder procrear.

—Es obvio que usted cumple con sus obligaciones, pero eso no responde a la pregunta. Su padre es duque y feliz, la mayor parte del tiempo al menos. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que lo hace a usted feliz, futuro duque de Moreland?

—Un sueño reparador —contestó él, sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. Los trozos de mazapán que me encuentro en los momentos más improbables, a lo largo del día. Terminar con una pila de correspondencia antes de comer, gracias a Dios.

—Aún tiene que leer lo que he escrito —le recordó ella, complacida sin embargo con el cumplido, aunque indirecto, pero preocupada en cierto modo porque una noche de sueño reparador fuera el culmen de la felicidad para el conde.

—Pues pásemelas. Encontraré al menos tres faltas de ortografía, para que no se le suban los humos —dijo él, señalándola con el dedo.

—No encontrará ninguna falta de ortografía, de puntuación o de gramática —contestó ella, entregándole las cartas—. Si me disculpa, iré a ver cómo va la comida. ¿Quiere que la sirvan en la terraza, milord? ¿Comerá también lord Edward?

—Sí, me apetece comer en la terraza —contestó él—, y dudo que mi hermano se aparte del piano, justo cuando acaba de empezar con los ejercicios de dedos. Llévele una bandeja cuando pase a tocar estudios y repertorio.

—Sí, milord —contestó Rosalie con una reverencia, pero su señoría ya se había sumido en la revisión de la correspondencia, con aquel cejo fruncido tan habitual en él.

—¿Señora Hale? —dijo sin levantar la vista.

—¿Milord?

—¿Qué puede calmar a una niña que sufre varicela y ayudar a que se recupere?

—Hielo —respondió, procediendo a enumerar otros remedios.

—¿Se puede ocupar de ello? —le pidió el conde, levantando la vista para mirar el jardín—. Del hielo y lo demás. Haga que se lo lleven a Quil.

—Lo haré —accedió ella, ladeando la cabeza para observar con detenimiento a su patrón—. Me ocuparé de que lo reciba regularmente hasta que la niña esté totalmente recuperada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en suceder eso?

—Los primeros días son los peores, pero la fiebre suele remitir al quinto. Sin embargo, el picor puede alargarse más. No envidio a esa pobre niña, ni a sus padres, con este calor que hace.

—Un pensamiento deprimente —convino él—. En comparación, algo tan nimio como redactar mis cartas no resulta una tarea tan terrible, ¿no? ¿Tendré mazapán con la comida?

—Si su hermano no ha agotado la provisión —indicó Rosalie, saliendo de la biblioteca.

No vio la sonrisa del conde, ni que ésta no se borró hasta que se obligó a retomar el trabajo de revisar las cartas redactadas por ella. Él pensó que escribía bien. Sabía expresar las ideas con más elegancia y sutileza que el viejo Quil. La tarea de contestar la correspondencia, que en algún momento había amenazado con llevarle prácticamente todo el día, estaba ya terminada, por lo que le dejaba libertad para... reflexionar sobre lo que le producía placer.

«Mandaría a John a poner la mesa —reflexionó la cocinera—, pero ha ido a buscar un poco más de hielo al almacén y Kate ha salido por huevos, dado que su señoría no ha ido a montar a caballo esta mañana y McCutcheon aún no ha podido ocuparse de las gallinas.

»Así que yo —pensó Rosalie— voy a tener que pasar la próxima media hora poniendo una mesa en la que su señoría no va a estar más de veinte minutos, comiendo en solitario esplendor unos alimentos que ni siquiera saborea, porque tiene que leer el _Times_ entero mientras almuerza.»

Se le había pegado el mal humor del conde, se dijo, mientras extendía el mantel de lino sobre la mesa de hierro forjado. Pero eso no era justificación. Comenzó a confeccionar mentalmente la lista de cosas que tenía que preparar para la hija pequeña de Quil, Sue-Sue.

—Parece absorta en sus pensamientos —comentó el conde.

Rosalie dio un respingo del susto y a punto estuvo de caérsele la cesta con la cubertería, que tenía en las manos.

—Lo estaba —contestó ella, sonrojándose sin motivo—. Todavía tengo que ocuparme de su encargo de enviarle a Quil los remedios para su hija y estaba pensando precisamente en ello.

—¿Cómo es que sabe usted qué hay que hacer en un caso de varicela? —Cogió el mantel por los extremos opuestos y lo colocó perfectamente recto.

—Es una enfermedad muy habitual entre los niños —contestó Rosalie, dejando la cesta de los cubiertos sobre la mesa—. Yo misma la pasé cuando tenía seis años. —El conde metió la mano en la cesta y sacó lo necesario para una persona. Rosalie observaba consternada cómo se colocaba sus propios cubiertos, disponiendo cada uno a dos centímetros y medio del borde de la mesa.

—¿No quiere un mantel individual para colocar debajo del plato? —le preguntó ella, sacando uno de la cesta y entregándoselo.

—Claro que sí. La comida siempre sabe mejor cuando se come sobre un mantel, con un mantel individual encima.

—No hace falta ser tan impertinente, milord —repuso Rosalie, enarcando una ceja—. Podemos servirle la comida en un plato de madera si así lo prefiere.

—Discúlpeme. —Él le dirigió una fulminante mirada mientras recogía los cubiertos y esperaba a que extendiera el mantelito individual—. No estoy de muy buen humor esta mañana porque no he salido a montar.

Colocaba los cubiertos con la misma precisión de antes, bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie. Habría sido un criado excelente, pensó ésta. Cuidadoso, concienzudo e incapaz de sonreír.

—No quería que mi caballo acabara extenuado con este calor —prosiguió él, rebuscando en la cesta la sal y la pimienta. Finalmente, dio con ellos, los colocó y estudió especulativamente la mesa.

—Tal vez esto le dé alguna idea —dijo Rosalie, colocando un pequeño recipiente con margaritas y violetas.

—Resulta tremendamente fácil caer en asimetrías cuando se pone la mesa para uno.

—Un efecto terrible para el paladar —replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y dónde esconderemos el mazapán de su señoría, me pregunto?

—Tenga cuidado, señora Hale. Si el conde apareciera por aquí y la oyera hablar con tan poco respeto, no duraría aquí ni dos días.

—Si tan impaciente y malhumorado está, será mejor que se busque a otra persona que le lleve dulces a la terraza en pleno verano.

La mirada del conde se enfrió frente a la réplica, y Rosalie se preguntó de dónde salía esa costumbre de excederse en sus comentarios que parecía sufrir últimamente. Pero es que el hombre no había dejado de importunarla desde que la había obligado a trabajar para él en la biblioteca. No era de extrañar que Quil hubiera preferido quedarse en casa con su hija enferma a trabajar con su señoría.

—¿Tan malo soy? —preguntó él con expresión distraída. Dejó la pimienta, pero se quedó con el salero en la mano.

—Usted... —Rosalie levantó la vista cuando terminó de doblar la servilleta que había sacado también de la cesta.

El conde la miró a los ojos y esperó.

—Creo que está preocupado —dijo finalmente—. Y que lo manifiesta dando órdenes.

—Preocupado —repitió él, resoplando—. Eso abarca todo un mundo de posibilidades —añadió, metiendo la mano en la cesta para sacar un plato grande esmaltado, que colocó justo en el centro del mantel individual—. Esta mañana, mientras usted trabajaba con empeño en mi correspondencia «rutinaria», he intentado escribirle una carta a mi padre y, por algún motivo, señora Hale, no he sido capaz de dar con las palabras adecuadas para exponerle hasta qué punto deseo que me deje en paz de una vez.

La última frase la pronunció apretando mucho los dientes. A Rosalie le llamó la atención la animosidad de su tono de voz, pero no había terminado.

—He llegado a un punto en que comprendo por qué mis hermanos mayores consideraban preferible la guerra de la independencia española a la idiotez diaria que comporta ser el heredero de Carlisle Cullen. Sinceramente, creo que, si pudiera, mi padre me metería desnudo en una habitación con la mujer de su elección y no me dejaría salir de ella hasta que la dejara embarazada de gemelos. No sólo me siento frustrado —prosiguió, con un tono que iba adquiriendo cada vez más mordacidad—, sino que incluso estoy dispuesto a hacerle daño, porque no se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa para conseguir que se dé cuenta. Dos personas van a acabar casándose en contra de su voluntad y teniendo un hijo, por culpa de las triquiñuelas de mi padre.

—El duque no puede obligar a dos personas a estar juntas, ellas serían conscientes de lo que ocurría. Pero ¿por qué no acude a su madre, milord? A juzgar por su reputación, es la única que puede controlar al duque.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Su excelencia está muy afectada por la pérdida de mi hermano Victor. No quiero importunarla. Además, creerá que las intenciones de su esposo son buenas.

Rosalie sonrió con tristeza.

—Y ella también quiere tener nietos, claro.

—Claro —convino el conde gesticulando con impaciencia—. Ella tuvo ocho hijos y todavía le quedan seis. Tendrá nietos y si, por alguna razón, los seis fuéramos incapaces de proporcionárselos, tenemos dos hermanastros. Estoy seguro de que a los hijos de éstos los malcriaría como si fueran los nuestros.

—Por todos los santos —murmuró Rosalie—. ¿Su padre ha engendrado diez hijos y sigue martirizándolo?

—Así es. Exceptuando a Victor, que tuvo una niña, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido hijos. Corría el rumor de que Bart nos había dejado un recuerdo para la posteridad, pero probablemente lo hiciera correr él mismo para exasperar a mi padre.

—Pues entonces búsquese una esposa —sugirió ella—. O una prometida al menos, para tranquilizar al duque; así se lo quitará de encima. La mujer puede retirarse cuando usted se lo pida, sobre todo si es sincero respecto a sus intenciones desde el principio.

—¿Lo ve? —dijo él, elevando ligeramente la voz—. Que sea sincero respecto a mis intenciones. ¿Se da cuenta de lo mucho que hacer algo así haría que me pareciera a mi padre?

—¿Y es eso lo único que lo aflige, milord? No cabe duda de que el duque ha sido una molestia para usted desde que es su heredero, o incluso desde antes.

Él levantó bruscamente la mirada y, de repente, le temblaron los labios, primero se le curvaron hacia abajo y, al final, lentamente hacia arriba.

—¿Está sonriendo? —preguntó Rosalie. Ver una sonrisa en la cara del conde era tan inusual como ver una gallina con dientes.

—Me he encontrado a su pequeña protegida en el establo —reveló el conde cambiando de tema y colocando el vaso de agua y la copa de vino a dos centímetros y medio del plato exactamente—. Acababa de descubrir el escondite de la nueva camada de nuestra cazadora de ratones. Parecía encantada con los ronroneos de la gata. Era como si pudiera sentirlo, como si comprendiera que el animal estaba feliz.

—Seguro —corroboró Rosalie, preguntándose qué tendría que ver aquello con darle nietos al duque—. Adora los animales, pero aquí, en la ciudad, no tiene mucho trato con ellos.

—¿Conoce bien a Kate? —preguntó él como si tal cosa.

—Somos familia —respondió ella, diciéndose que no mentía. Sólo era una verdad a medias.

—Entonces, se apiadó de ella y la contrató como doncella para mi casa —dedujo el conde—. ¿Es sorda de nacimiento?

—Desconozco los detalles de su dolencia, milord —contestó Rosalie apoyándose la cesta en la cadera—. Lo único que me importa es que está dispuesta a trabajar honradamente por un salario honrado. ¿Prefiere té o limonada con la comida?

—Limonada —respondió él—. Pero no se le olvide el azúcar, por favor.

Ella se inclinó exageradamente en una burlona reverencia.

—Lo que sea con tal de endulzar su temperamento, milord.

McCarty se quedó mirándola mientras salía y una nueva sonrisa, si bien leve, asomó a sus labios. A su ama de llaves le gustaba decir siempre la última palabra, y a él generalmente no le importaba. Pero se había ido por las ramas para eludir hablar de sus relaciones personales. Lo había dejado patente en la mirada y en la leve postura defensiva.

Cualquier persona, aun estando al servicio de un conde, tenía derecho a su intimidad. Sin embargo, un duque sin escrúpulos podría aprovecharse de alguien con secretos. Y sólo por eso, estaba decidido a no perder de vista a Rosalie Hale.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Disculpe, señora —dijo John, el lacayo—. Su señoría quiere verla, y yo que usted no lo haría esperar.

—¿Está en la biblioteca? —preguntó Rosalie con un suspiro. Se había pasado tres de las últimas cuatro mañanas en la biblioteca con su señoría, menos ese día, gracias a Dios.

—En sus habitaciones, señora —respondió John, sonrojándose, con la mirada clavada en los agujeros de la moldura. Rosalie hizo una mueca, consciente de que el conde había pedido que le preparasen el baño en su habitación después de la comida, algo bastante fuera de lo común.

—Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué quiere. —Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina, ante la mirada de lástima de la cocinera, y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

—¿Milord? —Llamó dos veces y, al oír una especie de gruñido al otro lado, entró en la alcoba del conde.

Para su alivio, éste estaba vestido, aunque no del todo. Tenía la camisa sin abrochar, así como los puños de la misma; estaba descalzo y no llevaba los tirantes que le sujetaban los pantalones ajustados hasta las rodillas.

Sin levantar la mirada cuando ella entró en la habitación, siguió buscando algo entre los artículos de aseo de su cómoda.

—El pelo me llega por detrás al cuello de la camisa —comentó, señalándose detrás de la oreja derecha con impaciencia—. En vista de que mi ayuda de cámara sigue con su excelencia, tendrá que ocuparse usted.

—¿Quiere que le corte el pelo? —preguntó Rosalie, debatiéndose entre la indignación y la diversión.

—Si no le importa... —contestó el conde, encontrando por fin las tijeras, que le entregó del revés, colocándose acto seguido de espaldas a ella, lo que la obligó a rodearlo para mirarlo a la cara.

—Será más fácil si se sienta, milord. El cuello de la camisa me queda alto.

—Muy bien —dijo él, arrastrando un escabel al centro de la estancia, en el que depositó sus aristócratas posaderas.

—Y en vista de que no queremos que le caigan pelos en esa preciosa camisa de lino blanca, yo, en su lugar, me la quitaría —añadió.

—Siempre es un placer quitarse la ropa a petición de una mujer —bromeó, desprendiéndose de la camisa.

—¿Quiere que le corte el pelo o no, milord? —inquirió Rosalie, comprobando con el pulgar lo afiladas que estaban las tijeras.

—Sí, córtemelo —respondió el conde, observándola detenidamente—. A juzgar por su irritación, entiendo que debo pedirle disculpas por algo. Reconozco que estoy algo agitado y resentido.

—Cuando alguien te hace un favor desinteresadamente, no se le responde con sarcasmo e insinuaciones, milord —repuso ella, peinándole el pelo húmedo. Tuvo especial cuidado con la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde tenía la herida del golpe que le había dado con el atizador.

—Es usted muy hábil. Y mucho más considerada que mi ayuda de cámara.

—Su ayuda de cámara es un hombrecillo arrogante y pomposo —afirmó Rosalie, empezando por el lateral—, y eso no es ninguna justificación.

—Vaya, lo siento —se disculpó él, sujetándole la mano por la muñeca—. Tengo una cita en Carlton House este mediodía, y le aseguro que me pone de muy mal humor tener que ir, porque no me apetece en absoluto.

—¿En Carlton House? —Ella bajó la mano, pero el conde no le soltó la muñeca—. Debe de ser un hombre muy importante si tiene asuntos que despachar con el mismísimo regente.

Él le giró la mano y le escrutó las líneas de la palma durante unos segundos. Entonces se la acarició con el pulgar.

—Lo más probable es que se limite a asomar brevemente la cabeza y a decirnos lo mucho que aprecia nuestra contribución a este gran país, antes de retomar su actividad ociosa.

—Pero no puede negarse a asistir, puesto que es un gran honor y todo eso —aventuró Rosalie.

—Es un soberano aburrimiento —se quejó el conde—. No lleva usted anillo de casada, señora Hale, ni tampoco veo la marca de haberlo llevado.

—Dado que no tengo esposo en estos momentos, es comprensible que no lleve anillo —contestó ella, retirando la mano.

—¿Quién era ese abuelo que la enseñó a hacer el trabajo de Quil, pero oliendo mucho mejor que Quil? —preguntó él a continuación.

—Mi abuelo paterno me crió desde pequeña —contestó Rosalie, consciente de que la verdad le serviría hasta cierto punto—. Era florista y perfumista, y un gran hombre.

—De ahí las flores que adornan mi humilde hogar. No rebaje demasiado —le indicó—. No me gusta que parezca que me lo acabo de cortar.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —dijo ella, recortando cuidadosamente los rizos que se le formaban en la nuca. Un corte, otro corte y luego limpió con un cepillo el pelo que le quedaba en los hombros desnudos. Continuó con la misma rutina de corte, corte y cepillado hasta que, finalmente, se inclinó y le sopló suavemente la coronilla antes de seguir.

Cuando se inclinó nuevamente, captó el aroma amaderado y especiado de la colonia del conde. La fragancia, junto con el hecho de tener la boca a escasos centímetros de su nuca descubierta, le provocó una extraña agitación interior. Aguardó unos segundos más detrás de él, confiando en que le desapareciera el rubor mientras terminaba.

—Ya está. —Esta vez le sacudió los pelillos que se le habían quedado pegados al cuello con los dedos—. Creo que está usted presentable, o al menos su cabello lo está.

—El resto de mi persona está a medio vestir —dijo el conde, tendiendo la mano para que le devolviera las tijeras—. ¿Dónde está la condenada camisa?

Rosalie le entregó la condenada camisa y se habría ido ya de no ser porque al pañuelo de cuello, al parecer, le habían salido piernas y había terminado inesperadamente en una mesilla al lado del armario, junto con los gemelos, el alfiler y demás accesorios. Cuando él comenzó a mascullar que los pañuelos para cuello eran una estupidez con aquel calor sofocante, apartó los dedos suavemente y, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, dijo, mirándolo a los ojos:

—Tranquilícese. No es más que una recepción sin importancia. Después, lo único que le quedará por hacer será ir al banco a extender una orden de pago y ya está, se terminaron las obligaciones por hoy. ¿No le parece bien?

—Me gustaría parecer todo lo llano y sencillo que me sea posible sin ser un cuáquero —dijo el conde—. A mi padre le encantan estas cosas, las palmaditas en la espalda, las charlas y discutir de política.

Rosalie terminó de hacerle el nudo del pañuelo, sencillo pero elegante, y le cogió el alfiler que él tenía en la mano.

—Una vez más, se encuentra con que tiene que hacer algo que no le gusta, porque es su obligación. ¿Monóculo?

—No. Gafas de bolsillo, en el chaleco.

—¿Cuántas cadenas tiene? ¿Lleva también reloj? —Encontró las gafas en el escritorio y aguardó a que el conde eligiera la cadena, una sencilla, de oro.

—A Carlton House no llevo reloj —explicó—, porque sólo me sirve para ver las horas que se malgastan con el regente.

Rosalie se inclinó para meter la cadena por el ojal del chaleco y luego le guardó las gafas en el bolsillito destinado al reloj, tras lo cual, le dio unas palmaditas al conde en el estómago, por encima de la cadena, que colgaba formando un arco hacia la mitad de su torso.

—¿Estoy bien? —preguntó él, sonriendo ante lo posesivo del gesto.

—Le falta la levita, aunque, con este calor, nadie criticará que no se la ponga hasta llegar a su destino.

—Levita —repitió el conde, frunciendo el cejo con gesto perplejo.

—En el armario ropero —señaló ella, negando con la cabeza con expresión divertida.

—Cómo no —dijo él asintiendo, pero sin dejar de mirarla—. Parece que me ha dejado impecable, Rosalie Hale. Gracias.

Y, tras decirlo, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un gesto tan sorprendente por lo espontáneo y afectuoso, que ella se quedó sin habla, mientras el conde salía de la habitación con la levita doblada sobre el brazo, cerraba la puerta tras de sí y le gritaba a lord Edward que se reuniera con él de inmediato en el establo, so pena de que quisiera ir andando, bajo el sofocante calor de la tarde.

Muda de asombro, Rosalie se sentó en el escabel ocupado hasta hacía poco por él. McCarty poseía una suerte de discreto encanto, pensó, llevándose los dedos a la mejilla. Cuatro días impartiéndole órdenes a gritos, instrucciones atropelladas y notas en trozos de papel que empleaba para garabatear cosas que esperaba de ella mientras Quil estuviera ausente, y ahora iba y le daba las gracias con un beso.

Debería haberlo reconvenido, tal vez lo hubiese hecho si se hubiera demorado más en el beso. Pero la había pillado desprevenida, igual que cuando se le había quedado mirando la mano con el cejo fruncido, consciente de que no llevaba anillo de casada.

Se miró la mano izquierda, conforme se iba evaporando el placer del beso del conde. ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido pensar en ese detalle, por el amor de Dios! Vestirse adecuadamente, se recordó.

Colgó las prendas de ropa que él había descartado ponerse, y ordenó el escritorio y la cómoda, por los que parecía haber pasado un huracán. Al abrir la puerta del ropero, metió la cabeza desvergonzadamente y aspiró una profunda bocanada de la cara fragancia masculina que el conde utilizaba, al tiempo que acariciaba la manga de una chaqueta de montar de color verde oscuro de exquisita factura.

Era un hombre guapo y también era astuto. Como siguiera fijándose en detalles, pronto completaría el rompecabezas y se daría cuenta de sus engaños y sus mentiras. Pero para entonces, ella ya se habría ido.

Cuando por fin regresó a su casa al caer la tarde, McCarty le entregó al lacayo el sombrero, los guantes y el bastón, y se dirigió hacia la cocina por el oscuro corredor, sin otra idea en mente que tomarse un vaso grande de limonada helada y dulce. Podría haber pedido que se lo sirvieran, pero estaba demasiado agitado y nervioso como para esperar.

—¿Milord? —La señora Hale estaba sentada a la gran mesa de madera de la cocina, pelando guisantes en un recipiente de madera, pero se levantó al verlo entrar.

—No se levante. Sólo he venido por un vaso de limonada.

—Lord Edward ha mandado avisarnos de que no vendría a cenar. —Se dirigió a la alacena y sacó una jarra.

Él buscó los vasos en los armarios y dejó dos encima de la mesa. Rosalie lo miró con curiosidad, pero los llenó y después fue a buscar el azucarero.

McCarty la observó verter una gran cantidad de azúcar en su vaso y removerla a continuación, y enarcó las cejas consternado.

—¿Tanto azúcar tomo?

Ella tapó el azucarero.

—Si no, empieza a maldecir y a hacer muecas de asco, y frunce el cejo a todo lo que se mueve —contestó Rosalie, empujando el vaso hacia él, para beber un sorbo del suyo propio a continuación.

—¿Y usted no le echa? —preguntó él, dando un satisfactorio trago. Dios santo, cuántas ganas tenía de beber un buen vaso de limonada fría y dulce exactamente como aquélla.

—He aprendido a no tomar demasiado —respondió ella, dando otro sorbo—. El azúcar es un bien escaso.

—Tome —dijo él, tendiéndole su vaso—. Si le gusta así, debería tomarlo.

Rosalie se reclinó contra el fregadero, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y por qué no se aplica el consejo a usted mismo?

McCarty pestañeó y ladeó la cabeza.

—Es demasiado tarde para digresiones filosóficas.

—¿Ha comido al menos, milord?

—Parece que no.

—Ojalá fueran ésas todas las injusticias del mundo, porque tendrían remedio —comentó ella, mientras enjuagaba los vasos—. Si quiere, puede ir a cambiarse de ropa. Yo le subiré una bandeja en unos minutos.

—¿Le importaría quitarme este dichoso pañuelo de cuello? —dijo él, acercándose al fregadero. Esperó a que se secara las manos y entonces levantó el mentón.

—Está inmaculado —observó ella, forcejeando un poco con el cierre del alfiler—, aunque su preciosa camisa está un poco arrugada y sucia de polvo. No se mueva. —Forcejeó un poco más, pero el condenado cierre se negaba a ceder—. Será mejor que se siente otra vez, milord.

Él obedeció y tomó asiento en el largo banco de madera, con el mentón levantado.

—Ya está —dijo Rosalie, abriendo por fin el cierre del alfiler, que miró atentamente—. Debería llevarlo a un joyero para que lo revise —añadió, depositándolo en la mesa para deshacerle a continuación el nudo—. Listo.

Dejó que los dos extremos del pañuelo colgaran a ambos lados del cuello del conde que, de repente, notó el cansancio, quedándose inmóvil de puro agotamiento. Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la sien contra la cintura de ella, una postura similar a la que adoptaba cuando le curaba la herida de la cabeza.

—¿Lord McCarty? —Rosalie le posó la mano en la nuca, luego la apartó y, finalmente, volvió a posarla sobre él.

McCarty sabía que debería irse, pero no lo hizo hasta que ella le acarició la nuca. Dios bendito, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Y con su ama de llaves. Se puso en pie y la miró a los ojos.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señora Hale. Le agradeceré que me suba una bandeja.

Rosalie lo vio alejarse, pensando que nunca lo había visto tan extenuado y ojeroso. Al parecer, había tenido un día agotador, pero le daba la impresión de que, más que el hecho de estar presente en la recepción de Carlton House, lo que lo atribulaba en realidad eran las muchas obligaciones similares que tenía por delante.

Al no recibir respuesta inmediata cuando llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, llamó una segunda vez y entonces oyó el permiso para que entrara, si bien algo amortiguado. Sujetando la bandeja con una mano, abrió con la otra, pero el conde no estaba en la alcoba.

—Estoy aquí dentro —dijo él desde el dormitorio. Estaba de pie ante las cristaleras que daban a la terraza, con una bata de seda y una especie de pantalones de pijama sueltos.

—¿Se lo sirvo fuera?

—Por favor —contestó él, abriendo la puerta y retrocediendo un paso, lo justo para dejarla pasar por su lado—. ¿Se quedará conmigo? —preguntó, siguiéndola fuera y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Puedo quedarme unos minutos —respondió ella, mirando las puertas cerradas de un modo muy significativo.

Si el conde se percató de su incomodidad, no dio muestras de ello. Rosalie sospechaba que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la comida como para reparar en la preocupación de su ama de llaves, de modo que trató de no darle importancia.

Lo único que quería era un poco de compañía al final de un día duro.

Él cogió la bandeja, la colocó en una mesita y le acercó una tumbona.

—¿Cómo sabe siempre qué poner en la bandeja y cómo disponerlo todo de manera que uno tenga la sensación de apetito perfectamente saciado?

—Cuando te crías con un hombre que adora las flores —respondió Rosalie—, desarrollas un sexto sentido que te dice si algo le resulta agradable y cómo complacerlo.

—¿Su abuelo era muy autoritario? —preguntó el conde preparándose un sándwich.

—En absoluto —contestó ella, sentándose en la otra tumbona de mimbre—. Era el hombre más elegante, cariñoso y feliz que jamás tendré el placer de conocer.

—No imagino que nadie pudiera describirme a mí como elegante, cariñoso y feliz —dijo él, frunciendo el cejo con perplejidad.

—Sí que es cariñoso —aseguró Rosalie con firmeza, aunque su intención no era que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa. —El conde la miró a la mortecina luz exterior—. ¿Qué le hace suponer tal cosa, señora Hale?

—Tiene una paciencia infinita con su familia, milord —comenzó ella—. Acompaña a sus hermanas a todas partes y se desvive por ellas y sus amigas en todas las reuniones sociales a las que asisten. Controla al duque para que no termine arruinando el ducado con sus ocurrencias. Se obliga a sí mismo a ocuparse de infinidad de asuntos con los que no disfruta, para que su familia pueda seguir llevando la misma vida segura.

—Eso forma parte de mi trabajo —contestó él, confuso al comprobar que ya había dado cuenta del primer sándwich, cuando ella le pasó un segundo—. El cabeza de familia se ocupa de esas cosas.

—¿Se ocupó su santo hermano Bart alguna vez? —preguntó Rosalie, removiendo el azúcar que se había posado en el fondo de la bebida del conde.

—Mi santo hermano Bart, como usted lo llama, no pasó de los veintinueve años —señaló él—, y a esa edad, se supone que el heredero de un duque sólo se dedica a la jarana, a jugar, hacer correr a sus purasangres y disfrutar de la vida.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene usted, señoría?

El conde se reclinó y bebió un sorbo de limonada.

—Si fuera usted hombre, le diría que se fuera al infierno, ¿lo sabe?

—Si yo fuera un hombre —respondió Rosalie—, ya lo habría mandado a usted al mismo sitio.

—¿Y eso? —sonrió, pero no con dulzura—. ¿En qué momento exactamente?

—Cuando es incapaz de saludar educadamente al ver a alguien a primera hora del día. Cuando no se le ocurre mirar a una persona a los ojos cuando le da las gracias o le hace un cumplido por algo, cosa inusual. Cuando paga su mal humor y su frustración con los que lo rodean, como un niño que no sabe comportarse.

—Por Dios —dijo él, levantando una mano para pedirle que parase—. ¡Me rindo! Parezco la encarnación de mi padre.

—Si le vale el delicado zapatito de cristal, milord... —replicó Rosalie, contenta de que no pudieran verse bien por la falta de luz.

—No le teme usted a nada —comentó el conde casi con humor.

—No es mi intención reñirlo —se justificó ella, negando con la cabeza algo titubeante—, porque la verdad es que es usted un hombre decente, pero últimamente, milord...

—¿Últimamente?

—Está usted muy irritable. Ya se lo he dicho antes.

—¿Y cómo sabe usted, Rosalie Hale, que no soy siempre como un oso con una herida en la pata? Hay gente que no puede evitar comportarse de un modo desagradable, porque eso está en su naturaleza.

Ella negó de nuevo.

—No es su caso. Usted es un hombre serio, pero no severo, orgulloso, pero no arrogante; le importan sus seres queridos, pero no es excesivamente expresivo en sus demostraciones de afecto.

—Veo que me ha estudiado con detenimiento —comentó él con un tono que parecía aliviado, al comprobar las conclusiones a las que ella había llegado, halagüeñas, aunque no demasiado precisas—. Y dentro de la letanía de virtudes que poseo, ¿en qué lugar sitúa mi reticencia a casarme?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que todavía no esté dispuesto a limitar sus atenciones a una sola mujer.

—¿Cree que la fidelidad es lo común en los matrimonios de la aristocracia, señora Hale? —El conde resopló y bebió un sorbo de limonada.

«Así que vuelvo a ser la señora Hale», pensó Rosalie, consciente de que habían entrado en terreno delicado.

—¿Usted desea lo que sus padres tienen, milord? —le preguntó, levantándose.

—¿Hijos que se niegan a casarse? —le espetó él.

—Sus padres se aman —contestó Rosalie, contemplando el jardín bañado por la hermosa luz plateada de la luna—. Se quieren como amigos, amantes, compañeros y padres. —Se volvió y se lo encontró casi pegado a ella—. Por eso no quiere casarse con alguna palomita boba elegida por su excelencia con toda su buena intención.

Él avanzó un paso más.

—¿Y si lo que me hace falta no es ese gran amor que usted supone que existe entre ellos, sino una aventura apasionada y sin complicaciones entre dos adultos dispuestos, Rosalie Hale?

Y acabó de cubrir la distancia que los separaba. Rosalie sintió como si la parte central de su cuerpo se desvaneciera. Donde normalmente estaban sus órganos vitales, no había nada más que un enorme vacío, una agitación indefinible que aumentó y se volvió más asombrosa cuando el conde le puso delicadamente las manos en los hombros. A continuación, las deslizó a lo largo de los brazos, le cogió las manos y tiró de ella hacia él.

—¿Una aventura apasionada entre dos adultos dispuestos? —repitió Rosalie con un hilo de voz. No precisamente la respuesta de incredulidad que había pretendido darle.

El conde respondió poniéndose los brazos de ella alrededor de la cintura y estrechándola contra sí.

Rosalie pensó distraídamente que ya había estado allí antes, entre sus brazos, mecidos por la brisa de la noche, que agitaba las ramas de los árboles, envueltos en el embriagador aroma de las flores. Y al igual que entonces, él le acarició la espalda trazando círculos lentos y tranquilizadores que la instaban a fundirse aún más con su cuerpo.

—No debo permitir que esto ocurra —dijo ella, aspirando su aroma, con la mejilla apoyada en la seda fría de la bata.

Entonces él se movió, cambiando suavemente de postura, con lo que la bata se le abrió, permitiendo que la mejilla de Rosalie tocara directamente la piel de su torso. Ella no intentó siquiera resistirse al placer de sentir la limpia piel masculina contra la suya.

—No debes —le susurró el conde, pero por su tono no parecía estar de acuerdo con sus palabras—. No deberías —aclaró—, pero tal vez sí puedas dejar que te roben un beso en una cálida noche de verano, Rosalie Hale.

Dios bendito, pensó ella, deseando ocultar el rostro de nuevo contra la cálida piel del torso de él. Estaba pensando en besarla. Lo estaba pensando no, lo estaba haciendo. Delicados mordisquitos que se dirigían sin tregua desde su sien hasta su mandíbula. Y además sabía lo que hacía porque sus labios eran tersos, cálidos y convincentes, labios que la instaban a volver la cabeza y alzar levemente el mentón para poder...

Posó la boca en la suya con un suspiro. La unión de sus labios hizo que Rosalie cobrara aún más conciencia de los detalles que rodeaban aquel instante, el canto de los grillos, el distante golpeteo de cascos de caballo en la calle, el suave murmullo de la brisa fragante y el martilleo de su corazón contra las costillas.

—Sólo un beso, Rosalie... —le recordó él.

Oírlo pronunciar su nombre fue como una caricia en el alma. Se le derritieron los recios huesos de muchacha de campo, obligándola a apoyar todo su peso contra él con desvergonzada admiración. Cuando sintió su lengua entre los labios, le flaquearon las rodillas y dejó escapar un gemido de placer. La lengua con sabor a limón del conde penetró en su boca, suave, dulce, seductora, dándole tiempo a registrar cada una de las caricias de sus labios, su lengua, su aliento.

Y entonces, como si eso no fuera pecado suficiente, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo, manos cálidas. Ahuecó las palmas contra su trasero y la estrechó apasionadamente contra sí, contra la turgente carne de su sexo excitado que se erguía entre los dos. Rosalie no se apartó. Se puso de puntillas y se pegó todavía más a él, metiéndole las manos por debajo de la bata para acariciarle los músculos de la espalda.

Se le abrazó con absoluto abandono, mientras su lengua aprendía poco a poco de sus gestos. Su conciencia de las cosas y su sensibilidad aumentaron. Paladeó su sabor, se aprendió los contornos de su boca y sus labios y le recorrió tentativamente el torso con curiosidad con la mano.

«Dios mío...»

—Despacio —indicó él, despegando la boca de la suya, pero sin separarse de ella, la barbilla junto a su sien.

Rosalie se obligó a detener las manos, pero no fue capaz de retroceder.

—Te entregaré mi dimisión a primera hora de la mañana —dijo confusa, con el rostro apretado contra el esternón del conde.

—No la aceptaré —replicó éste, acariciándole la espalda lentamente.

—Me iré de todos modos. —Sabía que él notaba que se había sonrojado.

—Te encontraré —le aseguró, besándole el pelo.

—Esto es intolerable.

—Rosalie —la riñó él—, es sólo un beso y ha sido culpa mía. Últimamente no me comporto como siempre, tal como tú has dicho. Debes perdonarme y creerme cuando te digo que jamás forzaría a una mujer a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Ella permaneció en sus brazos, tratando de comprender de qué hablaba. Dios santo, qué agradable era que la abrazaran a una, que la tocaran con aquella consideración, con aquella deliberación. Era una mujer indecente, desvergonzada, una perdida, y cada vez se sentía más desorientada.

—Dime que me perdonas —susurró el conde, deteniendo las caricias—. A los hombres hay que perdonarlos constantemente, Rosalie. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—No pareces demasiado arrepentido —masculló ella, pegada aún a su pecho.

—Un gran pecado propio del sexo masculino. —Estaba segura de que hablaba en broma.

—No estás verdaderamente arrepentido —insistió, encontrando la fuerza para apartarse, pero se volvió a mirar la noche en vez de mirarlo a él—. Sin embargo, lamentas lo ocurrido.

—Lamento que pueda haberte ofendido —le contestó al oído—. Lamento que no estemos retirando la ropa con olor a lavanda de la cama para celebrar esa pasión consentida entre dos adultos de la que hablaba antes.

—No volveremos a tocar este tema —dijo ella, tomando aire bruscamente—. No volveremos a hablar de esto, ni a besarnos, ni a mencionar las sábanas y qué sé yo.

—Como desees —contestó él, que todavía seguía demasiado cerca.

Tenía cuidado de no tocarla, pero Rosalie estaba segura de que inhalaba su aroma, porque ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él.

—Lo que yo desee no tiene tanta importancia como la felicidad de un futuro duque. Ninguna importancia.

El conde retrocedió al oír eso, para gran alivio de Rosalie.

—¿Has aceptado entonces mis disculpas? —preguntó él, con voz mucho más calmada.

—Las he aceptado.

—¿Y no dimitirás ni desaparecerás sin avisar?

—No lo haré.

—¿Me das tu palabra, Rosalie? —insistió, retomando su tono autoritario.

—Le doy mi palabra, _señoría_.

Él dio un respingo al oír el tratamiento, aunque a ella de poco consuelo le servía.

Se produjo entonces un silencio, triste para Rosalie; a saber cómo sería para el conde.

—Si desaparecieras, me preocuparía, ¿sabes? —confesó éste finalmente, con voz suave. Sus dedos descendieron por la muñeca de ella hasta entrelazarse con los suyos, que apretó brevemente.

Rosalie asintió porque no había nada que decir ante semejante disparate. Nada en absoluto.

Había contemplado el perfil de su rostro a la luz de la luna, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás. El último comentario que le había hecho parecía haberla golpeado con la misma intensidad que a él el hecho de que lo hubiera llamado por su título, porque se había puesto rígida como si le hubieran clavado una flecha en la espalda, antes de bajar la mano y salir corriendo.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que Rosalie había abandonado sus aposentos, McCarty entró en la habitación y cerró con llave la puerta, para regresar acto seguido a la oscuridad de la terraza. Se quitó los pantalones, cogió la servilleta de la bandeja, la desdobló y se tendió en la tumbona. Cerró entonces los ojos, se abrió la bata y dejó que el recuerdo de Rosalie Hale se colara en su mente.

Se proporcionó placer en la suave y dulce oscuridad, recordando cada instante de aquel beso, el gozo. Su aroma limpio y fresco, la tersura de sus labios, la forma en que se había sobresaltado ligeramente cuando le puso las manos en los hombros. Al culminar, sus sensaciones fueron más gratificantes e intensas que cualquiera de sus momentos con Jessica.

Era suficiente, se dijo. Por una noche, se alegraba de haberla besado y de haberse complacido a sí mismo tan satisfactoriamente. Si Rosalie insistía de verdad en que guardara las distancias con ella, la respetaría, pero se aseguraría de erosionar su decisión con la intensa labor de persuasión a que pensaba someterla.

A medida que la noche penetraba apaciblemente en él, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer una lista.

Rosalie se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente para escribir una nota, una que redactaba puntualmente el primer día de cada mes, lloviera, nevara, hiciera sol o calor. Se sentó con un papel en blanco, pluma y tinta y redactó con la caligrafía más anodina que le fue posible; escribió las mismas tres palabras de los últimos casi dos años: «Todo va bien». Le aplicó el secante y a continuación escribió la dirección de una recóndita casa de postas de Yorkshire en el sobre. Estaba metiendo la carta en el mismo cuando el eco de unas pisadas de botas la alertó de que alguien se aproximaba a la cocina.

—Ha madrugado mucho, ¿no, señora Hale? —la saludó el conde.

—Igual que usted, milord —respondió ella como si tal cosa, guardándose la carta en el ridículo.

—Me llevo a _Pericles_ para que estire un poco las patas, pero tengo un poco de hambre.

—¿Le apetece un bollo, milord? Puedo prepararle algo más sustancioso si lo desea, o puede llevarse el bollo e ir comiéndoselo por el camino.

—Un bollo, tal vez dos —contestó él, mirándola con los ojos entornados—. No le dará vergüenza hablar conmigo, ¿verdad, señora Hale?

—¿Vergüenza? —Y sin mediar más palabra, se sonrojó; y lo maldijo por ello—. ¿Por qué habría de...? Oh, entiendo. Claro que no. Una pequeña, insignificante y disculpable indiscreción por parte del patrón no es motivo para mostrarse turbada.

—Me alegro de que no sea usted de las que se incomodan fácilmente, pero yo jamás la abordaría en un lugar en el que pudieran vernos —le aseguró el conde, sirviéndose un vaso de limonada.

—Milord, no me abordará en ningún sitio —repuso ella.

—Si insiste... ¿Un poco de limonada antes de que se vaya?

—Intenta usted ser encantador —lo acusó Rosalie—. Seguramente debido a su remordimiento por su indebido comportamiento de anoche.

—Será eso —replicó él, asintiendo—. Tómese un vaso de limonada de todos modos. Va a ir corriendo a hacer cosas con este calor y estará deshidratada en menos que canta un gallo.

—Aún no hace calor —respondió ella, aceptando el vaso—. Y una dama no va corriendo a hacer nada.

—Por las damas que no van corriendo a hacer nada —dijo el conde, levantando su vaso para brindar—. ¿Dónde están esos bollos? _Pericles_ aguarda.

—Y no debemos incomodar al querido _Pericles_ —masculló Rosalie, lo bastante alto como para que él la oyera, pero su actitud despótica no hizo que esta vez se sonrojara. Estaba progresando. Destapó la cesta del pan, donde cualquiera habría supuesto que se encontrarían los bollos y cogió los dos más grandes. El conde estaba sentado sobre la mesa de madera y dejó que Rosalie se acercara a darle los dulces.

—Ésta es mi chica —dijo, sonriéndole—. ¿Lo ve? No muerdo, aunque por ahí se dice que mordisqueo. Y dígame, ¿de qué son esta vez?

—De canela y nuez moscada con un glaseado de caramelo —reveló ella—. Debe de haber dormido usted muy bien.

Ahora que la escasa distancia entre los dos le permitía observarlo detenidamente, Rosalie vio que el conde parecía haber recuperado las energías perdidas. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la víspera y, Dios bendito, ¡le estaba sonriendo!

—He dormido bien —contestó, dando un mordisco al bollo—. Y sí que es querido, _Pericles_ , digo. Y este bollo está riquísimo —añadió, mirándola a los ojos.

—Gracias, milord —contestó ella, sin poder evitar sonreírle al ver el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no enfadarla.

—¿Quiere probarlo tal vez? —Partió un trozo y se lo tendió, enfadándola de nuevo.

—Sacaré un bollo para mí.

—Están muy buenos, ¿verdad? —insistió él, metiéndose en la boca el trozo partido—. ¿Y adónde va tan temprano, señora Hale?

—Tengo unos recados que hacer —respondió ella, poniéndose un guante de verano hecho de ganchillo en la mano izquierda.

—Ah —asintió el conde sabiamente—. Tengo una madre y cinco hermanas, además de montones de primas. He oído hablar de esos recados. Pertenecen al área femenina y parecen implicar una cantidad asombrosa de cosas en poco tiempo o pasar horas con una única tarea.

—Puede ser —admitió ella, contemplando cómo dos bollos de gran tamaño desaparecían en cuestión de minutos. Luego, él se levantó y le dedicó otra de sus altivas sonrisas.

—La dejaré con sus recados. Creo que tendré fuerzas suficientes hasta el desayuno. Buenos días, señora Hale.

—Buenos días, milord. —Rosalie cogió su ridículo de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, con gran alivio por haber concluido el primer encuentro del día con su señoría.

—¿Señora Hale? —El conde seguía sentado en la mesa, el cejo fruncido ahora, pero levantó la vista y la miró inexpresivo, a excepción de la picardía que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿Milord? —Ella ladeó la cabeza con ganas de patalear. El conde era más molesto cuando estaba de buen humor que cuando estaba enfurruñado, pero por lo menos no la estaba besando.

Levantó la mano y le mostró el guante derecho, que Rosalie se había olvidado, y lo hizo girar en un dedo. Ella sabía que no se lo devolvería a menos que se acercara a recogerlo.

—Gracias —dijo con los dientes apretados. Se acercó y tendió la mano, pero el conde la pilló desprevenida al cogerla entre las suyas y llevársela a los labios, antes de depositar el guante con suavidad en su palma.

—De nada —respondió él, cogiendo de la cesta un tercer bollo.

Acto seguido, salió por la puerta trasera, silbando una complicada melodía de Mozart que lord Edward había estado practicando sin cesar en el piano. La dejó mirando el guante —o tal vez podría decirse el guantelete— que acababa de depositar en su mano.

—¡Buenos días, hermano!

McCarty se volvió en la silla y vio a Edward, que acicateaba a su montura para ponerse al mismo paso que _Pericles_.

—¿Es posible que, como yo, llegues a casa ahora después de pasar la noche en la ciudad? —preguntó Ed.

—No —contestó el conde, sonriéndole mientras entraban en el callejón que conducía a los establos—. He salido a que mi amigo hiciera un poco de ejercicio y a tomar el aire. Me he encontrado con Jas. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto.

—Nuestro hermano lleva una vida muy sana —respondió Ed sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Vive con esa estupenda y fornida «cocinera/ama de llaves». Mantiene su apetito saciado, o eso dice. Pero antes de que entremos, creo que debes saber que el viejo Quimbey estuvo anoche en la Casa del Placer y dice que su excelencia va a hacerte una visita. Quiere hablarte de que ayer vieron tu carruaje en las proximidades del burdel de Fairly.

—Así podrás importunarlo pidiéndole que te dé su piano —indicó McCarty, frunciendo profundamente el cejo. Ed sonrió y negó con la cabeza, y su hermano sintió cómo la brisa cálida de la mañana se llevaba la alegría del día—. Entonces, ¿cuál será nuestra coartada?

—Te has separado de Jessica, como todo el mundo sabe, así que no creo que tengamos que inventar una coartada, ¿no te parece?

—Edward —dijo él, frunciendo el cejo—. Sabes a qué conclusión llegará nuestro padre.

—Sí, lo hará —admitió el joven mientras desmontaba—. Y cuanto más lo niegue, más firmemente lo creerá.

McCarty desmontó también y le dio unas palmaditas a _Pericles_ en el cuello.

—La próxima vez, irás andando a tu cita en el burdel.

Guardaron silencio hasta que entraron en la cocina por la puerta de atrás. Ed fue directamente a la cesta del pan y cogió un bollo.

—¿Quieres uno?

—Ya me he comido tres. ¿Limonada o té?

—Pon un poco de cada —contestó Ed, sacando la mantequilla de la fresquera—. Hay té helado en la alacena.

—Mi hermanito siempre tan excéntrico. ¿Desayunamos juntos? —McCarty le preparó la bebida y sirvió limonada en un vaso para él.

—Estoy demasiado cansado —respondió el joven, negando con la cabeza—. He estado vigilando atentamente cómo iban las cosas en la Casa del Placer hasta la madrugada y entonces me he quedado fascinado con un tema que muestra un sorprendente parecido con la obertura de la sinfonía de Mozart en sol menor. Cuando venga su excelencia, estaré en la cama descansando de mi noche de pecado con Mozart. Házselo saber a papá y no te rías cuando lo hagas.

El duque se presentó a su debido tiempo, con la pompa y el boato que correspondía a su rango, mientras Ed dormía en placentera ignorancia. El lacayo que abrió la puerta, primo de John, tuvo la sensatez de anunciar la llegada de tan importante visita, y lo hizo interrumpiendo al conde y a Quil, que daban por concluida una mañana de productivo trabajo.

—Hazlo entrar —ordenó el aristócrata, excusándose con su secretario. Decidió que sería mejor hablar con su padre en la biblioteca en vez de en un salón, pues era una habitación más fresca y las ventanas no daban a la calle. El volumen funcionaba tan bien como la inteligencia cuando había que negociar algo con su padre, pero lo que mejor funcionaba era la crueldad absoluta.

—Excelencia. —El conde se levantó y le hizo una reverencia en actitud de deferencia—. Como siempre, es un placer, si bien inesperado. Espero que se encuentre usted bien.

—Inesperado —resopló el hombre, pero estaba de buen humor, pues sus ojos azules brillaban—. Te diré lo que es inesperado: encontrarte en un burdel. Un poco indigno de ti, ¿no te parece? ¡Y a las dos de la tarde, con este calor! Ah, la juventud.

—¿Y cómo está su excelencia, la duquesa? —preguntó él, dirigiéndose hacia el aparador—. ¿Brandy? ¿Whisky?

—No me importa tomar un poco —contestó su padre—. Hace un calor espantoso, eso seguro. Tu madre está estupendamente, como siempre, gracias a mis excelentes y devotos cuidados. Tus queridas hermanas están en Moreland con ella. Esperaba encontrar a tu hermano aquí para poder mandarlo hacia allí a él también.

McCarty le dio la bebida, pero él optó por no tomar alcohol a tan temprana hora.

El duque bebió con gesto regio.

—Supongo que si Edward estuviera por aquí, estaría oyendo el infernal ruido que arma. No está mal. —Levantó el vaso—. Nada mal.

Las palabras de la señora Hale resonaron en la cabeza del conde, que observaba a su padre beber despreocupadamente uno de los mejores whiskys que se destilaban: «Es incapaz de saludar educadamente al ver a alguien a primera hora del día... No se le ocurre mirar a una persona a los ojos cuando le da las gracias o le hace un cumplido por algo, cosa inusual».

Y fue como si le dieran un golpe en el pecho. Por mucho que no deseara convertirse en el siguiente duque de Moreland, aún deseaba menos convertirse en una versión del actual duque de Moreland.

—Si veo a Ed —dijo—, le diré que las damas requieren su compañía en Moreland.

—Ja —respondió su padre, dejando a un lado el vaso vacío—. Su madre y sus hermanas, querrás decir. Son las únicas mujeres con las que tiene trato últimamente.

—No será para tanto —contestó él—. Está muy solicitado como acompañante y muchas lo consideran un excelente compañero.

El duque soltó un suspiro de víctima.

—Tu hermano es un relamido petimetre, pero por ahí se dice que tú lo controlaste en el burdel de Fairly. Tengo que preguntártelo: ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Que su padre le hiciera una pregunta en busca de respuesta sí que era una sorpresa. McCarty consideró cuidadosamente qué decir.

—Había oído que Fairly tenía un excelente Broadwood nuevo en su establecimiento y es cierto. —Todo verdad hasta el momento.

—¿De modo que lo único que tengo que hacer para encadenarlo —planteó el duque en un súbito acceso de inspiración— es encontrar a una chica de buena cuna con sensibilidad para la música?

—Tal vez haya que pensar un poco más en el tema, pero yo lo haría con sutileza. Por ejemplo, le pediría que acompañara a su excelencia, la duquesa, a veladas musicales. No se acercará a la brida voluntariamente si ve lo que se trae entre manos.

—Maldito cabezota —exclamó el hombre—. Igual que su madre. Un poco más de ese whisky para remojarme la garganta, por favor.

McCarty llevó la decantadora hasta donde estaba su padre, sentado en un sillón de cuero, y le sirvió un poco más. Al mirarlo más de cerca, notó que el calor se estaba dejando notar en él. Exhibía una tez más rubicunda de lo habitual y parecía que le costase respirar.

—Hablando de cabezonería —dijo el conde, tras devolver la botella al aparador—. He terminado mi relación con Jessica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su padre, frunciendo el cejo—. ¿Es que ha dejado de gustarte?

—Yo no diría que haya dejado de gustarme ella. Lo que no me gusta es que invadan mi intimidad, ni tampoco me hace gracia que pueda recibir el título de Moreland alguien que no tiene una gota de sangre Cullen en sus venas.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, McCarty? A mí me gustaba tu Jessica. Me parecía una mujer práctica, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Se refiere a lo de aceptar su soborno o su desafío —respondió él— y luego darse media vuelta y ofrecer sus favores a otro, al menos uno, un caballero joven, alto, de ojos verdes que conozco, y puede que también a otros.

—Es un poco ligera de cascos, McCarty, pero pasablemente discreta. ¿Qué esperabas? —El duque se terminó el whisky y demostró su satisfacción lamiéndose los labios.

—Es la amante de Renfrew, y gracias a su treta se ha quedado embarazada, excelencia —reveló McCarty—. Fue idea suya que intentara quedarse encinta y lo único que a ella se le ocurrió fue intentar hacer pasar por hijo mío el que ya esperaba.

—Dios bendito —se lamentó el duque, levantándose con esfuerzo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes acostarte con una dichosa mujer? ¿Es eso?

—Si ése fuera el caso, no se lo diría, puesto que son asuntos de índole privada. Lo que le estoy diciendo es que si vuelve a intentar manipular a una mujer para que se acueste conmigo, no me casaré. Abandone, excelencia, o deseará haberlo hecho.

—¿Estás amenazando a tu padre, McCarty? —vociferó el duque, dejando el vaso en la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

—Le estoy diciendo que si vuelve a intentar invadir mi intimidad, haré que lo lamente el resto de sus días —respondió él con voz suave.

—¿Invadir tu...? Oh, por el amor de Dios, hijo. —Se dio media vuelta para irse y, ya estaba con la mano en el pomo, cuando añadió—: Por una vez, no venía a discutir contigo. Venía a decirte que habías hecho bien al llevar a tu hermano al burdel de Fairly y recordarle que... No importa. Venía con buenas intenciones y me encuentro con tus amenazas. ¿Qué pensará tu querida madre de semejante falta de respeto? Claro que estoy preocupado. Tienes más de treinta años y no tienes mujer, ni heredero, ni perspectivas de tenerlo. Crees que vas a vivir eternamente, pero tu hermano y tú sois la prueba de que, incluso cuando un hombre tiene por delante décadas para criar a sus hijos, a veces no lo haces bien y la tarea queda incompleta. No eres tonto, McCarty, y al menos tú muestras cierto interés por el legado Moreland. Lo único que quiero es ver tu descendencia antes de morir y que tu madre tenga nietos a los que malcriar y amar. Buenos días.

Se fue dando un portazo y lo dejó a él mirando la decantadora con deseo. Cuando, unos minutos más tarde, llamaron a la puerta, seguía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas lo oyó.

—Adelante.

—¿Milord? —La señora Hale, con su aspecto frío, remilgado y diligente, entró en la estancia y le hizo su breve inclinación de costumbre.

—Se acerca la hora de la comida. ¿La servimos en la terraza, en el comedor o prefiere que le traigamos una bandeja aquí?

—Creo que he perdido el apetito, señora Hale —contestó él, saliendo de detrás del escritorio y deteniéndose delante—. Su excelencia ha venido y la visita ha degenerado en las discusiones y los gritos de siempre.

—Ya los hemos oído —corroboró ella con expresión comprensiva—. Al menos por parte de su excelencia.

—Me ha felicitado por llevar a mi hermano menor a un burdel, por el amor de Dios. Mi padre habría encajado a la perfección en otros tiempos, cuando se esperaba que las parejas consumaran su unión delante de espectadores, que los animaban con sus gritos.

—Milord, su excelencia tiene buena intención.

—Eso es lo que él dice —convino McCarty—. Que no es más que un administrador concienzudo de la descendencia de los Moreland. Pero la verdad es que es la importancia de su propio nombre lo que quiere proteger. Si mi descendencia no lo complace, se sentirá humillado, así de simple. No le basta con haber engendrado cinco hijos varones de los cuales viven tres, él quiere ver a toda una dinastía a sus pies antes de abandonar este mundo.

La señora Hale guardó silencio y él recordó que no era la primera vez que se lamentaba de su situación delante de ella.

—¿Está durmiendo mi hermano?

—Sí, pero me pidió que lo despertara no más tarde de las dos. Quiere practicar sus cuatro horas antes de regresar al establecimiento del vizconde Fairly.

—Creo que mi hermano está estudiando para convertirse en madame.

De nuevo, su ama de llaves no consideró oportuno responder.

—Comeré en una bandeja en el jardín de atrás —dijo finalmente—, pero no hace falta que se tome las molestias habituales, poner la mesa, arreglar las flores y todo eso. Bastará con una bandeja, siempre y cuando haya abundante limonada dulce para acompañar la comida.

—Por supuesto, milord —convino ella con una inclinación, pero el conde alargó la mano y la cogió por la muñeca antes de que le diera tiempo a darse la vuelta.

—¿Está usted descontenta conmigo? —preguntó, mirándola de cerca—. Bastante tengo ya con que su excelencia encuentre defectos en todo lo que hago, señora Hale. Intento denodadamente no enfadar al personal de mi casa, por mucho que mi padre me enfade a mí.

—Ni en el peor de sus días es usted la mitad de desagradable con nosotros de lo que es ese hombre con usted. Es usted admirado por su paciencia.

—¿Quién me admira?

—El personal de servicio de su casa —respondió ella—. Y su ama de llaves.

—La admiración de mi ama de llaves es un logro fervientemente deseado —puntualizó él, llevándose la muñeca a los labios. Le besó delicadamente la base del pulgar, demorándose lo suficiente como para sentir el firme latido de su pulso.

Rosalie lo miró con el cejo fruncido; se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin hacerle reverencia.

Eso por agradecer la admiración de su ama de llaves, pensó él observándola marchar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—No le he preguntado si ha podido hacer todos sus recados de esta mañana. —Dejó a un lado el _Times_ cuando Rosalie le puso delante la bandeja de la comida.

—Los he hecho, sí. ¿Necesita algo más, milord?

Él la observó. Estaba de pie entre las flores del jardín trasero, con las manos sujetas delante y una expresión neutra.

—Rosalie —comenzó, pero se dio cuenta de que oírlo llamarla por su nombre de pila había hecho que se envarase—. Siéntate, por favor, y quiero decir que me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Ella lo hizo en el extremo de una silla, como una escolar revoltosa, con la espalda rígida y la mirada al frente.

—Me estás regañando sin decir una palabra —dijo el conde con un suspiro—. Fue sólo un beso, Rosalie, y me dio la impresión de que a ti también te gustaba.

Ella bajó la vista mientras el rubor le ascendía por un lateral del cuello.

—Ése es el problema, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó con un repentino acceso de lucidez—. Puede que aceptaras mis disculpas y que me trataras con condescendencia, pero disfrutaste del beso.

—Milord —replicó Rosalie sin levantar la vista de sus puños, apretados en el regazo—, ¿es que no puede comprender que dar alas a su... pícaro comportamiento sería buscarme la ruina?

—¿La ruina? —resopló él—. Jessica va a disfrutar de una propiedad el resto de sus días, como regalo por la ruina causada por mí, entre otros. Si eso puede considerarse ruina. Yo no le arrebaté su virginidad, _señora_ Hale, y no soy hombre que deje tirados a otros despreocupadamente.

Rosalie guardó silencio, pero luego levantó los ojos. En su rostro había una expresión obstinada.

—No buscaré trabajo en otro sitio a causa de lo ocurrido entre nosotros, pero debe parar.

—¿Parar qué, Rosalie?

—No debería llamarme por mi nombre de pila, milord —dijo ella, levantándose—. No le he dado permiso para hacerlo.

Él se levantó también, como si fuera una dama ante la cual tuviera que mostrar sus buenos modales.

—¿Puedo pedirle permiso para llamarla por su nombre de pila, al menos cuando estemos solos?

Con gran satisfacción, se dio cuenta de que la había cogido por sorpresa. Lo consideraba un hombre demasiado autocrático como para pedir nada, lo que, una vez más, le recordó la manera en que se comportaba su padre. Pero había conseguido que lo mirara, que lo mirara de verdad, y aprovechó la ventaja.

—Me resulta imposible pensar en ti como la señora Hale. En esta casa nadie me trata como tú, _Rosalie_. Eres amable, pero sincera, y compasiva sin ser condescendiente. Eres lo más cercano a un aliado que tengo y me gustaría pedirte ese pequeño favor.

La observó y vio que cerraba los ojos mientras una batalla se libraba en su interior, pero a juzgar por la expresión agónica de su rostro, sospechó que la victoria en aquella escaramuza iba a ser para él. Le concedería el favor que le pedía, porque se lo había pedido educadamente, lo que dejaba cierto poder en manos de ella y sólo de ella.

La vio asentir, pero la expresión de su rostro era de abatimiento.

—Y quizá tú también deberías considerarme un aliado, Rosalie —añadió, dejando que la preocupación, no la culpabilidad, se dejase ver en sus ojos.

Ella fijó en él una mirada tumultuosa.

—Un aliado que pone en peligro mi reputación sabiendo que, sin ella, no sería más que una indigente, o algo peor.

—No tengo intención de arruinar tu reputación —la corrigió él—. Y jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras.

Ella se quedó de pie donde estaba y él creyó ver que un velo sospechosamente brillante le cubría los ojos.

—Tal vez, milord, acabe usted de hacerlo.

Él se quedó mirándola largo rato, tratando denodadamente de comprender aquella acusación, pero no pareció dar con una respuesta satisfactoria. Podía ofrecerle a Rosalie Hale una salida, una oportunidad más allá de décadas de obedecer, recoger y servir. La deseaba y disfrutaba de su compañía fuera de la cama, algo sorprendente y que no le resultaba molesto. Sin embargo, le iba a costar llevar a cabo con éxito su seducción a causa de la reticencia que mostraba, de ese infernal sentido de la decencia que tenía.

Por el momento, se conformaría con unos deliciosos besos robados —puede que algo más que unos besos— mientras ella encontraba el valor para rechazarlo de una vez y mandarlo a freír espárragos.

Estaba reflexionando sobre todo eso delante de un vaso de limonada, cuando Ed salió de la casa con cara de sueño y el pelo revuelto, el cuello de la camisa abierto y las mangas remangadas.

—Por Dios, qué calor hace. No se puede dormir —dijo, terminándose el vaso de su hermano—. Te gusta dulce, ¿eh?

—Me ayuda a tener más energía. Y como he tenido que enfrentarme a su excelencia esta mañana, creo que me lo merecía.

—¿Tan malo ha sido? —preguntó el joven, sentándose con las largas piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos.

—Bastante. Quería charlar sobre lo del burdel de Fairly, pero se ha ido de aquí quejándose a gritos de la falta de nietos y de respeto.

—No parece que haya sido una conversación fuera de lo normal —comentó Ed mientras John entraba con una segunda bandeja con algo que se parecía más a un desayuno.

—La señora S. me ha pedido que le diga que ésta está muy dulce, milord —informó John, poniendo un vaso delante del conde—. Y ésta menos —añadió, dejando otro vaso delante de Ed.

—Creo que le echa menta —dijo éste tras un largo sorbo.

—¿La señora Hale? —preguntó McCarty, bebiendo de la suya—. Probablemente. Le encanta esmerarse en todas las labores domésticas.

—Pues no parecía precisamente encantada contigo al salir de aquí hace un rato.

—Edward —espetó él, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Me estabas espiando?

El joven señaló hacia la terraza de su dormitorio.

—Duermo ahí fuera casi todas las noches —explicó—, y no estabais susurrando precisamente. Sin embargo, estaba durmiendo hasta que ha llegado a mis oídos la parte final de una interesante conversación.

Él tuvo la decencia de quedarse mirando el vaso de limonada en medio de un largo silencio.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el joven al cabo de un rato, sosteniendo la mirada de su hermano a la espera de su respuesta.

—Es una mujer decente, McCarty, y dejará de serlo si te dedicas a jugar con su reputación. Lo que para ti es un placer fugaz, a ella le cambiará irrevocablemente la vida, y no podrás deshacer lo hecho. No estoy seguro de que desees cargar con algo así sobre tu asombrosamente hiperactiva conciencia, por mucho que aplauda la mejora que has experimentado en cuestión de gustos.

Él hizo girar la limonada en el vaso y se dio cuenta, con una abrumadora sensación de pesar, que Ed le estaba diciendo la verdad con el talento y la elegancia que lo caracterizaban.

—Quizá deberías casarte con ella, ¿no crees? —continuó su hermano—. Os lleváis bien, la respetas y, si os casáis, se convertirá en duquesa. Ella podría hacerlo muy bien, y así apaciguarías a sus excelencias.

—No le gustaría la parte de ser duquesa.

—Podrías hacer que le mereciera la pena —repuso Ed con un tono de estudiada despreocupación.

—Tendrías que oírte. Me exhortarías a que me lanzara a los brazos de una puta con sífilis con tal de que su excelencia consiguiera sus codiciados nietos.

—No, no lo haría, o no te habría puesto la posdata que te puse sobre los pasatiempos veraniegos de Jessica, ¿no crees?

Él se levantó y lo miró.

—Eres molesto como una peste de proporciones bíblicas. Si no termino siendo una réplica exacta de su excelencia, se deberá en parte a tu fastidiosa influencia.

Ed estaba masticando un trozo de bollo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero se las apañó para darle una ingeniosa réplica a la espalda de su hermano antes de que éste se fuera.

—Yo también te quiero.

Rosalie no se dejaba engañar. Después de su confrontación, el conde parecía estar guardando las distancias, pero estaba muy pensativo. Lo había pillado mirándola mientras añadía agua a las flores de la biblioteca o levantándose cuando ella entraba en una habitación. La ponía nerviosa. Se sentía como si la estuviera acechando un tigre hambriento.

El calor había ido intensificándose a medida que la semana avanzaba, acompañado de violentas tormentas nocturnas con rayos y truenos, pero sin lluvia que refrescara el ambiente. Todos en la casa bebían té, limonada o sidra fría en grandes cantidades y los lacayos se ponían la librea sólo para abrir la puerta. Los hombres llevaban la camisa remangada, el cuello abierto, y las mujeres prescindían de las enaguas.

Rosalie oyó el portazo de la puerta principal y supo que el conde acababa de llegar de una larga tarde atendiendo negocios en la ciudad. Le preparó una bandeja y esperó a oír la puerta del piso superior. Tuvo que ladear la cabeza para oír mejor, porque lord Edward estaba tocando el piano. La música no sonaba alta, pero era una pieza muy emotiva y no demasiado alegre.

—Echa de menos a nuestros hermanos —comentó el conde desde la puerta de la cocina—. Más de lo que creía, como yo tal vez.

La música adoptó un registro melancólico y desesperado, más convincente por lo quedo. No era la expresión del dolor apasionado, sorprendido por la pérdida, sino de un dolor sordo, la desolación que queda después. El de las pérdidas que la propia Rosalie había sufrido asomaron a su corazón, amenazando con inundarla por completo, mientras el conde entraba en la cocina, mirando la bandeja dispuesta en la encimera.

Sus ojos cambiaron de dirección justo a tiempo de ver que Rosalie se limpiaba una lágrima furtiva.

—Ven. —La cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia la mesa. Hizo que se sentara y le dio su pañuelo, al tiempo que ponía la bandeja en la mesa y se sentaba a su lado, cadera contra cadera.

Juntos escucharon la música durante un rato largo, en el frescor que se respiraba en la cocina, envueltos en la hermosura y el dolor de la música. De repente, ésta cambió de registro. Seguía siendo triste, pero se percibía el atisbo penetrantemente dulce de la aceptación, de la paz. La muerte, parecían decir las notas, no era el final cuando había amor.

—Su hermano es un genio.

Él se reclinó contra la pared que tenía detrás.

—Un genio que probablemente sólo toca piezas como ésta a altas horas de la noche, entre putas y desconocidos. Sigue sintiéndose un poco perdido. —Deslizó los dedos entre los de ella y cerró suavemente la mano—. Supongo que como yo.

—¿Hace menos de un año?

—Sí. Victor nos pidió que guardáramos sólo seis meses de luto estricto, pero mi madre sigue llorando su pérdida. Debería haberle ofrecido a Edward una cama hace meses.

—Probablemente no habría venido —observó Rosalie, girando sus manos entrelazadas para estudiar los nudillos morenos de él—. Creo que a su hermano le hace falta estar solo.

—En eso, Edward, Jasper y yo somos iguales.

—¿Jasper es su hermanastro?

Los bastardos del duque eran, al parecer, una realidad aceptada, al menos en el seno de la familia Cullen.

—Así es. —McCarty asintió, soltándole la mano—. ¿Té, sidra o limonada?

—Lo que sea —contestó Rosalie, consciente de que la música había adoptado un tono más ligero. Seguía siendo emotiva, pero dulcemente esperanzada. El dolor por la pérdida no era ya tan evidente.

—Entonces limonada. —El conde se echó azúcar en la suya y después una cucharada en la de Rosalie y se la puso delante—. Bébetela aquí, conmigo y te contaré la historia de mi ilustre familia —dijo, sentándose de nuevo, más cerca esta vez, de modo que todo un lado de su cuerpo estaba pegado al de ella. Rosalie sintió el calor y el cansancio que desprendía. El conde fue describiendo a sus hermanos uno a uno, tanto los que se habían ido como los que le quedaban, legítimos e ilegítimos.

—Habla de todos ellos con mucho cariño —señaló ella—. No siempre es así entre hermanos.

—Si les tengo que reconocer algo a mis padres —replicó él, recorriendo el borde del vaso con el dedo—, es que hayan hecho de la nuestra una familia de verdad. No nos enviaron a la escuela hasta que cumplimos más o menos catorce años, y lo hicieron para que nos formáramos antes de ir a la universidad. Sea como fuere, nos habían educado extremadamente bien, por lo que no había peligro de que nos sintiéramos inferiores a nuestros compañeros. Todo lo hacíamos juntos, aunque necesitábamos un cortejo de carruajes para movernos de un lado a otro, porque, además, Jas y Bree nos acompañaban a menudo, sobre todo en verano.

—¿Son bien recibidos entonces?

—En todas partes. Su excelencia dejó claro que las indiscreciones premaritales de un joven y viril lord no merecían censura alguna, y era una decisión irrevocable. Ayuda mucho que Jasper sea encantador, guapo y económicamente independiente, bastante rico además, y que Bree sea bonita y bien educada, como sus hermanas.

—Eso podría incitar a otros a actuar de igual forma.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, Rosalie Hale? —El conde ladeó la cabeza para mirarla—. Tienes un hermano y una hermana, y teníais un abuelo. ¿Os llevabais bien entre vosotros?

—No —contestó ella, levantándose para llevar el vaso al fregadero—. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Mi hermano creció sin la supervisión de unos padres, aunque mi abuelo intentó proporcionarle la orientación que necesitaba. Mis padres se amaban profundamente, según me han contado. El abuelo nos acogió en su casa cuando murieron, pero como mi hermano es diez años mayor que yo, era bastante menos maleable. Los gritos eran algo común.

—Igual que entre mi padre y yo. —Sonrió cuando Rosalie se sentó de nuevo, frente a él esta vez.

—Su madre no le grita a su padre, ¿verdad?

—No. —Pareció intrigado ante esa observación—. Se limita a poner una mirada de dolor y decepción, y lo llama Carlisle o su excelencia, en vez de Carlisle.

—Mi abuelo era un maestro en ese tipo de mirada —dijo Rosalie con una mueca—. Me dolió mucho que me mirara así en las pocas ocasiones en que hice algo para merecerlo.

—Entonces, ¿eras una niña buena, Rosalie Hale? —Y le sonrió con una luz especial en los ojos, una luz que Rosalie no comprendía bien, aunque no le pareció especialmente amenazadora.

—Cabezota, pero sí, una niña buena —contestó ella, levantándose de nuevo, con el vaso de él esta vez—. Y sigo siéndolo.

—¿Estás ocupada el martes que viene? —le preguntó, levantándose y apoyándose en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras observaba cómo lavaba los vasos.

—No especialmente —respondió ella—. El día de mercado es el miércoles, que es cuando los hombres tienen medio día libre.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pedir que me dediques tu tiempo si hace buen tiempo?

—¿Para qué? —inquirió, mirándolo con recelo, incapaz de percibir su humor.

—Hace poco, cedí a otros el control de una de las propiedades de la familia, Monk's Crossing —explicó—. Mi padre y yo decidimos que cada una de mis hermanas debería recibir como dote una propiedad agradable, moderadamente rentable y de preferencia cerca de Londres. Estoy buscando una que reemplace la que acabo de traspasar. Las chicas no han tenido mucha vida social este año debido a la muerte de Victor, pero al menos dos de ellas tienen posibilidades el próximo año. Me gustaría que las fincas que formarán parte de su dote estuvieran para entonces en un estado presentable.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer el martes próximo? —preguntó Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos.

—Iré a ver una propiedad para una posible compra. Está en Surrey, a unas dos horas de la ciudad, y la venden por un precio sospechosamente razonable. Me gustaría que me acompañaras para realizar una valoración desde un punto de vista femenino.

—¿Qué significa eso?

El conde se apartó de la pared e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Hay cosas en una casa en las que yo no me fijo, porque soy hombre. Las mujeres captáis determinados detalles, como si las ventanas proporcionarán suficiente ventilación, qué habitaciones serán más frías en invierno o qué chimeneas están mal situadas. Tú podrías valorar la funcionalidad de la cocina con un solo vistazo, mientras que no yo soy capaz ni de encontrar la cesta del pan.

Se acercó a ella y la miró.

—Yo puedo valorar si una propiedad está bien tasada en relación con el precio, la situación y mobiliario, pero tú puedes decirme si puede convertirse en un hogar.

—Entonces iré —asintió Rosalie. Estaba capacitada para la tarea, que, probablemente, no le llevaría más de una mañana—. Pero debe tener en cuenta a qué hermana va a entregársela y hablarme de ella, contarme qué es lo que le gusta y lo que no.

—Me parece justo. Podemos hablar de ello de camino.

Se fue en dirección a la sala de música, donde Ed seguía interpretando piezas de distinto registro según su humor. Rosalie lo miró salir de la habitación, sin poder evitar apreciar la musculatura de sus estrechas caderas.

Se preguntaba cómo habían sobrevivido las damas de la buena sociedad cuando todos los hermanos Cullen estaban reunidos en un mismo lugar, sobre todo con sus trajes de noche o con ropa de montar o en mangas de camisa...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—La propiedad se llama Willow Bend1 —explicó el conde mientras salían de los establos a la luz grisácea del amanecer—. Deberíamos llegar en menos de dos horas, contando con las paradas de refresco para _Pericles_.

—¿La ha visto antes? —preguntó Rosalie, disfrutando de la brisa en el rostro, mientras el caballo salía a la calle y empezaba a trotar.

—Sólo dibujos, por eso es necesario que haga este viaje. Aunque te advierto que estoy tentado de comprarla sólo por lo cerca que está. No hay demasiados terrenos en venta en los alrededores de Londres, y la ciudad se va extendiendo poco a poco cada año.

Iban recorriendo kilómetros a medida que hablaban, desafiándose mutuamente de vez en cuando, compartiendo puntos de vista y observaciones la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la ciudad, él detuvo el carruaje para que el caballo descansara.

—¿Damos un paseo? _Pericles_ no se moverá de ahí hasta el Día del Juicio Final, o hasta que no quede ni una brizna de hierba.

La ayudó a bajar y después le quitó las riendas al caballo para que pudiera pastar a gusto.

—Se toma la comida muy en serio —comentó Rosalie.

—Como todos los varones Cullen.

—Entonces, me alegro de haber traído una cesta bien repleta.

El conde le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que, en todos los meses que llevaba trabajando en su casa, era la primera vez que paseaban así, el uno junto al otro.

—Hace una mañana preciosa —dijo Rosalie, recurriendo al tema del tiempo—. Después de tanto ruido y tanto viento, esperaba que anoche nos lloviera un poco.

—Cayeron unas gotas. Ed duerme en la terraza y me ha dicho que las notó.

—¿Y adónde iba esta mañana?

—A ver a nuestra sobrinita Rose —respondió el conde, deteniéndose ante una cerca de madera—. De haber sido posible, habría pospuesto este viaje para ir con él, pero hay más posibles compradores interesados en Willow Bend.

—O eso le ha dicho el agente.

—Repetidas veces y con mucho énfasis. Si me hubiera coordinado mejor con Ed, podría habernos acompañado gran parte del trayecto. Welbourne no queda lejos de Willow Bend.

—¿Le gustan los niños? —La parte superior de la cerca estaba bastante nivelada, de modo que Rosalie se sentó en ella. La sonrisa se borró del rostro del conde cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Los bebés me intimidan bastante, porque se le pueden caer a uno al suelo y romperse, pero sí, me gustan. No soy especialmente simpático, al contrario que Ed, pero eso a los niños no les importa. Ellos buscan una mirada honesta, igual que un buen caballo.

—Pero ¿Rose no estaba precisamente fascinada con usted?

—Más bien su madre, con quien su excelencia habría querido que me casara. Pero ella no era para mí y, a la manera de los niños, Rose lo entiende tan bien como yo.

Guardaron silencio, sentados juntos, hasta que Rosalie sintió que él posaba la mano sobre la suya y la dejaba allí.

—Hoy voy a llamarte Rosalie, y tú vas a permitir que lo haga, por favor. Seremos amables y simpáticos el uno con el otro y olvidaremos que yo soy conde y tú mi ama de llaves. Disfrutaremos de una agradable mañana en el campo y no fruncirás el cejo ni me reñirás. ¿Te parece bien?

—Compartiremos una agradable mañana en el campo —convino ella, que no quería más que apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Pero era un impulso desvergonzado y a él le daría una idea equivocada.

—Y sellaremos nuestro acuerdo con un beso —añadió el conde, bajándose de la cerca para quedar de pie delante de ella.

Le dio tiempo a escapar si quería, a bajar de la cerca y alejarse de él después de echarle uno de sus habituales sermones, pero se quedó donde estaba, quieta como un ratoncillo, mientras McCarty le enmarcaba el rostro con las manos desnudas y acercaba los labios a los suyos. Apoyó un pie en la cerca y se inclinó mientras su boca cubría por completo la de ella.

El sentido común de Rosalie trataba de rebelarse, pero el conde no tenía prisa. Se dedicó a explorar sus labios carnosos con los suyos, a recorrer con la nariz la línea donde le comenzaba el cabello para pasar de nuevo por la boca en dirección al cuello.

El sentido común de Rosalie soltó un gemido de desesperación y finalmente guardó silencio, porque le estaba gustando; le gustaba que le recorriera el cuello con la nariz y después la besara debajo de la oreja, en el lugar donde el cuello y el hombro se juntaban. A él también debía de gustarle, porque se pasó varios minutos memorizando el sabor de su nuca y su garganta, los puntos donde tenía cosquillas y podía aliviarla con su lengua y sus labios.

Rosalie se meció contra él, rodeándole el cuello con una mano para sujetarse, deseando haber pensado —como el conde sí lo había hecho— en quitarse los guantes. Ella no sabía nada del comportamiento impúdico, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse tan viva cuando él la tocaba, le gustaba la forma en que se le encogía el estómago cuando lo olía y paladeaba su sabor. Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo largo y musculoso tan cerca del suyo.

Rosalie sintió que una horquilla del pelo le caía por la mejilla y se echó hacia atrás.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó mirándolo, atónita al ver el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos verdes—. Dios, Dios, Dios.

El conde bajó la vista, le recorrió la curva del seno con un dedo y desprendió la horquilla, que se había enganchado en el vestido. Se la entregó sonriendo, como si la estuviera obsequiando con una flor.

—Puede que yo esté jadeante —le dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo—, pero creo que, a estas alturas, _Pericles_ habrá descansado lo suficiente.

Ella aceptó el brazo y lo miró con cautela. Sentir su dedo deslizándose por su pecho le había bastado para que el corazón le martilleara contra las costillas. Dios bendito, aquel hombre sabía tocar a una mujer, y no parecía afectarle a la respiración, por mucho que él dijera lo contrario.

—Estás muy callada, Rosalie —comentó, cuando subieron al carruaje y salieron al camino.

—Estoy abrumada —respondió ella—. Creo que debo de ser una desvergonzada, milord... ¿Cómo quiere que lo llame?

Él espoleó a _Pericles_ para que fuera al trote.

—Hoy puedes llamarme como quieras. ¿Por qué dices que eres una desvergonzada?

—Debería haberlo reconvenido, haberle pedido que se comportara debidamente, haberlo reñido por sus deslices —contestó, entusiasmándose con el tema—. Por nuestros deslices. Pero mi autocontrol me ha abandonado y lo único que quiero es...

—¿Lo único que quieres es...? —la instó a continuar, sin apartar los ojos del camino desierto.

—Es olvidarme del sentido común —terminó. El conde iba a su lado, muy serio, y Rosalie empezó a sentirse incómoda después de su confesión—. Compartir más deslices con usted.

—A mí me gustaría que lo hicieras, Rosalie —repuso él sencillamente—. Si te apetece tener un desliz conmigo, yo también disfrutaré.

—Eso no puede conducir a nada —dijo ella pesarosa—, excepto a que cometamos mayores imprudencias.

Él la miró, pero no mucho rato, porque tenía que prestar atención a la carretera.

—¿Por qué no nos dedicamos a disfrutar de las horas que decidamos pasar juntos? No haré nada que no quieras que haga, Rosalie, ni hoy ni nunca. Pero en lo que respecta a hoy, pienso disfrutar de tu compañía al máximo y no lo haré pensando en si eso conducirá a algo más o tan sólo será un recuerdo de las agradables horas que pasé en tu compañía.

Ella reflexionó en silencio sobre sus palabras. Si Victor, el hermano de McCarty, pudiera haber tenido una mañana así, si pudiera haber respirado el aire puro sin toser, ¿se habría inquietado por unos cuantos besos que no conducían a nada o habría aprovechado las horas como el regalo que eran? Consciente de que podría morir en la siguiente batalla, ¿lord Bartholomew habría puesto reparos o habría metido una botella de vino en la cesta de la comida?

—Ahora es usted el que está muy callado —observó al cabo de un rato.

—Hace una hermosa mañana —señaló él con una sonrisa, incluyéndola a ella en aquella hermosura—. Estoy bien acompañado y ante nosotros se presenta una agradable tarea. Estar lejos de la ciudad, de Quil y la infernal correspondencia, y de los repugnantes dedos de Stenson es motivo suficiente para estar contento.

—Yo no podría soportar que me tocara alguien que no me gustase —comentó Rosalie con una mueca.

—Por eso hago todo lo posible por mantenerme lejos de sus manos y le grito como el duque cuando hace algo que me gusta —dijo McCarty—. Va mejorando, pero dime, Rosalie, ¿acabas de admitir indirectamente que te gusto?

Ella inspiró bruscamente y vio en su expresión que, aunque estaba bromeando, al mismo tiempo la tanteaba.

—Pues claro que me gusta. Me gusta demasiado y no está bien por su parte obligarme a admitirlo.

—Pues voy a hacer aún otra cosa peor: dime exactamente por qué te gusto.

—¿Habla en serio?

—Sí. Si quieres, yo haré lo mismo después, aunque sólo tenemos unas pocas horas de tiempo y es posible que mi lista se alargue mucho más.

«Está coqueteando conmigo», pensó Rosalie, incrédula. A su manera seria y avasalladora, el conde de McCarty acababa de coquetear con ella. Una liviana sensación se extendió por el centro de su cuerpo, una mezcla de calidez, diversión y placer culpable.

—Está bien —cedió, asintiendo enérgicamente—. Me gusta que sea tímido, y honrado en los asuntos importantes. Me gusta que sea amable con Kate y con sus animales, y también con la anciana nana Fran. Tiene toda la paciencia del mundo con su excelencia y adora a su hermano. Pero también es terrible y puede ser decidido cuando las circunstancias lo requieren. Creo que también es romántico, una proeza en un hombre que pasa la mitad del día rodeado de documentos comerciales. Pero sobre todo me gusta porque es bueno. Cuida de quienes dependen de usted, está agradecido por lo que posee y no tiene una opinión demasiado elevada de sí mismo.

El conde guardó silencio de nuevo.

—¿Quiere que siga? —preguntó Rosalie, sintiéndose de pronto incómoda.

—No creo que puedas hacerme más cumplidos —dijo él—. El hombre que describes es un dechado de virtudes. Me gustaría conocerlo.

—¿Lo ve? —Rosalie le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. No tiene una opinión demasiado buena de sí mismo. También puedo decirle lo que me irrita de usted, si así se siente mejor.

—¿Yo te irrito? —Enarcó las cejas—. Esto va a ser interesante. Primero me das las buenas noticias, para prepararme para otras verdades más desagradables, así que oigámoslas.

—Es orgulloso —comenzó Rosalie con tono pensativo—. Cree que su padre no es capaz de actuar correctamente y no es capaz de pedir ayuda a sus hermanos o a su madre para hacer cosas que los afectan de forma directa. Me pregunto si tiene algún amigo de verdad.

—Eso me ha dolido, Rosalie. Me ha dolido de verdad. Sigue.

—Ha olvidado lo que es jugar, divertirse, aunque tampoco lo culpo por no disfrutar de lo que le rodea. Aprecia las cosas, pero no se mima, no se da caprichos.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué tipo de caprichos debería permitirme?

—No soy yo quien debe decidir eso —respondió ella—. El mazapán parece haber surtido efecto, creo, y los dulces en general. Se da el capricho de escuchar música ahora que lord Edward está en su casa. Usted es el más adecuado para juzgar qué otras cosas le causan placer.

Él tomó un sendero umbrío, flanqueado por enormes robles a ambos lados, en cuya base crecían vigorosos rododendros.

—Eras tú —dijo—. Antes de que llegara Ed. Creía que era un vecino quien tocaba el piano por las noches, pero eras tú. ¿Tocabas para mí?

Rosalie desvió la vista hacia los árboles y asintió.

—Me pareció que alguien tenía que hacerlo. Nana Fran me dijo que cantaba usted maravillosamente y que toca bastante bien, pero que dejó de hacer ambas cosas cuando Bart murió.

—La vida no cambió a mejor para ninguno cuando Bart murió.

Se detuvieron ante una preciosa mansión de estilo Tudor, con techado nuevo y resplandecientes ventanas divididas con parteluces. _Pericles_ soltó un resoplido que se parecía mucho a un suspiro, pero el conde no bajó del carruaje.

—Antes de que Bart se fuera —explicó, jugueteando con las riendas—, me dijo que no iría a la guerra si yo se lo prohibía. Ésa fue la palabra que empleó... «prohibir». Me pidió permiso y, conociendo su temperamento y su tendencia a dramatizar, me surgieron dudas respecto a su alistamiento, pero no lo detuve. Veía que discutir día a día con nuestro padre los estaba matando a los dos. Bart estaba cada vez más salvaje, más furioso, y el duque estaba tan perplejo con su adorado heredero que dolía verlo.

—Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, ¿le daría permiso?

—Sí —contestó él, asintiendo con la cabeza al cabo de un momento—. Pero primero le diría a mi hermano que lo quería y puede que así no hubiera tenido que irse.

—Él lo sabía —apuntó Rosalie—. Igual que usted sabe que él lo quería a usted. Sólo trataba de apañárselas lo mejor posible en una situación en la que cualquier elección conllevaba un importante coste.

Se produjo un silencio entre los dos, durante el cual Rosalie se maravilló de lo dado que era aquel hombre a la introspección y lo bien que lo ocultaba.

—Dejemos este tema tan difícil a un lado —sugirió él—, y vayamos a echar un vistazo a la propiedad, ¿de acuerdo?

Como estaba deshabitada, llevaron a _Pericles_ a un amplio compartimento destinado a los carruajes y a los establos, y lo dejaron bien provisto de heno y agua.

Después, se dirigieron hacia la terraza trasera, donde el conde dejó la cesta de la comida, que había sacado del carruaje, y se inclinó para levantar un ladrillo del escalón. Debajo estaba la llave que abría la puerta de atrás. Con un gesto, le indicó a Rosalie que pasara delante.

—Me gusta lo que veo —confesó ella, dejando el chal doblado en la encimera de la cocina. Al volverse para dejar asimismo los guantes, se encontró con el conde justo detrás.

—A mí también —dijo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos con expresión firme, inquisitiva incluso.

Al mirar aquellos ojos, Rosalie tuvo que admitir que se había estado engañando. Era una buena chica, pero una parte de sí había ido hasta allí para comportarse impúdicamente con él, puede que sólo un poco, para lo que el conde estaba acostumbrado, pero para ella iba a ser más de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Sin embargo, él no hizo ademán de tocarla. Rosalie frunció el cejo hasta que se dio cuenta de su intención: estaba esperando a que fuera ella quien lo tocara, a que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

El conde se limitaba a permanecer de pie, con los brazos caídos a los costados, observándola, hasta que ella cubrió la distancia que los separaba, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la frente en su clavícula.

—¿Esto es todo lo que quieres hacer, Rosalie? —le preguntó, rodeándola con los brazos e instándola a que se dejara caer sobre él—. ¿Un simple abrazo? Si es así, lo entenderé.

—No es un simple abrazo —repuso ella, feliz al sentir aquellos músculos flexibles y aquellos huesos grandes pegados a su cuerpo—. Lo abrazo a usted, percibo su olor, la cadencia de su respiración y la calidez de sus manos. Para mí, nada de eso es simple.

Permaneció allí, sintiendo cómo la acariciaba, memorizando los planos y los ángulos de su espalda, sintiendo cómo reflexionaba sobre sus palabras según calaban en él.

—Veamos primero la casa —sugirió el conde—. Después podemos ir a ver los edificios anejos y las tierras antes de que haga demasiado calor.

Ella asintió, no sin recelo.

—Rosalie —continuó cuando se separó de ella—, jamás te haría daño. Y te he traído aquí para que me ayudes a valorar la propiedad, no para convertirte en mi amante.

—¿Su amante?

—No me he expresado bien —se apresuró a decir él, cogiéndola de la mano—. Olvida que lo he dicho.

Rosalie dejó que la sacara de la cocina y juntos recorrieron las diversas despensas, bodegas, lavaderos y cuartos de los criados, situados en la planta baja. No hablaron hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca.

—Esta habitación era el orgullo del anterior propietario —reveló el conde—, y he de admitir que, para ser la biblioteca de una casa de campo, es una estancia magnífica.

Los techos tenían tres metros y medio de alto por lo menos y había ventanas de suelo a techo en dos de las paredes. Dos inmensas chimeneas de piedra adornaban las otras dos paredes, ambas con el hogar elevado y repisas de castaño delicadamente talladas.

—Una madera muy bonita —señaló él, acariciando una de las repisas—. Más cálida a la vista que el roble, y mucho más ligera, pero casi igual de resistente.

Rosalie observó su mano acariciar las vetas de la madera tallada y sintió un escalofrío.

—Yo nunca sería la amante de un hombre, ¿sabe?

Se sentó en el hogar y lo miró. En algún momento del recorrido por las distintas habitaciones, el conde se había quitado la levita y el chaleco y se había remangado la camisa. Había prescindido también del pañuelo del cuello, porque hacía calor, pero la informalidad de su atuendo le quedaba bien, se lo veía guapo de una forma diferente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, que no pareció sorprendido ni ofendido. Se sentó a su lado en la fría piedra del hogar y la miró de reojo.

—No es por mi apreciada virtud, si es lo que está pensando —dijo ella, abrazándose las rodillas.

—Se me había pasado por la cabeza que valorabas tu reputación.

—Y así es —convino Rosalie, apoyando la mejilla en las rodillas y mirándolo con el cejo fruncido—. Pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Lo que no me atrae de ser la amante de un hombre es el dinero.

—¿Desprecias el dinero? —inquirió él y, aunque lo dijo con tono despreocupado, Rosalie detectó cierto desafío.

—Le aseguro que no, pero ¿cómo puede aceptar un hombre intimar con una mujer a la que paga para que finja interés? Se me antoja una farsa insoportable y degradante, tanto para uno como para el otro.

—¿Degradante en qué sentido? —preguntó divertido, o entretenido al menos.

—Si una mujer permite libertades sólo porque se le paga para que lo haga, es el dinero lo que valora, no los besos, o las caricias, o qué sé yo —contestó ella.

El conde intentó no sonreír.

—La mayoría de los hombres sólo buscan ese «qué sé yo» precisamente, Rosalie. Les importa poco el dinero que gastan o lo que tengan que soportar para conseguirlo.

—Entonces, la mayoría de los hombres son fácilmente manipulables y dignos de lástima. Empiezo a sospechar que el sagrado vinculo del matrimonio se creó para proteger a los hombres, en vez de al bello sexo.

—Así pues, ¿tienes tan poco interés en casarte como en ser la amante de nadie?

—Depende de quién fuera mi esposo —contestó Rosalie, levantándose para ir a mirar por la ventana—. Esta habitación es muy bonita, luminosa y acogedora. Me veo perfectamente acurrucada bajo una de esas ventanas, leyendo a sir Walter Scott o a John Donne.

—Vamos a ver el resto de la casa —sugirió él, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Rosalie se fijó en que, al menos cuando estaba lejos de su casa de la ciudad, al conde le gustaba el contacto físico. Se comportaba como cuando estaba con su hermano: le ponía la mano en el brazo, le enderezaba el cuello de la camisa, le daba palmaditas en la espalda, lo trataba con inmenso afecto en todo momento. Lo mismo con nana Fran; la besaba en la mejilla y la abrazaba, y dejaba que ella lo tratara con idéntica familiaridad.

A ella, Rosalie, le cogía la mano, le ofrecía el brazo, le ponía la mano en la espalda, le retiraba el pelo de la cara y le hacía infinidad de caricias despreocupadas.

Despreocupadas para él, pensó, consciente de que estaba siendo más boba de lo normal en una mujer de veinticinco años. Aquellos pequeños gestos le resultaban dulces y atractivos, es decir, la tenían fascinada y hacían que deseara estar demasiado cerca de él.

Una vez fuera, él la ayudó a pasar las cercas, cogió una margarita silvestre y se la colocó detrás de la oreja, le robó un pequeño beso debajo de la espaldera cubierta de rosas y la estrechó contra sí mientras exploraban los jardines.

—¿Se comportaba así con Jessica? —le preguntó, cuando se sentaron en un banco de madera a la sombra, cerca de la rosaleda.

—Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie —exclamó él, mirándola con consternación—. Un hombre no habla de su amante con mujeres decentes.

—No me refiero a cómo se comportaba Jessica. Me refiero a usted.

—Cuando veía a Jessica en alguna reunión social —respondió con los ojos fijos en la casa, más allá del jardín—, nos comportábamos de forma cordial. De vez en cuando bailaba con ella, pero a Jessica no le entusiasmaba, porque soy demasiado alto.

—¿Que es demasiado...? —Rosalie frunció el cejo—. No es demasiado alto.

—Tal vez puedas demostrarme que tienes razón, bailando conmigo alguna vez.

Ella lo miró ladeando la cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que bromeaba.

—Entonces, cuando coincidían en una reunión, se comportaban como meros conocidos. ¿Y cuando le apetecía pasar un rato con ella por la mañana, por ejemplo?

—Si no nos encontrábamos por casualidad en alguna reunión social, la veía por las tardes, con cita previa —contestó, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo del banco con un suspiro.

—¿Sólo con cita previa? —La sorpresa de Rosalie lo dejó aparentemente perplejo.

—Tú sabes que en mi rutina semanal estaban las visitas que le hacía —respondió él con suavidad—. Concertar las citas le permitía planear el resto de sus actividades, digámoslo así.

—¿El resto de sus actividades? ¿Y era eso lo único que usted quería de ella? ¿Una hora de su tiempo dos veces a la semana, concertadas con antelación para crearle el menor inconveniente posible?

—Más o menos —admitió McCarty, desconcertado ante su indignación.

—¿Y eso es lo que significa la pasión para usted? Supongo que así le daba libertad para buscar algún otro par de anchos hombros que le gustaran cuando usted no la «importunaba».

—Visto en retrospectiva, he de admitir que había ciertos indicadores de que la situación distaba mucho de ser la ideal, pero no vamos a seguir discutiendo el tema, Rosalie Hale. Y para tu información, no es eso lo que significa la pasión para mí. —Le tomó la mano entre las suyas y guardó silencio. Asunto zanjado.

—Merece más que ser tolerado unas cuantas horas a la semana a cambio de dinero. Cualquier buen hombre lo merece.

—Agradezco que lo pienses —admitió él con tono divertido—. ¿Vamos a ver qué encontramos en esa cesta de comida que has traído? Pesaba una tonelada, cosa que está muy bien, porque empiezo a notar el hambre.

Cambio de tema.

—Vamos a necesitar la manta del coche, creo —dijo ella, deseosa de dejar el asunto de su antigua amante—. No he visto mesa ni sillas dentro de la casa.

—Me parece que el mobiliario se subastó la pasada primavera —comentó el conde, ayudándola a levantarse—. ¿Qué opinas de la casa hasta el momento?

—Es bonita, apacible y no está demasiado lejos de la ciudad. Lo que he visto hasta ahora me ha encantado, pero ¿quiénes serán sus vecinos?

—¿Lo ves? Eso es algo que no me habría parado a pensar, y para una viuda sería algo importante. Haré averiguaciones, aunque sé que mi sobrina vive a menos de cinco kilómetros de aquí por la carretera que hemos cogido.

—Ese detalle le gustaría a su tía, sin duda —dijo Rosalie mientras entraban en la cocina.

—A Rose tampoco le importaría. Se lleva bien con todo el mundo, incluso con su excelencia.

—Usted lo ve sólo como padre. Tal vez sea distinto como abuelo.

Cogieron las dos mantas que había en el coche y atravesaron el césped en dirección al lugar que había inspirado el nombre de la propiedad, un claro cubierto de hierba, desde el que se veía el recodo de un manso riachuelo, con magníficos sauces en ambas orillas; sus largas ramas colgantes acariciaban la superficie mansa del agua, convirtiendo el paraje en un mágico rincón íntimo.

—Perfecto para chapotear —observó Rosalie—. ¿Le escandalizaría?

—No, si no te importa que me desnude para bañarme... —respondió él sin alterarse.

—Qué hombre tan pícaro. Apuesto a que sus hermanos y usted lo hacían a menudo en Moreland cuando eran pequeños.

—Sí. —Desplegó una de las mantas y la extendió en el suelo, a la sombra—. Moreland ha crecido mucho generación tras generación, hasta convertirse en la inmensa propiedad que es hoy en día, con las decenas de miles de hectáreas que componen los terrenos colindantes y que contienen varios lagos, arroyos y hasta una cascada. Aprendí a cazar, a pescar, a nadar y a montar a caballo jugando allí con mis hermanos.

—Suena idílico.

—¿Y dónde creciste tú? —preguntó él, sentándose en la manta—. No pensarás quedarte de pie, ¿verdad?

Rosalie se sentó en la manta, a su lado, y se dio cuenta de lo extraña que estaba siendo su noción del tiempo ese día. Unos cuantos besos, un recorrido por la propiedad y de vuelta en la casa de la ciudad, había pensado. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que hablarían y hablarían y hablarían, ni que disfrutaría con ello tanto como con los besos.

—Páseme la cesta —le pidió—. Preparé los platos. Hay limonada y vino.

—¡Que Dios nos asista! ¿Vino en un día laborable cuando ni siquiera es mediodía, señora Hale?

—Me encanta el vino blanco bien frío —admitió ella—. Y también el tinto fuerte.

—Espero que hayas metido algo de lo que te gusta en la cesta. Hemos hecho un largo camino para conformarnos con unas tortas de avena quemadas.

—Nada de tortas de avena quemadas —replicó ella, rebuscando con cuidado en la cesta, de la que sacó fresas, queso en rebanadas de pan untadas con mantequilla, pollo frío y unos trocitos de mazapán.

—¿Y qué tenemos aquí? —El conde miró dentro y sacó una botella alta—. ¿Champán?

—¿Qué? Yo no lo he metido —dijo Rosalie, levantando la vista.

—Detecto la sutil mano de nana Fran. Una copa, por favor.

Ella se le entregó mientras él descorchaba la botella. Rosalie bebió con desvergonzado deleite el líquido espumoso que rebosó de la copa y luego se la tendió a él, que bebió de la misma sin cogerla con la mano y le sonrió.

—Servirá —declaró—. Perfecto para un cálido día de verano.

—Sírvame una copa entonces.

—Como desees —convino él, sirviéndole una y otra para él.

Para sorpresa de Rosalie, se quitó las botas y los calcetines antes de beber o empezar a comer.

—Sé de buena tinta que el calor extremo es peligroso y que no se deberían llevar prendas innecesarias, o eso es lo que me dicen los lacayos cuando no llevan el uniforme completo. —Acto seguido, bebió un sorbo de su copa para ocultar la sonrisa.

—No he sido yo la que les ha dicho tal cosa, aunque probablemente sea un buen consejo.

—Entonces, ¿llevas enaguas y pololos? —le preguntó, moviendo arriba y abajo las cejas con diversión.

—Será mejor que deje de beber champán si con sólo dos sorbos pierde toda su decencia.

—No llevas —concluyó, preparándose un sándwich—. Mujer sensata, porque parece que hoy va a hacer más calor que ayer.

—Está empezando a apretar, pero también se ven algunas nubes.

—Falsas esperanzas —repuso, mirando al cielo—. No recuerdo un verano tan temprano y tan cálido como éste. Parece que casi no hayamos tenido primavera.

—En el norte hace mejor tiempo. Los inviernos son atroces, pero siempre hay primavera, el verano es tolerable y el otoño, maravilloso.

—De modo que te criaste en el norte.

—Así es. Y ahora mismo lo echo mucho de menos.

—Yo también echo de menos Escocia en estos momentos, o Estocolmo. Pero esta comida es fabulosa y la compañía aún mejor. ¿Más champán?

—No debería —dijo ella; sin embargo, los ojos se le fueron a la botella fría y las gotas de condensación que resbalaban por el cristal—. Pero está tan rico...

El conde rellenó las copas de los dos.

—Éste es un día para disfrutar, no para pensar en lo que deberíamos o no deberíamos hacer, aunque esté pensando que debería comprar la casa.

—Es preciosa. Lo único que me hace dudar es el camino de entrada flanqueado de robles. El suelo se cubrirá de hojas en otoño.

—Y los jardineros las barrerán —argumentó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Luego, los niños podrán saltar en las pilas de hojas y desperdigarlas de nuevo por el suelo.

—Un buen plan. ¿Se va a comer esas fresas?

Él se detuvo un momento, miró el plato y cogió una fresa roja y jugosa.

—Las compartiré contigo —dijo, tendiéndole la fruta, pero la apartó cuando Rosalie tendió la mano.

Consciente de lo que pretendía, ella se echó hacia atrás y se quedó quieta mientras él se la acercaba a la boca. Entonces la mordió y al tiempo que la dulzura de la fresa estallaba dentro de su boca, se encontró con la copa de champán en los labios.

—De verdad que no he sido yo quien ha metido el champán —insistió, tras dar un sorbo.

—He sido yo —confesó él—. Nana Fran me ha jurado que no revelará que me ha ayudado.

—Lo adora —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa—. Se acuerda de más travesuras de «sus chicos» de las que imagina.

—Lo sé —contestó McCarty, tumbándose sobre los codos—. Cuando Bart murió y empezaba a contar historias sobre él, tenía que salir de la habitación. Me sentía furioso con ella. Ahora aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para escucharla.

—El dolor de la pérdida cambia. Yo me acuerdo de que, cuando mi madre murió, me pasé horas en su armario, porque olía a ella.

—Perdiste a tus padres cuando eras bastante joven, has dicho. Y que os crió tu abuelo.

—Sí, el padre de mi padre. Nos dio el cariño de un padre, puede que más, porque había perdido a su único hijo.

—Lo siento, Rosalie. Yo no he dejado de hablar de los dos hermanos que perdí, pero era adulto cuando ocurrió. No había pensado que tú perdiste a tus padres. —No sacó el tema del difunto señor Hale y ella le estuvo muy agradecida.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —puntualizó—. Mis padres no sufrieron. El carruaje en el que viajaban se despeñó por una cuneta embarrada y se partieron el cuello. El pobre caballo, sin embargo, tuvo que esperar varias agónicas horas a que le disparasen.

—Santo Dios —exclamó él con un escalofrío—. ¿Ibas tú también en el coche?

—No, pero muchas veces he deseado haber estado allí.

—Rosalie... —comenzó a decirle con tono de preocupación y, de repente, a ella le pareció muy interesante el fondo de su copa vacía.

—Me he puesto tonta por culpa del alcohol.

—Calla —la riñó él, gateando hasta su lado. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la obligó a tumbarse junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ella se acurrucó y sintió frío donde su cuerpo no estaba en contacto con el suyo.

—A Ed le dio por llorar el otro día —continuó él con un suspiro—. A veces se me olvida lo sensible que es, porque se oculta tras esa enorme bestia negra suya y trata de no molestar a los demás. Cuando Bart murió, se pasó días al piano, y sólo la insistencia de nuestra madre consiguió evitar que el duque descargara su ira sobre él.

—Su familia no lo ha pasado bien. Cualquiera pensaría que la posición social y la riqueza aseguran la felicidad, pero a juzgar por lo ocurrido con los Cullen, es obvio que no es así.

—Pero al menos no estamos en la miseria —señaló el conde, trazando círculos en la espalda de ella—. Yo personalmente no tengo ningunas ganas de ser pobre.

—Hay pobres y pobres. En algunos aspectos, yo tengo más libertad que usted, y la libertad es una forma de riqueza.

—Lo es, pero no veo que tú disfrutes de ella en abundancia —observó él.

—Oh, sí que lo hago —repuso Rosalie, sentándose y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas levantadas—. Puedo dejar de trabajar en su casa mañana mismo e irme a Bath a dirigir la casa de alguna de las brujas que viven allí. Puedo responder al anuncio de algún americano con plantaciones de tabaco que busca esposa o irme a vivir con los indios nativos de América. Puedo meterme monja en un convento escocés o viajar a la recóndita África como misionera.

—Y yo, pobre de mí, no tengo ninguna de esas opciones —se lamentó el conde con una sonrisa.

—No las tiene —convino ella, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja—. Usted tiene que cargar con Quil, con Stenson y con su excelencia, y apenas recuerda ya lo placentero que es que su ama de llaves le endulce la limonada.

McCarty entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Hay un placer que podrías permitirme, Rosalie.

Seguía llamándola por su nombre de pila, pensó ella, utilizándolo como una caricia, el recordatorio de que conocía su sabor.

—Hay muchos placeres que podría permitirle —arguyó con cautela—, pero pocos los que le permitiré.

—Entonces, ¿tendré que ganarme tus favores? —le preguntó, sonriendo—. Si es así, permíteme éste: entre el calor y los paseos, la integridad de tu peinado corre peligro. Deja que te peine.

—¿Que le deje que...? —Rosalie parpadeó varias veces y lo miró desconcertada.

—Solía peinar a mi madre cuando era pequeño y después a mis hermanas. Lo he hecho una o dos veces con Rose, pero a ella le gusta un peinado que sólo su padrastro y su madre parecen saber hacer.

—Quiere peinarme —dijo Rosalie, como para sus adentros—. Un favor inusual.

—No tanto. No requiere desnudarse, ni caricias, ni miradas lascivas.

—Está bien —admitió, más perpleja que alarmada; claro que estaba con un hombre que ponía hora y lugar a sus momentos de pasión. Buscó su ridículo en la cesta y sacó de él un cepillito con mango de hueso.

—Muy bonito —observó él, acariciando las púas con el pulgar—. Y ahora, siéntate —le ordenó, incorporándose en la manta y dando unas palmaditas a su lado. Rosalie hizo lo que le pedía y de repente notó que cambiaba de postura de manera que quedó sentada entre sus rodillas dobladas.

—¿Le parece decente? —murmuró ella.

—Bebe otra copa de champán —sugirió él—. Te parecerá insoportablemente decente.

Guardaron silencio y Rosalie sintió que le iba quitando poco a poco las horquillas y las iba amontonando a un lado. Una vez suelto el moño bajo que llevaba, dejó que la trenza le cayera por la espalda.

—Me gusta esta parte —dijo—. Cuando sueltas la trenza, y una resplandeciente cuerda se convierte en una madeja enmarañada de rizos sedosos. ¿Cómo haces para tenerlo tan fragante?

Rosalie notó que se inclinaba para olerle el pelo y se le aceleró el corazón.

—Preparo un jabón con aroma de rosas.

Le costó un triunfo formular esa única frase de forma coherente. Los dedos de él penetraban entre los mechones sueltos de su cabello y ascendían para masajearle el cuero cabelludo y la nuca. El contacto era perfecto: deliberado, experto y competente, sin emplear demasiada fuerza. Acarició el cabello que le caía por la espalda, provocándole un estremecimiento de placer en la espina dorsal, y entonces sintió que cogía toda la melena en las manos y se la echaba a un lado.

—Es precioso —le susurró al oído—. Te prohibiré que vuelvas a ponerte esas horrendas cofias que llevas en la casa.

Le acarició la nuca con el pulgar, después sintió algo más blando y su aliento en la piel.

«Dios santo, sí», pensó Rosalie, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante. Él se le acercó más, para poder besarle mejor el cuello, y ella ladeó la cabeza para permitirle mejor acceso.

—Oh, Rosalie —murmuró, depositándole un beso en la mejilla y descendiendo a continuación por su garganta. Tenía la boca abierta contra su piel, como si la hubiera consumido o le hubiera hincado los dientes en la carne. Entonces se detuvo y la estrechó contra su pecho, dejando caer una rodilla para poder echarse las piernas de ella sobre el muslo.

Rosalie parpadeó varias veces seguidas, con la espalda apoyada en la rodilla que él tenía levantada.

—Nada de eso —la riñó—. Estoy viendo que vas a ponerte a pensar, Rosalie Hale, y no es momento de pensar.

Sin darle tiempo a parpadear de nuevo, bajó la boca y devoró ansiosamente la suya. Su lengua buscaba, exigía, prometía. Oh, Dios, las cosas que prometía el conde con sólo un beso.

Le bajó la mano por el brazo y la cerró en torno a la de ella, que reposaba sobre su regazo, mientras la estrechaba aún más contra sí. Envuelta en su aroma, Rosalie sintió calor, no el del verano abrasador, sino otra clase de calor, uno limpio, intenso y desconocido que le recorría las venas. Y con él llegó el deseo, deseo por aquel hombre y su cercanía. Se pegó a él y le devolvió el beso, imitando los movimientos de su lengua, embistiendo para salir a continuación.

De repente, los labios del conde desaparecieron y notó que apoyaba la frente en la suya, respirando agitadamente contra su mejilla.

—Dios mío, Rosalie —exclamó, tomando aire profundamente y soltándolo despacio—. Dios bendito y todopoderoso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose insegura de repente, preguntándose si habría hecho algo mal.

—Túmbate —ordenó él, posándola de espaldas en la manta y tendiéndose a su lado. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y se los apretó—. Tengo que recuperar el aliento.

Pero no lo hizo, sino que se quedó allí, mirándola con el cejo fruncido, como tratando de desentrañar un frustrante misterio.

—Rosalie —dijo, con el cejo aún más fruncido—, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

—¿No era eso lo que estábamos haciendo?

—Seré más claro: quiero fornicar contigo. Urgentemente.

—Urgentemente —repitió ella, aún perpleja.

—Aquí. —Le cogió la mano y, tumbándose de espaldas, la posó sobre su visible erección—. Te deseo.

Rosalie no se apartó, como debería haber hecho, sino que ahuecó la palma contra su miembro.

—Esto tiene que ser muy incómodo —comentó, consciente de lo que tenía entre los dedos. Debería sentir asco, pero en cambio, se sentía fascinada.

—Como sigas así, aumentará la urgencia —le advirtió él.

Ella siguió con el movimiento, pero se puso de lado para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Y después qué? —preguntó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas desabrocharle los pantalones, consciente de que no sería capaz.

—No soy un violador —contestó McCarty, cerrando los ojos—. Pero querré derramar mi simiente. De una forma avasalladora.

Rosalie se pasó un buen rato pensando y acariciándolo perezosamente. Él comenzó a ondular las caderas de forma casi imperceptible mientras ella investigaba, tratando de buscar razones para levantarse y zambullirse en el arroyo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió Rosalie, utilizando las uñas para hacerse sentir mejor a través del tejido.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —exclamó él cerrando los ojos y apartándole las manos. Ella pensó que iba a meterse en el agua o, al menos, que se levantaría y se iría de allí furioso, pero, en vez de eso, se desabrochó los pantalones, se los bajó hasta las caderas y se levantó la camisa hasta las costillas.

—Cariño, por favor —le rogó, cogiéndole la mano y colocándosela alrededor de la erección—. Ayúdame a culminar y terminemos con esto.

Para su asombro, él la acompañó en el movimiento colocando la mano sobre la suya, mientras ella observaba, inspeccionando desvergonzadamente algo que no había visto a la luz del día y tan de cerca en toda su vida. La piel que lo cubría era suave, lisa y sonrosada, sobre todo alrededor de la cabeza del pene, que le pareció sorprendentemente grueso, duro y caliente al tacto.

—Así —la animó él con voz ronca—. Dios mío, sí, justo así.

El conde movía las caderas en dirección opuesta a la caricia y cerró los dedos con más fuerza sobre los suyos. Mientras él arqueaba la espalda y apretaba la mandíbula y los músculos del cuello, ella pensó distraídamente que aquello tenía que dolerle.

—Dios mío, Rosalie, no pares —le pidió, justo cuando ella iba a decir algo—. Qué gusto... Dios, qué gusto —dijo, al tiempo que su aliento se convertía en un largo gemido y un líquido viscoso de color blanquecino brotaba rítmicamente de su miembro y se derramaba sobre el estómago del conde y sus propios dedos.

Él detuvo la mano, pero sus dedos siguieron entrelazados.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó con un suspiro, abriendo los ojos—. No tenía intención de que ocurriera nada de esto, Rosalie. ¿Tenemos una servilleta a mano?

Ella le entregó una sin decir nada, absorta en su miembro, que iba relajándose poco a poco.

—¿Puedo soltarlo ya?

—Puedes —respondió, frunciendo el cejo. Acto seguido se limpió y tiró la servilleta.

—¿Duele? —le preguntó Rosalie, asintiendo con la cabeza y McCarty la miró con detenimiento.

—No habías hecho esto antes.

—No sabía que uno podía hacerlo —contestó ella, sin apartar la vista de su pene—. O dos. Parecía que estuviera incómodo.

—La excitación posee un elemento de incomodidad hasta que se satisface, pero entonces es de lo más placentero. —No se movió para cubrirse y Rosalie no dejó de mirar.

—No todo el mundo llegaría a esa conclusión viéndolo a usted —comentó—. Pero ahora no está... excitado.

—No —admitió, sonriendo con dulzura, complacido—. Pero si sigues mirándome de esa manera, pronto lo estaré otra vez.

—¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Con cuidado. Satisface tu curiosidad como desees.

Rosalie no quería hacer más preguntas, pues sentía que ya le había revelado suficiente ignorancia a un hombre que estaba de vuelta de algo tan extraño para ella que no lo alcanzaba a comprender.

De modo que dejó que sus dedos hicieran las preguntas. Le recorrió el pene de arriba abajo, lo movió a un lado y otro, manipuló el prepucio y exploró los testículos con el cejo fruncido y un gesto de perplejidad en el rostro, mientras el conde aguardaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo una siesta.

—Está... agitándose de nuevo —observó, señalando con una mano sus genitales.

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Eres un tesoro. Deja que te abrace.

Al ver que vacilaba, la arrastró hasta tumbarla a su lado, la rodeó con el brazo y le colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Entonces levantó las caderas para subirse los pantalones, pero se dejó la bragueta abierta, cubriéndose sólo a medias.

—Si lo tocara de nuevo, ¿ocurriría lo mismo de antes?

—¿Contigo? Por lo menos podría hacer esto tres veces. Pero los hombres necesitamos un tiempo para recuperarnos. ¿Rosalie...?

—¿Hum? —Su mano reposaba sobre su miembro pero sólo eso, no la movió ni prosiguió con su exploración.

—Gracias —le dijo, cerrando los ojos—. Hay mucho más que decir al respecto, y pronto lo haré, pero de momento, gracias.

Rosalie no sabía qué decir, porque también ella le estaba agradecida. Habían compartido algo impúdico, íntimo y peligroso, pero era como había dicho. Tenía la ropa puesta y su virtud no se había visto comprometida. Le había proporcionado conocimiento, de su cuerpo y de sí mismo, pero no había exigido que ella le diera lo mismo.

Tal vez lo hiciera, pensó Rosalie. Tal vez se refería a eso con lo de que había mucho más que decir al respecto. Esperaba que no fuera el caso, porque por mucho que quisiera, no podía permitirse el lujo de concederle tales libertades, no si en algo valoraba su libertad.

1 Willow Bend, que podría traducirse por Rincón de los Sauces. _(N. de la t.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—Ven. —El conde le tendió la mano y cogió la cesta y las mantas—. Tenemos que hablar y la biblioteca tiene más luz que la cocina.

Habían tenido que correr a la cocina cuando una tormenta de verano los pilló durmiendo la siesta, y el cambio del apacible descanso a la carrera a toda velocidad había desorientado a Rosalie. Le dio la mano, pero le daba miedo escuchar lo que él quería decirle. Las palabras podían producir mayor impacto que los golpes, y sabía que a ella le iban a hacer daño y a él, las suyas probablemente lo iban a poner furioso.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, McCarty cogió los cojines del banco situado debajo de la ventana y entre éstos y las mantas formó una especie de nido en el suelo. Sacó la botella de champán de la cesta y, tras abrir una ventana, se sentó encima de la manta con las piernas cruzadas y miró a Rosalie mientras ésta se movía inquieta de un lado a otro.

—Toma un poco —dijo, levantando la botella—. Podemos beber a morro de la botella, como bárbaros, si no te resulta ofensivo.

Rosalie se sentó con él y le dio un trago a la botella.

—Guárdeme el secreto —le pidió—. La señora Hale no bebe.

—Tampoco McCarty —contestó él, siguiendo su ejemplo—. Es el heredero de un maldito duque, ya sabes.

En ese momento, Rosalie sintió que acababa de robarle un pedacito del corazón. El pelo mojado se le rizaba a la altura del cuello, llevaba la ropa desaliñada y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de una habitación vacía, bebiendo champán de la botella. En aquella postura, con aquella pinta de desharrapado y una chispa de humor en los ojos verdes, el conde de McCarty despertó su cariño.

—Me gusta esa mirada que tienes, Rosalie —señaló—. Resulta muy prometedora para un hombre obligado a quedarse en casa sin nada que hacer.

—Es un hombre lujurioso —dijo ella sin sorprenderse.

—No especialmente —replicó él, pasándole la botella—. Al menos, no más que otros hombres de mi misma edad y posición. Pero sí te deseo a ti, querida dama.

Su expresión se suavizó y la diversión se transformó en una ternura que ella no le había visto antes.

Rosalie dejó a un lado la botella.

—Esa mirada no promete nada bueno para una ama de llaves que quiere mantener intacta su insignificante reputación.

El conde sacó el cepillo de pelo de la cesta y le quitó un lazo que llevaba atado al mango.

—Hemos venido en un carruaje descubierto, Rosalie, y te llevaré de vuelta a la ciudad en cuanto escampe la lluvia. No tocaré ni tus delicados tobillos.

—Ése no es el problema, y lo sabe.

—Vamos a tener una larga charla, lo presiento. Al menos, deja que te peine como es debido. Así no veré tu mirada fulminante mientras lo hago.

—No lo culpo por lo que ha ocurrido fuera —confesó ella, dándose la vuelta para ponerse de espaldas.

—Me alegro —admitió él, besándola en el cuello—. Quisiera culparme a mí mismo, pero en estos momentos estoy demasiado contento con mi vida, ¿sabes? Puede que dentro de uno o dos días me avergüence, pero yo no contaría demasiado con ello, Rosalie.

Ésta percibió la inusual diversión en su voz y pensó: «Soy capaz de poner esa sonrisa en sus labios sólo por compartir con él unos minutos de placer».

—Tampoco yo estoy avergonzada —reveló, tratando de mentir—. Bueno, sólo un poco, pero si seguimos así, las cosas se volverán inmorales y no me gustaría que eso ocurriera. Por usted y por mí, porque no somos gente inmoral.

—No serás mi amante —repuso McCarty, hundiéndole los dedos en el pelo con suavidad—. Y tampoco parecías entusiasmada con la idea de convertirte en la esposa de nadie.

Rosalie cerró los ojos.

—He dicho que dependería de quien fuera mi esposo, pero, en general, la idea de casarme no me ilusiona especialmente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, procediendo a peinarla con el cepillo, con movimientos lentos pero firmes—. Tener marido tiene sus ventajas.

—Dígame una.

—Te proporciona placer —contestó McCarty bajando la voz—. O debería. Te da hijos. Envejece contigo y te supone consuelo, compañía y amistad. Comparte tus preocupaciones y alivia tus penas. Está bien tener a alguien así a tu lado, un marido.

—¡Ja! —Rosalie quería darse la vuelta por encima del hombro para mirarlo, pero con él sujetándole el pelo no podía.

»Tu marido es dueño de ti y de lo que le dé tu cuerpo —replicó—. Tiene derecho a exigirte relaciones íntimas en cualquier momento y lugar, y a pegarte si te niegas, o, simplemente, porque considere que te hace falta una paliza. Literalmente, puede vender a tus hijos sin pedirte opinión al respecto. No es necesario que sea fiel y, así y todo, tú tienes que permitirle acceso a tu cuerpo, al margen de que te atraiga, física o moralmente, o de que carezca de moral sin más. Algo muy peligroso y desagradable, un marido.

El conde guardó silencio detrás de ella mientras le hacía una trenza.

—¿Tus padres eran felices? —preguntó luego.

—Creo que sí y mis abuelos sí lo fueron.

—Igual que mis padres y mis abuelos —manifestó él, sacándose el lazo del bolsillo para atarle la trenza—. ¿No confías en saber elegir al marido que yo he descrito en vez de la pesadilla de la que tú hablas, Rosalie?

—La elección de marido no suele estar en manos de una mujer, y el comportamiento de un hombre cuando la corteja y cuando su esposa está embarazada de su tercer hijo al cabo de unos pocos años no tiene por qué coincidir.

—Una ama de llaves ve las cosas desde una perspectiva curiosa y desagradable. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y la abrazó—. Pero Rosalie, ¿qué me dices de mis padres? El duque y la duquesa siguen llamando la atención cuando abren un baile con un vals. Bailan bien, tanto que se mueven como uno solo, y se comportan de igual modo en la vida. Mi padre adora a mi madre y ella sólo ve sus virtudes.

—Son felices —convino ella—, pero ¿a dónde quiere llegar? También son muy afortunados, como los dos sabemos.

—No quieres ser mi amante —repitió él—, y eres reacia a casarte, pero ¿qué me dices de ser duquesa?

Se lo dijo cerca del oído, envolviéndola con su calor y su fragancia, y Rosalie no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que la recorrió al oír la pregunta.

—La mayoría de las mujeres no pondrían objeción a convertirse en duquesa, pero fíjese en sus padres —dijo, con la voz más calmada que pudo—. Si yo tuviera que convertirme en la duquesa de su padre, acabaría causándole algún tipo de lesión física.

—¿Y en mi duquesa? —susurró él, posando los labios en la unión de su hombro con el cuello—. ¿Te resultaría algo muy peligroso y desagradable?

Ella escuchó y comprendió que le estaba haciendo una pregunta hipotética, no que le estuviese proponiendo matrimonio. En ese momento, el corazón se le partió. Se le rompió en mil dolorosos pedazos dentro del pecho y un dolor sordo partió desde allí hasta el centro de su cuerpo, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una anciana.

Y aunque sí le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio, no estaba en situación de aceptar.

—¿Rosalie, cariño? —insistió él, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz—. ¿Crees que yo sería un bruto odioso y autocrático?

—No lo sería —contestó, tragando el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta—. La mujer que se convierta en su esposa será muy, muy afortunada.

—Entonces, ¿me aceptas? —le preguntó, estrechándola contra sí, rodeándole la clavícula con el brazo.

—¿Que si yo lo acepto? —Se sentó y se volvió—. ¿Me está proponiendo matrimonio?

—Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio —respondió él—. Si me aceptas por esposo, me gustaría que fueras mi duquesa.

—Que Dios nos asista —exclamó Rosalie entre dientes, levantándose abruptamente para acercarse a la ventana.

Él se levantó despacio.

—Eso no es aceptar.

—Me hace un tremendo honor —confesó mecánicamente—, pero no puedo aceptar tan generosa oferta, milord.

—No me llames milord —la regañó—. Y menos después de lo que hemos hecho.

—Tendrá que aguantar que lo llame milord y a mí me llamará señora Hale hasta que encuentre otro trabajo.

—No sabía que eras una cobarde, Rosalie —comentó él con más decepción que rabia en la voz.

—Aunque fuera libre para aceptar —repuso, volviéndose hacia él—, tendría mis dudas. —Esa vez no empleó el tratamiento de respeto porque no quería enfadarlo sin motivo, pero estaba presente en su tono, y era evidente que él lo percibiría.

—¿Qué te haría dudar?

—No soy adecuada para ser duquesa y apenas nos conocemos.

—Eres tan adecuada para ser duquesa como yo para ser duque —dijo él—, y pocas parejas con título se conocen tan bien como tú y yo nos conocemos a estas alturas, Rosalie Hale. Sabes que me gusta el mazapán y la música y mi caballo. Yo sé que te gustan las flores, la belleza, la limpieza y los olores agradables.

—Sabe que le gusta besarme y que a mí...

—¿Sí?

—Que a mí también me gusta besarlo a usted —admitió ella con una media sonrisa.

—Dame un poco de tiempo —le rogó, como un aristócrata que se rebaja a pedir una oportunidad, no como un pretendiente insistente—. Crees que no serías adecuada para ser duquesa y que no nos conocemos bien. Deja que te convenza de que te equivocas.

—Quiere que sea su amante —replicó—, pero no aceptaré su dinero.

—Te estoy pidiendo que me des la oportunidad de ganarme un lugar en tu corazón, Rosalie. Nada más —puntualizó él con toda la paciencia del mundo.

¿Le estaba pidiendo que tuvieran una aventura? Debería negarle incluso eso, pero era una tentación demasiado grande.

—Lo pensaré, aunque creo que será mejor que busque otro trabajo. Y, sea como sea, no debe ponerse en evidencia haciéndome objeto de sus atenciones.

—Yo mismo te escribiré una entusiasta carta de recomendación —dijo el conde con ojos insondables—, pero tienes que prometerme lo que queda de verano para tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Escriba la carta —asintió ella con el corazón roto— y que la guarde lord Edward. Le prometo que no buscaré otro trabajo durante el verano, a menos que me dé motivos para ello.

—No te trataré irrespetuosamente y jamás dejaría que una mujer cargara con un bastardo mío, Rosalie.

Ella se encogió de dolor al ver su mirada de frustración.

—Si me quedara embarazada de usted, nos veríamos forzados a casarnos. No creo que ninguno de los dos quiera que se dé semejante circunstancia.

La expresión del conde cambió, tornándose pensativa.

—Entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo si te dejara embarazada?

Rosalie se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la trampa que se había tendido ella sola y se sentó en el banco de la ventana con un suspiro.

—Lo haría —admitió—, lo que indica lo reacia que seré a permitir que se produzca la ocasión.

Él se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano, y Rosalie se dio cuenta de que barajaba la información que acababa de darle y también de la que se estaba guardando.

—No soy tu enemigo y nunca lo seré —sentenció él, haciendo dibujos sobre sus nudillos.

Ella asintió sin discutir. McCarty le rodeó los hombros y la estrechó contra sí.

—No es mi enemigo —admitió Rosalie, dejándose abrazar—. Pero no puede ser mi marido ni mi guardián.

—Seré tu discreto pretendiente durante el verano y ya veremos adónde llegamos. Es lo que hemos acordado —repuso con tono decidido, como si acabara de meditar el desafío que se le presentaba y estuviera listo para conseguirlo.

—Lo hemos acordado —dijo Rosalie, consciente de que, aunque dedicara todos sus esfuerzos en conseguir su objetivo, el conde no lograría nada en unas pocas semanas. Pero ella necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar y trazar un plan.

Y a la vez lo necesitaba para llorar y atesorar momentos agridulces como aquél, cuando la abrazaba y la reconfortaba y le recordaba todo lo que nunca podría tener.

Permanecieron así, sentados el uno al lado del otro, durante largo rato, oyendo el golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales. Al cabo de un rato, McCarty se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

—Tengo que ir a ver cómo está _Pericles_. Creo que tendría que traer leña para encender fuego, porque no parece que vaya a escampar.

—¿Encender fuego? Aún quedan horas de luz por delante —comentó ella, aunque el tiempo que habían pasado fuera había sido más que una siesta y la tarde estaba ya avanzada—. Podríamos llegar a la ciudad si salimos en las próximas dos horas.

Él frunció los labios, reacio a discutir. Rosalie dejó el tema, consciente de que viajar bajo aquella lluvia estropearía el carruaje. Regresó empapado, y dijo que el caballo estaba muy contento, comiendo heno y viendo llover desde el establo.

Pasaron la siguiente hora trasladando otras mantas que tenían en el carruaje, así como el botiquín y, en vista de que la lluvia no cesaba, llenaron de leña las cajas preparadas a tal efecto en la biblioteca. McCarty partía troncos de la provisión que había en el porche de atrás, mientras Rosalie los llevaba al interior de la casa. Estuvieron así hasta que las cajas de madera situadas a ambos lados de las chimeneas estuvieron llenas, pero dejaron fuera madera suficiente para la próxima vez que alguien necesitara encender fuego.

El conde regresó a la biblioteca donde Rosalie había colocado ya los troncos dentro del hogar, pero sin encenderlos.

—No debería tener frío —masculló él—. Acabo de pasarme una hora partiendo leña, cosa que no hacía desde hacía años, pero, sin embargo, tengo un poco de frío.

Rosalie pensó que no era normal, pues ella no tenía frío y no había estado partiendo leña, claro que el conde se había mojado al ir a ocuparse de su caballo, mientras que ella estaba seca. Menos mal que había encontrado yesca y mecha para encender el fuego dentro de la caja, porque, si no, él tendría que volver a salir y mojarse de nuevo, ahora que empezaba a secarse.

—Encenderé un fuego —anunció, ajena a la sonrisa que el comentario despertó en el conde.

—Y yo voy a ver si encuentro mazapán.

—Debería haber mucho —dijo Rosalie desde el hogar—, y limonada, aunque no creo que esté fría.

Encontró el mazapán, del que cogió dos trozos, y también la limonada.

—¿Y dónde vamos a dormir? —preguntó de repente, echando un vistazo a la habitación mientras masticaba el dulce.

—En casa, espero.

—No había planeado que lloviera —reconoció él, acompañando las palabras con una mirada apaciguadora.

—No, pero si nos quedamos aquí a pasar la noche los dos solos, mi reputación quedará hecha añicos.

—¿Y ni aun así te casarías conmigo?

—Inglaterra es grande. Una reputación destrozada en Londres se puede enmendar en Manchester.

—¿Te irías?

—Tendría que hacerlo.

—No te le permitiría, Rosalie —dijo él con el cejo fruncido—. Si sufrieras algún perjuicio a causa de esta situación, te proporcionaría ayuda económica.

—¿Como hizo con Jessica? —preguntó ella, sentándose en el hogar—. Me parece que no.

—Voy a ver a mi caballo otra vez y a traer el resto de las cosas del coche, por si sigue lloviendo.

Rosalie lo dejó marchar, consciente de que en parte salía para enfriar los ánimos. Seguro que estaba enfadado con ella y con la situación.

McCarty comprobó que el caballo estaba bien y salió de los establos. Se quedó bajo el saliente de la entrada y decidió masturbarse. Se bajó los pantalones y se cogió el miembro. Le escocía la garganta de tanto hablar y le dolían los músculos de haber estado partiendo leña. Rosalie estaba quisquillosa, porque no le hacía gracia que se hubieran quedado aislados allí y él iba a empezar a perder los estribos de un momento a otro. No estaba en su mejor momento.

Pero entonces se miró el miembro en la mano y sonrió al recordar los placeres obtenidos horas antes. Rosalie Hale poseía una vena lasciva que acabaría imponiéndose. Culminó con varias pasadas y terminó con un par de caricias afectuosas antes de abrocharse los pantalones. Iba a convencer a su ama de llaves de que cambiara la cofia por una diadema de piedras preciosas, y estaba dispuesto a utilizar aquella vena apasionada suya contra sí misma si era preciso.

Preparó un buen montón de heno para _Pericles_ y le llenó un cubo de agua de la cisterna; después, sacó el resto de las provisiones del coche. De camino a la casa, comenzó a trazar el plan de seducción de su futura esposa. Se detuvo a coger una rosa justo cuando el cielo se abría y descargaba un nuevo aguacero.

Cenaron las sobras de la comida, compartieron la limonada y hablaron al calor del fuego, mientras la luz del día comenzaba a disiparse. Él le acarició la espalda, le cogió la mano y evitó tocar el tema de que iban a tener que pasar la noche en la casa vacía.

Rosalie se levantó de los cojines y se estiró.

—Supongo que ha llegado el momento de admitir que vamos a pasar aquí la noche. La cuestión es dónde exactamente.

«Gracias a Dios», pensó él. Su Rosalie se estaba tomando las cosas con pragmatismo, aunque no le hiciera demasiada gracia la situación.

—Se me ocurre que en la habitación de matrimonio —sugirió él—. La cama probablemente se construyera ahí dentro y se ha quedado en la casa. La habitación está bastante limpia, aunque hará frío sin un fuego.

—Podemos subir leña para caldearla —opinó Rosalie—. Habida cuenta de que la otra alternativa que tenemos es dormir aquí, en el suelo, con unas pocas mantas, probablemente estemos mejor en esa cama.

—Lo estaremos, sí —convino él, pensando que, a pesar de que estaban junto al fuego, seguía sintiendo un frío que le helaba los huesos—. Y con los músculos agarrotados después de haber estado partiendo leña, la cama me atrae.

—A la cama entonces —dijo ella con resignación, cogiendo un montón de troncos de la caja. Tuvieron que hacer varios viajes para subir la madera, las mantas y las provisiones al dormitorio. Las sombras que anunciaban la llegada inminente de la noche se habían apoderado de la casa cuando terminaron.

McCarty salió por un cubo de agua a la cocina, mientras Rosalie buscaba las sábanas en los cajones de la cama.

—Tu agua —anunció cuando regresó, al cabo de unos momentos—. Veo que tú también has conseguido un buen botín.

—La cama está hecha. —Rosalie le sonrió—. Tenemos jabón y toallas, pero las únicas mantas son las que hemos traído nosotros.

—Será suficiente —comentó él, bostezando, mientras se arrodillaba junto al cajón abierto—. ¿Qué te parece si tú te quedas con el camisón y yo cojo la bata?

—Como desee, pero le agradecería unos minutos de intimidad, y...

—¿Y? —la instó, quitándose las botas de nuevo; a la tenue luz de la lumbre, al final del día, se le antojó una situación especialmente íntima.

—No me tocará esta noche. Y no esperará que yo lo toque.

—¿Con tocar te refieres a que me des sin querer con la rodilla en la espinilla o a lo que ha pasado esta tarde? —le preguntó, mirándose las botas.

—A lo de esta tarde. Intentaré no darle una patada.

—No te voy a pedir que hagas nada —confesó él, mirándola seriamente—, pero me gustaría. —Dejó las botas a un lado y se levantó para permitirle la intimidad que le había pedido para lavarse y prepararse para acostarse.

Cuando regresó, miró hacia la cama y vio que Rosalie estaba fingiendo dormir. Tenía toda la intención de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho de comportarse con decoro cuando se metiera en la cama. Estaba más cansado de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que no había hecho mucho más que conducir hasta allí, pasear y charlar con Rosalie.

Sin embargo, estaba exhausto; debía de haber cogido algo de frío bajo la lluvia. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero así y todo, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de atormentar a la que pretendía que fuera su duquesa, de modo que se quitó la camisa, los pantalones, los calcetines y la ropa interior, y llevó el cubo hasta la chimenea, para que la luz del fuego lo iluminara mejor ante los ojos curiosos de Rosalie.

La verdad era que le resultaba agradable estar desnudo en la misma habitación que ella. Encontró la toalla y el jabón junto a la chimenea, donde Rosalie los había dejado, y comenzó a lavarse muy despacio. Cuando terminó, apagó las dos velas, dejó la bata a los pies de la cama y se metió en ella, a su lado.

Al cabo de varias horas, Rosalie se despertó en la oscuridad, sintiendo la mano de McCarty descendiendo desde su cadera hasta su nalga y ascendiendo de nuevo. El crujido y el movimiento de la vieja cama sugería que estaba haciendo algo más que mover la mano, y su respiración, lenta pero audible, reforzaba la teoría.

«Se está dando placer otra vez.» Rosalie se preguntó si todos los hombres tendrían ese apetito sexual, mientras el movimiento de la mano iba dejando un rastro cálido en su propia piel. ¿Qué otros trucos para atormentarla encontraría si decidiera volverse hacia él y empezar a besarlo o, simplemente, dejar que la abrazara?

El conde empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, suspiró y siguió jadeando y, de repente, su mano se detuvo. Lo notó cambiar de postura en la cama y, al final, quedarse quieto bajo las mantas. A continuación, la misma mano con que se había dado placer la rodeó por la cintura y Rosalie sintió el calor de su torso junto a la espalda. McCarty le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó contra ella, que se quedó perpleja y curiosamente complacida al mismo tiempo.

No podía permitirle las libertades que claramente deseaba, pero el conde jamás imaginaría que, para ella, dormir acurrucada junto a él de aquella forma era un verdadero regalo. Durmió plácidamente, sin soñar con nada, en los brazos del hombre con quien no podía casarse, mientras la lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales.

Si el conde hubiera dormido con la bata, Rosalie habría tardado más en diagnosticar la dolencia que lo aquejaba. Se despertaron tarde; el día se abrió paso de forma entusiasta a través del cielo gris, en medio de una lluvia constante, pero iluminaba pobremente la lóbrega casa. La primera impresión de Rosalie fue que hacía demasiado calor. Estaban en verano, pero con el cambio de tiempo, la casa estaba bastante fresca.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que McCarty seguía pegado a ella y que el calor que sentía emanaba de su cuerpo. Se volvió y lo obligó a ponerse de espaldas.

—Me siento como si me hubiera caído de _Pericles_ y éste me hubiera pasado por encima. Qué calor hace en esta cama. —Se incorporó y apartó las mantas, pero tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en el borde de la cama para recobrar el equilibrio, como si se hubiera mareado—. No, me siento peor que eso, aunque no parece que a ti te ocurra lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo, Rosalie rodó sobre el colchón para responder y entonces lo vio levantarse, desnudo como vino al mundo, en busca del orinal.

—Buenos días a usted también —farfulló, poniéndose otra vez de lado. Se sentía reacia a mostrar la misma despreocupación que él respecto al hecho de estar desnudo. El conde regresó entonces a la cama, bebió un poco de agua y frunció el cejo.

—Seguramente compraré la casa —reflexionó en voz alta—, pero esta cama va fuera. Nunca me había levantado tan poco descansado.

Rosalie volvió a ponerse de lado, dispuesta a echarle un sermón sobre los condes que no mantienen las manos quietas, pero se quedó callada de repente. McCarty estaba sentado en la cama, recostado contra las almohadas, con el vaso de agua en el regazo.

—Oh, Señor —susurró ella, echándose la trenza hacia atrás.

—No me llames señor —gruñó él—. No estoy de humor.

—No —dijo Rosalie, poniéndose de rodillas—. Quería decir Dios mío. —Tendió la mano y le tocó el torso, lo que hizo que él bajara la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo.

—Anoche miraste —afirmó—. No se puede decir que no me hayas visto desnudo antes, Rosalie Hale.

—No es eso —dijo ella, retirando la mano y pasándola a continuación por el estómago—. Oh, Señor.

—Oh, Señor, ¿qué?

—Usted... —empezó, sentándose en la cama, y negando con la cabeza, sin poder dar crédito—. Ha cogido la varicela.

Se produjo un silencio de incredulidad y, a continuación, el conde resopló con irritación.

—¿Cómo voy a tener la varicela? —replicó—. Sólo los niños cogen la varicela, y yo no soy un niño.

—Pero no la pasó de pequeño —contestó Rosalie, mirándolo a los ojos—. O no la tendría ahora.

Él se miró el torso con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba salpicado de puntitos rojos. No muchos, pero los suficientes para saber que no estaban ahí cuando se acostó la noche anterior. Se miró los brazos y vio más puntitos.

—Es por culpa de Quil —declaró—. Haré que lo deporten a una colonia penal, y a Sue-Sue con él.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a casa —decidió Rosalie, arrastrándose hacia el borde de la cama—. En los niños, la varicela es una enfermedad incómoda, pero no suele ser grave. En el caso de los adultos, puede complicarse.

—¿Vas a hacer viajar a un hombre enfermo durante varias horas bajo esta condenada lluvia? —preguntó, mirándola primero a ella y luego los puntitos de su estómago—. Maldita sea.

—Tenemos pocas medicinas aquí y lo peor no ha llegado aún. Lo mejor sería volver a casa.

—¿Y si nos despeñamos por una cuneta con el barro que se habrá formado, Rosalie? —le espetó él—. Moriré por la varicela o bien con el cuello roto.

Ella le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana a ver si había mejorado algo el tiempo. Al conde no le faltaba razón, aunque podría haberlo dicho de una manera menos cruel. Llovía a cántaros, y había estado haciéndolo gran parte de la noche.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, acercándose al borde de la cama—. Estar enfermo me pone de mal humor.

—No es para menos, con esta situación. ¿Hay algún pueblo cerca lo bastante grande como para que tengan médico o boticario?

McCarty cogió la bata y se la puso, pero incluso algo tan simple parecía dolerle.

—«Cerca» es un término relativo. A un kilómetro y medio, en dirección opuesta a Welbourne, hay un pueblo con iglesia, pero está en dirección contraria a Londres.

—Welbourne es donde vive su sobrina.

—Rosalie, no. —Se levantó de la cama agarrotado y se detuvo con una mueca de dolor—. No pienso molestar a Amery y a su mujer. Como recordarás, ella y yo estuvimos prometidos durante un breve y desgraciado tiempo. Son los últimos que quiero que me vean en este estado.

—Pues yo prefiero que lo vean así a que lo vean salir en un féretro.

—¿Insinúas que soy demasiado arrogante para aceptar ayuda?

—Testarudo —contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Y asustado de admitir que está verdaderamente enfermo.

—A lo mejor eres tú quien está preocupada, Rosalie. Seguro que la varicela no puede ser tan grave —replicó, sentándose de nuevo en la cama, pero sosteniéndole la mirada.

Rosalie levantó el mentón.

—¿Quién ha dicho que nunca se había despertado sintiéndose tan mal?

—Poco descansado —la corrigió él. Sin embargo, considerando su estado físico, se encontraba fatal. Ni la peor resaca que recordaba de sus tiempos de universidad podía comparársele, tampoco la gripe, ni el brazo que se rompió a los trece años. Se sentía como si le hubieran estirado al máximo todos los músculos del cuerpo, le hubieran roto los huesos y aplastado los órganos vitales, y tenía otra vez ganas de orinar, con una urgencia febril que confirmaba que estaba enfermo.

—A Welbourne entonces —convino con un suspiro—. Pero sólo para pedirles prestado un carruaje como es debido y un tiro de caballos que aguante. No pienso consentir que Amery se alegre al verme así, ni tampoco su esposa, la vizcondesa.

Los cinco kilómetros hasta el pueblo fueron una odisea, para ellos y para el caballo. Durante la hora que tardaron en vestirse, cargar y enganchar el coche, su estado ya había empeorado. En el coche se apoyó en Rosalie y empleó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para permanecer erguido en el asiento.

No hablaban. A él sólo le preocupaba no perder la conciencia, mientras que ella trataba de guiar lo mejor posible al caballo, cosa que hacía a un ritmo lento y torpe. Cuando vio la verja de entrada a Welbourne, casi le dieron ganas de llorar de alivio. A pesar de la ropa mojada de ambos, notaba que la fiebre de McCarty iba en aumento y era consciente de que el viaje hasta allí le estaba costando Dios y ayuda.

Los establos estaban cerrados a cal y canto, pero Rosalie ni siquiera llegó al patio. Guió a _Pericles_ hacia la casa e hizo que se detuviera ante la puerta.

—McCarty —dijo, zarandeándolo con fuerza—. Hemos llegado. Siéntese. Bajaré yo primero y lo ayudaré.

Él obedeció en silencio, pero estuvo a punto de caerse sobre ella cuando trataba de ayudarlo a apearse. Casi perdieron el equilibrio dos veces en los escalones de la entrada principal, con lo que Rosalie jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo cuando por fin llegaron al porche.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar.

—Por el amor de Dios, pasad.

Se vio aligerada de su carga cuando un hombre rubio, vestido con chaleco y en mangas de camisa, se echó sobre los anchos hombros el brazo libre del conde. Afortunadamente, era tan alto como éste y mucho más capacitado para aguantar su peso que ella.

—Tú —le gritó a uno de los lacayos—. Ocúpate de _Pericles_. Asegúrate de que coma un buen salvado. Y usted —añadió, clavando unos feroces ojos azules en Rosalie—: Siéntese antes de que se caiga.

Atónita, ella siguió con la mirada a McCarty, conducido medio a rastras hasta un saloncito y depositado en un sofá.

—Ha cogido la varicela —explicó, cuando por fin pudo hablar—. Quería venir hasta aquí sólo para que nos prestaran un vehículo cerrado con el que poder regresar a la ciudad.

—Douglas Allen —se presentó él con una reverencia—. Vizconde Amery, a su servicio —añadió, tirando del cordón del timbre, con la vista puesta en el hombre que chorreaba agua sobre su sofá—. ¿McCarty?

—¿Amery? —contestó éste con voz cavernosa, en la que, sin embargo, se apreciaba el tono orgulloso.

—Si insistes en viajar en ese estado, enviaré en el acto una nota a su excelencia con chismorreos sobre ti. Además, te presentaré como un mal ejemplo ante Rose, pero lo peor es que la vizcondesa se preocupará. Y dado que ella es el único sustento que actualmente tiene mi heredero, no me gustaría nada que se preocupara. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

—Dios santo... —masculló McCarty, mirando como un miope a su anfitrión—. Hablas en serio.

Amery enarcó una ceja.

—Tan serio como la varicela, complicada con una pulmonía, y todo ello unido al orgullo y la arrogancia de los Cullen.

—¿Douglas? —Una mujer alta con el pelo de un caoba oscuro entró en el salón. En sus bonitas facciones había una expresión de curiosidad que de inmediato se convirtió en preocupación.

—Guinevere —habló su marido, rodeándole la cintura sin reparo alguno—. En ese sofá está tu antiguo prometido, que ha venido a pegarnos la varicela.

—Oh, McCarty —exclamó ella, acercándose, pero Rosalie tuvo el suficiente aplomo como para levantarse y colocarse entre el conde y lady Amery.

—Milady —dijo, haciéndole una reverencia—. Su señoría me ha informado de que hay un bebé en la casa, así que será mejor que no se acerque demasiado al conde.

—Tiene razón —convino Amery frunciendo el cejo—. Yo he pasado la varicela.

—Y yo también —comunicó Guinevere, pero regresó junto a su marido—. Y Rose. Douglas, no puedes dejar que viaje en este estado.

—Utilizar la tercera persona cuando ésta está presente y consciente es grosero e irritante —recriminó McCarty con voz áspera desde el sofá.

—Pero divertido —dijo Amery, acercándose a su visitante. Le puso el dorso de la mano en la frente y se arrodilló para mirarlo más de cerca. Aunque los dos tenían la misma edad, los gestos del vizconde era curiosamente paternales—. Estás ardiendo, aunque no hace falta que te lo diga. Sé que no tienes en gran estima a ningún médico, pero ¿quieres que mande a buscar a Fairly?

—¿Se lo notificarás al duque? —preguntó él, buscando su mirada.

—Aún no, pero sólo si te quedas aquí como un niño bueno y te recuperas antes de que mi honradez supere a mi caridad cristiana —contestó el vizconde, mirando a su mujer.

—Ve a buscar a Fairly —aceptó McCarty—, pero sólo a él, no a esos condenados matasanos que se creen que atienden bien a su excelencia.

—No insultaría a Fairly de esa manera —repuso Amery, levantándose—. Ni siquiera para irritarte.

Mientras él le arrancaba el permiso para llamar al médico, lady Amery consultó algo con el lacayo y, finalmente, se volvió hacia Rosalie.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la mujer, sonriendo—. No me he enterado bien. ¿Usted es...?

—La señora Hale —respondió ella, haciéndole una nueva reverencia—. Rosalie Hale. Soy el ama de llaves de la residencia urbana de su señoría y lo he acompañado a Willow Bend, una finca situada a cinco kilómetros de aquí, que está pensando comprar.

—Bonito lugar —murmuró el vizconde—, pero lo primero es lo primero.

—Podemos instalar al enfermo en el dormitorio de la parte de atrás —dispuso Guinevere—. Además, ya está preparado. Me parece que a los dos les vendrá bien un baño caliente y algo de comer. Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar ropa seca para usted; somos de la misma estatura.

—Vamos, McCarty —dijo el vizconde, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—. Vamos a llenarte de jarabes asquerosos y a murmurar encantamientos junto a tu cama hasta que te recuperes, por el bien de tu cordura. Será mejor que veas a Rose ahora, o se meterá en tu habitación cuando te sientas aún peor y se pondrá a leerte cuentos.

Eso debería haberlo hecho estremecer, pensó él mientras Amery lo arrastraba e insultaba de camino al dormitorio. Estar allí con el hombre que había impedido que se casara con Gwen y tan enfermo que literalmente se sentía incapaz de tenerse en pie era una situación que le debería parecer una de sus peores pesadillas.

Pero mientras Douglas le quitaba la ropa mojada y lo instaba a meterse en una bañera de agua caliente y perfumada, para después obligarlo a tragarse un mejunje de sabor asqueroso, McCarty se dio cuenta de lo seguro que se sentía allí.

—Querrá que avisen a su hermano —dijo Rosalie, bebiendo un sorbo de té, profundamente agradecida.

—Le mandaremos un mensaje al tiempo que mandamos a buscar a Fairly —respondió Gwen, pasándole un plato con un bollo untado de mantequilla.

—Que el mensaje sea cifrado.

—¿Cómo dice? —Gwen dejó la taza y esperó a que se lo explicara.

—Es por el duque —respondió Rosalie—. Su excelencia tiene espías por todas partes y si le deja una nota diciendo que McCarty está gravemente enfermo donde cualquiera pueda leerla, el duque se presentará aquí en menos que canta un gallo, dando órdenes y sembrando el caos.

—Le aseguro que no hará tal cosa —replicó Douglas desde la puerta del salón, con una expresión que podría describirse como de diversión—. En esta casa, su excelencia no va a conseguir nada con sus intrigas. ¿Puedo tomar un poco de té, cariño? —preguntó, sentándose junto a su esposa y poniendo un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Cómo está McCarty? —quiso saber Gwen, sirviendo una taza de té para su marido.

—Duerme, pero incómodo. Creía que quizá estuviera usted equivocada, señora Hale, puesto que no tenía signos de varicela en la cara, pero he comprobado que su diagnóstico es certero al verle el resto del cuerpo.

—Yo sufrí un acceso especialmente virulento de niña —explicó Rosalie—. No corro peligro si le hago de enfermera.

—Yo puedo ayudar —se ofreció el vizconde—, y lo haré de buena gana. Pero tú, mi amor, será mejor que te mantengas apartada de la habitación del enfermo.

—Lo haré —se conformó Gwen—. Por el bien del bebé y porque bastante castigo es para McCarty que tú lo veas en tan miserable estado. No hace falta que encima lo vea yo también.

Rosalie bebió de su té, observando sus sonrisas, miradas y caricias.

—El conde dijo que fue un compromiso desgraciado.

—Para los tres —convino lady Amery—. Menos mal que duró poco. Ha hecho lo correcto trayéndolo aquí. Es de la familia y no le echamos la culpa de lo que pasó, como tampoco nos alegramos de que esté enfermo.

—Su enfermedad es grave —dijo Rosalie—. Al menos en adultos. Y, además, las enfermedades en general lo ponen nervioso. Sinceramente, yo impediría que los médicos se le acercaran si eso es posible.

—Ese hombre tiene orgullo de sobra —señaló Douglas, llenándose de nuevo la taza de té.

Su mujer observaba divertida, pero no dijo nada.

—No es orgullo, milord —repuso Rosalie—. Está asustado.

—Asustado. —El vizconde frunció los labios, pensativo—. ¿Por lo que le ocurrió a su hermano Victor?

—No exactamente —respondió Rosalie, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, de forma coherente—. Él es ahora el heredero, y morir significaría incumplir sus obligaciones. Por muy poco que disfrute con ellas, no querría imponérselas a lord Edward, como tampoco querría que su familia sufriera. Además, en su vida se ha encontrado con más médicos incompetentes que la mayoría, tanto los que trataron a su hermano como los que trataron a su excelencia la pasada primavera.

—No lo había visto de esa forma —admitió Douglas, echándole otro vistazo a su mujer—. ¿Guinevere?

—Manda llamar a David —propuso ella—. Sabrá manejar al conde y tratarle la varicela.

—Hablamos del vizconde Fairly —le explicó Douglas a Rosalie—. Es familia de mi esposa y amigo mío. Es un médico excelente y confiamos en él, igual que McCarty, según parece.

—Sí —afirmó ella—. Y si no pudiera atenderlo Fairly, toleraría que fuera... —se detuvo, tratando de recordar los nombres—, Pugh, Hamilton y había un tercero, pero no me acuerdo.

—Fairly lo sabrá —le aseguró el vizconde—. Pero ¿cómo es que McCarty y usted han aparecido en nuestro hogar a estas horas? Seguro que él no sería tan estúpido como para aventurarse a salir de la ciudad con la que está cayendo.

Gwen se mostró repentinamente fascinada con su taza de té, mientras Rosalie se sentía como una mariposa clavada a una tablilla, bajo el escrutinio de los firmes ojos azules de lord Amery.

—Salimos de la ciudad ayer —explicó, consciente de que aquel hombre no toleraría mentiras—. Y la lluvia nos cogió en Willow Bend. Esta mañana lo he convencido para que viniéramos aquí, cuando ha terminado admitiendo que estaba enfermo.

—Tonterías —replicó el vizconde, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Debería haber parecido un gesto un tanto femenino, pero en él resultaba... elegante—. McCarty, que es un hombre discreto y sensato, se presentó aquí con usted ayer por la tarde, mucho antes de que cayera la noche, ¿verdad que sí, Guinevere?

—Así es —asintió ella, removiendo su té plácidamente—. Estuvo muy callado durante la cena, aunque Rose estaba encantada de verlo.

El vizconde dedicó a Rosalie una mirada indescifrable.

—La niña se vuelve loca por completo cuando está con alguien a quien quiere. Se parece a su mamá. ¿Más té, señora Hale?

Le sirvió una taza bajo la cariñosa mirada de su esposa, y Rosalie pudo percibir el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, casi tan grande como la gratitud que sentía ella por los dos. «Algún día, quiero amar tanto a un hombre que incluso verlo servir té a un invitado sea motivo de complacencia con él y con mi vida, porque él formará parte de ella.»

—Fairly no puede atenderte —dijo Douglas, agitando una nota delante de McCarty—. No sabe si tuvo la varicela de pequeño.

—Maldita sea. ¿Cómo puedes no saber si alguna vez has estado lleno de motas como un leopardo y te sentías como la última víctima de ese animal?

—Hasta que cumplió seis años, lo crió su madre en Escocia y no puede consultárselo. No se acuerda de haberla pasado, por eso prefiere ser cauteloso. —Se sentó a los pies de la cama y escrutó al enfermo.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó el conde con tono irritado—. ¿Me va a estallar la cabeza?

—No, aunque me gustaría verlo. Fairly describe con detalle los cuidados que requieres, en especial para controlar la fiebre, y desaconseja vivamente que te sangren. Y además no debes rascarte.

—No me pica —reconoció McCarty—. Me duele. —En ese momento, se preguntó cómo estarían tratando a Rosalie el vizconde y su mujer. Douglas era un fanático, al menos en lo que se refería a los modales y el decoro, aunque no hubiera tenido escrúpulos en quebrantar unas cuantas normas —bastantes en realidad— para impedir que Gwen se casara con él.

—¿Quieres que te gane a una partida de _cribbage_? —ofreció Douglas—. O tal vez prefieras que te mande a Rose.

—Ha estado aquí antes. Me ha dejado esto —dijo, mostrándole un osito de peluche.

—El señor Oso —asintió el vizconde—. Presidió mi habitación cuando cogí la gripe en Sussex. Un buen tipo, este señor Oso. Aunque no sirve para dar consejos.

—Para eso tenemos a Rose. —McCarty casi sonrió—. Me ha dicho que obedezca a su madre y me pondré mejor.

—Desobedecer a Guinevere sería como intentar desobedecer a una fuerza de la naturaleza. Uno corre peligro mortal si lo hace. Es una mujer formidable.

—Habría sido una duquesa formidable —apostilló él, que se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había dicho—. Perdona.

—Lo habría sido —convino Douglas—, pero tiene un magnífico gusto para los maridos y es mi anillo el que lleva.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —le preguntó McCarty al oso de peluche, mirándolo a los botones que le servían de ojos.

—No te hagas ilusiones. —El vizconde se levantó y se dirigió hacia un pequeño escritorio, del que sacó una baraja de cartas y el tablero de _cribbage_ —. Gwen me ha explicado que te ofreciste sólo porque suponías que tendría libertad para rechazarte. Pero también dice que te habrías esforzado por que hubiera sido un matrimonio feliz y yo la creo. Corta. —Colocó el tablero y la baraja encima de la cama.

—¿Y ya está? —McCarty sacó un dos mientras Douglas dejaba boca abajo la carta que quería descartar—. ¿La habría hecho feliz y todos tan contentos?

—Si para ella lo ocurrido en el pasado no tiene ya importancia, ¿por qué iba a tenerla para mí, si mi futuro con Rose, el pequeño John y Guinevere resulta empalagoso de lo feliz que es?

—Crib —entonó él, pensando las palabras de Douglas.

¿Cómo sería afrontar un futuro que pudiera describirse sin avergonzarse como empalagoso de lo feliz que era?

El vizconde se dedicó al juego con la misma seriedad con que se tomaba cualquier cosa que hacía en la vida y terminó dándole una paliza. Cuando se llevó el tablero, a McCarty le pesaban los párpados, y Douglas decidió iniciar una retirada estratégica. Unos toques en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Rosalie, para su turno junto a la cama del enfermo, lo que permitió al vizconde irse en busca de su mujer.

—Ya veo que se ha echado un amigo —dijo Rosalie señalando el oso.

—Es un oso guardián, según Rose. —Se acercó el peluche a la cara y frunció el cejo, pensativo—. Parece un tipo digno de confianza, aunque un poco reservado.

—Se parece al vizconde.

—¿A Douglas? —El conde sonrió ante la comparación de Rosalie—. No lo subestimes, como hicimos mi padre y yo. Parece el típico puritano que se ocupa de sus tierras y adora a su mujer, pero tanto Heathgate, Greymoor o Fairly prestan atención cuando Douglas se digna tocar un tema.

—Parece que adora a su vizcondesa, pero creo que es un hombre protector en general.

—¿Protector? —McCarty meditó sobre la palabra, pero su cerebro estaba tan endeble como el resto de su persona—. Puede ser. Desde luego, adora a Rose y estrangularía a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño.

—Pero parece que le falla algo la memoria —comentó Rosalie, abriendo una botella de loción y oliendo el contenido—. Y lo mismo parece sucederle a su mujer.

—¿De veras? Eso es nuevo. Los dos hacen gala de una arrolladora agudeza mental.

Rosalie tapó de nuevo la botella.

—Si alguien les pregunta, dirán que vinimos a cenar anoche, y que, aunque usted estuvo un poco callado, Rose se alegró mucho de verlo.

Él enarcó las cejas bruscamente y a continuación las hundió en un profundo cejo.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Gwen? —preguntó, debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y la gratitud.

—No —contestó Rosalie con tono de incredulidad—. Se le ha ocurrido lord Amery.

—Al final terminó casándose con el mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

—Ay, ay, ay —dijo Douglas, torciendo el gesto mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación—. ¿La señora Hale te ha dejado ahí desnudo, donde te puede dar la corriente?

—No —respondió McCarty con un suspiro, tratando de recordar dónde estaba el orinal—. Tenía calor y ese camisón tuyo pica como un demonio.

—Detrás del biombo —le indicó el vizconde—. Verás una silla horadada y un orinal. Te dejo solo o te ayudo, como quieras.

—Ni una cosa ni otra —contestó él, cruzando la habitación hacia el biombo bajo la mirada impasible de Douglas.

—Me parecía que habías ganado peso —observó Douglas—. Al mirarte ahora de cerca veo que estaba en lo cierto. Estabas demasiado delgado.

—Lo estaba, sí —convino, bostezando detrás del biombo—. Pero Rosalie..., la señora Hale ha puesto orden en mis comidas. Parte del problema era la falta de inspiración de mi cocinera.

—¿Y tu ama de llaves la inspira?

—Rosalie... la señora Hale habló con la cocinera de la duquesa, que se enorgullece de conocer los gustos de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Los menús resultaron interesantes. —Salió de detrás del biombo, echó un vistazo a la cama y cobró fuerzas—. Y luego me sermoneó diciéndome que cuando no comía ofendía al personal de la cocina.

—A la cama. —Douglas lo agarró del brazo lleno de granitos sin ceremonias y lo aupó para que se subiera al lecho—. Estate quieto —añadió, metiéndole el camisón por la cabeza. Luego lo miró—. Estás enfermo —concluyó con un suspiro—. Será mejor que te quedes en la cama y te comportes como es debido. Esta noche y mañana van a ser peores, con toda seguridad, pero después empezarás a sentirte mejor.

—¿Douglas? —McCarty se sentó al borde de la cama y, para su sorpresa, Amery se sentó a su lado.

—¿Hum?

—Cuando cortejabas a Gwen —empezó a decir, buscando el oso entre las almohadas—, ¿te pasaba...?

—¿Que si me pasaba qué? —lo instó el otro a continuar—. La señora Hale regresará de un momento a otro con tu infusión, y esperemos que algo de comer, así que será mejor que lo escupas, porque te cuida con verdadero celo.

—¿Eso hace?

—Sólo se ha apartado de tu cama para comer —respondió Douglas—. ¿No querías preguntarme algo?

—Cuando cortejabas a Gwen —lo intentó nuevamente—, ¿sentías una necesidad casi constante...? Quiero decir, ¿te pasaba que siempre estabas pensando en...?

—Aprovechábamos todas las oportunidades para fornicar —lo interrumpió el vizconde—. Y cuando no podía estar dentro de ella, la abrazaba o le cogía la mano, o me limitaba a mirarla como un hombre hambriento delante de un festín que no podía permitirse. La situación era de lo más molesta, porque yo había llegado a un punto en la vida en que todas las pasiones, incluida la carnal, se me hacían imposibles.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas? No puede resultarte fácil explicármelo precisamente a mí.

—Me estoy entrometiendo —reconoció Douglas, mirándolo con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos azules—. Mi mujer me ha dado permiso, así que no es tan malo como si lo estuviera haciendo a sus espaldas.

—¿Que te estás entrometiendo?

—Sí, al alentar lo tuyo con la señora Hale —le aclaró el otro—. Creo que haríais buena pareja.

—Yo también. Pero ella no opina lo mismo.

—Pues tendrás que hacer que cambie de opinión, y si eso implica una recuperación muy lenta, no lo dudes y hazlo. No en vano eres el heredero de Moreland, no se pueden correr riesgos con tu salud.

El conde sonrió de medio lado.

—Una lenta recuperación... Dios mío. No tenía ninguna posibilidad contigo, ¿verdad?

—Eso esperaba —dijo Douglas, levantándose—. Aunque te aseguro que me diste un buen susto y por tu culpa tuve que acelerar los planes que tenía para Guinevere. Nunca fuiste mi enemigo, ni tampoco el de ella. Digamos que el duque era una molestia para todos.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y entró Rosalie con una bandeja. Se quedó con el paciente cuando el vizconde se fue, y pasó la siguiente hora obligándolo a comer, tratando de que estuviera lo más cómodo posible y luego dejó que dormitara hasta que se despertó al amanecer.

—¿Rosalie? —preguntó con voz cavernosa.

—Estoy aquí —dijo ella, levantándose de la silla para ir a sentarse junto a él en la cama.

—Me encuentro fatal.

—Le ha subido la fiebre —observó, poniéndole el dorso de la mano en la frente—. Ahora que está despierto, podría refrescarlo con la esponja, si quiere. Eso además le calmará el picor.

Él asintió, y Rosalie fue a buscar toallas, la esponja y la palangana. Lo destapó para poder lavarlo, dejándole cubierta sólo la parte inferior del cuerpo.

—Fairly ha mandado esto, hamamelis y otras infusiones de hierbas que le aliviarán.

Él suspiró al notar el contacto de la esponja fría sobre la piel. Rosalie se la pasó repetidamente por la espalda, los brazos, los hombros y los costados, y después movió las mantas para refrescarle las piernas y los pies. Repitió el proceso una y otra vez hasta que McCarty se sintió más cómodo. La fiebre cedió. Entrada la mañana, podía decir que, al menos, no estaba peor.

Llamaron discretamente a la puerta y entró el vizconde con aspecto descansado, listo para emprender el nuevo día.

—Buenos días, señora Hale, ¿o debería llamarla Rosalie? —preguntó—. Y buenos días a ti también, McCarty. —Le puso la mano en la frente y frunció el cejo—. Mejor de lo que creía.

Mandó a Rosalie con Gwen y se quedó a solas con él.

—¿Cómo es que tu fiebre responde únicamente a sus cuidados? —inquirió.

—Cállate —contestó McCarty, cansado—. Ha puesto algo en el agua, por si te interesa. Creo que ayuda.

Cuando Douglas terminó de cambiar las sábanas de la cama y sacó a McCarty del baño, éste se quedó nuevamente adormilado. Lo obligó a tomar un poco de infusión de corteza de sauce, lo tapó bien y lo dejó durmiendo apaciblemente junto con su osito guardián prestado.

El día siguiente se convirtió en un mosaico de breves actividades y siestas. Ed envió un mensaje para comunicar que se acercaría en breve, y McCarty le escribió una nota a su excelencia diciéndole que había ido a ver a Rose. Ésta hizo una visita a su tío, pero él no aguantaba más de quince minutos sin usar el orinal o dormir una pequeña siesta.

La tarde pasó igual de despacio que el resto del día, con Rosalie, que primero lo ganó al _cribbage_ y después le leyó una traducción de las invasiones de Britania, de Julio César. Él cayó en una duermevela en la que era consciente de su voz, pero no entendía lo que decía. Se despertó cuando Rosalie dejó de leer, pero al mirarla vio que también ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el libro en el regazo, boca abajo. Al verla tan cansada, volvió a dormirse sin molestarla.

Pasaron mala noche los dos, McCarty despertándose a ratos, con accesos de fiebre, y Rosalie cuidándolo como mejor sabía. Refrescarlo con la esponja ayudaba, aunque no tanto como les hubiera gustado a ambos.

—Creo que se encontraría mejor si lo metiera entero en un baño de agua fría —dijo ella cuando dieron las dos de la madrugada.

—Eso implicaría tener que moverse y, ahora mismo, hasta respirar me duele, Rosalie.

—Pero si conseguimos bajarle la fiebre, no le dolerá tanto.

—Si insistes...

Hizo un monumental esfuerzo para sentarse al borde de la cama, pero necesitó de la ayuda de ella para meterse en la bañera, dentro del agua. En menos de diez minutos le castañeteaban los dientes, aunque, al tacto, el agua estaba casi tibia. Rosalie lo sacó de la bañera, lo envolvió en una toalla e hizo que se sentara delante del fuego mientras le secaba el pelo con otra toalla.

—Entonces, ¿mañana por la noche me sentiré ya mejor?

—Debería —contestó ella—. Aunque en los adultos, esta enfermedad puede ser más complicada que en los niños.

—¿Tienes hijos? —le preguntó desde debajo de la toalla con que le estaba secando la cabeza.

Ella se quedó parada, pero contestó con toda la calma que pudo.

—No. ¿Y usted?

—Ninguno. Pero cásate conmigo, Rosalie, y podrás tener todos los hijos que quieras.

De hecho, le gustaría tener hijos con ella, pensó, sintiendo, entre otras varias incomodidades, que se le despertaba el miembro.

—No me casaré con usted —dijo de pie, detrás de él. McCarty notó la primera pasada del cepillo en el pelo—. Pero debería tener hijos. Será un padre excelente y los niños le harán bien.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —quiso saber él, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más intensamente de la sensación del cepillo acariciándole con suavidad el cuero cabelludo—. Mi padre no es precisamente un ejemplo que quiera seguir.

—Fanfarronadas —repuso ella, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Usted lo pinta como un aristócrata pomposo, prepotente y anticuado, pero a mí me parece que se tomó muchas molestias para poder acceder a su nieta.

—Exageradas molestias —dijo McCarty—. Te regalaría los oídos con los detalles, pero casi no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. —Cuando Rosalie dejó el cepillo, se levantó como pudo pero al sentarse en la cama la cogió de la mano y se la puso en la frente—. Debo confiar en ti y en Amery cuando me decís que la enfermedad está siguiendo su curso, aunque no creo que esté mejorando mucho.

—Tampoco está empeorando.

—Cierto. —Cerró los ojos e inspiró la fragancia a rosas que emanaba de ella—. Si empeorase, prométeme que no dejarás que los matasanos de su excelencia me toquen.

Rosalie se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No dejaré que su padre lo moleste. Pero creo que, en caso de que necesitara protección frente a las intrigas de su padre, lord Amery y su esposa lo harían mejor incluso que la propia guardia de la reina.

—Pues, pensándolo bien, tienes razón. Dormiré más tranquilo ahora.

Rosalie lo arropó cuidadosamente, luego le puso la mano en la frente y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Cuando su respiración se aquietó al quedarse dormido, apagó las velas, alimentó el fuego y se echó la otra manta de la habitación por encima de los hombros. Al doblarse para apoyar la mejilla en la cama, notó que el conde le rozaba el pelo con una caricia lenta y repetida. La ternura del gesto los apaciguó a los dos y Rosalie se quedó dormida en seguida.

—Su excelencia no molestará a ningún invitado que esté bajo mi techo.

Rosalie se despertó al oír la voz de Douglas, más alta de lo normal, pero sin llegar a gritar, procedente del pasillo. Dios santo, el duque iba a encontrarla allí, con la cabeza apoyada en su...

Se levantó de un salto y sacudió el hombro del conde con firmeza.

—Milord —siseó—, despierte. —McCarty gruñó y se volvió. Las mantas se escurrieron por su cuerpo desnudo, lleno de manchas rojas—. ¡Milord! —Él se puso en posición fetal, con el cejo fruncido.

—¡Emmett Tristan Montmorency Cullen, despierte!

—Estoy despierto —dijo él, apartando las mantas automáticamente—, y me encuentro muy mal. Déjame solo, a menos que quieras verme hacer el ridículo.

—Su padre está aquí —lo informó ella, tirándole la bata.

—Apártate, Amery —bramó el duque con tono autoritario y desdeñoso—. No vas a impedir que me acerque a la cama de mi hijo enfermo o te acusaré ante el magistrado.

—De prisa. —Metió los brazos en la bata, súbitamente despierto al oír la voz de su padre—. Dame el libro —Le pidió a Rosalie y, en un acceso de fuerza desesperada, ocultó la bañera detrás del biombo. Ella arregló la cama, descorrió las cortinas y colocó dos sillas delante del fuego.

—Su hijo no es un bebé —repuso el vizconde con idéntico desdén—. No necesita que su padre venga a ver cómo se encuentra. Espere en el salón, por favor, como cualquier visita educada, aunque sea a estas horas tan intempestivas.

—Insultas a tus superiores, Amery —bramó el duque—, y no reconocerías el afecto de un padre aunque te dieras de bruces con él. Voy a ver a mi hijo. —La puerta se abrió de golpe. Rosalie levantó la vista del fuego de la chimenea, que estaba removiendo. Se incorporó, pero no soltó el atizador.

—McCarty. —El duque se acercó a él con paso firme, y lo vio leyendo a Julio César junto al fuego—. ¿Qué haces aquí, perdido en mitad del campo, cuando deberías estar al cuidado de nuestros médicos personales?

—¿Le parece que estoy enfermo? —Se levantó y enarcó una ceja con actitud señorial en dirección a su padre, que no alcanzaba a su hijo en estatura—. O más enfermo de lo que habitualmente parezco, puesto que la fatiga es una compañera habitual cuando alguien tiene tantas cosas que hacer como yo.

Douglas ahogó un resoplido ante la respuesta, pero frunció rápidamente el cejo cuando dos corpulentos caballeros, que obviamente habían logrado traspasar la barrera de lacayos que los retenían en el vestíbulo, se abrieron paso en la habitación, tras él.

—Podemos examinarlo de inmediato, excelencia —dijo el más bajo de los dos, abriendo un maletín negro—. ¿Podría usted dejarnos solos, señorita?

—Fuera, muchacha —le ladró el duque.

—No respondo ante usted, milord —le espetó ella con idéntico tono—. Si su hijo estuviera enfermo, lo mejor para su salud sería que descansara, excelencia. Sugiero que se lleve a sus matasanos de aquí y espere en el salón, a menos que quiera que sea lord Amery quien tenga que llamar al magistrado para echar de aquí a unos intrusos.

El duque fulminó a su anfitrión con la mirada.

—Amery, su personal doméstico es insufrible.

—No, excelencia —intervino McCarty con el mismo desdén que le había mostrado el duque a Rosalie—. Usted sí que es insufrible. Estoy aquí, visitando a mi sobrina. No hay ningún motivo para que venga a entrometerse, armando, como siempre, un drama a costa de los demás, para su entretenimiento personal. Le agradecería que saliera de aquí.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Edward entrando en la habitación—. Lo siento, McCarty. No sé cómo su excelencia ha conseguido averiguar que estabas aquí. ¿Quieres que haga una demostración física de falta de respeto hacia nuestro padre?

—Eso tengo que verlo —dijo otra voz masculina desde el pasillo.

Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos de azul hielo entró tranquilamente en la habitación detrás de lord Edward.

—Greymoor —lo saludó Douglas, asintiendo con la cabeza, con los ojos chispeantes de diversión.

—Amery —lo nombró a su vez el otro.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —bramó el duque, fulminando al recién llegado con la mirada—. Y supongo que el libertino de tu hermano cerrará la comitiva.

Greymoor le hizo una breve reverencia.

—Es posible que el marqués se una a nosotros en breve, pero se ha pasado la noche con un bebé afectado de cólicos, algo que este caballero de aquí con seguridad no ha hecho —dijo, enarcando una ceja en dirección al conde.

—Insisto en asegurarme inmediatamente de su estado de salud —espetó su padre—. Mujer, sal de la habitación o te obligaré por la fuerza.

—Como le pongas una mano encima, vas a ver si estoy enfermo o no, _papá_ —terció McCarty con suavidad.

Sin que nadie se lo dijera, Douglas, Edward y Greymoor se unieron a Rosalie y al conde junto a la chimenea.

—No pienso tolerarlo —gritó el duque—. ¡Un hombre tiene derecho a conocer el estado de salud de su heredero!

—¡Abuelo! —llamó Rose desde la puerta—. ¡Debería darte vergüenza! En esta casa tenemos la norma de no gritar y también la de no correr por el establo.

Y, a juzgar por su tono, estaba claro que se suponía que los abuelos tenían que conocer y cumplir las normas.

—Rose —dijo el duque, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz—, si nos disculpas, muñequita, tus tíos y yo estábamos resolviendo un pequeño desacuerdo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Estabas gritando, abuelo, y no te has disculpado.

Para asombro de todos, el duque hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia su hijo mayor y lord Amery.

—Caballeros, les pido disculpas por haber alzado la voz y molestado a mi nieta.

—Disculpas aceptadas —contestó McCarty con los dientes apretados.

—Y ahora, muñequita, ¿quieres disculparnos?

—¿Papá? —preguntó la niña, volviéndose hacia su padrastro, que la esperaba con la mano tendida.

—No hace falta que te vayas todavía, Rose —le indicó. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y él la levantó, apoyándosela en la cadera. El duque, frustrado a más no poder, salió hecho un basilisco de la habitación, chasqueando los dedos hacia sus médicos para que lo siguieran.

Greymoor cerró la puerta con llave. Ed ayudó a su hermano a sentarse y Douglas dejó a Rose en la cama.

—El abuelo estaba enfadado —observó ella, saltando sobre el colchón—. Tenía el cuello rojo. Creo que sus médicos tendrían que examinarlo.

—No le deseo una apoplejía ni siquiera a él —comentó Douglas—. Rose, no saltes tanto, que te vas a dar con el dosel —la regañó, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la niña saltara más alto, tratando en efecto de alcanzar el dosel.

Ed miró a su hermano con el cejo fruncido.

—No tienes buen aspecto, McCarty —concluyó—. ¿Cómo demonios se ha enterado su excelencia de que estabas enfermo?

—No lo sé —respondió él con agotamiento.

—Espías —intervino Greymoor—. ¿Me vais a presentar a la otra encantadora dama de la habitación antes de meternos en ese tema?

—Discúlpame —se excusó Douglas—. Señora Rosalie Hale, permita que le presente a Andrew Alexander, lord Greymoor. La señora Hale está aquí mientras McCarty se recupera.

—¿Y a mí qué? —intervino Rose, dejándose caer sobre el colchón—. A mí no me has hecho ninguna inclinación de cabeza, primo Andrew.

—Bájate de esa cama y hazme una reverencia como es debido y yo te responderé con una inclinación de la cabeza —contestó lord Andrew. La cogió en brazos cuando ella se disponía a realizar una elaborada reverencia—. _Magic_ te echa de menos —le susurró al oído—. Ahora mismo le está diciendo a _George_ cuánto.

—Oh, ¿puedo ir a ver a _sir Magic_ antes de que te vayas? —chilló Rose, acurrucada alegremente contra el primo de su madre.

—Pues claro que sí, pero creo que antes hay asuntos importantes que discutir —señaló él, sentándose en la cama con la niña, al tiempo que miraba al conde con gran expectación—. McCarty, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Tiene la varicela —explicó Rose—. Ya sabes, cuando te llenas de granos y te pica todo y te quejas como un cascarrabias.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de que se porta como un cascarrabias —dijo Greymoor, asintiendo—. Debe de ser grave, McCarty, porque tienes esos síntomas desde hace tiempo. Pero no veo los granos.

El conde subió la manga de la bata en respuesta, enseñando un fornido antebrazo cubierto de vello y granos.

—Pobre desgraciado —masculló lord Andrew—. Yo la pasé a los siete años.

—Parece que todos la hemos tenido menos Fairly —comentó Edward.

Su hermano se sentó cansinamente.

—Al parecer me estoy recuperando, a pesar de no haber recibido los cuidados de ningún matasanos, pero creo que será mejor que alguien baje para impedir que su excelencia haga alguna de las suyas.

—Voy contigo, Douglas —se ofreció Greymoor—, para arbitrar el espectáculo entre el duque y tú. ¿Te quedas tú con McCarty, Ed?

—Claro. —El joven se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rosalie—. Le agradezco mucho los cuidados que le ha prodigado a mi hermano, señora Hale —dijo, ayudándola a levantarse con una sonrisa especialmente cálida.

—¿Rosalie? —El conde le buscó la mirada y ella lo miró con curiosidad—. Yo también te doy las gracias.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada.

—Vamos, Rose —dispuso Greymoor, cogiendo en brazos a su prima—. En el establo nos esperan dos guapos caballeros.

Ed cerró la puerta tras la comitiva y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

—Ahora voy a hacer una incursión en el armario de Amery —explicó el joven—, pero cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar.

En cuanto su hermano se fue, McCarty se dirigió al biombo aprovechando el inusual momento de soledad. Dios, ¿cómo había podido soportar Victor todos aquellos años de invalidez, sin intimidad, sin esperanzas, sin posibilidad de recuperación?

Con el mejor aspecto que cabía esperar, flanqueado por su hermano, su anfitrión y lord Greymoor, McCarty pasó la siguiente hora tratando de buscar un equilibrio entre la necesidad de controlar a su padre con el respeto que le debía por ser su padre y por ser duque. Fue una hora larga y bastante desagradable, soportable sólo por la disposición de Greymoor a distraer de vez en cuando al duque con su insolente sentido del humor, y después, antes de que a su excelencia le diera una apoplejía, hablando de caballos.

Cuando los demás se fueron y dejaron al duque a solas con sus hijos, su excelencia miró fijamente a su heredero.

—Vosotros dos —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No creáis que no valoro el interés que mostráis por nuestra pequeña Rose, pero sé que tramáis algo, y no descansaré hasta que averigüe qué es.

—¿Sabe la duquesa que ha salido corriendo con esta lluvia a molestar a Amery con una de sus manías? —preguntó McCarty con tono de aburrimiento.

—No es necesario preocupar a tu madre sin necesidad.

—¿Y no fue precisamente una lluvia como ésta la que le provocó la pulmonía, excelencia?

—Calla, chico —siseó el duque—. No preocupes a tu madre, he dicho. O no dejará de darme la lata.

—Compórtese y no tendremos que irle con el chisme, excelencia. Pero como no lo haga, no nos quedará otro remedio.

—Que me comporte. —Su padre frunció el cejo—. Que me comporte. Y me lo dice un hombre adulto que no tiene amante, ni esposa, ni prometida... Que me comporte, me dice. Compórtate tú, McCarty, y asegura la sucesión.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación con un aire de ducal altanería. McCarty y Ed pusieron los ojos en blanco. El silencio que se produjo después del sermón y la afectación del duque resultó profundamente reconfortante.

—Siéntate —sugirió Ed—, ¿o prefieres volver a tu habitación?

—Debería subir —respondió su hermano—. Pero, Ed, creo que nuestro padre está empeorando. Está cada vez más exaltado. Irrumpir de esta forma en casa de Amery... Gwen y Douglas habrían estado en su derecho si le hubiesen prohibido la entrada.

—Es el abuelo de Rose —dijo el joven cuando llegaron a la habitación—. Pero estoy de acuerdo. Desde que Victor murió, y después de su propia enfermedad, creo que está obsesionado con que nazcan herederos.

—Yo te propongo a ti.

—Y yo te propongo a ti —repuso Ed—. ¿Nos sentamos?

—Sí. Me he quedado sin fuerzas. El descanso ayuda, pero el efecto es sólo temporal. Cuando me tumbo, me extingo como una vela.

—Te quitaré las botas. —Hizo que se sentara en una silla de brazos, le quitó las botas y después pidió desayuno para los dos.

—De modo que has pasado tres noches con la señora Hale —comentó, como si tal cosa.

—Sí —admitió su hermano, cerrando los ojos—. Me he portado bien, Edward. —A duras penas, pero lo había hecho—. Es una mujer decente, y yo no obligaría a una mujer a hacer nada.

—¿Obligarla tú? —Ed enarcó las cejas—. Su excelencia os obligará a pasar por el altar ipso facto como se entere.

—A ella nadie la obligará a hacer nada, y a mí tampoco. Ya me lo hizo una vez, y no permitiré que vuelva a hacerlo.

—Te lo hizo y se lo hizo a Gwen, que tenía el apoyo de una numerosa familia, mucha más familia que la señora Hale. Si puede burlar a Heathgate, Amery, Greymoor y Fairly, ¿qué posibilidades de ganar tendría una simple ama de llaves?

—Un pensamiento inquietante, Edward —admitió él, frunciendo el cejo—, aunque su excelencia manipuló a Gwen para que aceptara mi proposición de matrimonio valiéndose, en gran parte, de amenazar a su familia. Si la señora Hale no tiene familia, será menos vulnerable a sus maquinaciones.

—Habla con ella, McCarty. —Ed se levantó y fue a atender la llamada en la puerta—. Haz que comprenda a lo que se expone y lo desesperado que está nuestro padre por que se case su heredero. —Abrió la puerta y un lacayo entró con el carrito del desayuno.

Mientras comía tostadas, té y unas rodajas de naranja con su hermano, McCarty consideró que éste tenía razón: si Rosalie Hale ocultaba alguna debilidad o vulnerabilidad, sería mejor que se lo confesara, porque, si el duque las descubría, tarde o temprano se aprovecharía de ellas.

Y por mucho que sintiera que Rosalie y él podían hacer buena pareja, no la aceptaría como esposa bajo ningún concepto si era como resultado de la manipulación de su padre.

McCarty se curó, aunque despacio, y tuvo que darle la razón a Douglas en lo de que lo que más necesitaba era dormir. Al tercer día, la lluvia cesó; al cuarto, durmió toda la noche de un tirón. Al quinto, comenzó a quejarse diciendo que tenía que volver a casa de inmediato cuando Rose lo persuadió para que la acompañara a los establos. Consiguió cepillar a su caballo y entretener a su sobrina contándole historias de su padre.

Pero la incursión en el establo, por breve que hubiera sido, lo había dejado agotado y, para gran irritación suya, necesitaba volver a la cama. Le dijo a Rose que hiciera dibujos de las historias que le había contado y se dejó caer en la cama.

Le parecía que había algo fuera de lugar, una sensación persistente y molesta. Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en el colchón, pero el sentimiento no desaparecía.

«Rosalie», pensó, cuando se metió bajo las sábanas perfumadas. Llevaba dos o tres horas lejos de ella y notaba su ausencia. Razón de más, pensó, cerrando los ojos, para regresar a la ciudad, donde la rutina impediría que pudieran pasar períodos tan largos sin verse.

Desear acostarse con ella —incluso pidiéndole que se casara con él— no era lo mismo que desear estar con ella a sol y a sombra. Para desear tal cosa, un hombre tenía que estar loco por una mujer.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Una semana en casa de lord Amery hizo que McCarty cambiara visiblemente su forma de proceder con el objeto de su encaprichamiento, que no locura. En Surrey había mantenido las manos quietas por necesidad y esa disciplina forzada le había procurado extrañas recompensas.

Por ejemplo, Rosalie sí lo había tocado, y de una manera en que una ama de llaves jamás habría tocado a su patrón. Lo había bañado, afeitado, cepillado el pelo, vestido y desvestido, incluso había dormitado junto a su cama. Cedió a otros el cuidado personal del enfermo una vez remitió la fiebre, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

O al menos, pensaba él mientras se ponía una bota, tenía la impresión de que había ganado terreno.

Había tenido también oportunidad de observarla durante largos ratos y de fijarse atentamente en cómo se relacionaba con los demás. Cuanto más la veía, más perplejo se sentía. Fruto de su observación, había ido reuniendo pequeñas pistas que no cuadraban con el hecho de que fuera una simple ama de llaves.

—¿Por qué demonios frunces el cejo de esa forma?

Jasper St. Just entró despreocupadamente en su dormitorio, ataviado con ropa de montar y su encantadora sonrisa de costumbre.

—Estoy pensando en una dama —respondió él, mirando debajo de la cama en busca de la otra bota.

—¿Y por eso frunces el cejo? ¿Qué buscas debajo de la cama, McCarty? ¿A tu dama?

—La dichosa bota —contestó él, encontrándola—. He mandado a Stenson a Brighton, con Ed, para tener un poco más de intimidad, pero lo malo es que ahora no encuentro mis cosas. —Se puso la bota, se reclinó y sonrió—. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita?

—Ed me ha enviado a echarte un ojo —respondió Jas, sentándose a los pies de la cama—. Dijo que lo de llevarse a Stenson era un truco para que tu verdadero estado de salud no llegue a oídos del duque.

—Todavía me estoy recuperando de la varicela —admitió—. Resulta bastante obvio cuando estoy sin ropa. Por eso envié a Stenson con Ed.

—Su excelencia ha venido a interrogarme —explicó su hermanastro, tumbándose en la cama y apoyándose en los codos—. Pero al no saber nada, como de costumbre, no he podido decirle nada. Parecía especialmente furioso contigo, McCarty. ¿Estáis peleados?

—Creo que el calor no le sienta bien —dijo él, buscando el pañuelo del cuello. Llamaría a su ama de llaves, que parecía saber siempre dónde estaba su ropa, pero con Jas en la cama no había posibilidad.

—Aguantaría mejor el calor si aligerara un poco su atuendo —afirmó Jasper—. Iba vestido con toda la formalidad del mundo, a las dos de la tarde, con este bochorno. Me sorprende que la duquesa lo deje salir así.

—Prefiere no meterse —explicó McCarty, encontrando dos pañuelos limpios dentro del ropero—. Hazme el nudo, ¿quieres? Nada llamativo —añadió, tendiéndole el pañuelo de lino.

Jas se puso en pie.

—¿Adónde vas? Levanta el mentón.

Le hizo un nudo sencillo, elegante y perfectamente simétrico en cuestión de segundos.

—A los muelles, por desgracia —contestó McCarty, buscando ahora el chaleco.

—¿Por qué por desgracia? —preguntó su hermanastro, observándolo revolver en el ropero.

—Con este calor, el hedor es insoportable —respondió él, cogiendo un chaleco ligero de color verde y dorado con estampado de cachemir.

—No lo había pensado. Y yo que creía que ser el heredero se limitaba a bailar con todas las damas-florero de la alta sociedad y gritarle a su excelencia cada dos por tres para que lo dejara a uno en paz.

—Supongo que no querrás acompañarme... —aventuró McCarty, tratando de localizar el alfiler.

—No he experimentado el placer olfativo que suponen los muelles en un día de calor abrasador. Habrá que remediar mi ignorancia —declaró Jas, cogiendo un alfiler del tocador—. Estate quieto.

Le sujetó el pañuelo hábilmente con él y luego se echó hacia atrás para apreciar mejor el efecto.

—Servirá —dijo, asintiendo—. Como intentes ponerte la levita antes de que lleguemos, te repudiaré por lunático.

—No puedes repudiarme. Has sido legalmente reconocido.

—Pues entonces le iré con el cuento a la duquesa —replicó Jas, cogiendo su propia levita— y le diré que has estado enfermo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Jas. —Se detuvo y lo fulminó con la mirada—. No lo digas ni en broma. Fairly dice que, a veces, un caso grave de varicela en un adulto puede producir pérdida de la capacidad reproductiva. El duque hará que me desnuden y me estudien a fondo.

—No lo hará, porque tú no se lo permitirás. Ni yo tampoco. Ni Ed.

—No desestimo que fuera capaz de emplear la fuerza —dijo McCarty mientras salían—. Te ha parecido que estaba furioso, Ed y yo creemos que está obsesionado.

—Le da miedo morir —sugirió Jas—, y quiere que su legado quede asegurado. Y también quiere agradar a la duquesa.

—Posiblemente —admitió su hermanastro al llegar a los establos—. Pero ya basta de hablar de este tema tan deprimente. ¿Qué tal está tu querida Bridget?

—¡Ay de mí! —contestó Jas, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. O bien he caído en desgracia a sus ojos o se ha buscado otro objeto de sus atenciones que le gusta más.

—¿Cuál de las dos opciones? Quiero los detalles sucios.

—No lo sé. —Jasper se bajó las mangas y luego volvió a remangárselas—. A mi Bridget la estaba esperando un posible señor Bridget en Windsor. Uno no puede tener la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que ha obstaculizado el desarrollo del amor verdadero. Lo único que le faltaba era una modesta dote.

—¿Le has proporcionado una dote a tu furcia? Eso demuestra que eres un Cullen —concluyó McCarty—. Aunque no lleves el apellido, posees la incapacidad de su excelencia de tratar mal a una mujer por la que te preocupas.

—Puede que eso sea lo único bueno que tiene —dijo Jas—. Hola, cariño —saludó a Kate, que salía de los establos con un gatito en la mano.

Ella les hizo una ligera reverencia, pero siguió su camino en su habitual silencio.

—¿Es retrasada?

—En absoluto. —McCarty montó a _Pericles_ y esperó a que Jas hiciera lo propio con su caballo, utilizando el escalón de madera dispuesto a tal fin—. No habla, o al menos no con claridad, y oye sólo un poco, o eso dice Ed. Pero es muy trabajadora y el resto del servicio la adora. Llegó con mi ama de llaves hace unos meses.

—¿La que te acompañó durante tu estancia en casa de Amery? —preguntó Jas con estudiada despreocupación.

—La misma —contestó él, mirándolo como diciendo que su tono no lo engañaba—. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente que no has sido capaz de sonsacarle a Ed?

—¿De dónde la has sacado? Yo quiero una igual.

—La convencí para que trabajara para mí con mi enorme encanto —respondió McCarty con sequedad.

—En realidad eres encantador —dijo su hermanastro cuando ya iban al trote—. Lo que pasa es que no sabes flirtear.

McCarty le sonrió, agradeciéndole la comprensión y el apoyo. Le agradeció también que lo acompañara el resto de la tarde, porque Jas estaba muy versado en la mecánica del envío de mercancías a y desde Irlanda, motivo por el que tenía que ir a los muelles.

—Me alegra sobremanera que hayamos solucionado este asunto —manifestó McCarty de vuelta en los establos de su casa—. No sabía que exportases ganado a Francia.

—Ahora que las campañas militares en Córcega se han acabado y olvidado, ha aumentado la demanda de animales en el continente. Cuando invadieron Moscú en 1812, los franceses alardeaban de tener una caballería compuesta por cuarenta mil cabezas. En un año, tenían menos de dos mil monturas adecuadas, tirando alto. Puedo encontrar un comprador para cada uno de mis animales sólo por el hecho de que tenga cuatro patas y use riendas.

—Qué emprendedor. ¿Tienes planes para cenar? —le preguntó su hermanastro, desmontando—. De hecho, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que no tienes ama de llaves?

La expresión de Jasper se ensombreció, pero no antes de que McCarty pudiera ver las sombras que asomaron a su mirada. Jas había estado en la guerra y había vuelto a casa, gracias a Dios, pero como veterano de las últimas grandes contiendas, la de la independencia española, los Cien Días y Waterloo entre ellas, también había dejado pedacitos de su alma diseminados por todo el continente.

—Si estás pensando en una visita a la Casa del Placer, voy a tener que declinar tu invitación —dijo.

—No soy muy aficionado —reconoció McCarty, negando con la cabeza—. A juzgar por lo que cuenta Ed, el lugar ha perdido un poco de lustre. Sea como sea, no te estaba sugiriendo que saliéramos de parranda, sino que te mudaras aquí, con Ed y conmigo.

—Muy generoso por tu parte —admitió su hermanastro, frunciendo los labios en actitud pensativa—. Tengo al menos tres caballos que necesitan establo y ejercicio regular si quiero venderlos la próxima primavera en perfecto estado.

—Tenemos sitio de sobra —declaró McCarty—. Confieso que tengo curiosidad. ¿Tanta demanda tienen tus animales como para que puedas vivir de los beneficios de las ventas?

—No son sólo las ventas —puntualizó Jas, aunque era una pregunta demasiado personal—. Pero te agradecería que echaras un vistazo a las operaciones cuando tengas tiempo, si no te importa. Estoy seguro de que con los contactos comerciales que tú tienes, encontrarás formas de sacar rendimientos que a mí se me habrán pasado por alto.

McCarty lo miró, pero su hermanastro era un maestro a la hora de ocultar sus emociones. Sus palabras no sugerían en modo alguno que la petición no fuera casual.

—Me encantaría.

—Podrías hacerle el mismo ofrecimiento a Ed, ¿sabes? —sugirió Jas, desmontando—. Importa instrumentos musicales de todos los países del continente y tiene dos fábricas diferentes de pianos, pero no quiere comentarte sus dudas en el tema de los negocios para no molestarte.

—¿Para no molestarme? ¿Y tú, Jas? ¿Tú tampoco quieres molestarme?

Éste lo miró de frente y asintió.

—No te envidiamos la carga que tienes que soportar. Y no queremos añadirte más preocupaciones.

—Entiendo —masculló él, frunciendo el cejo—. Y eso es lo único que seríais para mí, ¿no? Una carga. ¿Acaso no sabías tú mucho más que yo sobre el puerto de Rosslare? ¿O sobre el horario del ferry de Calais?

—McCarty, queremos aliviarte, no aumentar tu tarea.

—¿Milord? —Rosalie Hale apareció ante ellos, con aquella absurda cofia tapándole el precioso cabello y una actitud vacilante.

Él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por culpa, en parte, de la consternación que sentía en esos momentos a causa de sus hermanos.

—Señora Hale —le dijo con una sonrisa—, le presento a mi querido hermano, Jasper St. Just. St. Just, mi ama de llaves, florista y enfermera ocasional, la señora Rosalie Hale.

—Milord —contestó ella, haciéndole un pequeña reverencia, mientras St. Just inclinaba la cabeza con una tenue, si bien no muy cálida, sonrisa.

—No soy lord, señora Hale, puesto que nací en el lado equivocado de la cama ducal, pero su excelencia me reconoce como suyo.

—Y yo le acabo de ofrecer vivir en esta casa —añadió McCarty, buscando la mirada de Jas—. Si quiere.

Se produjo un silencio en una atmósfera cargada de emociones.

—Sí que quiere —contestó Jas al fin con una gran sonrisa—. Hasta que me eches.

—Puede que tardes un poco en acostumbrarte a que Ed toque a todas horas —le advirtió McCarty—, pero la señora Hale nos cuida a las mil maravillas, incluso con este calor infernal.

—Hablando de lord Edward... —terció Rosalie.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, entregándole al mozo de cuadra las riendas de _Pericles_. La miró con una ceja enarcada: más que ridícula, la cofia era atroz, y Rosalie parecía tensa.

—Ha escrito. Dice que regresa de Brighton mañana —explicó—, y le advierte que es posible que haya que buscarle otra tarea al señor Stenson.

—Yo me ocupo de él —se ofreció Jas—. Mi antigua ama de llaves no sabía coser, así que el señor Stenson tendrá trabajo para los próximos días.

—Eso servirá. ¿Algo más, Rosalie?

—Supongo que la cena será para dos, milord, y en la terraza.

—Sí, y tráiganos un poco de limonada mientras llega la hora de cenar. ¿En qué habitación instalaremos a mi hermano?

—Sólo hay una libre, la de la parte de atrás, milord. Nos da tiempo a prepararla para esta noche.

Él asintió y, con eso, Rosalie se retiró, pero McCarty no pudo apartar los ojos de ella hasta que franqueó la verja del jardín. Cuando miró de nuevo a su hermanastro, se encontró con que éste lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—Cásate con ella —dijo Jas sin más—. Es demasiado guapa para ser ama de llaves y se expresa demasiado bien para ser una furcia. Su excelencia no podrá intimidarla y se ocupará de que tengas sábanas limpias y buena comida el resto de tus días.

—Jas —McCarty ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo—, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Totalmente. Tienes que casarte, McCarty. Yo lo haría por ti si pudiera, pero es lo que hay. Esta mujer es perfecta, y posee un nivel de educación muy superior al de una ama de llaves normal y corriente, eso te lo aseguro.

—¿En qué te basas para decir algo así?

—Para empezar, en su estatura —respondió Jasper mientras entraban en la casa—. La servidumbre no suele ser alta y no tienen los dientes tan cuidados. Su dicción es impecable, no sólo adecuada. Posee el cutis y los modales de una dama. Y mira sus manos, hombre. Se diferencia a una dama de otra que no lo es por sus manos, y ella tiene las de una dama.

McCarty frunció el cejo y no dijo nada. Jas había llegado a la misma conclusión que él mientras se recuperaba en casa de Amery. Rosalie era una dama, por más que llevara cofia y limpiara el polvo de su casa.

—Pero ella dice que su abuelo era comerciante —señaló, cuando llegaron a la cocina—. Cultivaba flores para venderlas y Rosalie se pasa el día poniendo ramos por toda la casa. Además, tenemos una despensa bien surtida y una buena provisión de mazapán para mí. Pero hay sitio para los dulces que más te gusten, porque no me haría gracia que te comieras los míos.

—Dios no lo quiera —masculló Jas cuando McCarty apareció con un plato de galletas.

—Tenemos permiso para picar antes de cenar —señaló éste—. Coge la jarra, el azucarero y dos vasos.

Jas hizo lo que le decía y lo siguió a la terraza, en sombra. McCarty sirvió un vaso alto de limonada para cada uno y endulzó el suyo generosamente.

—No bebía limonada desde que era pequeño —comentó Jasper después de un sorbo—. Es refrescante.

—Sabe mejor con más azúcar. Ed añade té frío a la suya. Prueba la mía.

—Yo ya he tenido la varicela, así que puedo hacerlo —dijo Jas, bebiendo del vaso de su hermanastro—. Dame el azucarero.

Pasaron una agradable velada, charlando sobre las perspectivas matrimoniales de sus hermanas, la fiesta que iba a celebrarse en Moreland y el estado del gobierno británico.

Cuando McCarty se quedó solo en la biblioteca, se sorprendió preguntándose por qué no les había ofrecido también a sus hermanos que vivieran con él en la ciudad. Así habrían podido estar cerca de sus hermanas sin necesidad de vivir en la mansión ducal, y le habrían hecho compañía.

Rosalie le había hecho compañía en Welbourne, pero en la semana que llevaban en la ciudad, se había vuelto invisible. Cuando él entraba en una habitación, ella salía. Cuando se sentaba a comer, ella estaba en cualquier otro sitio. Cuando se retiraba a sus aposentos, ella ya había pasado por allí para limpiar y ordenar.

El pestillo de la puerta se deslizó suavemente y, como si la hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, Rosalie entró descalza, con bata y camisón.

—Rosalie. —Se levantó y ella vio que se había fijado en su semidesnudez.

—Milord —dijo. El conde se le acercó a grandes zancadas, con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué he hecho, Rosalie, para que me llames por el título?

—No puedo saber con seguridad si está solo —contestó, parpadeando rápidamente al comprender su error táctico—. Y, además, no me parece bien tanta familiaridad.

—Ah —exclamó él, retrocediendo hasta apoyarse en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. ¿Podemos discutir este cambio de actitud por tu parte? Llevas evitándome desde que regresamos a la ciudad y no se te ocurra negármelo.

—Ya no está enfermo —contestó, levantando la barbilla—. Y es capaz de vestirse solo.

—No te creas —replicó él con un resoplido—. Y dime, ¿cómo se supone que voy a cortejarte si nunca estamos en la misma habitación? ¿Cómo voy a convencerte de que te cases conmigo si siempre te las compones para que haya alguien más presente cuando me lo propongo? No estás jugando limpio, Rosalie.

Ella lo miró con recelo, tratando de darle una respuesta que no lo enfadara. De haber sabido que estaba allí, a solas en la oscuridad, habría salido corriendo en dirección opuesta. O al menos eso esperaba.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó McCarty suavizando el tono, al tiempo que le tendía una mano.

—Se tomará libertades —repuso Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos—. Y sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con este cortejo. Ya le advertí que no iba a conseguir nada.

La dificultad, admitió para sí, era que ella no había hecho ningún intento de buscarse otro trabajo, otra identidad, otra vía de escape. Se había limitado a hacer sus cosas, como una de las ovejas gordas y lanudas de su abuelo: cortar flores, airear sábanas y repetirse que pronto presionaría a su señoría para que le diera la carta de recomendación, que pronto le explicaría la situación a Kate, que pronto acudiría a las agencias de colocación para interesarse por las vacantes.

Había pasado ya una semana y no había hecho nada. Siete días deseando al hombre que no tenía que desear.

—Voy a tener que esforzarme, ¿eh? —dedujo McCarty con una tenue sonrisa. Se apartó entonces del escritorio y se acercó a ella en silencio—. Así es como debe ser.

La rodeó con los brazos y Rosalie inclinó la cabeza, consciente de que, más que sus besos y sus caricias, el consuelo que le ofrecían aquellos brazos tenía el poder de paralizarla. Era cálido, vital y fuerte, y aunque su objetivo no era protegerla, la ilusión de que pudiera hacerlo le resultaba irresistible.

—Déjame abrazarte —susurró—, o sufriré una recaída para que tengas que cuidarme más de cerca.

—No puede sufrir una recaída.

—Lo cierto es que sí —murmuró él, acariciándole la espalda—, pero Fairly dice que no es muy habitual. Relájate, Rosalie, sólo quiero sentirte en mis brazos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella no podía permanecer tensa, no cuando sus grandes manos la acariciaban con tanta delicadeza. La tocaba como tocaría a un caballo inquieto, escuchando con las manos lo que su cuerpo le decía inconscientemente.

—Tienes que comer más —le dijo él—. Yo he cogido peso gracias a ti, pero tú no te has cuidado mucho.

—Perdió peso durante la enfermedad —lo corrigió ella con un tono más calmado de lo que había sido su intención—. Y tenemos que parar.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Rosalie sintió sus labios en la sien y se dejó caer sobre él pesadamente.

—Porque me gusta demasiado y después me besará y sus manos comenzarán a vagar sin control y yo querré dejar que lo hagan.

—Eso es bueno —admitió él con diversión y algo más en su tono de voz. Algo que denotaba que no estaba tan relajado como podrían hacer pensar sus caricias—. Es cierto que quiero besarte. Hace días que lo deseo, pero te has mostrado esquiva como un gato salvaje. —Le rozó la mejilla con los labios y Rosalie sintió cómo se desmoronaban sus ya débiles defensas.

—No debe —dijo, acurrucándose contra su pecho como si él pudiera protegerla de las intenciones perversas que en sí mismo llevaba.

—Pues yo creo que si debo —la contradijo McCarty con suavidad—. Nunca antes había conocido una dama que necesitara tanto que la besaran.

Sus labios avanzaban por su mandíbula, provocándole sensaciones en el cuello. El conde era un hombre espantoso... Rosalie dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, jurándose que la próxima vez lo haría mejor. No dejaría que le hiciera nada más que abrazarla. Pero por el momento...

Era una desvergonzada. Su hermano le había dicho que era testaruda, rara y desagradecida, y a todos esos calificativos ahora tenía que añadir el de que era una desvergonzada. No debería confundir al conde de aquella manera, no debería darle esperanzas, no debería disfrutar dándole esperanzas. Pero cuando la tocaba, la soledad, las preocupaciones y el miedo se esfumaban, llevándose consigo su honor y su sentido común. La Rosalie que quedaba confiaba en él, estaba prendada de él y dispuesta a todo con él.

—Eso es —la animó el conde, acariciándola suavemente con los dientes—. No pienses, sólo deja que te proporcione placer, que nos proporcione placer a ambos.

—McCarty... —susurró ella, tratando de ponerle fin, de ponerlo en su lugar. Le había dicho que nunca la forzaría y que pararía si se lo pedía.

Pero era incapaz de obligarse a hacerlo, pensó con desesperación, mientras sentía sus labios sobre los suyos.

Intentó contenerse, mantener una actitud distante frente a sus caricias y sus besos, pero carecía de experiencia en cuestiones de contención sexual. Le acarició el cuello y la mandíbula con las manos, apretándose descaradamente contra su cuerpo, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la necesidad de estar más cerca de él, y entreabrió los labios en un suspiro.

—Eso no, por favor... —Apartó los labios de los suyos cuando McCarty comenzó a mecer las caderas contra ella, pero permaneció entre sus brazos, con la frente apoyada en su esternón—. Tiene ganas y en seguida querrá hacer indecencias conmigo.

—Me encantaría hacer indecencias contigo, Rosalie.

—No puedo permitirlo —lloriqueó ella—. Usted desconoce las circunstancias de mi vida. Esto es un disparate. Tenemos que parar.

—Pronto —le aseguró él—. Tu virtud está a salvo, Rosalie. Deja que te dé placer.

—Quiere hacer indecencias —lo acusó nuevamente, agarrándose con fuerza a su cintura.

—No me quitaré la ropa a menos que me lo pidas —respondió el conde con un tono de voz más firme que el suyo.

—¿Me lo promete? ¿Ni siquiera se desabrochará los pantalones? —Levantó la cara para mirarlo a la luz del fuego.

—No me desabrocharé los pantalones —aseguró él con la mirada firme como una roca y tal vez una chispa de humor en sus ojos verdes—. Deja que te abrace y te dé placer.

Si no se bajaba los pantalones, razonó Rosalie, no sentiría la tentación de abandonarse al deseo, no sentiría la tentación de tocarlo, de explorar su miembro masculino tan curiosamente duro y delicadamente suave al mismo tiempo con los dedos... y los labios y la lengua. No perdería la cabeza, siempre y cuando se dejara los pantalones puestos.

Se inclinó y lo besó, y en ese momento él la cogió en brazos, se dio la vuelta y la sentó en una esquina de su enorme mesa escritorio.

—Así —dijo, arrastrando hasta ella una silla y un cojín para que apoyara los pies—. Si necesitas sujetarte a algo, sujétate a mí.

Rosalie lo hizo mientras él la besaba con inconfundibles intenciones. Le metió la lengua en la boca con el mismo ritmo perezoso con que empujaba con las caderas. Se acopló mejor entre sus piernas abiertas y, al hacerlo, una sensación de calor y anhelo comenzó a abrirse paso en el estómago de Rosalie. Pasó uno de los brazos en la mesa, por detrás de ella, para que apoyara la espalda, pero su mano libre vagaba libremente por su cintura, dejando un rastro de fuego y deseo a su paso.

—Tócame, Rosalie —dijo con un susurro áspero, insistente y seductor—. Tócame como quieras.

A ella le gustó deslizar las manos por su torso, pero el delgado lino de la camisa que llevaba no era lo que anhelaba tocar. Sin separar los labios de los suyos, le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y le acarició las costillas. El contacto con la cálida piel le produjo una especie de alivio indescriptible.

—No pares —la instó él, mientras ella disfrutaba tocándole los flexibles músculos de la espalda con la otra mano. Tocarlo así, piel contra piel, la apaciguó y excitó al mismo tiempo. _Necesitaba_ tocarlo, no tenía suficiente con lo que encontraban sus manos.

—Dios bendito —siseó McCarty cuando Rosalie le localizó un pezón. Ella se detuvo y él le mordisqueó el cuello—. Dios bendito, qué bien sienta. —Cambió la postura de sus caderas y Rosalie contuvo un gemido al sentir su dura virilidad contra su sexo, provocándole una descarga de deseo ardiente que le recorrió todos los órganos vitales.

—Esto también me gusta —murmuró él, repitiendo el movimiento, sin intentar desabrocharse los pantalones—. Separa las piernas, cariño. Haré que te sientas aún mejor.

Rosalie obedeció cuando comprendió lo que quería decir McCarty, y continuó resiguiendo ansiosamente los contornos y los puntos más sensibles de su torso, su cuello y su abdomen, para aprendérselos de memoria. Quería probarlo con la boca, pero aquella dichosa camisa...

—Fuera la camisa —dijo, antes de aspirarle enérgicamente la lengua con su boca. Se encontraba en un estado de absoluto frenesí, aunque no sabría decir por qué. «Más —pensó—. Por favor, Dios mío, por favor, más.» Se separaron sólo lo que McCarty tardó en quitarse la camisa por la cabeza, pero, luego, se zambulló de nuevo en la boca de Rosalie.

Sus manos descendieron por la espalda de ella hasta coger el camisón y la bata, y subírselo todo hasta el regazo.

«Bien», pensó Rosalie, que sólo deseaba estar lo más cerca posible de él. Y cuando McCarty se resituó entre sus piernas, lo único que pudo hacer fue atraerlo hacia sí, confiando en que encontrara aquel punto de su cuerpo donde tanto placer sentía cuando se lo rozaba con su miembro duro.

—Utilízame —gruñó él—. Suéltate para obtener la culminación.

Rosalie no encontraba sentido a sus palabras, pero meció las caderas contra su cuerpo en busca del acoplamiento perfecto de antes.

—No encuentro... —jadeó, tratando de expresarse con palabras, mientras las manos de McCarty descendían.

—Yo sí puedo —le susurró él, deslizando los dedos entre sus pliegues íntimos. Sabía tocarla con infernal sabiduría, suave, seductora, enloquecedoramente. Entonces varió el ángulo de la mano, de forma que su pulgar presionara en el punto justo, y le proporcionó algo de alivio introduciéndole la punta de un dedo en el cuerpo.

—McCarty —jadeó—. Oh, Dios bendito, ¿qué está...?

Pero con la mano libre le había abierto la ropa hasta encontrarle un pezón y en ese momento se lo apretó con suavidad. Eso bastó. Que comenzara a estimularle el pecho, la punta del dedo en su sexo, algo de presión con el pulgar y su cuerpo se convulsionó en espasmos de placer mientras se le aferraba con su carne.

Culminó en silencio, durante varios minutos de absoluto abandono. Cuando todo terminó, se abrazó lánguidamente a él, sin aliento, estremeciéndose aún con los últimos coletazos del orgasmo, la mejilla apretada contra el corazón de McCarty.

McCarty sólo deseaba hundir su furiosa erección en aquella cueva húmeda y cálida de Rosalie y embestir como un toro salvaje, pero sus instintos le decían que no era el momento. Había encontrado demasiada ignorancia en las reacciones de ella, demasiado poca capacidad de anticiparse y manejar sus propias respuestas.

Demasiada inocencia.

La abrazó contra su pecho y le acarició el pelo, tratando de prestarle atención a ella en vez de a los gritos clamorosos de su impaciente miembro.

—No acierto a comprender qué es lo que ha pasado —susurró Rosalie.

—¿Nadie te había dado placer antes? —Le besó la sien, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa. Puede que no fuera una virgen recién salida de la escuela, pero le complacía saber que él había sido el primero que le había proporcionado aquello. Un marido ejercía su derecho, un amante daba placer.

—Placer —dijo ella, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos con tono ebrio—. Un intenso placer.

—Eso espero —confesó el conde, riéndose suavemente—. Hacía tiempo, ¿verdad?

Le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y la miró detenidamente. El desconcierto de su expresión, unido a la confianza que mostraba dejándose abrazar de aquel modo, le despertó un profundo cariño por ella que se le extendió por todo el pecho.

—A mí también me gustaría disfrutar un poco de lo que has disfrutado tú —le susurró, estrechándola con más fuerza—. ¿Me concederás ese favor?

—¿Concederte? —Era evidente que Rosalie aún no podía pensar, pero McCarty estaba decidido a no jactarse de ello.

—Deja que me derrame encima de ti —le explicó con un tono íntimo, preludio del placer que tenía que llegar—. Podemos hacerlo en el sofá. —Al no encontrar objeción por su parte, la levantó de la mesa y la tendió sobre el largo sofá—. Encantadora —musitó, tumbándose encima.

Al fin estaba sobre ella, pensó, dándole gracias a Dios. La cubrió con su cuerpo semidesnudo cuidando de no aplastarla. Le buscó los labios con los suyos y su pecho con la mano, y creyó oírla decir «maravilloso», acompañado de un suspiro, al tiempo que elevaba las caderas, frotándose de nuevo contra él.

—Despacio —murmuró, mordisqueándole el lóbulo—. Te he prometido que no me quitaré la ropa a menos que me lo pidas. Tú tendrás que cumplir tu parte.

A menos que quisiera que se derramara en la ropa interior, como un adolescente. Pero Rosalie le tiraba ya de la bragueta de los pantalones y le sacaba el miembro.

—Mucho mejor —observó él con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose aún más excitado.

Se tomó su tiempo, aunque había transcurrido una larga y frustrante semana; para los dos por lo visto. Había un toque de venganza en la languidez con que le hacía el amor. Besándola con lentitud y dulzura, fue dejando caer el peso de sus caderas sobre ella gradualmente, su miembro alojado un poco más abajo del vientre de Rosalie. Sin embargo, ella también se tomó la revancha en cierta forma, acariciándole libremente la espalda, el pecho, el pelo, el rostro. McCarty gimió en voz baja cuando le encontró los pezones y no tan silenciosamente cuando empezó a chuparle uno mientras le acariciaba el otro con la mano.

—Ay, cariño, no voy a poder... Dios mío, Rosalie...

Ella apartó la boca, pero no desistió por completo. McCarty la notó cambiar el ángulo de sus caderas para atraparlo mejor contra sí mientras con los brazos lo instaba a dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

—Me gusta —susurró, besándole la mejilla—. Me gusta sentir tu peso sobre mí, me gusta que me rodees, tenerte encima.

Envalentonado por el tono ronco de su voz, así como por sus palabras, comenzó a empujar con más ímpetu, apartando con determinación las ganas de enterrarse en el cuerpo cálido de Rosalie. La lengua de ésta encontró su pezón de nuevo, pero esta vez él arqueó la espalda para facilitarle la labor.

—Tu boca, Rosalie —dijo con voz ronca—, por favor... Dios bendito.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras lo succionaba y lo empujaba entusiasta por el trasero, para que se pegara más a su cuerpo. Cuando notó el reguero de la caliente semilla en el estómago, lo abrazó con más fuerza, hasta que McCarty se apoyó en los codos y la miró a la luz de la lumbre.

Se mantuvo suspendido sólo un momento, hasta que Rosalie deslizó la mano por detrás de su nuca y lo animó a dejarse caer. Capituló a su silencioso requerimiento y poco después su respiración se acompasaba con la suya, como si llevaran años haciendo el amor por la noche. Ella le trazó dibujos en la espalda, le hundió los dedos en el pelo y le mordisqueó de vez en cuando el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Uno de los dos tendrá que levantarse. Propongo que seas tú —dijo él.

—Lo haría de buena gana —repuso Rosalie medio adormilada.

—Entonces, supongo que tendré que ser yo. —El conde suspiró y se incorporó, primero sólo con los brazos y luego bajó los pies al suelo. Se quedó allí un segundo, de pie junto al sofá, contemplando la figura medio desnuda, desmadejada en el sofá, tanto rato que, cohibida, Rosalie hizo ademán de cerrar las piernas.

—No —ordenó él, aunque su tono no sonara como una orden—. Por favor. Estás preciosa. —Pero se alejó al percibir que las defensas de ella se debilitaban y que necesitaba un momento. Antes de regresar, se subió los pantalones, aunque no se los abrochó. Para su deleite, Rosalie no se había tapado, ni se había incorporado, ni abandonado su pose de sensual abandono.

—Permíteme. —El conde se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a limpiarla con su pañuelo humedecido. Lo hizo de una forma muy sensual, acariciándole el estómago con la suave tela, y también debajo de los pechos y por encima de su sexo. Cuando Rosalie hizo ademán de ajustarse el camisón para taparse un poco, él le hizo una leve presión en la cara interna del muslo.

—Permíteme —repitió. Retomó las pasadas con el pañuelo y ella cerró los ojos, pero su sonrojo resultaba evidente incluso a la luz de la lumbre.

—Rosalie Hale. —Se inclinó un poco y le rozó justo encima del corazón con los labios—. La de placeres que podríamos compartir tú y yo... —No dijo nada más, pues lo cierto era que lo había afectado mucho lo que acababan de hacer. Dejó a un lado el pañuelo y, abriéndole el camisón y la bata aún más, se tumbó sobre ella de nuevo.

No tenía ganas de subir a su habitación, no tenía ganas de ocuparse de la correspondencia pendiente ni de servirse un brandy y llevárselo a la terraza de su cuarto. Era totalmente impropio de él, pero lo único que quería era quedarse allí con Rosalie, abrazándola y dejándose abrazar por ella.

El sentimiento era mutuo, sospechaba, por la forma en que veía que le rodeaba los hombros. Lo besó en la mejilla y lo instó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. McCarty hizo lo que le pedía y se mantuvo despierto a fuerza de voluntad.

La situación con Rosalie estaba siendo más complicada de lo que a él le habría gustado. Con Jessica a esas alturas ya se habría ido de su casa. Su amante le había prestado un servicio, pero visto en retrospectiva, ni siquiera podía denominarse así. Nunca le había acariciado la cabeza de ese modo, dibujándole círculos sobre la piel. Nunca le había apretado las nalgas para atraerlo hacia sí. Jessica nunca le había lamido el pezón, probablemente no lo habría hecho aunque él se lo hubiese pedido.

Y McCarty no se lo habría pedido nunca, ni en un millón de años. De eso estaba seguro.

«No deberías tener que pedirlo.» Podía oírselo decir a Rosalie con voz amarga, aun sabiendo que en realidad se lo estaba diciendo él mismo.

Rosalie era diferente. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto cuando le propuso que se casaran. Ella mantenía las distancias, o lo intentaba, para terminar capitulando con dulce abandono, dejándolo absolutamente desorientado de tan inmenso como había sido el placer experimentado.

—¿Cariño? —Se apoyó en los antebrazos y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Estás muy callada, y eso preocupa a cualquier hombre.

—Me he... quedado sin palabras —dijo ella, sonriéndole. Y McCarty sabía a lo que le estaría dándole vueltas aquella cabecita suya en ese momento: que debería estar enfadada por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos, preocupada, consternada y debería sentir pronto todo eso. Pero aún no, no cuando su cuerpo yacía lánguidamente, complacida consigo misma y con él.

La besó en la frente.

—Confío en que te hayas quedado sin palabras en el buen sentido.

—Oh, sí —admitió ella, suspirando y estirándose, al tiempo que acercaba la pelvis a él con el movimiento.

—De eso nada. —Sonrió McCarty, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz. Empezó a descender hasta ponerse de rodillas y se metió uno de los pezones de Rosalie en la boca. Ésta le abrazó la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo.

»La próxima vez —dijo él, descansando sobre el esternón de ella—, sabré exactamente por dónde empezar. Tienes unos pechos muy sensibles, querida. Le dan a uno muchas ideas.

—De eso nada.

—¿Cómo que de eso nada? —repitió McCarty, mirándola con perplejidad.

—Que no habrá una próxima vez —aclaró Rosalie—. Esto ha sido un desliz.

Él se apoyó en los brazos y la miró reflexionando sobre sus palabras e ignorando los planes que tenía su miembro, totalmente diferentes.

—Tenemos que discutir este asunto y para eso tendrás que estar decentemente vestida.

—¿Ah, sí?

Se apartó de ella y trató de hacerse el fuerte al oír la decepción en su voz.

—Sí, lo harás. —Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a arreglarle la ropa, pero se detuvo para acariciarle el vello púbico con el pulgar—. Cuando esa próxima vez que he mencionado se presente, esa vez de la que no vamos a hablar, pondré mi boca aquí —y subrayó sus palabras cerrando los dedos sobre su sexo—. Disfrutarás mucho, pero ni la mitad que yo.

Ella pareció sorprendida y después intrigada, mientras se abrochaba los botones y se ataba los lazos, y él llegó a la conclusión de que era tan virgen en el terreno del sexo oral como en el de los orgasmos. El señor Hale, que Dios tuviera en su gloria a semejante perezoso, desconsiderado, inepto, poco imaginativo y egoísta, tenía toda la culpa.

—Arriba —dijo, ayudándola a sentarse. A continuación, se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y le buscó el estómago desnudo con la mano.

McCarty bostezó soñoliento.

—Si vamos a tener una discusión seria, debería ponerme la camisa.

—No es necesario —le aseguró ella—. No tardaré mucho en decirte que todo esto tiene que terminar.

—¿Ya estamos otra vez, Rosalie? —Se inclinó a besarle la sien y aprovechó para inhalar su fragancia.

—Acordamos que no buscaría otro trabajo hasta finales de verano —le recordó ella. El resplandor del rostro de McCarty se fue difuminando con cada una de las lacónicas palabras—. No dije nada de que fuera a convertirme en tu ramera.

—Si fueras virgen, después de esto seguirías siendo casta.

—Pero a este paso no seguiría siéndolo mucho tiempo.

Él experimentó un genuino desconcierto.

—No te obligaré a nada, Rosalie.

—No tendrás que hacerlo —le espetó ella—. Abriré las piernas con la misma avidez que esta noche.

—Lo cual es muy agradable, pero nos estamos adelantando, Rosalie. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarte llevar y disfrutar con mis insinuaciones? Ésa es la cuestión. Si tienes un motivo de peso, marido, pavor a copular, algo, aparte de tu estúpida convicción de que los condes no se casan con sus amas de llaves, entonces consideraré seriamente la posibilidad de desistir —dijo él, subrayando cada palabra con pequeños besos en el cuello.

—Aparta los labios de mí, por favor. —Rosalie se irguió, pero no se levantó del sofá—. No puedo pensar. No puedo diferenciar el bien del mal cuando empiezas a besarme y a tocarme por todas partes. Sé que no lo haces adrede, pero me siento impotente, perdida, y... No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que sí —reconoció él, instándola a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo—. No te imaginas lo mucho que me sorprende cuánto han avanzado las cosas entre nosotros, Rosalie, y no me sorprendo con facilidad.

—Entonces, razón de más para que dejes este asunto del cortejo que pareces decidido a llevar a cabo —resopló ella.

—No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. —Le rozó nuevamente la sien con los labios de forma totalmente inconsciente—. Y todavía no me has dado una razón de peso por la que no puedas casarte conmigo. ¿Has jurado pronunciar los votos sagrados?

—No.

—¿Te da pavor la idea de copular conmigo?

Ella escondió la cara contra su hombro y masculló algo.

—Me lo tomaré como un no. ¿Estás casada?

—No. —Pero como era lo que quería oír e insistía en oír, no se percató de la leve vacilación de su respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué, Rosalie? —Le mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo—. Han sido mis dientes, no mis labios, te lo aviso. No hemos llegado al final como amantes y ya debes saber que podríamos proporcionarnos mucho placer mutuo. ¿Por qué sigues jugando a este juego?

—No es un juego. Hay asuntos que debo mantener en secreto, asuntos de los que no hablaré contigo ni con nadie, que me impiden comprometerme contigo como debería comprometerse una esposa.

—Ah. —McCarty escuchó atentamente y percibió la determinación en su voz—. No voy a meterme en tus asuntos, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para convencerte de que confíes en mí. Cuando un hombre se casa, los bienes de una mujer pasan a ser suyos, pero también sus preocupaciones.

—Ya te he dado mi razón —insistió ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Me vas a dejar en paz ahora? ¿Abandonarás esta idea tuya de cortejarme?

—Saber que guardas secretos me reafirma en mi idea de que deberíamos casarnos. Yo compartiré tus preocupaciones, lo sabes.

—Eres un buen hombre —concedió ella, acariciándole la mejilla, con una expresión entre solemne y triste—, pero no puedes ser mi marido y yo no puedo ser tu mujer.

—Me conformaré con ser tu pretendiente, como hemos acordado, pero ahora, Rosalie Hale, trataré de ganarme también tu confianza. —Le besó la palma de la mano para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Una última pregunta —dijo sin soltarla—. Si no tuvieras esas obligaciones que guardas en secreto, ¿considerarías seriamente que te cortejara?

Lo animó que no le respondiera con un «no» inmediato, que le ofreciera aquella migaja de confianza, lo animó que hubiesen compartido una experiencia íntima por primera vez, pero eso también le resultaba preocupante.

—Lo consideraría —admitió—. Pero eso no es lo mismo que aceptarlo.

—Lo entiendo. —Le sonrió—. Ni siquiera un duque puede dar por descontada a su duquesa.

Rosalie se quedó dormida en la seguridad que le daban aquellos brazos, con el cuerpo apoyado en el suyo, los labios contra su sien. Mientras la llevaba a su habitación, McCarty pensó que para insistir tanto en que no habría una segunda vez, Rosalie se había mostrado bastante reticente a poner fin a la situación.

Era una buena señal, pensó, besándola en la frente mientras la arropaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era ganarse su confianza y compartir con ella aquellas preocupaciones que estaba decidida a soportar sola. Era una ama de llaves, por amor de Dios, no podían ser preocupaciones muy complicadas.

Rosalie se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de dulzura, de placeres robados que no llegaba a lamentar del todo y, lo más incongruente, de esperanza. Esperanza de que pudiera encontrar la manera de salvar la situación con McCarty y que no acabaran como enemigos. El conde estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le dijo que haría: darle placer, un placer inimaginable, un placer que atesoraría en el recuerdo mucho después, cuando ya no tuviera nada que ver con él, y que se ocuparía de no ensuciar con una amarga despedida.

Y bajo ese sentimiento, bajo las alas de la razón y la obligación, había otra esperanza que no reconocía: la de que, tal vez, no tuviera que abandonarlo, ni a finales de verano ni nunca en un futuro cercano. No podía casarse con el conde, eso lo aceptaba, pero abandonarlo podría resultarle igual de imposible. Y ¿qué otra salida le quedaba?

Rosalie era una mujer práctica por naturaleza, de modo que se obligó a dejar todas esas cuestiones para otro momento. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y se dispuso a ocuparse de sus tareas. Pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaban su cabeza y se le olvidó ponerse la cofia.

También se le olvidó regañar a Kate por llevar ramitas de heno pegadas a la falda y a punto estuvo de olvidar poner más cantidad de azúcar en el primer vaso de limonada del conde. No es que estuviera buscando encontrarse con él, pero anhelaba verlo.

Aquel hombre y sus ideas de cortejo eran la irritación personificada.

—Carta para usted, señora. —John le entregó un sobre delgado y ajado, procedente de una remota casa de postas en Yorkshire, y Rosalie sintió que toda la alegría del día se convertía en miedo.

—Gracias, John. —Asintió con una expresión de calma mientras se dirigía hacia el salón de su habitación. Rara vez cerraba la puerta, pues le parecía que aquella zona era uno de los pocos lugares donde los sirvientes podían reunirse con intimidad, sobre todo, porque el señor Stenson jamás pondría uno de sus mojigatos pies en su alfombra.

Sin embargo, esta vez cerró antes de sentarse a leer la carta. Después, se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando la chimenea vacía, tratando de armarse de valor.

En vista de que era inútil seguir posponiéndolo, rompió el sello con cuidado y leyó el breve contenido: «Ten cuidado, podrían haber descubierto tu paradero».

Sólo una frase de advertencia, gracias a Dios. Rosalie lo leyó varias veces y después rompió en mil pedazos el papel y el sobre, los envolvió en un trozo grande de papel y lo echó todo a la chimenea para quemarlo luego, por la noche.

«Ten cuidado, podrían haber descubierto tu paradero.»

Una advertencia, pero como era lógico, vaga. Era posible que hubieran descubierto su paradero o no. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con paradero? ¿Sur de Inglaterra? ¿Londres? ¿Mayfair? ¿La casa de McCarty? Consideró las posibilidades y decidió suponer que la carta quería decir que las habían seguido hasta Londres, lo que significaba que era posible que también hubieran descubierto que había adoptado la profesión de ama de llaves y que Kate estaba con ella.

Eso significaba que el desastre la amenazaba peligrosamente y ponía fin de golpe y porrazo a todas sus absurdas fantasías de seguir coqueteando con el conde durante el resto del verano. Cogió sus instrumentos de escritura y redactó tres cartas de solicitud de empleo para tres agencias de colocación que conocía de cuando Kate y ella pasaron por Manchester. También podía probar en Bath, decidió, y tal vez asimismo en Bristol. Una ciudad portuaria tenía unas posibilidades de las que carecían las ciudades de interior.

Sin una orden expresa de su cerebro, Rosalie retomó los cálculos, racionales y desprovistos de sentimentalismo, de alguien que está acostumbrado a ocultar su rastro. Le dolería separarse de nana Fran y del conde, y llevarse a Kate de aquel sitio que se había convertido en un hogar, pero se dijo que si la encontraban, sería mucho peor y para mucho más tiempo.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, repasando mentalmente las cosas que había llevado consigo y las pocas pertenencias que había adquirido en su estancia en Londres. No podía olvidársele nada que pudiera delatarla, pero tampoco podían llevarse demasiadas cosas cuando se marcharan.

Lo había hecho dos veces antes, hacer el equipaje y huir, porque una huida era lo que tenía que considerar que era aquello. Tendría que avisar a Kate y sabía que a la chica no iba a gustarle nada aquel giro de los acontecimientos. Rosalie no podía culparla, porque allí, en la residencia del conde, no la trataban como una bestia muda. Los demás sirvientes se mostraban protectores con ella y Rosalie tenía la sospecha de que lord Edward sentía lo mismo.

No era manera de vivir, pero Rosalie se había devanado los sesos y no había otra alternativa. Cuando se les terminaran los escondites en Inglaterra, tendrían que pensar en la posibilidad de viajar a América, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia tener que irse tan lejos.

—Disculpe, señora. —John estaba en la puerta, sonriéndole, lo que quería decir que no la buscaba porque el conde la estuviera llamando, menos mal—. La comida está servida, ¿o prefiere que le traiga una bandeja?

—Ahora voy, John. —Rosalie sonrió—. Un momento.

Terminó con la correspondencia y la guardó en su ridículo. No quería que el resto de la casa supiera que estaba enviando cartas a agencias de colocación, mucho menos en otras ciudades. No quería que supieran que estaba triste, que se iban a ir, con o sin la carta de recomendación de McCarty.

Comió sin sentir nada, como si estuviera congelada por dentro, y sintiendo a la vez un extraño nerviosismo. En los pocos meses que llevaba en aquel trabajo, había llegado a adorar aquella casa, y se enorgullecía de lo bien cuidada y lo bonita que estaba. Quería al personal del servicio, a excepción de Stenson, pero incluso éste se dedicaba a sus tareas con esmero. Eran buenas personas, que llevaban una vida desprovista de duplicidad y engaños. Una vida en la que ella no estaba destinada a encajar durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Kate? —murmuró cuando se levantaron—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La joven asintió. Rosalie entrelazó un brazo con el de ella y la llevó al jardín de atrás, el único lugar donde podían hablar con intimidad. Cuando llegaron allí, se volvió y miró a Kate a los ojos.

—He recibido una carta de la abuela —le anunció lentamente y con claridad—. Nos advierte de que podrían habernos seguido hasta Londres. Tenemos que irnos, Kate, y pronto.

La chica la miró alegre al principio al pensar en su abuela, recelosa al comprender que podían ser malas noticias y, finalmente, agitada y confusa. Frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme —dijo Rosalie, sosteniéndole la mirada—. No lo haría si tuviéramos otra elección, de verdad, pero no la hay, y lo sabes.

Kate la fulminó con la mirada y agitó el puño.

—Pelea —articuló en silencio—. Di la verdad.

—¿Que pelee con qué? —le espetó ella—. ¿Que le diga la verdad a quién? ¿En un tribunal? Los tribunales están dirigidos por hombres viejos, Kate, y las leyes no nos protegen. Y si nos hubiésemos empeñado en seguir en Yorkshire, no habríamos llegado a los tribunales, y lo sabes.

—Aún no —articuló la joven, que mantenía su mirada incendiaria—. No tan pronto.

—Llevamos aquí meses —dijo Rosalie con un suspiro—, y claro que no podemos irnos de inmediato. Necesito una carta de recomendación de su señoría y tengo que encontrar un trabajo.

—Vete sin mí.

—No me voy a ir sin ti —replicó ella, negando con la cabeza—. Eso sería una estupidez.

—Separémonos —insistió Kate—. Sólo necesitan a una de las dos.

Rosalie se quedó mirándola sin dar crédito. Kate acompañó la articulación de la última frase de un leve susurro casi audible.

—No dejaré que caiga sobre ti —resolvió Rosalie, abrazándola, pero decidió no hacer aspavientos por sus palabras—. Y sí, tendremos que pelear.

—Díselo a lord Ed —sugirió Kate, de forma menos audible—. Díselo al conde.

—No podemos confiar en lord Ed ni en el conde. Ellos también son hombres —Rosalie negó con la cabeza—, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Me he dado cuenta —repuso la joven con una leve sonrisa—. Unos hombres muy guapos.

—Kate Elizabeth James —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa—, qué vergüenza. Puede que sean guapos, pero no pueden cambiar las leyes y tampoco podemos pedirles que incumplan la ley.

—Odio esto —se lamentó la chica, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Rosalie. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para que su hermana leyera sus labios—. Echo de menos a la abuela.

—Yo también —dijo ella, abrazándola más fuerte—. Volveremos a verla, te lo prometo.

Kate negó con la cabeza y se separó con expresión resignada. Habían empezado con aquella locura hacía más de dos años, «hasta que se nos ocurra algo». Dos años, tres puestos de trabajo y muchos kilómetros más tarde seguía sin ocurrírseles nada mejor. Los años en los que una joven de buena familia —aunque aparentemente no pudiera oír ni hablar— debería estar pensando en hombres guapos y bailes, Kate los había pasado barriendo chimeneas, cargando con cubos de carbón y cambiando sábanas.

Rosalie la observó marchar con el corazón triste por la decepción de su hermana, pero también por la suya propia. Dos años era mucho tiempo sin ver la casa de uno, siempre mirando por encima del hombro, vigilando que no te hicieran daño. Se suponía que no iba a ser tanto tiempo, pero cuando pensaba en el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, Rosalie seguía viéndose huyendo, escondiéndose y abandonando cosas y personas que le importaban.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—Tu ama de llaves oculta algo.

Jas se sentó en el sofá, se quitó las botas y estiró su cuerpo, considerablemente largo, con un suspiro.

—Y es una ama de llaves muy guapa para haberla tenido de enfermera —añadió.

—¿Es que las enfermeras tienen que ser feas? —McCarty dejó la pluma a un lado. Su hermanastro era un residente muy distinto a Ed. Jas no se encerraba en la sala de música durante horas, haciéndole saber a toda la casa dónde estaba sin que eso pareciera molestarle. Jasper iba y venía libremente, y lo mismo podía estar en la biblioteca con un libro que en la cocina, coqueteando con la cocinera y con nana Fran. Había estado acomodando a sus caballos en los establos, pero seguía teniendo tiempo libre para meter las narices en los asuntos de su hermanastro.

—Las enfermeras tienen que ser feas. —Jas cerró los ojos—. Las amantes tienen que ser guapas. Y se supone que las amas de llaves no son guapas, pero ahí tenemos a la señora Hale.

—No te acerques a ella.

—Que no me acerque. —Jasper levantó la cabeza y miró a McCarty—. Que no me acerque a tu ama de llaves.

—Sí, Jas. No te acerques, y no te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.

—Veo que ya empiezas a meterte en el papel de duque. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos y enlazó las manos encima del pecho—. No hace falta que promulgues un decreto. Me comportaré, porque es una mujer que trabaja para los Cullen.

—Jasper St. Just. —Las botas de McCarty golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo—. ¿Acaso no te trajinabas a tu ama de llaves mientras ella estaba prometida con un bruto ajeno a sus actividades en Windsor?

—Muy posible. —Jas asintió pacíficamente con los ojos cerrados—. Y me quedé sin mi juguete por una cuestión de honor.

—¿Qué clase de honor es ése? Comprendo lo que normalmente se espera de un caballero, pero debo de haberme perdido la parte de trajinarse a las amas de llaves.

—Pues tú te estabas empleando con bastante entusiasmo cuando vine a buscar un libro a la biblioteca anoche —comentó su hermanastro, abriendo un ojo.

—Entiendo.

—Precisaré mis palabras diciendo que vi vuestra orgía en el sofá —añadió Jas.

—No era una orgía.

—Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —Frunció el cejo—. ¿Darle calor? ¿Contarle los dientes con la lengua? ¿Darle instrucciones a horcajadas? A mí me pareció que te estabas trajinando muy bien a nuestra querida señora Hale.

—No lo estaba haciendo —espetó McCarty, acercándose a la chimenea—. Estuvimos haciendo cosas sin llegar al final.

—Te creo —contestó su hermanastro—, y eso mejora las cosas. Aunque pareciera que te la estabas trajinando, sonara como si te la estuvieras trajinando y probablemente supiera igual.

—Jas...

—Emmett... —Jasper se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro—. No te envidio los placeres, lo sabes, pero si yo os vi cuando sólo llevo aquí un día, los demás también podrían haberos visto.

McCarty asintió, consciente de que tenía razón.

—No me importa que la señora Hale y tú paséis un buen rato, pero si has llegado al punto en que se te olvida cerrar con llave, entonces sí que me preocupa.

—Yo no... —Se frotó la cara con la mano—. Se me olvidó cerrar con llave, pero lo que viste no es una costumbre. Y no tengo intención de convertirlo en una costumbre, pero si lo hago, cerraré con llave.

—Me parece bien. —Jas asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Si es capaz de hacerte decir todas esas tonterías y de que te bajes los pantalones para que todo el mundo pueda verlo, esa mujer tiene toda mi aprobación.

—Creía que, a medianoche, tendría intimidad en mi propia biblioteca —refunfuñó McCarty.

Su hermanastro se puso serio.

—No puedes dar por hecho que vayas a tener intimidad en ninguna parte. Para empezar, el duque es dueño de la mitad del personal que tienes a tu servicio y puede comprar a la otra mitad. Segundo, se te considera un soltero codiciado. Yo, en tu lugar, asumiría que no tengo intimidad ni siquiera en mi propia casa.

—Tienes razón. —McCarty dejó escapar el aire por la boca—. Sé que tienes razón, pero no me gusta. Tendremos más cuidado.

—Tú eres el que debe tener cuidado —prosiguió Jas—. Esta mañana, estaba tranquilamente en la terraza de mi habitación, cuando he visto a tu ama de llaves hablando muy seriamente con la doncella sorda. La señora Hale le ha advertido que Ed y tú sois hombres en los que no se puede confiar y a los que no se puede pedir que incumplan la ley. He pensado que deberías saberlo.

—Te agradezco que me lo cuentes, pero detesto responder a palabras sacadas de contexto. En algunos pueblos, existen leyes que prohíben amenazar a alguien con un bastón en público y leyes que prohíben beber alcohol durante el Sabbath.

—¿Estás seguro de que la doncella no puede hablar? —insistió su hermanastro—. ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió al señor Hale realmente y dónde se publicaron las amonestaciones? ¿Qué recomendaciones traía la señora Hale?

—Tus preguntas son válidas, pero no puedes poner en cuestión que hace un trabajo espléndido en esta casa.

—Absolutamente espléndido —convino Jas—. Y ella y tú os achucháis en la biblioteca.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no debería casarme con ella? —preguntó McCarty, tratando de encontrarle un punto chistoso a una situación que era muy seria.

—Puede que tengas que casarte con ella obligatoriamente, a juzgar por lo de anoche —le espetó Jasper—. Pero asegúrate de que sabes quién es realmente la mujer con la que tienes una aventura, antes de que ésta llegue a oídos del duque.

Consciente de que después de aquella conversación no iba a trabajar más, McCarty salió de la biblioteca en busca de su ama de llaves. No podía saber con seguridad si lo estaba evitando otra vez, pero lo cierto era que no la había visto en todo el día. La encontró en el salón de su habitación y cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo siquiera a levantarse y hacerle una inclinación.

—Me gustaría que no lo hicieras —dijo él, rodeándola con los brazos.

Rosalie se envaró de inmediato.

—Y a mí me gustaría que tú no hicieras esto —replicó ella, apartando la cara cuando intentó besarla.

—¿No quieres que te abrace? —preguntó, besándola en la mejilla.

—No quiero que cierres la puerta, ni que te tomes libertades, no quiero que me abordes con intenciones inmorales —contestó, con los dientes apretados.

Él dejó caer los brazos y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa con qué? —Rosalie se cruzó de brazos.

—Anoche bien que querías que lo hiciera, Rosalie Hale, y es totalmente aceptable que tu patrón quiera hablar de un par de cosas contigo en privado. Jas me ha dicho que te ha visto hablar acaloradamente con Kate después de comer. ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Tiene que ver quizá con esos secretos a los que te referías anoche?

—No debería haberte dicho nada —dijo Rosalie, descruzando los brazos—. Sabes que tengo la intención de buscar otro trabajo, milord. Me preguntaba si me habrías escrito ya esa carta de recomendación que me prometiste.

—Lo he hecho. Pero como Ed aún no ha vuelto, está en mi mesa. Me diste tu palabra de que tendríamos el resto del verano, Rosalie. ¿Tan pronto vas a incumplir tu promesa?

Ella se apartó, lo que para McCarty fue respuesta suficiente.

—Sigo aquí.

—Rosalie... —Desde detrás, le rodeó la cintura—. No soy tu enemigo.

Ella asintió una vez, entonces se volvió dentro de sus brazos y ocultó el rostro contra su pecho.

—Es que estoy... disgustada.

—Prerrogativa de una dama —murmuró él, acariciándole la espalda—. El calor nos afecta a todos y mientras yo me he pasado una semana tocándome las señoriales narices por enfermedad, tú has tenido que estar en pie a todas horas.

Ella no lo contradijo, pero sí inspiró profundamente y se apartó.

—No quería disgustarte —susurró él con una sonrisa, que Rosalie le devolvió justo cuando la puerta se abría.

—Discúlpeme, milord —dijo Stenson, estirándose todo lo que le permitía su estatura, bastante poco impresionante de por sí, miró con desdén a Rosalie y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

—Oh, Dios mío —se lamentó ella, dejándose caer en el sofá—. Lo que faltaba.

Él frunció el cejo, desconcertado.

—Ni siquiera te estaba tocando. Había unos buenos sesenta centímetros de distancia entre los dos y ha sido Stenson quien ha obrado mal. Debería haber llamado.

—Nunca lo hace —suspiró Rosalie—, y no nos estábamos tocando, pero nos mirábamos de una forma en que una ama de llaves y su patrón no se mirarían.

—¿Lo dices porque te estaba sonriendo?

—Y yo te estaba sonriendo a ti. Pero no era la sonrisa de una ama de llaves.

—Puede ser, pero, aun así, no ha sido más que una sonrisa.

—Necesitas un mayordomo, McCarty —concluyó Rosalie, levantándose y acercándose a él.

—Cualquier criado puede abrirles la maldita puerta a las visitas. ¿Para qué necesito una boca más que alimentar?

—Porque el rango de un mayordomo es superior al de ese bufón servil. Te será fiel en vez de obedecer al dinero del duque y velará por que el resto del personal masculino cumpla también las normas.

—Tienes razón.

—Otra alternativa sería deshacerte de Stenson —continuó ella—, o tener a tu hermano siempre de viaje por el país con él detrás.

—Supongo que si Stenson ya está de vuelta, Ed no puede andar muy lejos —observó McCarty.

—Lo he echado de menos —comentó Rosalie, ligeramente desconcertada por haberlo admitido, pero lo dejó estar.

—Yo también —convino él—. Echo de menos su música, su irreverencia, su sentido del humor... ¿Qué tal se está adaptando Jas?

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió antes de responder.

—Supongo que bien —contestó, arreglando un ramo de lirios—. Aunque no duerme mucho y no parece seguir una rutina.

—Se adaptará —repuso el conde—. ¿Me avisarás cuando regrese lord Edward?

—No hará falta —dijo Ed, entrando en la habitación—. He vuelto y me alegro. Hace un calor horrible para viajar, y Stenson no quería hacerlo de noche. No es un sirviente muy sumiso, qué quieres que te diga, aunque es capaz de dejar relucientes unas botas llenas de barro.

—Y tú —replicó McCarty abrazándolo—, se acabó lo de irte de casa a toda prisa, señor. No sabemos vivir sin tu música y sin tu diabólica capacidad para mantener la moral alta.

—No viajaré más —confirmó el joven, separándose de su hermano—, al menos hasta que remita el calor. Pero yo venía buscando a la señorita Kate.

—Estará en la cocina —sugirió Rosalie—. O leyendo en el granero, probablemente. Ahora que se cena más tarde, tiene tiempo libre antes de que anochezca.

—¿Ed? —El conde lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el brazo—. Quiero que sepas que, en tu ausencia, le he pedido a Jas que se quede con nosotros. Él no tenía personal doméstico y nosotros teníamos espacio.

—¿Jasper está aquí? —Una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ed espontáneamente—. Pero qué buena idea, McCarty. Ya que estamos obligados a quedarnos en la ciudad con este calor, al menos disfrutaremos de buena compañía, y del concienzudo cuidado de la señora Hale.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a Rosalie y al conde con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que haya vuelto sano y salvo —confesó McCarty.

—¿Tres para cenar en la terraza entonces? —preguntó ella, en su papel de concienzuda ama de llaves.

—Tres, y quisiera hablar contigo de un asunto práctico.

—La cena es un asunto práctico.

—La cena es... sí, bueno, de acuerdo. —Miró hacia la puerta y continuó—: He hecho un pedido de muebles para Willow Bend, pero también harán falta cortinas, alfombras y todo eso. Me gustaría que tú te encargaras de ello.

—¿Quieres que me ocupe de esas cosas? ¿No sería más adecuado que lo hiciera tu madre o una de tus hermanas?

—Su excelencia va y viene entre la ciudad y Moreland, y está ocupada organizando las fiestas de su casa de veraneo. Mis hermanas carecen de experiencia y yo no tengo aguante para trabajar con ellas en un proyecto de esta naturaleza.

—Pero una de ellas va a ir a vivir a esa propiedad. No creo que mis gustos coincidan con los de una mujer a la que no conozco.

—En efecto —admitió él con una sonrisa—. Porque tus gustos serán mejores.

—No deberías decir esas cosas —se quejó Rosalie con el cejo fruncido—. No es propio de un caballero.

—Es propio de un hermano y es la verdad. Hasta yo sé que el color salmón y el morado no combinan bien, pero ése es el tipo de cosa que mis hermanas considerarían «audaz» o algo por el estilo. Y no dejarían de darme el tostón, mientras que tú, como sé de primera mano, eres capaz de convertir una casa en un hogar sin necesidad de instrucciones de su dueño.

—Me encargaré de ello —asintió Rosalie, levantando el mentón—. Allá tú si la casa acaba pareciéndose a uno de esos caprichos del regente. ¿Qué clase de muebles has encargado?

—¿Por qué no terminamos la conversación en la biblioteca? —sugirió él—. Puedo hacerte listas y planos y discutir sobre el asunto sin que me oiga todo el personal y mis dos hermanos.

—Deja que vaya a hablar con la cocinera y en seguida estoy contigo.

—Veinte minutos.

McCarty subió a su habitación, donde sin duda encontraría a Stenson ocupándose de lo que otros habían estado haciendo durante su semana de ausencia.

—¿Señor Stenson? —El conde entró sin llamar (¿por qué habría de hacerlo?) y pilló a su ayuda de cámara olisqueando un pañuelo de cuello que él había dejado colgado sobre el espejo del tocador—. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

—Soy su ayuda de cámara, milord. —Hizo una profunda reverencia—. Es obvio que tengo que estar en sus aposentos, ocupándome de sus cosas.

—Se mantendrá lejos de aquí y se ocupará de lord Ed y del coronel St. Just.

—¿El señor St. Just? —repitió el hombre con el mismo tono que si hubiera dicho «¡Ese maldito bastardo!». Jas se lo iba a pasar en grande poniendo al ayuda de cámara en su sitio, por lo que McCarty añadió unas cuantas quejas más sobre los malos modales que exhibían las clases bajas, que no se molestaban en llamar a una puerta cerrada, y se fue.

Cuando regresó a la biblioteca, no se puso inmediatamente con la lista de muebles que había pedido para Willow Bend. En vez de eso, redactó una orden de pedido para que se cambiaran todas las cerraduras de las habitaciones del piso superior y que se hicieran sólo dos juegos de llaves, uno para él y sus hermanos y otro para su ama de llaves.

Olisqueando su pañuelo, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué demonios se traía entre manos ese Stenson?

Se olvidó del asunto durante las dos horas que pasó hablando afablemente con Rosalie sobre asuntos relativos a Willow Bend. Charla que fue seguida por una cena igualmente agradable con sus dos hermanos, durante la cual se dio cuenta de que llevaban sin cenar todos juntos desde la muerte de Victor.

—¿Me vais a ayudar con mis caballos o qué? —preguntó Jas, cuando estaban ya con las chocolatinas y el brandy.

—Si insistes... —Ed se llevó su copa a la nariz—. Aunque el viaje desde Brighton me ha dejado tremendamente cansado.

—Yo no tengo problema en ayudar. _Pericles_ está capacitado para hacer pequeños esfuerzos con este calor, pero si tengo que madrugar, será mejor que me vaya a la cama —dijo McCarty, levantándose—. Os doy las gracias, caballeros, por mantener ocupado a Stenson, aunque me parece que no le agrada especialmente su nueva tarea.

—Mis camisas sí lo van a agradecer —comentó Jas—. Es tremendamente incómodo tener que llevar a todas horas chaleco y chaqueta, para ocultar el nefasto estado de las costuras.

—Y yo me he metido en todos los charcos que he encontrado desde Brighton hasta Londres para mantenerlo ocupado.

—Tengo unos hermanos que no merezco —comentó McCarty, marchándose con una sonrisa.

—Dime la verdad —empezó Jas, alargando la decantadora hacia Ed—. ¿Te apetece venir a montar con nosotros porque crees que a McCarty le vendrá bien? ¿Igual que piensas que su ama de llaves le ha venido bien?

El joven sonrió, haciendo girar la copa sobre el mantel de lino.

—Nos vendrá bien a todos estar juntos y vivir aquí, aunque sea sólo durante un tiempo. Lo que sí creo es que llevo demasiado rato aquí sentado, tomando el aire nocturno. —Se levantó y miró a su hermanastro enarcando una ceja—. ¿Damos un paseo?

—Muchacho —dijo Jas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, he oído rumores sobre ti.

—No me cabe duda —contestó Ed con desenfado, mientras echaban a andar—. Pero no son nada en comparación con lo que se oye sobre ti.

—Esos cotilleos suelen ser ciertos —declaró Jasper sin un ápice de modestia, conforme se acercaban a los establos—. Pero ¿qué demonios hacemos caminando a oscuras en mitad de la noche?

Ed se volvió y lo miró a la luz de la luna.

—Aprovechar para recordarte que no hagas comentarios despectivos sobre la señora Hale o su relación con McCarty donde te puedan oír. ¿Sabes lo que trató de hacer el duque con su última amante?

—He oído hablar de Jessica. Entonces, ¿estás al corriente de la situación entre él y la señora Hale?

—Está considerando la posibilidad de casarse con ella —respondió Ed—. O eso creo. Desde luego, los dos sienten un interés mutuo.

—Me parece que es algo más que simple interés —comentó Jas, frotándose la barbilla—. Anoche estaban trabajando en la sucesión del conde cuando me topé con ellos en la biblioteca.

—Dios mío. Yo me los he encontrado en la sala de estar de ella esta tarde, con la puerta abierta y las manos perfectamente a la vista, pero se miraban con ojos de enamorados.

—Su excelencia estará encantado —auguró su hermanastro con un suspiro.

—Será mejor que su excelencia no se entere —advirtió Ed—, a menos que quieras que McCarty pierda todo el interés.

—Emmett no sería tan estúpido, pero es un cabezota —dijo Jas, rodeando cariñosamente los hombros del joven—. Esto va a ser muy entretenido, ¿no crees? No estoy seguro de que el cortejo de nuestro hermano sea bien acogido, y encima tiene que proceder con sigilo para ganarse a su dama sin que el duque se entere. Y tenemos asientos de primera fila.

—Una suerte —opinó Ed—. ¿Para ponerse a trabajar en el asunto de la sucesión, no es necesaria una buena acogida por parte del pretendiente?

Jasper esbozó una amplia sonrisa con picardía.

—Ése, querido muchacho, es un error común entre los hombres locamente enamorados de este mundo. Pero ¿qué pasa con ellas? Pues que les gusta vernos en ese estado de aturdimiento, ¿sabes?

—Es una trompetilla para sordos —explicó Ed. Kate enarcó una ceja y él le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Mucha gente incapacitada acude a Brighton a tomar el aire del mar —continuó—. Por eso se ven muchos más avances médicos por allí. Le hablé a un par de médicos de tu pérdida de audición, y también lo he comentado con Fairly. Le gustaría examinarte, aunque no está especializado en el campo de la sordera.

La chica intentó que sus ojos no traicionaran sus emociones, pero le resultaba muy difícil, puesto que los ojos era lo que empleaba para expresar lo que no podía decir con palabras. Estaba algo más que encaprichada con aquel hombre, con su amabilidad y su generosidad, la aceptación de su discapacidad y el cariño que sentía hacia los suyos. Era como debería ser un hermano: decente, generoso, considerado y alegre.

—¿Quieres que lo intente yo? —le preguntó, levantando el tubo. Tenía la forma cónica y retorcida de un cuerno de los que se empleaban antiguamente para beber. Tomó suavemente a Kate por los hombros y le apartó el pelo hacia un lado. Ella notó el extremo del tubo dentro de la oreja.

—Hola, Kate. ¿Me oyes?

Ella se volvió hacia él, boquiabierta.

—Te oigo —susurró, incrédula—. Oigo tus palabras. Dime más cosas. —Se volvió otra vez y esperó a que le volviera a poner la trompetilla en la oreja.

—Intentémoslo con el piano —sugirió Ed, y Kate oyó lo que decía, o mucho más de lo que oía antes. No podía verle la boca cuando le hablaba a través de la trompeta, lo que significaba que oía. Notaba una especie de cosquilleo en el oído y mucho más.

—Lo recuerdo.

—No se te ha olvidado hablar —comentó él a través de la trompeta—. Creía que quizá se te habría olvidado. Ven, deja que toque algo para ti.

La cogió de la mano y fueron corriendo hacia la casa, dejando a sir Walter Scott olvidado sobre el heno. La llevó directamente a la sala de música, cerró la puerta y Kate se sentó en lo que ella consideraba su taburete. Era alto, como los taburetes de las casas de cerveza, y se sentó junto al piano. Ed cogió la trompeta y posó el orificio ancho de salida sobre la tapa del mismo. Luego se inclinó para acercar el oído al orificio estrecho del otro extremo.

—Inténtalo así.

Kate se sentó en el borde del taburete y acercó el oído al tubo con cuidado. Ed tomó asiento entonces en el banco y comenzó a tocar un movimiento lento de Beethoven, buscando la mirada de ella al cabo de varias notas.

—¿Lo oyes?

La joven asintió, con ojos resplandecientes.

—Entonces, escucha esto —dijo, antes de lanzarse a tocar un jubiloso movimiento final del mismo compositor.

Kate soltó una carcajada, un sonido oxidado y algo áspero de felicidad y placer que hizo que Ed tocara con más entusiasmo. La chica se acomodó mejor en el taburete con la trompeta en el oído y los ojos cerrados, y se dejó llevar.

Se equivocaba. No estaba enamorada de Ed Cullen. Lo que sentía por él era un respeto que rayaba la adoración. Él le había llevado la música y la sensación ya olvidada de la voz humana a los oídos. Tan sólo con un simple tubo de metal y pensando en ella.

—Dios bendito. —Jas miró a McCarty, que estaba al otro lado de la biblioteca—. ¿A qué se debe el prodigio?

Su hermanastro levantó la vista de la correspondencia y se concentró en los alegres acordes que resonaban por toda la casa.

—Está contento —contestó sonriendo—. No lo había oído tocar con esa alegría desde la muerte de Victor. Tal vez no lo haya oído tocar con tanta felicidad nunca... Suele mantenerse alejado de Beethoven, pero si no estoy equivocado, eso es lo que está tocando. Dios mío...

Dejó las cartas y se limitó a escuchar. Ed era capaz de improvisar tonadas tan tiernas y melodiosas que harían llorar a cualquiera y podía ser también un consumado músico de cámara. Su teclado destilaba distinción, humor y elegancia. Se sabía todas las canciones de borrachos villancicos, himnos y tonadas populares, pero aquello era una interpretación impetuosa, rebosante de emoción y sentimiento.

«Y lo toca a las mil maravillas», pensó McCarty, asombrado. Sabía que su hermano tenía mucho talento y que era trabajador, pero en aquellos momentos se dio cuenta de que era asimismo brillante. Mejor que cualquier otro Cullen en cualquiera que fuera la disciplina, conmovedoramente dotado.

—Dios mío, qué bien toca —exclamó Jas—. Mejor que bien.

—Si su excelencia pudiera oír esto —comentó McCarty—, no volvería a hablar con desprecio de nuestro hermano menor.

—Calla —lo interrumpió Jasper, frunciendo el cejo—. Sólo escucha.

Ed siguió tocando, una pieza tras otra, en un recital de alegría exuberante. En la cocina, los preparativos para la cena se detuvieron. En el jardín, dejaron de arrancar las malas hierbas. En los establos, los mozos se detuvieron a escuchar, maravillados, apoyados en sus horcas. Poco a poco, la música se fue suavizando hasta adoptar un tono de serena belleza y una alegría más calmada. Cuando los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde atravesaban los jardines traseros, el piano calló finalmente, pero toda la casa había recibido el influjo de la alegría de Ed.

En la sala de música, el joven notó una sensación extraña en el pecho al ver cómo Kate le sonreía. Se preguntó si sería lo que experimentaban los médicos cuando salvaban una vida o traían a un nuevo ser al mundo, un júbilo y una humildad tan enormes que lo desbordaban.

—Gracias —susurró ella con una radiante sonrisa—. Gracias, gracias.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo. Había momentos en que las palabras sobraban, y al tener aquel delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, Ed sólo podía dar gracias a Dios por habérsele ocurrido comprar aquella trompetilla. Soltó a la chica y vio que le devolvía el aparato.

—Quédatelo —le indicó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo —respondió con claridad.

—Pues tenlo aquí —sugirió Ed—. Al menos, puedes usarlo cuando hablemos o cuando quieras oírme tocar. —Lo dejó encima del piano, confuso y no poco dolido al ver su reticencia a aceptarlo. La primera vez que se le ocurrió que podía serle útil, fue al ver a un grupo de viejas damas paseando por Brighton, con sus trompetillas colgando del cuello con una cadenita.

Kate asintió con solemnidad, pero guardó el aparato dentro del banco del piano, donde nadie pudiera verlo.

—¿No quieres que lo sepan los demás? —adivinó Ed.

—Aún no —contestó ella, mirando fijamente la tapa del banco—. Una vez pude oír —añadió, bajando tanto la voz que Ed tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla—. Estábamos atravesando los Apeninos cuando me ocurrió, algo cambió aquí dentro —dijo, señalándose la oreja izquierda—. Pero a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, volvía a no oír otra vez. ¿Podemos probar de nuevo mañana?

—Claro que podemos. —Ed sonrió al comprender—. El oído se te abrió debido a la altitud. Cuando descendisteis, se volvió a cerrar.

Ella lo miró confusa y desvió la vista.

—Aunque no pueda oír mañana... —encorvó los hombros al pensar en la horrible posibilidad—, te doy las gracias por lo de hoy, lord Edward. Jamás olvidaré tu amabilidad.

—Ha sido un placer —repuso él con una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Dejarás que lord Fairly te eche un vistazo?

—Un vistazo nada más —convino, encorvando aún más los hombros—. Nada de tratamientos. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Iré. McCarty confía en él. Eso debería darte seguridad.

—Tendrá que ser pronto —añadió Kate, mordiéndose el labio.

—Iré a buscarlo en los próximos días. Últimamente casi siempre está en casa y yo me vuelvo loco por sus pianos.

La joven asintió y se marchó, pero su alegría se empañó al recordar los planes de Rosalie. Había pasado casi una semana desde que recibieron la carta de la abuela; una semana muy agradable a pesar del calor. Kate sabía que el conde tenía algo que ver con el buen humor de su hermana. Ésta seguía preocupada —Rosalie había nacido para preocuparse—, pero también tarareaba de vez en cuando y la abrazaba cuando no había nadie delante, y sonreía cuando se quedaba con la mirada perdida en el vacío, pensando en algo.

Dios bendito. Kate se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Rosalie? ¿Cuándo se lo iba a decir? Dejaría pasar uno o dos días más, porque la mejoría podía ser ilusoria. A veces, notaba que oía mejor cuando había tormenta, pero una vez cambiaba el tiempo, volvía a su estado anterior. Peor que la pérdida de oído era la pérdida del habla.

No se había dado cuenta de lo relacionadas que estaban las dos cosas hasta que dejó de oír. Perdió la capacidad de regular el volumen de su voz y lo mismo susurraba que, lo que era aún peor, gritaba cuando creía que estaba hablando a un volumen normal. Al final se dio por vencida, hasta el punto de que le daba miedo intentar hablar de nuevo; los patrones del habla le resultaban irreconocibles a sus labios, a sus dientes, a su lengua.

Pero todo eso podía cambiar a partir de esa fecha, pensó. Si la trompeta seguía funcionando al día siguiente, todo podría cambiar.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama pensando en lo bien que había ido la semana. Había amanecido un nuevo, aunque achicharrador, día de verano, y había disfrutado mucho decorando Willow Bend. El conde había elegido unos muebles sorprendentemente bonitos y cómodos, adecuados para una casa de campo que también podría hacer las veces de vivienda principal, servir no sólo como retiro veraniego.

Él le había hecho algunas sugerencias sobre los planes decorativos del tipo «evita el morado, por favor» o «nada de alusiones a Egipto. Mis hermanas ya tienen bastante imaginación», pero a Rosalie eso no le había parecido extraño. Al conde le gustaban las cosas sencillas, alegres y confortables, igual que a ella. Los muebles eran fáciles de combinar, de limpiar y mantener, y lo mejor, cómodos para la vida diaria.

Y cuando sentía un aguijonazo de envidia al pensar que otra mujer, una mujer a la que McCarty quería, iba a vivir en Willow Bend, Rosalie lo ignoraba. Como ignoraba el nerviosismo que le producía la advertencia de su abuela. Llegó a un pacto consigo misma: seguiría ocupándose de la decoración de Willow Bend hasta que llegaran las cartas de las agencias. Disfrutaría de las atenciones del conde hasta que tuviera que irse. Dejaría en paz a Kate hasta que supiera con certeza cuándo y dónde irían...

Parecía que su vida se componía de una serie de pactos consigo misma que no podía cumplir, mientras en la casa la vida seguía su curso sin que tuviera que prestarle atención.

Los varones Cullen habían cogido la costumbre de salir a montar a caballo por el parque por la mañana temprano. A veces se llevaban a _Pericles_ y otras dos monturas más jóvenes, y otras, dejaban al caballo descansando en el establo, con una buena ración de heno. Los jinetes regresaban hambrientos y de buen humor.

Jasper St. Just poseía una capacidad innata para bromear y tenía un sentido del humor contagioso. Cuando en la residencia sólo estaban lord Ed y el conde, parecía como si su pena compartida hubiera expulsado todo lo demás. Con la llegada de Jasper St. Just, las bromas, los juegos de palabras, los chistes y las insinuaciones maliciosas fluían entre los tres hermanos. Para Rosalie, el humor era el equivalente conversacional de un ramo de flores. Agradaba a la vista y dotaba de calidez y belleza un espacio vacío.

Sin embargo, el coronel St. Just la miraba con un brillo calculador en los ojos que no poseían ni el conde ni lord Ed. El hombre era bastardo y medio irlandés, lo que habría sido motivo para que lo tuviera muy difícil en la vida, pero su padre era duque, por lo que era bien aceptado en sociedad.

Aceptado, pero no bien recibido, pensó Rosalie. Esa diferencia confería a St. Just una naturaleza más dura que sus hermanos. De algún modo, era un marginado y por eso Rosalie quería tenerle simpatía, pero sus ojos verdes se mostraban distantes cuando la miraba y ella no podía evitar recelar.

Aun así, apoyaba al conde, estaba orgulloso del talento musical de Ed y le caía bien al personal. Siempre dejaba limpio su plato, coqueteaba desvergonzadamente con nana Fran y cantaba de vez en cuando para la cocinera con una melodiosa voz de barítono. En una palabra, era encantador, incluso con Kate, que normalmente salía de la estancia tan rápido como ella misma cuando el coronel empezaba con sus disparates.

—Hola, querida mía. —McCarty entró tranquilamente en su salón privado y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta como si pensara cerrarla.

—Buenos días. —Rosalie se levantó sonriendo a su pesar, porque allí estaba el más guapo de los hermanos Cullen, el heredero, y deseaba casarse precisamente con ella—. ¿Qué te trae por mi salón en este bonito día?

—Tenemos que hablar de un asunto doméstico. —Su sonrisa se difuminó un poco—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—¿Voy a por el servicio de té? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el cejo, al darse cuenta de que él quería ponerse cómodo, lo que no estaría bien por muchas razones.

—No, gracias. —El conde se sentó en el sofá del centro y apoyó el brazo a lo largo del respaldo, cruzando un tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria—. ¿Cómo vas con el proyecto de Willow Bend?

—He pedido cortinas, alfombras, espejos y piezas menores de mobiliario, como mesillas de noche, escabeles y cosas por el estilo —respondió ella, aliviada al comprobar que era un tema simple—. Te va a costar una pequeña fortuna, te lo advierto, pero creo que te complacerá el resultado.

—Complacer es bueno. ¿Cuándo estará lista?

—Ya han entregado gran parte de las cosas. El resto debería llegar en los próximos días. Creí entender que había cierta urgencia.

—Así es. Quiero que quede todo listo antes del otoño, época en la que mi querido padre me arrastra al campo a cazar.

—Si no quieres cazar, será mejor que organices algo con tus hermanos, así, cuando tu padre te llame, ya tendrás planes.

—Me pondré a ello ahora mismo.

—¿Y has hecho algo sobre el tema del mayordomo? Stenson está más necesitado que nunca de supervisión.

Él estalló en una carcajada ante sus palabras y se levantó negando con la cabeza.

—Selecciona a unos cuantos candidatos —ordenó—. El requisito más importante que deben cumplir es que sean capaces de mantenerse firmes ante las maniobras de persuasión del duque. Estaré disponible el lunes y el miércoles, el martes tengo citas todo el día. Espero que me acompañes a Willow Bend el jueves.

—¿Yo? —Rosalie se levantó también, asaltada por los recuerdos. McCarty bebiendo champán de la botella, sentado en el suelo del salón, su mano deslizándose sobre la piel desnuda de su trasero en la oscuridad, la rosa que cortó para ella...—. No creo que sea sensato.

—Claro que lo es —la contradijo él—. ¿Cómo voy a saber qué mesa y qué cortinas corresponden a cada habitación si no?

—Puedo escribírtelo o puedo ir cuando tú no estés —sugirió.

—Soy el dueño, Rosalie —repuso, mirándola con consternación—. ¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo con alguna de tus decisiones? ¿Tendremos que ir allí varias veces en días alternos hasta que resolvamos nuestras diferencias?

Ella admitió que era una estupidez, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza con el cejo fruncido—. No hay muchas probabilidades de que volvamos a quedarnos allí atrapados por otro monzón, pero podemos llevar el coche grande si así te sientes más segura.

—Esperemos a ver qué tiempo hace. —Quería asegurarse de todo—. ¿Quién trasladará las cosas?

—Los habitantes del pueblo están dispuestos a obedecer las órdenes del conde a cambio de dinero. Gran parte del trabajo habrá que hacerlo antes de que lleguemos, pero quiero que veas el resultado final.

—Muy bien. El jueves, pues.

—Y también quería preguntarte por qué te quedas callada cuando St. Just está presente. —Se acercó un poco más a ella y esperó la respuesta.

—Al coronel no le hago mucha gracia. Es una opinión que ha dejado clara de forma tácita y está en su derecho.

—Le gustas —dijo él, bajando la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Puede que no confíe en ti, pero lo más probable es que, simplemente, me envidie porque yo te vi primero.

Rosalie enarcó las cejas, atónita, pero el conde desapareció rápidamente, atraído sin duda por el olor a beicon, bollos y tortilla del salón del desayuno, pero especialmente por el sonido de la risa de sus hermanos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

—Buenos días, excelencia. —Rosalie hizo la profunda reverencia que requería una dama de tan alta alcurnia—. ¿Dónde prefiere esperar? ¿En el salón formal, el salón del desayuno, el salón familiar o la biblioteca?

—Hace una mañana magnífica —contestó la duquesa—. ¿Por qué no en el jardín?

Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa, porque los jardines eran la mejor elección. Después de varios días de un tiempo horrible, la humedad había disminuido durante la noche y el aire de la mañana era realmente delicioso.

—¿Puedo traerle un poco de limonada helada? —le preguntó, tras conducirla a un banco a la sombra—. El conde y sus hermanos suelen regresar de su paseo matinal a esta hora y van directamente a desayunar.

—¿Sus hermanos? —La duquesa, que se estaba arreglando la falda, se detuvo en seco y parpadeó una vez—. ¿Tiene unos minutos, señora Hale?

—Por supuesto. —Rosalie se sentó en el mismo banco. La dama despedía una fragancia sutil y muy agradable, una nota elegante pero sencilla de rosa ligeramente especiada. No encajaba con el perfume que Rosalie habría esperado en una duquesa. Era mucho menos formal, más dulce y sereno.

—¿Los hermanos de McCarty vienen a desayunar normalmente con él? Sabía que lord Edward estaba pasando unos días aquí, pero usted ha hablado de hermanos en plural.

—Así es —respondió ella, sintiéndose acorralada. ¿Querría el conde que su madre supiera que el coronel St. Just estaba allí?

—¿St. Just también está pasando unos días en la residencia del conde? —insistió la condesa, frunciendo ligeramente el cejo en dirección a las rosas. Era una mujer guapa incluso cuando fruncía el cejo: esbelta, de cabello que iba pasando del dorado a un azul pálido y unos ojos verdes levemente almendrados en un rostro de facciones elegantes.

—Estaría más cómoda si se lo preguntara a sus hijos, excelencia —dijo Rosalie. Un breve silencio de sorpresa siguió a su comentario y, finalmente, el cejo fruncido de la duquesa se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—Veo que se muestra usted muy protectora con él —observó—. O con ellos. Es admirable y un rasgo que tenemos en común. ¿Puede decirme cómo está McCarty, señora Hale?

Ella consideró la pregunta y decidió que podía responder con sinceridad, aunque de un modo algo vago.

—Es un hombre muy ocupado —afirmó—. Los asuntos del ducado son complicados y le exigen mucho tiempo, pero en general, creo que disfruta teniendo las cosas bajo control.

—Su excelencia no siempre se fija en los detalles tan concienzudamente como debería. McCarty lo hace mejor en ese aspecto.

Un comentario que se quedaba muy corto en opinión de Rosalie, pero la mujer era fiel a su marido, cosa que no era de extrañar.

—¿Y cómo está de salud?

—Su salud es buena —contestó Rosalie, pensando que estaba siendo sincera, al menos en referencia al presente—. Tiene el apetito de un hombre activo, para gran deleite de la cocinera.

—¿Y a usted la trata bien, señora Hale? —preguntó acto seguido, mirándola con absoluto candor, pero la pregunta era sincera.

—Es un patrón muy bueno —respondió, sintiendo un deseo repentino, inoportuno y totalmente impropio de ella de tener a alguien con quien hablar. La duquesa era bella y elegante, pero Rosalie vio rápidamente en ella a la mujer que había dado a luz a ocho hijos, enterrado a dos y adoptado a dos de los hijos ilegítimos de su esposo. Era una madre y ella echaba tremendamente de menos a la suya. Había necesitado aquella conversación para acordarse de ello y caer en la cuenta le produjo un desagradable nudo en la garganta.

La mujer le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Un buen patrón puede ser, independientemente de eso, es un hombre egoísta, desconsiderado y estúpido, señora Hale. Adoro a mis hijos, pero son capaces de entrar con las botas llenas de barro en salones públicos, coquetear con las sirvientas y discutir con su padre delante del servicio. En resumidas cuentas, son humanos, y a veces resulta difícil tratarlos.

—No es difícil trabajar para lord McCarty —dijo ella—. Paga bien por un trabajo bien hecho y es razonable y amable.

—¿Excelencia? —El conde llegó sonriendo de los establos—. Qué placer verla aquí. —Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla y aprovechó el gesto para guiñarle un ojo a Rosalie subrepticiamente—. ¿Ha estado sermoneando a la señora Hale sobre cómo doblar las sábanas?

—He estado intentando, sin éxito, averiguar si te terminas el pudin últimamente. —La duquesa se levantó y tomó el brazo que le ofrecía su hijo. Éste sonrió a Rosalie y le ofreció el otro.

—¿Señora Hale?

Ella aceptó la galantería para no organizar una escena.

—Veo que estás muy bien, McCarty. Habías perdido mucho peso. La extrema delgadez no te favorece.

—El personal me cuida bien. La alegrará saber que Jas y Ed también están aquí. No tardarán en llegar. Los he dejado discutiendo acerca de un caballo cuando he salido de los establos.

—No he oído gritos —señaló la duquesa—. No puede ser una discusión muy seria.

—Jasper quiere que Ed trabaje con uno de sus caballos, y él pone objeciones —explicó el conde—. O quizá quiere que Jas le suplique. ¿Cómo están el duque y mis queridas hermanas?

—Las chicas están contentas de estar en Moreland con este calor tan asfixiante que hace aquí. Pero es posible que vengan al baile de Fairly.

—Hablemos de ello en el desayuno —propuso McCarty—. Nos acompañará, ¿verdad?

—Encantada. —Sonrió a su hijo con tanta calidez y amor que Rosalie tuvo que apartar la vista. La expresión de McCarty era idéntica a la de su madre, y ella supo entonces que el conde tenía a su mayor aliado en la duquesa, al menos en los aspectos que no lo enfrentaran al duque.

—Milord, excelencia. —Se soltó del brazo de McCarty—. Si me disculpan, avisaré a la cocinera de que tenemos una invitada.

—Por favor, no se moleste, señora Hale —dijo la mujer—. La compañía de mis hijos es deleite suficiente. —El conde le hizo a Rosalie una leve inclinación con la cabeza, que ella supo no le había pasado desapercibida a la duquesa.

—Te adora —comentó la mujer cuando se quedó a solas con su hijo.

—Nos adora a todos. Los tres disfrutamos de las ventajas de una ama de llaves concienzuda. ¿Sabe que en la despensa tiene mazapán para mí, chocolatinas para Ed y caramelos de violeta para Jas? Hay flores en todas las habitaciones, las sábanas huelen a lavanda y a romero, y la casa está siempre fresca y ventilada, incluso con este calor. No acierto a comprender cómo lo hace.

Su excelencia se detuvo al llegar a los escalones.

—Hacía todo eso ya antes de que trajeras a tus hermanos aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pero ahora me fijo más.

—El dolor de la pérdida hace que nos encerremos en nosotros mismos —comentó su madre con voz queda—. Estaba preocupada por ti, McCarty. Sé que el duque dejó las finanzas hechas un desastre, pero me da la impresión de que sólo has tenido tiempo para limpiar y ordenar el desbarajuste de las cuentas que tu padre dejó esta primavera.

—Las cuentas aún no están saneadas, excelencia. No estábamos excesivamente bien, económicamente hablando, cuando tomé las riendas.

—¿Estamos en dificultades? —preguntó la duquesa con cautela.

—No, pero podríamos haberlo estado. En cierta forma, el período de luto que guardamos por Victor nos proporcionó una excusa muy oportuna para ahorrar mucho en gastos de entretenimiento. Una fiesta en Moreland no tiene comparación con uno de sus bailes, madre.

—Sólo me llamas madre cuando me riñes, McCarty, pero este baile está patrocinado por Fairly y su familia política, así que no hace falta que me regañes.

—Le pido disculpas. —Se volvieron al oír las voces de sus hermanos en el jardín.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de ese rosal? —dijo Jas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Buenos días, excelencia. —Se inclinó profundamente sobre la mano de la duquesa y después se hizo a un lado cuando Ed se acercó para besar a su madre en la mejilla.

—Madre. —El joven le sonrió—. ¿Se quedará a desayunar con nosotros para que estos dos cuiden sus modales con su hermanito pequeño?

—Me quedaré a desayunar para darme un festín visual con los tres jóvenes más gallardos de todo Londres.

—Los halagos de antes del interrogatorio, sin duda —comentó McCarty.

La duquesa entró en la casa cogida del brazo de McCarty por un lado y de Ed por el otro. Jas los vio alejarse, sonriendo, y entonces se volvió hacia los rosales que trepaban a lo largo del muro más alejado del jardín, donde Rosalie estaba cortando rosas para un ramo.

—¿Hasta qué punto la ha interrogado? —le preguntó, apoyando el pie en el borde del murete.

—Buenos días, coronel St. Just. —Rosalie hizo una inclinación y guardó las tijeras en la cesta, que tenía sobre el murete—. La duquesa ha sido todo amabilidad. —«No como usted»—. Y ahora, si me disculpa...

—No la disculpo —la interrumpió él, cogiéndola por el brazo.

Ella lo miró primero a los ojos, y, de un modo muy significativo, la mano que le sujetaba el brazo, y de nuevo a los ojos, enarcando una ceja con expresión interrogativa.

—Yo puedo no gustarle, pero tendrá que respetarme —dijo.

—O si no ¿qué, Rosalie Hale?

Se inclinó sobre ella, que percibió el aroma de su loción de afeitado. Olía a menta y a flores silvestres. Se quedó callada, consciente de que si montaba una escena, aparecería el conde, seguido muy probablemente de su madre.

—No es usted un matón, coronel, sea lo que sea lo que le preocupa.

Él retrocedió un paso con el cejo fruncido.

—Me desconcierta, señora Hale —confesó finalmente—. Me quiero decir a mí mismo que es usted una zorra intrigante y egoísta, con aires de grandeza, pero no lo consigo, algo no encaja.

Ella lo miró con consternación.

—¿Por qué demonios está usted dispuesto a juzgarme de un modo tan desagradable? Usted mismo habrá sido objeto de la misma clase de opiniones intolerantes, sin duda.

—¿Lo ve? —St. Just casi sonrió—. A eso me refiero. No se molesta en negar etiquetas, sino que me las devuelve en forma de sutil reprobación. Puede que desease que fuera usted venal, para así poder yo cazar furtivamente en el coto de mi hermano con impunidad moral.

—Usted no cazaría furtivamente en el coto de su hermano —repuso Rosalie, empezando a ver cuánto había de fanfarronada en la actitud del hombre—. Usted no es tan inmoral como quiere hacerles creer a los demás, señor.

—Da la casualidad de que no —dijo él con una sonrisa—, pero también da la casualidad de que usted no es la simple y abnegada ama de llaves que quiere fingir que es ante los demás.

—Mi pasado sólo me concierne a mí. Y ahora, ¿quería usted algo, coronel, o está siendo así de desagradable gratuitamente?

—Sí que quiero algo —respondió el coronel—. Supone acertadamente que a veces me pongo melancólico, manoteo y resoplo con impaciencia sólo para impresionar, señora Hale. Eso impide que a su excelencia le den malas ideas, para empezar. Pero no se equivoque: defenderé los intereses de mi hermano sin vacilación alguna. Si veo que está jugando con él en algún sentido, o que trata de engañarlo, me convertiré en su peor enemigo.

Rosalie le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—¿Cree que a él le gustaría saber que va amenazando así a su ama de llaves?

—Lo entenderá —contestó St. Just—. Porque el otro mensaje que tengo que darle es que usted me importa porque le importa a mi hermano. Y si él decide que quiere tenerla en su vida, entonces, yo la defenderé sin vacilación alguna.

—¿Adónde quiere llegar?

—Es usted una mujer con problemas, Rosalie Hale. Nadie en esta casa conoce su pasado, no tiene familia, posee los aires y la elegancia de una dama de buena cuna y, sin embargo, trabaja para ganarse el pan. La he oído hablar con Kate y sé que oculta algo.

Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente.

—Todo el mundo oculta algo.

—Tiene dos opciones, Rosalie —prosiguió St. Just, pronunciando su nombre de pila con sorprendente amabilidad—. Confíe en el conde para que la ayude a resolver sus problemas o déjelo en paz. Es un hombre demasiado bueno para que se aprovechen de él en su propia casa. Bastante tiene con su padre ya. No permitiré que usted le haga lo mismo.

Rosalie cogió la cesta y le dirigió una fría mirada al coronel.

—Usted, al igual que el duque, se entromete, intimida y presiona, y también saca conclusiones precipitadas sobre la vida de lord McCarty, convencido de que lo hace porque lo quiere, cuando, en realidad, no tiene ni idea de cómo cuidar de ese hombre. Realmente impresionante, si es que alguien necesita saber de quién lo ha heredado.

Y dicho esto, le hizo una leve reverencia que destilaba ironía y se alejó a paso rápido, de tan enfadada como estaba.

St. Just se estampó en la cara la sonrisa de rigor y se dirigió al salón del desayuno, reflexionando sobre la conversación. Sabía que no se equivocaba: Rosalie Hale guardaba un secreto y lo acababa de reconocer.

Pero él no había sabido abordar el asunto de forma adecuada. Para despertar el interés de McCarty, una mujer tenía que tener agallas y determinación. No debería haberla amenazado. No debería haber tratado de intimidarla, como ella misma había dicho. Aún estaba a tiempo de remediarlo y lo haría en cuanto terminara de desayunar.

—Estás muy callada —dijo el conde cuando iban en dirección a Willow Bend.

—Estando callada, puedo engañarme y pensar que sigo en la cama, soñando entre el frescor de las sábanas. —Soñando con él la mayoría de las noches.

—¿Te estoy obligando a trabajar demasiado? —le preguntó, mirándola.

—No es eso. El calor no me deja dormir.

—¿Se comportan bien mis hermanos? Jas es ordenado, pero Ed puede ser un verdadero holgazán.

—El pecado de lord Ed es que se apropia de Kate durante un par de horas todas las tardes, para que le haga compañía en la sala de música mientras él ensaya su repertorio.

—Puedes confiar en que se comportará como un caballero con ella.

—¿Y puedo confiar en que lo hagas tú?

—Puedes confiar en que pararé cuando me lo pidas —respondió McCarty—, en que no te haría daño intencionadamente, en que escucho antes de juzgar y en que te diré la verdad. ¿Te sirve?

Rosalie pensó en todo lo que le ofrecía, mucho más que otros hombres en su vida.

—Me sirve.

Tendría que servirle.

Entonces, el conde dirigió la conversación hacia aspectos prácticos relacionados con Willow Bend. Un equipo de trabajadores temporales del pueblo se habían ocupado de colocar los muebles, colgar las cortinas y desembalar las cajas de ropa blanca y cubertería. La escena difería mucho de la que encontraron en su primera visita. Había carretillas, gente y ruido por todas partes.

Un muchacho salió de los establos para ocuparse de _Pericles_ , y el conde acompañó a Rosalie a la entrada principal.

—Quiero que lo veas todo como lo vería mi hermana —dijo—, no como los sirvientes o los artesanos. De manera que... —Abrió la puerta y la condujo al interior—: Bienvenida a Willow Bend, señora Hale.

Agradeció el aire público que dio al saludo y aún más que hubiera testigos a su alrededor. Carpinteros, cristaleros, albañiles y aprendices iban y venían por todas partes. Se oían los martillazos, algún que otro golpe en la parte de arriba y muchachos que corrían de un lado a otro de la casa llevando herramientas y materiales.

—¡Señoría! —exclamó un fornido hombre de estatura media, que se acercó hasta ellos.

—Señora Hale, éste es mi capataz, el señor Allen Albertson. Señor Albertson, la señora Hale es la dama que se encargará de dar los toques finales a su trabajo.

—Señora. —El hombre sonrió y se puso a sus órdenes—. Ha hecho un gran trabajo con este sitio, si me permite que se lo diga. ¿Por dónde empezamos, milord?

—¿Señora? —El conde se volvió hacia ella, que se sonrojó muy inoportunamente ante la cortesía.

—Por la cocina —decidió Rosalie—. Es la habitación que hay que tener en funcionamiento en primer lugar; es muy importante para todos los habitantes de la casa.

—A la cocina pues, señor Albertson —indicó McCarty con un movimiento de la mano, y le ofreció el brazo a Rosalie.

Recorrieron todos los pisos y todas las habitaciones de la casa. En la cocina, estanterías que antes estaban vacías, albergaban ahora hileras perfectamente ordenadas de tazas y vasos, pilas de platos, toallas, mantelerías y velas. Rosalie pidió que colocaran el especiero más cerca de la mesa de trabajo y sugirió que pusieran un banco y un perchero de pared para las chaquetas, las capas y los abrigos en el vestíbulo de la entrada trasera.

—También haría falta un limpiabarros —señaló—, puesto que ésta es la entrada que queda más cerca de los establos y los jardines.

—¿Toma nota, señor Albertson? —preguntó el conde.

—Sí —contestó el hombre, asintiendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco cordialmente, para demostrar lo que opinaba de las ideas femeninas.

Siguieron avanzando por la casa a medida que pasaba la mañana y encontraron cortinas que iba a ser necesario coser, mesas que habían terminado en los salones que no les correspondían y un par de alfombras que se habían colocado en dormitorios equivocados. En la sala de música, Rosalie hizo que cubrieran el arpa y cerró la tapa del piano.

—Puede irse ya, señor Albertson —dijo el conde, cuando se dirigían a la última habitación—. Creo que los hombres pararán dentro de poco para comer.

—Así es. Ahora hace demasiado calor para el trabajo más pesado, pero regresaremos cuando refresque un poco. Señora. —Le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se marchó, pidiendo a gritos el cazo de agua antes de llegar a la escalera.

—Quizá le falta un poco de sutileza —comentó McCarty—, pero es honrado y trabajador.

—Y hace un buen trabajo —señaló Rosalie—. La casa está preciosa.

—He querido dejar esta habitación para el final —prosiguió él, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio. Era donde habían dormido, y ella sintió un hormigueo en el estómago cuando él la invitó a entrar.

—Centro para el cuidado de la varicela del conde de McCarty —bromeó Rosalie, intentando no parecer emocionada.

—Entre otras cosas. ¿Te gusta?

Ella había pretendido que fuera una habitación masculina, decorada en tonos suaves de verde y detalles en azul. Con ese objetivo, había pedido algunas piezas de mobiliario con menos adornos. Los cortinajes del dosel eran de terciopelo verde oscuro y habían puesto un cobertor a juego. Las cortinas eran un tono más claro y todo ello se complementaba con la madera oscura de la cama y las coloridas alfombras persas distribuidas por los suelos.

—Estás muy callada —observó McCarty—. Creía que te agradaría ver los cambios.

—Me encanta —replicó con una sonrisa—. Ésta no es la habitación de la dama de la casa.

—No, claro que no —convino él—. Ya hemos visto sus habitaciones antes. Quería que ésta fuera digna de los recuerdos que guardo de ella.

—McCarty... —suspiró Rosalie—. Estás siendo tan bueno...

—Sí que lo soy, y me alegro de que aprecies el esfuerzo. Te he dejado en paz todos estos días, Rosalie, pero estoy seguro de que has venido aquí pensando que no aprovecharía para hacerte insinuaciones.

—He venido para asegurarme de que colocaban todo en su sitio, tal como me pediste —dijo ella, sentándose en una mecedora tapizada—. Ya lo he hecho, así que podemos volver a la ciudad.

—¿Y obligar a _Pericles_ a viajar cuando más calor hace?

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó.

—No antepongas el bienestar de tu caballo a mi reputación. El querido _Pericles_ puede llevarnos de vuelta, aunque sea al paso. Ya hemos terminado el trabajo que habíamos venido a hacer aquí.

—El trabajo, puede —la miró de frente—, pero aún nos quedan otras cosas pendientes. Ven aquí. —La cogió de la mano y la condujo al asiento de la ventana.

Ella no se resistió cuando se sentó a su lado sin soltarle la mano.

—Háblame, Rosalie —añadió, cubriendo sus manos enlazadas con la que tenía libre—. Tu actitud se ha vuelto indescifrable y mi experiencia con cuatro hermanas me dice que no es buena señal.

—No me das intimidad.

Pero cuando él estiró las piernas y su muslo quedó pegado al de ella, Rosalie no se apartó.

—Tienes más intimidad que nadie en toda la casa —replicó él—. Respondes sólo ante mí, diriges todos los asuntos domésticos y tienes el único salón privado de que dispone la casa en sus cuatro pisos, a excepción del mío. Y... —se detuvo para besarle los nudillos— me estás evitando.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos y notó cómo le acariciaba la sien con la nariz.

—Cariño —murmuró McCarty—, dime qué es lo que te preocupa. Jas dice que tienes ojeras y tengo que darle la razón.

—St. Just —puntualizó ella, levantando la cabeza de su hombro.

—¿Te ha ofendido? ¿Pellizca a nana Fran demasiadas veces? ¿Ha molestado a la cocinera?

—Me ha ofendido a mí —contestó Rosalie con un suspiro—. O lo habría hecho si pudiera seguir enfadada con él, pero sólo lo hace para protegerte.

—El duque utilizó la misma excusa y por poco enemista a toda la familia de mi sobrina. También me estaba protegiendo cuando sobornó a Jessica, y estaba protegiendo a alguien cada vez que cruzaba líneas que su esposa no aprobaría.

—Eso mismo le dije al coronel cuando me advirtió que no jugara contigo.

—Y yo quedándome casi bizco de darme gusto con la mano porque tú no quieres jugar conmigo —repuso él.

Rosalie sonrió a su pesar al oírlo. Cuando lo miró, McCarty se puso bizco para demostrárselo.

—¿Qué más te dijo mi hermano? —la instó él una vez pasada la broma.

—Que si tú decides que quieres tenerme en tu vida, me defenderá. No sé qué quiso decir, es difícil saber lo que piensa.

—Te estaba dando la bienvenida a la familia, y todo eso sin decirme ni una palabra.

—Pues si ésa es su forma de dar la bienvenida, me da miedo pensar cómo serán sus amenazas.

—Dice que eres una dama con secretos. No he podido contradecirlo.

—Una vez fui una dama —dijo ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Ahora soy personal de servicio.

—Y prefieres seguir siéndolo a aceptar mi proposición. Es deprimente pensar que mis besos, mi riqueza y yo mismo te atraemos menos que una vida colocando flores en las habitaciones y puliendo plata.

—¡No pienses eso! —Rosalie levantó la vista, horrorizada al captar su tono sinceramente dolido—. El fallo es sólo mío, tienes que creerme. Cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de recibir tus atenciones.

—¿Cualquier mujer? —repitió él con una sonrisa de menosprecio hacia sí mismo—. A Guinevere Allen no le hicieron ni pizca de gracia.

—Porque ella estaba enamorada del vizconde, y éste de ella —arguyó Rosalie, levantándose—. No puedo permitir que creas algo así. Puedes elegir a quien quieras entre las debutantes de los últimos tres años, y lo sabes.

—Qué suerte tengo —ironizó, levantándose también—. Puedo pasearme por ahí conversando remilgadamente con una muchachita colgada del brazo; una muchachita aterrorizada de sólo pensar en su noche de bodas y mis atenciones. Y que encima será incapaz de reaccionar a las maquinaciones del duque, de decir nada de sus padres por exponerla en los salones de baile como un cordero al que van a sacrificar. Ningún hombre que se precie quiere tener una esposa así. ¿Qué? —añadió, regresando junto a ella—. No sé si estás horrorizada, estupefacta o, tal vez, sólo tal vez, impresionada.

—Tú lo entiendes —dijo Rosalie, mirándolo—. Entiendes lo que significa ser un cordero al que van a sacrificar.

—Sí —afirmó él, asintiendo—. Y también entiendo, Rosalie Hale, que como no pueda tener algo más de ti en este mismo instante, no respondo de lo que pueda pasar —añadió, acariciándole los labios con los suyos—. Los albañiles se han ido y no volverán hasta que pase un poco el calor. Tenemos este rato, Rosalie, y me gustaría hacer algo con él.

—No me acostaré contigo —replicó ella, negando con la cabeza—. Sería... desvergonzado.

—Yo tampoco me acostaré contigo, pues —convino, besándola de nuevo, demorándose en sus labios un poco más—. Pero sí haré algo que nos va a proporcionar mucho placer a los dos. No discutas conmigo, Rosalie, por amor de Dios. —La rodeó por la cintura—. Tienes tantas ganas de disfrutar de un poco de placer como yo, y nada nos va a detener.

—Puedo detenerte yo —dijo ella, pero besándolo entre protesta y protesta.

—Pues hazlo más tarde —le sugirió él, quitándose el chaleco mientras la besaba en el cuello—. Mucho más tarde a poder ser. —Puso más pasión en el beso y, para consternación de Rosalie, ella estaba menos concentrada en protestar que él en seducirla.

Llevaba días tratando de convencerse de que los placeres físicos eran fugaces y una complicación muy poco recomendable en sus circunstancias. Se había dicho que no podía echar de menos algo que había compartido con el conde sólo en un puñado de ocasiones: algunos besos, unas pocas caricias, un placer y una intimidad inimaginables.

Pero lo cierto era que sí lo había echado de menos, como la tierra echa de menos la primavera y las flores al sol. Lo había echado de menos como un soldado echa de menos el hogar la víspera de la batalla y la noche después del combate. Cuánto lo había echado de menos...

—Eso es —la alentó él cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Basta de hablar, Rosalie. A menos que sea para decirme si algo te gusta.

La besó largamente, acallando toda protesta, despojándola de toda voluntad. Rosalie quería compartir aquellos placeres con él, con él y con nadie más, en toda su vida. No quería abandonarlo, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

Adelantó el cuerpo para pegarse a él con más ímpetu y McCarty respondió estrechándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Las reservas y el autocontrol de Rosalie se fueron al traste y en su lugar sólo quedó el deseo. Deseo de aquel hombre, de estar cerca de él.

—Tu ropa —dijo Rosalie con un hilo de voz, arqueándose.

—La tuya —le susurró McCarty, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de la espalda con manos hábiles, mientras ella seguía bebiendo de sus besos. A continuación, le bajó las pequeñas mangas cortas del vestido por los hombros y agachó la cabeza para acariciarle el cuello con los labios.

—Me encanta la forma en que me tocas ahí —confesó Rosalie.

—Y aquí —murmuró él, descendiendo un poco—, sabes a sol, a pura dulzura y a mujer.

Ella trataba de sacarle la camisa de los pantalones, pero no podía besarlo y desnudarlo al mismo tiempo. Retrocedió entonces con la respiración entrecortada y lo miró con frustración.

—Esto no funciona. Por favor, quítate la ropa. Ahora, McCarty.

Él sonrió como diciendo: «Creía que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca», y se quitó la camisa por la cabeza, dejando que Rosalie mirara. Se llevó entonces la mano a la bragueta y la miró a ella, enarcando una ceja interrogativamente. Rosalie asintió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Con movimientos deliberados, él se quitó las botas, los calcetines y los pantalones hasta que, al final, se quedó de pie delante de ella, desnudo y excitado, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Oh, Dios mío... —exclamó Rosalie, abriendo los ojos como platos apreciativamente—. Sí que tienes ganas.

Él se le acercó lentamente, su miembro excitado apuntando hacia su firme abdomen.

—Y tú llevas mucha ropa encima. Quítatela, Rosalie. Toda.

Ella asintió, consciente de que era un territorio inexplorado para los dos. Nunca antes había estado totalmente desnuda delante de McCarty, al menos a plena luz del día.

—Cierra con llave —le exigió, tragando saliva.

Él lo hizo con una sonrisa de depredador. Le había ordenado que se desnudara y ella también había utilizado el imperativo.

—No estés nerviosa, cariño. —Su tono era tierno y divertido, pero paciente.

Lentamente, Rosalie dejó caer hacia adelante el cuerpo del vestido y después lo empujó hacia las caderas y más abajo. Se quedó de pie en medio de las capas de tela como Venus saliendo del mar. McCarty la observaba a escasa distancia. Ella se inclinó entonces, se quitó las botas y las medias y dejó que la camisola cayera al suelo con el resto de la ropa.

—Mejor —dijo él, tendiéndole la mano—. Muchísimo mejor.

Rosalie avanzó un paso, pero entonces vaciló. McCarty acortó la distancia restante y la estrechó contra sí, permitiéndole que pegara la cara a su pecho.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —le preguntó con tono divertido.

—Es que estamos... muy desnudos —respondió ella, sonrojándose desde el pecho hasta la cara—. Esto es nuevo.

Él bajó la cabeza para besarla y le deslizó la mano, ahuecando la palma, contra su nalga. Pero sin darle tiempo a sonrojarse de nuevo, la levantó y la depositó en mitad de la cama.

—Quédate aquí y olvídate de la vergüenza —le aconsejó, mientras ella echaba los brazos hacia atrás y se apoyaba en los codos—. Tienes un aspecto adorablemente desorientado, los labios hinchados por los besos y me necesitas. Sí, querida mía, necesitas que te saquen un poco de la ignorancia. No despojarte de tu inocencia, porque ningún hombre puede quitarte eso, pero sí de tu ignorancia. La culpa es del señor Hale, por no haberse encargado de hacerlo.

—¿Mi ignorancia? —repitió ella, mirándolo mientras se encaramaba a la cama—. McCarty...

—Eso es hablar, Rosalie —la riñó—. Habla sólo para decirme si algo te gusta.

—¡No me gusta en absoluto que me traten como si fuera un animal! —replicó con tono severo. Él se le puso a horcajadas encima y la empujó con suavidad sobre el colchón—. ¿Qué te propones?

—Calla, tesoro —le dijo, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz, inclinado sobre ella—. Hace mucho calor para que me sermonees. Debemos conservar las fuerzas.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que, una vez en la cama, a McCarty se le había pasado parte de la urgencia. Tumbado encima de aquella forma, con su erección descansando pasivamente sobre su estómago y consciente de que ella no iba a escabullirse, se mostraba más tranquilo. El ritmo de sus besos disminuyó y el silencio de la casa los envolvió.

—Algún día —explicó él, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz en el esternón—, querrás que el encuentro sea rápido, casi agresivo. Querrás que me calle y te dará lo mismo que rompamos la ropa o que dejemos la puerta abierta o que armemos escándalo.

—¿Puedes prometerme que llegará ese día? —Rosalie arqueó la espalda, tratando de pegarse más a él.

—Puedo prometerte todos los días que quieras —le contestó, lamiéndole el pezón, con la mejilla apoyada en el promontorio que formaba su pecho—. Puedo prometerte noches sin dormir y que a la mañana siguiente nos levantemos con más energía que si hubiéramos descansado profundamente. Puedo prometerte largas tardes de sensual abandono, cuando en realidad ambos deberíamos estar haciendo otras cosas en otra parte. —Volvió la cabeza y se metió el pezón entero en la boca; el placer que eso le produjo a Rosalie fue casi insoportable.

—Sí —dijo ella con un hilo de voz, sin saber si lo había dicho en voz alta o si simplemente sentía la palabra en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Él succionó con fuerza y utilizó los dedos para estimularle el otro pezón. Se detuvo entonces y levantó la cabeza lo justo para mirarla.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Rosalie. Si tú quieres, tenemos horas por delante, y mi apetito por ti es ilimitado.

—No sé qué quieres decir —se preguntó, acariciándole el pelo—. ¿Que me tome mi tiempo?

—Nuestro tiempo —precisó él, cerrando los ojos. Agachó entonces la cabeza de nuevo y pasó varios minutos excitándola con la boca. Tenía unos pechos deliciosamente sensibles, y estaba disfrutando desvergonzadamente con la desnudez que le permitía acceso ilimitado a ellos.

—McCarty... —Rosalie se arqueó, inquieta, al cabo de unos minutos—. Es demasiado.

—No es suficiente —la contradijo él, acariciándole el estómago. Sus movimientos eran lentos, un recuerdo tácito de que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Le acarició el torso despacio, dejando que sus dedos se entretuvieran de vez en cuando con sus pezones o más abajo, en la entrada de su sexo.

—Estás perdiendo peso —le comentó, inclinándose para besarle el pecho—. Quiero que dejes de hacerlo, por favor; necesito que estés fuerte.

—Siempre adelgazo en verano —explicó Rosalie, consciente de que el humor de él era radicalmente distinto a cuando la tumbó en la cama—. Ya no tienes marcas de la varicela —añadió, acariciándole el abdomen, maravillada al ver lo bien que se le había recuperado la piel.

—He tenido buenos cuidados —comentó él, sonriéndole—, y he recobrado las fuerzas.

Su mano descendió aún más, introduciéndose entre el vello púbico de Rosalie, que sintió aumentar su frustración. Un giro radical era juego limpio, así que decidió bajar la mano ella también y explorar su erección.

—¿Cuánto rato puede estar así? —preguntó, rodeándola con los dedos, que deslizó a lo largo del pene erecto.

—Hay hombres que pasan gran parte de su adolescencia en un estado de excitación casi perpetua —contestó, cerrando los ojos—. Entre los que me incluyo. La cosa mejoró en la universidad. Por entonces, podía hacer algo más que dedicarme al placer solitario varias veces al día. Agárralo con más fuerza, cariño. Así.

McCarty suspiró y, vencido, se tumbó de espaldas.

Rosalie sonrió, satisfecha por haberlo derrotado. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a él y prosiguió con su exploración.

—¿Y todos los hombres están tan bien dotados como tú? —le preguntó, acariciándole suavemente los pezones.

—Soy el hombre mejor dotado del mundo —respondió, con los ojos aún cerrados—. Vas a ser la envidia de todas las mujeres. Cuando nos convirtamos en amantes en el sentido pleno de la palabra, no vas a poder cerrar las piernas.

—Habla en serio —lo riñó ella, tirando de su miembro suavemente.

—Hablo en serio... —bromeó él con un hilo de voz—. Dios, qué gusto... Cuesta decir quién está bien dotado y quién no, porque no solemos ver a otros hombres en estado de excitación. Miramos disimuladamente, claro, pero he visto muy pocos penes justo antes de tener relaciones, aparte del mío.

—¿Has visto a otros hombres en este estado?

—La mayoría nos levantamos en este estado —le informó—. Más despacio, cariño, o no aguantaré mucho más.

Ella aminoró el ritmo mínimamente, pero se inclinó sobre él y le chupó un pezón.

—Rosalie —la advirtió McCarty, ahuecando la mano contra su nuca, un gesto que contradecía su tono de advertencia.

—¿Hum? —dijo ella, succionándolo. Él gimió y comenzó a levantar las caderas, complementando la caricia de la mano femenina.

—Me vas a hacer culminar.

—¿Quieres que pare? —Se detuvo y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

McCarty abrió los ojos y para ella fue un alivio ver la expresión humorística que había en ellos.

—Voy a excitarte con la boca, Rosalie, voy a hacer que grites mi nombre y que olvides el tuyo de lo mucho que te va a gustar.

Ella frunció el cejo. No era la primera vez que le anunciaba eso, y de forma muy explícita. Había pasado más de una noche en vela pensando en ello.

Le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad.

—¿Y si yo quiero utilizar la boca contigo?

—Ven aquí. —La hizo tumbarse a su lado y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo—. Cuando estás así conmigo, nada de lo me pidas, nada de lo que puedas querer, hacer o pensar podría ganarse mi censura. Me encantaría sentir tu boca en mi miembro. Me encantaría tomarte en todas las posturas que se te ocurran. Si quieres atarme, ponerme una venda en los ojos o pintarme el pene de azul, no te lo impediré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque confío en ti —contestó él, y sus palabras la dejaron boquiabierta.

—No deberías —repuso en voz muy baja. Notó cómo su sinceridad penetraba en McCarty y se preguntó si habría destruido la opinión que tenía de ella con sólo dos palabras.

—¿Por qué no debería? —le preguntó muy despacio, al tiempo que le recorría el cuerpo con la mano.

—Porque te voy a decepcionar. Y luego te sentirás avergonzado y enfadado, y yo también —contestó ella contra su cuello. Se volvió un poco y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor cuando se inclinó sobre su cuerpo.

—¿En la cama quieres decir? —inquirió en tono vacilante.

—Probablemente ahí también —respondió Rosalie, apretando la nariz contra su esternón.

—Sigues pensando en dejarme —concluyó McCarty, acariciándole la espina dorsal.

—Sé que voy a hacerlo —planteó ella con firmeza, mordisqueándole el pezón para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Ya estaba dicho. Había sido sincera con él.

—Porque no quieres casarte conmigo, te irás con tu virtud a otra parte, una vez hayas soportado la dosis requerida de mi inmoral abordaje.

Rosalie se incorporó y lo miró con hostilidad.

—Yo no he dicho que tenga una postura absolutamente inamovible, ni tampoco lógica en todas las circunstancias, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —la interrogó, mirándola a los ojos.

—No puedo. No puedo, de verdad. Nunca.

Como tampoco podía dejar de acariciarlo.

—Si pudieras elegir, Rosalie —dijo él, elevándose un poco para meterse un pezón de ella en la boca a modo de represalia—, ¿qué elegirías? ¿Esa obligación que te ata o la alternativa?

—A ti. —Levantó la cabeza y lo besó—. Si pudiera elegir libremente, te elegiría a ti.

No el matrimonio, la libertad, el título o la seguridad. Lo elegiría a él. Su forma de besarlo cuando le acarició de nuevo los labios con los suyos fue diferente, dulce, melancólica, pero también el beso de una mujer que sentía algo muy intenso por el hombre que estaba con ella.

Lo elegiría a él. Podía decirle eso, podía darle eso.

Rosalie lo miró.

—Antes has dicho que...

—He dicho muchas cosas —dijo McCarty, sonriendo, con una expresión que a ella se le antojó tierna, parecida a la forma en que miraba a la duquesa.

—Has dicho que... —Desvió bruscamente la vista, desconcertada al ver que seguía siendo capaz de sonrojarse aun estando desnuda, a horcajadas encima del miembro viril del conde—. Has dicho que te encantaría que pusiera mi boca en tu... en ti.

—Lo he dicho, sí. —Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos—. Me encantaría.

—¿Cómo se hace? —preguntó, sonrojándose. Pero para su alivio, él no bromeó con eso ni hizo ningún comentario, sólo esperó hasta que Rosalie lo miró de nuevo.

—Como tú quieras —le contestó con calma— y sólo si te gusta.

—Enséñame a hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo contigo.

—Ponte cómoda —le indicó, colocándose a un lado de la cama—. Y para si no te gusta. Tómate tu tiempo y hazlo porque te dé placer.

—¿Y si te hago daño? —Se colocó de manera que su mejilla reposara sobre la parte inferior del abdomen de él y le cogió el miembro con la mano.

—No lo harás, a menos que me muerdas y me hagas sangre, e incluso eso puede tener cierto atractivo erótico.

McCarty le puso la mano en la cabeza y Rosalie se dio un momento para inhalar el olor a limpio de las sábanas, de él, y la anticipación. Le lamió delicadamente el miembro erecto, como si tratara de identificar su sabor. Se relajó cuando él hundió los dedos entre su pelo y empezó a acariciarle la nuca, y se concentró en la tarea. Lo lamió con pequeñas pasadas de la lengua, vacilante, como una gata limpiaría a sus gatitos. Sintió como si fuera encendiendo pequeñas llamas en su interior; el hecho de que McCarty le hubiera dado permiso para saciar su curiosidad le resultaba tan incendiario como tenerlo desnudo en la cama con ella.

Entonces se lo metió en la boca y la deslizó por toda la superficie. Las pequeñas llamas se convirtieron en un incendio. Experimentó con diversos movimientos, metiéndoselo entero en la boca una vez y a la siguiente un poco menos. Sin decir nada, McCarty comenzó a levantar las caderas, lentamente, como si no quisiera sobresaltarla. Rosalie estaba disfrutando, aprendiendo a coordinar sus movimientos con los suyos, a dejar que el fuego ardiera y le caldeara lugares que llevaban fríos mucho más tiempo del que creía. Cuando rodeó el miembro húmedo con los dedos, McCarty dejó escapar un suave gemido de placer, como si la pasión lo aliviara tanto como a ella.

—No mucho más, Rosalie —le advirtió con voz ronca—. O me derramaré...

Ése era el objetivo, ¿no? Cuando notó que McCarty embestía en su boca a través de su mano y que su respiración se iba acelerando y entrecortando, ella lo aprisionó bien con los labios y succionó.

—Oh, Dioos mío... Rosalie... No...

Pero embistió con más fuerza a pesar de sus palabras. Posó la mano en la nuca de Rosalie y la sujetó. Su miembro palpitaba dentro de su boca, y ella no parecía dispuesta a mostrar clemencia.

—No... —susurró nuevamente, aunque su cuerpo le gritaba lo contrario durante unos agónicos momentos de placer—. Dios santo... —siseó, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras sus caderas se convulsionaban con estremecimientos de placer—. Dios... Rosalie...

Se calló, pero no se detuvo por completo, sino que siguió acariciándole la cabeza con la mano.

—Y decías que no debería confiar en ti —susurró.

Rosalie se sacó el miembro satisfecho de la boca y notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. McCarty no debería confiar en ella, pero lo había hecho, inmensamente. Lo percibía a pesar de su inexperiencia.

—Ven aquí. —Él se incorporó un poco y tiró de ella para que se tumbara a su lado—. No puedo creer lo que has hecho. No puedo creer lo que he hecho yo. Un hombre no se derrama en la boca de una mujer. No es propio de un caballero.

—¿Y sí lo es derramarse sobre su estómago? —le preguntó, confusa—. ¿O dentro de su cuerpo y engendrar un bastardo?

—¿Qué era lo que dijo aquella gran filósofa? —Le besó la nariz—. La postura no es absolutamente inamovible y lógica en todas las circunstancias.

Rosalie siguió frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Quieres decir que tú no te derramas en la boca de una mujer o que es una falta de educación, como orinar en un pozo?

—Santo Dios, dijiste que tienes un hermano, ¿verdad? No es eso exactamente. Es como comerte el postre que has apartado para un invitado, o robar las joyas de la Corona y hacer que le echen las culpas a otro. Es... es delicioso —concluyó—. Y egoísta.

—¿Por mi parte? —preguntó Rosalie, aún confusa—. Lo siento, pero no quería parar y tú me has dicho que parase cuando quisiera.

—Cariño —dijo él con un suspiro—, no podrías haberme complacido más ni diciéndome que Ed ha engendrado dos niños gemelos legítimos. Jamás había sido objeto de un acto de generosidad tan grande, jamás, y en cuanto recobre el sentido pienso devolvértelo con creces.

Esas palabras bastaron para calmarla y acallar sus preguntas. Cerró los ojos y se adormiló en el hombro de él, que también se quedó dormido, con la mano enredada entre los cabellos de ella, en actitud posesiva.

Cuando Rosalie se despertó, se sintió repleta de la misma dulce sensación que experimentó tras su encuentro con McCarty en la biblioteca. Estaban tumbados de lado, su espalda contra el pecho de él y una suave brisa se colaba por la ventana.

Notó que le ahuecaba suavemente la mano contra el pecho, pero el ritmo de su respiración permaneció invariable. Rosalie cerró los ojos y dejó que el placer de aquella sencilla caricia fluyera por su cuerpo. McCarty la repitió y ella suspiró de forma audible. Entonces le rozó el pezón repetidamente.

«Tómate tu tiempo», le había dicho.

Las manos de él comenzaron a vagar por su espalda, su trasero y de vuelta a sus pechos, y Rosalie recordó la noche que habían pasado en aquella misma cama. Cuando también fingió estar dormida.

«Una noche malgastada», pensó con un suspiro.

—Estás despierta —murmuró McCarty, cerrando los labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sí —contestó Rosalie, sintiendo una oleada de excitación por todo el cuerpo—. Pero no tengo ganas de levantarme y seguir con las tareas del día.

—No hay que levantarse —repuso él, deslizando la mano entre sus piernas—. Y tu única tarea es darme placer y dejar que yo te dé a ti el placer que te debo.

Ella se volvió y trató de mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—No me debes nada.

—Oh, claro que sí —la contradijo, instándola a colocarse boca abajo—. Y un caballero siempre paga sus deudas.

Rosalie no solía dormir boca abajo y la postura le resultó ligeramente desconcertante. No podía verlo, sólo podía sentir su mano acariciándole la espalda, bajando hacia sus nalgas, para ascender de nuevo hacia la espalda.

—Relájate. —Le besó la nuca—. Esto va a llevar un rato. Abre las piernas y disfruta.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió la caricia de su mano, leve como la brisa, pero mejor. Sabía dónde tocar, cuánta presión ejercer, cuándo provocar y cuándo complacer. Le exploró el sexo desde atrás y volvió a levantar la mano para recorrerle suavemente los largos músculos que se extendían a cada lado de la espina dorsal. Le acarició las nalgas despacio, dedicando especial atención a la tensión presente en los músculos y depositó una ristra de besos en su nuca y sus hombros.

No debería dejarle, pensó Rosalie... Tardes enteras, pero no para ellos. Aquélla era su tarde, la única que tendrían, y después desaparecería, traicionando la confianza que McCarty había depositado en ella; cogería el respeto que le demostraba y se lo tiraría a la cara.

—Ahora de espaldas, cariño —le susurró él al oído.

Ella obedeció perezosamente y entonces comenzó a explorarla de nuevo con las mismas caricias provocadoras, pero esta vez sus atenciones alternaban entre sus pechos y su rostro para descender hacia su sexo a continuación y ascender de nuevo por los hombros y el cuello nuevamente hacia los pechos.

—Separa las piernas —le pidió dulcemente, pero cuando lo hizo, pareció contentarse con seguir explorándole los pechos con la yema de los dedos. Su mano comenzó a descender muy despacio, con suavidad, hasta posarse sobre su sexo. Cambió de postura y, aunque no abrió los ojos, Rosalie notó su cuerpo grande meciéndose sobre ella, chupándole el pezón.

Pensó perezosamente que la estaba atormentando, provocándole una mezcla de languidez y de excitación a la que no podía resistirse. ¿Y por qué querría hacerlo? La succionó con los labios y ella hundió los dedos en el pelo de él, sintiendo que las emociones se entremezclaban con la erótica laxitud. Aquellos momentos, aquel hombre, aquellas sensaciones, cuánto valor tenía todo eso para ella.

McCarty se detuvo y descendió, apoyando la cara en el abdomen de Rosalie.

—Levanta las caderas —le indicó, colocándole a continuación una almohada debajo—. En seguida comprenderás por qué. —Le acarició el vientre con la nariz, ascendió para mordisquearle la parte inferior de los pechos y después le acarició la cara interna de los muslos.

»Lo único que tienes que hacer —le dijo, descendiendo aún más— es disfrutar. Puedes pedirme que pare, pero quizá no te oiga, porque yo también tengo intención de disfrutar.

Sus palabras penetraron en la conciencia de Rosalie y salieron de ella como flotando. Estaba casi dormida de tan relajada que se sentía.

Pero no dormida por completo, porque, con sus caricias, McCarty había ido provocándole una excitación que a esas alturas bullía por todo su cuerpo. Sus pechos querían sentir el contacto de su boca y de sus dedos, igual que sus nalgas y su sexo; éste lo quería a él entero. Si se lo hubiera pedido, habría accedido a copular, la excitación, los remordimientos y la laxitud estaban empatados.

McCarty se movió y le besó los muslos abiertos. Rosalie experimentó una fugaz turbación. Iba a mirarla, a ver a plena luz del día partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera ella misma se había visto.

—Eres preciosa —dijo, como si le hubiera leído la mente—, y deliciosa.

Lo que Rosalie sintió cuando posó la boca sobre ella fue indescriptible. Toda la dulzura, la ternura y la lánguida excitación de sus caricias previas se concentraron en el punto donde la chupaba. Delicadamente al principio, limitándose a darle un aperitivo de los placeres que podría proporcionarle. La succionó y después le lamió sus pliegues íntimos, cubriendo su sexo de sensaciones placenteras.

Pero de repente volvió a aplicarle un poco más de presión, que arrancó un suave gemido gutural a Rosalie.

—Puedes moverte si quieres —le dijo, rodeándole el muslo para sujetarla—. Frótate contra mí. Te sentirás mejor.

Ella levantó las caderas tentativamente, un movimiento largo y lento que apaciguó aquella agitación sorda y la intensificó al mismo tiempo. Volvió a moverse, a marcar un ritmo junto con él, para aumentar su placer. Continuaron así durante varios minutos de delicia envuelta en anhelo hasta que ese anhelo se fundió con la necesidad más apremiante.

—¿McCarty?

¿Si no estaba bien que un hombre alcanzara el orgasmo en la boca de una mujer, le estaba permitido a ella alcanzarlo en la boca de un hombre? Quería preguntárselo, pero su mente estaba demasiado abotargada por el placer.

—Tócate los pechos, cariño —murmuró él—. Te sentirás mejor. Así.

Alargó una mano y la pellizcó suavemente. Después le buscó la mano y le cerró los dedos en torno al pezón.

No era igual que sentir sus caricias, pero tener su mano sobre la suya evocaba parte de las sensaciones. Cuando dejó de moverse para poder concentrarse mejor en lo que le estaba haciendo con su hábil boca, él le apretó suavemente los dedos sobre el pezón para instarla a que siguiera moviéndose.

—McCarty —dijo Rosalie con voz ronca. «Para», quería decir, pero la palabra no acertaba a salir de sus labios. Los sentimientos que le provocaba, las sensaciones físicas se iban intensificando; una inmensa ola de placer que avanzaba inexorablemente, pero no lo bastante rápido.

—Esto te aliviará —anunció él, y Rosalie notó que le introducía ligeramente un dedo en el sexo. Lo hizo con cuidado, renuente a excederse, pero la ayudó a concentrar su frustración. Ella apretó los músculos vaginales en torno a su dedo y notó que McCarty se detenía.

—Chica mala —susurró, añadiendo un segundo dedo, pero no lo bastante profundo. Cambió el ángulo de los hombros y empezó a chuparla de nuevo.

—Por favor, McCarty, por favor...

Se arqueó contra su boca esperando, deseando, hasta tal punto era fuerte el deseo que sentía que habría suplicado si hubiera sido capaz de articular palabra. Lo hizo con el cuerpo, con las manos entre su pelo, con los suaves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Comenzó a vibrar, sintiendo el inminente placer que crecía y crecía en su interior, hasta que estalló intenso, avasallador, hondo, una sensación que él alargó con su boca, sus manos y su fuerza de voluntad, empujándola sin piedad hacia lo desconocido cuando ella se habría conformado con menos, hasta que empezó a gemir y a convulsionarse con impotencia contra su boca.

—McCarty —dijo de nuevo, revolviéndole el pelo, con la voz velada por el placer que acababa de recibir.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró él con el rostro contra su vientre.

—Cúbreme —le pidió.

Él alargó la mano para coger la sábana.

—No —se opuso Rosalie, tirándole del pelo—. Cúbreme con tu cuerpo. Por favor.

Una extraña petición, pero McCarty se le puso encima y se apretó contra su pecho.

—Con todo tu cuerpo —especificó Rosalie con los ojos cerrados, recorriéndole los hombros y la espalda con las manos.

Él se acomodó entre sus piernas, su erección cómodamente alojada sobre el vientre de la mujer, dejando caer su peso cuidadosamente. La oyó suspirar de satisfacción. Se puso cómodo, la coronilla de ella bajo la barbilla, y dejó que su respiración se acompasara a la suya.

—Gracias —susurró Rosalie—. Por todo. También por esto. Gracias.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

—Te oigo pensar —susurró McCarty poco después.

—Lo que has hecho —dijo Rosalie, tan acurrucada contra él que no podía verle la cara—. ¿Es...?

—¿Legal? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, en paz con toda la creación—. Sí, al contrario que otros placeres íntimos. ¿Bíblico? En absoluto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Si lo hacías con tu amante.

—Por todos los santos, Rosalie. —Se apoyó en los brazos y la miró con el cejo fruncido—. ¿A qué se debe esta fascinación tuya por una mujer a la que ni siquiera conoces?

—No es por ella —contestó, mirándolo a los ojos sonrojada—. Sino por ti. ¿Es algo que a los hombres les gusta hacer o te gusta hacerlo a ti?

—Cuando eres joven —comenzó él, apartándole el pelo de la frente—, es algo que quieres experimentar, porque es impúdico y prohibido, y te han dicho que gusta mucho a las mujeres que te permiten hacerlo. Pero no, no me había ofrecido a hacérselo a otra mujer. Existe toda una comunidad invisible de mujeres que se dedican a educar en el sexo a los universitarios. Yo me ejercité con ellas y dejé que ellas se ejercitaran conmigo, excepto en esto.

—¿Y has disfrutado?

—He disfrutado proporcionándote placer —respondió con una sonrisa—, y aprendiendo cómo reaccionas estando contigo, cuando te abandonas al placer. Hay mujeres, Rosalie, que jamás experimentarán la pasión como tú. Eres maravillosa, así que sí, he disfrutado mucho haciendo eso contigo.

Ella guardó silencio mientras él anticipaba la que sería la cuestión con la que iba a sonrojarse a continuación.

—Yo también he disfrutado dándote placer con mi boca. Es... muy íntimo.

—Implica confianza —respondió McCarty, pensando en ello por primera vez en años—. Por parte de los dos.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

«Confías en mí —era lo que él quería decirle—. Tal vez no por completo, pero sí algo.» Quería que Rosalie lo admitiera en voz alta, aunque no lo hiciera para sí misma, pero no quería resquebrajar la intimidad a la que había aludido. En vez de soltarle un sermón, empezó a besarla. Seguía relajado y perezoso.

—¿Quieres que te...? —empezó ella, pero él la interrumpió tapándole la boca con la suya.

—Yo lo haré, aunque no sea igual. Tú relájate. No quiero que se te irrite la piel.

La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y se meció contra ella. Rosalie estaba aprendiendo cómo se movía el cuerpo de McCarty cuando buscaba placer y onduló el suyo al mismo ritmo. Cuando elevó las caderas buscando afianzar el contacto entre los dos, él enterró el rostro en su cuello.

En cuestión de minutos, McCarty notó que su excitación crecía y sintió la corriente cálida que le recorría la columna vertebral y las extremidades. No trató de contenerla, no se le enfrentó, dejó que vibrara mientras se sacudía varias veces más contra Rosalie. Luego se quedó inmóvil y suspiró entrecortadamente.

—Dios mío, Rosalie —exclamó, incorporándose ligeramente—. Me desarmas.

Y dicho esto, se levantó y atravesó desnudo la habitación para coger un pañuelo de la chaqueta, que mojó y con el que se limpió cuidadosamente. Luego lo aclaró en la palangana y lo escurrió. Regresó entonces a la cama y se sentó junto a ella, para limpiarle los restos de su semilla que habían caído sobre su piel, mirándola a los ojos.

—Siento un gran afecto por ti, puede que más que eso. Si tienes algún problema, Rosalie, me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte.

—No puedes ayudarme —contestó, con expresión indescifrable.

McCarty no dijo nada. Se encaramó a la cama y se tumbó a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de la cabeza. No debería haber dicho nada. Afecto, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué mujer quería oír algo así? Sentía afecto por Jessica, por el poni de Rose, _George_. Era como decir que no la amaba, algo que mucho se temía que no fuera cierto.

Es decir... Rehuyó el tema y se concentró en el reconocimiento de Rosalie de que era cierto que tenía problemas. Decidió que estaban progresando. Habían pasado de guardar secretos a tener problemas. Jas tenía razón, lo que significaba que tendría que empezar a tomarla un poquito en serio cuando decía que se iba a ir. ¿Qué clase de problemas podía tener una ama de llaves joven, guapa y bien educada?

Recordó que tenía un hermano. Le correspondía a un hombre proteger a su hermana, pero ¿dónde estaba esa alma noble cuando Rosalie más lo necesitaba? Aunque un hermano no tenía derechos cuando había un marido.

—Por favor, dime que no tienes un marido vivo —le suplicó, mirándola.

—No tengo un marido vivo —respondió ella. Y esta vez, él sí prestó atención y enarcó una ceja con expresión escéptica.

—Es la verdad —insistió Rosalie—. Estamos fornicando, no cometiendo adulterio.

Él sonrió con ironía.

—Querida mía, no estamos fornicando.

—Aún —respondió ella con idéntica sonrisa.

—¿Eres una delincuente? —preguntó él, dándole vueltas al tema.

—No se me ha acusado de nada, que yo sepa —contestó Rosalie—, y deja ya de interrogarme, McCarty. Yo también siento afecto por ti.

Se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas. Él tenía la sensación de que trataba de contenerse las lágrimas. No había nada más dañino para la estima de un hombre en plena seducción, que ver a una mujer llorar. Alargó la mano y le acarició la elegante espalda.

—Sientes afecto, pero aun así te vas a ir.

Rosalie asintió una vez, de espaldas a él, y McCarty percibió que a ella se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. La arrastró hacia sí de nuevo y la acunó mientras lloraba.

Una vez guardada la cesta de la comida, Rosalie esperó junto a los establos a que él ensillara y colocara a _Pericles_ ante el carruaje.

—Un penique por lo que estás pensando —ofreció McCarty en voz baja. Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, pero en los establos no había nadie más que un mozo de cuadra joven, y para su gran deleite, Rosalie se dejó abrazar.

—Este sitio es maravilloso —dijo ella—. Eres digno de elogio por preocuparte de esta forma por el bienestar de una hermana.

Él percibió el tono nostálgico, casi de desesperación presente en su voz, y supo con absoluta seguridad que el hermano de Rosalie Hale la había decepcionado o no se había portado bien con ella. Empezó a dar nuevamente vueltas al plan que había empezado a urdir un rato antes para descubrir sus problemas y poder ayudarla.

—Quiero a mis hermanas. Cualquier hombre debería querer a una hermana.

—No todos los hermanos son así —repuso ella, apartándose—. Algunos quieren más a su dinero o su whisky o sus ostentosos hábitos de vida en la ciudad. A veces, ser la hermana de alguien no es mucho mejor que ser la esposa de alguien.

—Es cuestión de elegir al hermano correcto —replicó él, sonriendo—, o al marido correcto. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo aquí, Rosalie. Espero que tú también.

—Incluso entre lágrimas, me ha alegrado estar aquí contigo, McCarty —confesó, con profunda resignación—. Créeme, aunque sea lo único que creas de mí.

La ayudó a subir al coche, dándole vueltas al comentario. Estaban a mitad de camino de la ciudad, Rosalie abrazada descaradamente a él a pesar del calor, cuando su cerebro despertó de su estupor.

«Incluso entre lágrimas porque tiene que abandonarme, se ha alegrado de estar aquí conmigo.» «Créeme, aunque sea lo único que creas de mí, cuando encuentre el valor para irme.» Eso era lo que había querido decir.

El agradable día de verano se tornó ominoso de repente, y McCarty sintió frío donde Rosalie no estaba en contacto con él.

Kate estaba de pie junto a Ed tras salir de la casa del vizconde Fairly y oía. Éste había conseguido un milagro. Le había limpiado los oídos con sumo cuidado y explicado que tenía tejido cicatrizado que complicaba el proceso natural y que su sentido del oído había quedado dañado para siempre. Kate creyó que estaba loco, porque ella lo oía perfectamente.

—Suena alto —dijo maravillada—. Pero también es un sonido dulce. Como tu música. Los sonidos se entremezclan para decir algo.

—Demos un paseo hasta casa atravesando el parque —sugirió Ed, ofreciéndole el brazo—. Ahora puedes oír los pájaros cantar, el agua del Serpentine, a los niños jugando... Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo alegres que son los sonidos de un parque.

—Y hay tantos... —Kate inspiró profundamente y echó a andar a su lado—. No quería ir a ningún sitio si no lo conocía bien, porque no podía pedir indicaciones, por lo que me limitaba a los lugares a los que Rosalie o cualquier otra persona me llevaba. No podía perderme ni necesitar ayuda.

—Todo eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora. Puedes perderte varias veces al día, sólo por el placer de oír las indicaciones de la gente. ¿Te duelen los oídos?

—No me duelen, pero, después del tratamiento del doctor Fairly, noto como si me vibraran, como si tuvieran sonidos dentro. No sabes lo contenta que estoy de oír tu voz, lord Edward.

—Ed —contestó él en seguida—. Me gustaría oírte pronunciar mi nombre.

—Edward Cullen —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Músico y amigo de criadas duras de oído.

—¿Le has preguntado a Fairly si la cura es temporal?

—Lo es. Si no me cuido los oídos, podría dejar de oír otra vez, sobre todo si dejo que un matasanos me hurgue y me haga sangre, lo que produciría más infecciones y nuevas cicatrices. Me ha dado una jeringa para limpiarme y su tarjeta, por si tengo alguna duda. ¿Cómo conociste a ese hombre?

—Por amigos comunes —contestó él—. En circunstancias no especialmente alegres.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la intromisión de tu padre?

—Nana Fran ya ha estado hablando. —El joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre está hablando. He aprendido a leer los labios estando con ella, y cuando la gente cree que no oyes, a menudo dicen cosas que no deberías oír.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Ed, fijándose en que la voz de Kate iba subiendo de tono, adoptando la entonación y las inflexiones de una persona que podía oír.

—Los criados siempre están diciendo cosas subidas de tono, pero nana Fran y la cocinera no son mejores —respondió la chica.

—¿Ha hablado alguien mal de su excelencia?

—No que yo sepa. —Kate frunció el cejo—. El personal es leal al conde en su mayoría, puesto que les ha proporcionado empleo cuando su excelencia estaba dejando que los miembros jóvenes se fueran, se lo he oído decir. —Kate suspiró y se colgó un poco de su brazo—. Puedo oírlos. Me voy a pasar un buen rato de rodillas esta noche, todas las noches. Me pregunto si volveré a cantar algún día.

—¿Te gusta cantar?

—Me encanta —dijo ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa—. Solía hacerlo con mi madre, y, a veces, nos acompañaba Rosalie, pero ella ya era adolescente cuando mi voz empezaba a normalizarse, y el canto no fue nunca su mayor talento.

—Entonces, ¿sois parientes? —preguntó Ed, pero en ese momento, la joven le soltó el brazo—. Kate —la riñó él—, Rosalie llegó a la casa contigo, ha admitido delante de McCarty que ya te conocía antes de que perdieras el oído, y Jas os ha visto conversar muy seriamente.

Kate se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que el habla le había jugado una mala pasada. Sordomuda, nadie podía preguntarle nada. Nadie podía hacerla responsable de saber esto o aquello.

Ed la miró según se acercaban al parque.

—Jas dice que Rosalie guarda secretos, y me temo que tiene razón. Son secretos tuyos también, ¿verdad?

—Es complicado y no me corresponde a mí explicarlo —contestó, hablando muy despacio—. Ésa es en parte la razón por la que no debes decirle a nadie que ahora oigo.

—No me gusta mentir, Kate. Sobre todo a mi hermano y, para colmo, en lo referente a su personal de servicio.

—El conde me contrató sabiendo que no podía hablar ni oír —señaló la chica—. No le estarás engañando porque me guardes el secreto. Y si te sirve de consuelo, yo no se lo voy a decir ni siquiera a Rosalie.

—¿Crees que se va a disgustar cuando lo sepa?

—No. —Kate negó con la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Puedo oír, cuando muevo la cabeza. —Y movió la cabeza otra vez, pero luego su sonrisa se apagó—. Volviendo al tema de Rosalie y yo... En estos últimos dos años, ella ha sido para mí el único nexo de unión con un mundo que ya no podía oír. Le debo más de lo que puedas imaginar y, por el hecho de haber tenido que cuidar de mí, ha tenido que cuidar también de sí misma. Ella podría haber renunciado a ello, pero no lo hizo porque yo tenía muchas necesidades. Es posible que haya aceptado trabajos que para ella no eran en absoluto deseables. Sea como fuere, no quiero desvelarle que puedo oír de nuevo hasta que sepa que será definitivo.

—Eso lo entiendo —dijo Ed—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te costará aceptar que has vuelto al mundo de los que oyen?

—¡Oh, escucha! —Kate se detuvo, sonriendo de nuevo—. Son gansos y están gritando. Qué sonido tan maravilloso, absurdo e indigno. También hay niños y gritan de alegría. Oh, Edward...

La forma en que pronunció su nombre, con asombro, felicidad y gratitud, iluminó lugares en su interior que llevaban oscuros desde que murió el hermano al que más unido estaba. La música que bullía dentro de él cuando la miraba escuchar las risas de los niños no era refinada y elegante. Era sonora, rebosante de júbilo y de una imparable e infinita gratitud.

Kate había visto a hermanos destruidos por las garras de horribles enfermedades o muertos en duelos absurdos en una taberna provinciana; a veces, la mano de un pianista de talento hería de un modo insoportable, pero aun así Kate también podía oír la risa de los niños.

Ed se sentó a su lado largo rato, a tomar el aire y el sol, simplemente a escuchar los sonidos del parque, de la ciudad, de la vida.

—Caballeros. —McCarty se dirigió a sus hermanos a su regreso de su paseo matinal—. Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Ed y Jas intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

—Cuenta con ella —dijo Jasper.

—Lo que sea —añadió Ed—. Donde sea. Cuando sea.

McCarty se entretuvo con las riendas del delgado castrado de pelo castaño que le había asignado Jas. Había esperado bromas o muestras de curiosidad de sus hermanos, pero su respuesta incondicional lo pilló por sorpresa.

Jas sonrió con más ternura que humor.

—Te queremos y sabemos que eres lo que media entre su excelencia y nosotros. Di.

—Me alegra saber que el sentimiento es recíproco —observó él, mirando el cielo despreocupadamente.

—Sospecho que vamos a hablar aquí del tema que requiere nuestra ayuda, porque no quieres que nadie pueda oírte en casa, ¿es así?

—Muy perspicaz —señaló McCarty—. El asunto es la señora Hale. Como sugirió Jas, no es exactamente lo que parece. No la persigue un marido, ni está acusada de haber cometido un delito, pero oculta algo y no quiere decirme qué es. Afirma que se trata de un asunto confidencial que la obligará a dejar el trabajo en mi casa en un futuro próximo.

Jasper enarcó una ceja.

—Quieres que averigüemos qué es y que nos deshagamos de ello.

—No tan de prisa. —McCarty sonrió a su amenazador hermanastro, el que, con mayor probabilidad, resolvería el problema con los puños o una navaja—. Antes de que empecemos a escuchar detrás de las puertas, creo que tendríamos que poner en común lo que sabemos.

Una vez en la casa, se encerraron en la biblioteca con limonada y té frío para Ed. Tras una hora de discusión, la información que tenían se resumía en unos pocos hechos, la mayor parte de los cuales procedía de la agencia que había recomendado a la señora Hale.

Rosalie había llegado desde el norte del país hacía dos años y era el tercer puesto de ama de llaves que tenía. Primero trabajó para un anciano hebreo, al que siguió un rico comerciante durante un breve espacio de tiempo, antes de que entrara a formar parte del personal del conde seis meses atrás. Kate la había acompañado en todos los trabajos. Rosalie había contado que tenía un hermano y una hermana, y que cuando se quedó huérfana, la crió su abuelo, el florista.

—Pues el negocio le tenía que ir muy bien —observó Jas—. ¿No te dijo Rosalie que sabía varios idiomas? Los tutores, sobre todo los tutores para damas, cuestan dinero.

—También toca el piano —recordó McCarty—. Eso significa más dinero, para el instrumento y las clases.

—Me pregunto si Kate no será la hermana que Rosalie menciona —sugirió Ed en voz baja.

—Supongo que podría ser. —McCarty frunció el cejo—. No se parecen mucho, pero eso les ocurre a muchas hermanas.

—Se ríen igual —dijo el joven, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos mayores con el comentario—. ¿Qué? Kate sabe reír, no es tonta.

—Lo sabemos, pero resulta extraño que te hayas fijado en ese detalle —comentó McCarty, percatándose de que su hermano se mostraba muy protector con la criada—. Eso me recuerda que Rosalie dijo que sus padres murieron en un accidente. El coche en el que viajaban se despeñó por un terraplén cuando iban a ver un poni para su hermana pequeña. Y luego vas tú y dices que Kate perdió el oído después de un accidente de coche, después de quedarse largo rato en agua fría. Creo que las piezas encajan, Ed.

Jas recorrió el borde del vaso con el dedo.

—Hay que enviar a alguien al norte a buscar a un florista bastante acaudalado, posiblemente fallecido hace dos años, aunque también puede ser que aún viva, con tres nietos, cuyo hijo murió en un accidente de coche que, además, hizo quedarse sorda a una de sus nietas. ¿Cuántos hombres puede haber de esas características?

—No descartes un título —apuntó Ed con voz queda.

—¿Un título? —repitió McCarty con una mueca, al pensar con desmayo que tal vez había estado retozando con la hija de un duque. Las cosas cuadraban.

—Rosalie bromeó un día sobre mi... amaneramiento público —explicó Ed.

—¿Te refieres al ceceo y el uso de eufemismos? —preguntó Jas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y etcétera. —Ed asintió, agitando una mano al mismo tiempo—. Dijo algo así como que yo no era más invertido que ella, nieta de un conde. Me acuerdo de ese detalle porque la duquesa es nieta de un conde.

—Podemos tenerlo en cuenta —dijo McCarty—. Al fin y al cabo, prácticamente la mitad de lo que tenemos es intuición. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. —Jas se levantó del sofá y se estiró—. Supongamos que averiguamos quién es realmente nuestra ama de llaves, que descubrimos que es sospechosa de algún tipo de delito y logramos que se olvide el tema. ¿Vamos a hacer todo esto sólo para asegurarte tu provisión de mazapán en un futuro próximo? Hay maneras más sencillas de conseguirlo.

McCarty se levantó de la mesa.

—Vamos a hacerlo porque el duque empezará a hacerse las mismas preguntas dentro de poco y sus métodos no serán discretos, ni cuidadosos, ni delicados.

—¿Y los nuestros sí? —inquirió Ed, levantándose también.

—Totalmente. Tienen que serlo o no servirá de nada el esfuerzo. Si alguien se enterase de que estamos husmeando en el pasado de Rosalie Hale, podría aparecer por aquí, y eso no puedo permitirlo.

—Muy bien. —Jas se rascó las costillas y asintió—. Encontraremos a ese florista y haremos las averiguaciones sin hacer ruido.

—No diremos ni pío —convino Val, a quien el estómago le gruñó ruidosamente en ese mismo instante—. Pero antes tengo que desayunar.

—Nos vendrá bien a todos —admitió McCarty con una sonrisa—. Seguiremos hablando de esto luego, pero sólo si estamos seguros de que no nos oyen. —Abrió la puerta y salió hacia el salón del desayuno, dejando a sus dos hermanos mirándose con consternación.

—Así que tenemos que meter la nariz discretamente en los asuntos personales de una ama de llaves. ¿Por qué? —Ed miró a su hermanastro, esperanzado.

—Tú también te has fijado en cómo ha evitado responder, ¿no? —Jas se frotó la barbilla—. Un chico listo. Intuyo que vamos a ser sus cómplices en el rescate de una damisela en apuros, porque, por una vez, está delegando el trabajo sucio en alguien mientras él se dedica a la parte divertida.

—Ha elegido un extraño momento para volverse humano.

—No pensaba que el ama de llaves fuera de tu gusto. —Jasper sonrió ampliamente y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo—. Me parecía que estabas encaprichado de la doncella callada, que, pese a que es sorda, se pasa horas sentada en la sala de música viéndote tocar.

—Vamos a desayunar —gruñó Ed, dándole un codazo en las costillas para quitárselo de encima. Un chico listo de verdad. Bastante malo era ya andar siempre esquivando a los espías que el duque tenía entre el personal del servicio... Ahora tendría que poner a Kate sobre aviso de las sospechas de Jas.

Había pasado una semana desde su excursión a Willow Bend y, durante todo ese tiempo, Rosalie tenía la impresión de que el conde la evaluaba con la mirada, igual que haría con su oponente en duelo o en una partida de cartas con mucho dinero en juego. La escudriñaba, pero no volvió a proponer excursiones al campo ni a sacar el tema del matrimonio. Guardaba las distancias, pero no apartaba los ojos de ella si coincidían en una habitación.

Rosalie intentaba convencerse de que era mejor así, que McCarty se mantuviera apartado y que la vida siguiera su agradable rutina en la casa. Los tres hermanos continuaban saliendo a montar por la mañana temprano y luego desayunaban juntos. Después, el conde se encerraba con Quil durante gran parte de la mañana, mientras Ed se dedicaba a su piano y Jas pasaba el tiempo en los establos o en las subastas de caballos. De vez en cuando, los tres comían juntos en casa, pero lo normal era que se reunieran para cenar.

También se había fijado en que, de vez en cuando, se iban juntos a la biblioteca después de cenar, para tomarse un brandy, jugar a las cartas o, simplemente, charlar. Siempre con la puerta cerrada con llave.

Dado que al conde no se le había ocurrido cerrar con llave cuando ellos dos estaban desnudos allí dentro, Rosalie no podía evitar preguntarse de qué hablarían que requiriese tal grado de intimidad. Algo que no querían que llegara a oídos del duque, sin duda.

Pero, aun así, le dolía un poco que McCarty no se lo hubiera contado, que no la tocara.

Pero la vida continuaba. Había recibido una carta de la agencia de Manchester en la que le decían que no colocaban a candidatos de Londres a menos que éstos se mudaran a la zona. Bath tenía dos puestos vacantes en casas de caballeros solteros de cierta edad, con un calendario social bastante activo en ambos casos. Rosalie sabía que uno de ellos tenía fama de libertino lascivo y supuso que el pelaje del otro sería parecido. Todos los días esperaba que llegaran noticias más esperanzadoras y así estaba cuando John apareció con una carta.

Sin embargo, un vistazo al sobre le bastó para saber que no iban a ser buenas noticias. Una nueva misiva procedente de la casa de postas de Yorkshire no podía augurar nada bueno.

«Estoy muy preocupada por vosotras. Un hombre ha estado haciendo sutiles preguntas, y estoy segura de que lo siguieron cuando regresó al sur. Tened mucho cuidado.»

Un hombre había estado haciendo preguntas... Santo Dios, y ella lo había propiciado con su reticencia, por haberle mencionado a su condenada señoría que tenía secretos, pero negándose a darle los detalles. El conde estaba recurriendo a las tácticas de su padre y con ello sólo estaba causando más problemas, poniéndola en una situación aún más peligrosa de lo que imaginaba. El miedo con el que Rosalie vivía día y noche se convirtió en rabia e indignación ante semejante exhibición de prepotencia. Salió del salón hecha una furia, con la carta en la mano, y casi se dio de bruces con Jasper St. Just.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con un siseo.

—¿McCarty? —El coronel retrocedió un paso, pero no apartó las manos de los brazos de ella—. ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Puedo ayudarla? —inquirió, mirándola con recelo, fijándose sin duda en que no llevaba cofia y en la mirada de determinación de sus ojos.

—¿Usted? —contestó ella con incredulidad y no menos desprecio—. ¿Con su forma de pavonearse, sus comentarios desdeñosos y sus amenazas? Ya ha ayudado bastante. ¿Dónde está?

—En la biblioteca —respondió St. Just bajando las manos y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¿Está enfadada contigo? —se interesó Ed saliendo de la cocina con unas galletas en la mano.

—No empecé con buen pie con ella, de lo que sólo yo tengo la culpa —reconoció Jas—, pero es McCarty quien tendría que estar rezando.

—Asientos de primera fila, ¿eh? —Ed le dio una galleta y subieron detrás de Rosalie.

—¿Me concede un minuto, milord? —solicitó Rosalie con voz calmada, pero sus ojos no tenían la misma expresión.

Una mirada le bastó a McCarty para saber que se avecinaba tormenta.

Se levantó del escritorio.

—¿Nos disculpa un momento, Quil?

Al ver la actitud del ama de llaves, el secretario se fue, tras echarle al conde una mirada de compasión.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le ofreció él en tono cordial, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y cerraba con llave.

—No tengo ningunas ganas de sentarme —le espetó ella—, y ya puedes abrir la puerta, Emmett Tristan Montmorency Cullen.

Una extraña emoción lo recorrió al oír su nombre completo en sus labios, emoción que le hacía muy difícil adoptar su expresión de discutir algo serio. Pero sí tuvo el aplomo suficiente para mantener la puerta cerrada con llave y se volvió hacia ella.

Rosalie estaba de pie, bellísima y asombrosamente enfadada. Estaba furiosa con él.

—¿Qué he hecho que te ha ofendido tanto?

—Tú... —Avanzó hacia él, apretando la carta en la mano—. Has ordenado que me investiguen. Y gracias a ti, milord, lo que podría haber sido un movimiento bien calculado para cambiar a un puesto similar, va a ser una huida impetuosa y torpe. No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así a mis espaldas, sin decirme una sola palabra.

—¿Qué dice esa carta? —preguntó McCarty, perplejo. Sí, quería que la investigaran, pero aún no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo discretamente.

—Dice que un hombre anda haciendo preguntas sobre mí donde yo vivía antes —contestó ella en voz baja, agitando el papel—. Y que lo han seguido de vuelta hasta aquí.

—Yo no he contratado a ese hombre —respondió él, frunciendo el cejo—. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de saber quién ha sido.

—¿No has sido tú? —preguntó Rosalie, envarada.

—Estoy intentando encontrar la mejor manera de ayudarte. Soy consciente de que tus circunstancias implican ciertos secretos y por eso no he querido proceder hasta saber que podía hacerlo con toda discreción.

Observó las emociones que cruzaron por los ojos de Rosalie: rabia al oírle admitir que quería que la investigaran, asombro ante su sinceridad y, finalmente, alivio al comprobar que su intuición no se equivocaba.

—Su excelencia —dijo, olvidando el enfado y las ganas de confrontación—. Ese metomentodo de padre que tienes, con la complicidad de esa sabandija de Stenson.

—Despediré a Stenson antes de que termine el día —le aseguró McCarty—. Y voy a pedirle explicaciones a mi padre. Sólo te ruego una cosa, Rosalie.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin rechistar, todavía disgustada, pero aparentemente dispuesta a dirigir su rabia hacia otro lado.

—Quiero que estés aquí cuando vuelva —le pidió, sosteniéndole la vista.

Ella resopló, asintió una vez y bajó la mirada.

—Espera aquí —insistió, acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Rosalie lo dejó hacer de buena gana, para gran alivio de McCarty, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. No hagas la maleta, no avises a Kate, no empeñes la plata y no dejes que te entre el pánico. Espérame aquí y trata de encontrar el modo de confiar en mí. Inténtalo al menos.

Una vez se aseguró de que estaba más calmada, abrió la puerta y se encontró a sus dos hermanos apoyados en la pared de enfrente, comiendo galletas tranquilamente.

—Vosotros, cuidad de Rosalie y de Kate. No me esperéis para las comidas. —Y se fue corriendo, pidiendo a gritos que ensillaran a _Pericles_ y dejando a una temblorosa Rosalie entre Jas y Ed.

—Menudo chasco —exclamó Jas, pasándole a Rosalie una galleta—. No hemos podido oír nada, y eso que estábamos seguros de que ibas a echarle una buena bronca al conde. Nadie abronca a McCarty, ni la duquesa, ni el duque, ni siquiera _Pericles_.

—Rose podría —especuló Ed, pasándole a Rosalie su vaso—. Vamos —añadió, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo—. Te enseñaremos a hacer trampas al _cribbage_ , mientras tú nos cuentas qué nos hemos perdido.

—Yo ya sé hacer trampas al _cribbage_ —contestó ella, taciturna, mirando la galleta y el vaso que le habían puesto en las manos.

—¿Ahora enseñan eso en la escuela de amas de llaves? —preguntó Jas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Pues entonces te enseñaremos canciones verdes de rugby. Va a llorar, Ed. Ten preparado tu pañuelo.

—No voy a llorar —repuso Rosalie muy tiesa. Pero entonces ahogó una especie de sollozo y al momento le pusieron delante dos pañuelos con iniciales bordadas. Ella ocultó la cara en el musculoso hombro de Ed y prorrumpió en un sonoro llanto, mientras Jas se hacía cargo de la bebida y las galletas.

—Madre. —McCarty se inclinó para besar la mano de la duquesa—. Debería haberle hecho más caso.

—A una madre le encanta oír hablar así a un hijo, independientemente del asunto de que se trate —admitió ella—, aunque me temo que en este caso no sé a qué te refieres.

—Intentó decírmelo el día que estuvo en casa. —McCarty se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Su excelencia está montando otra de las suyas, ¿verdad?

—Con frecuencia lo hace —contestó la duquesa—. Pero no pretendo advertirte de nada en particular, tan sólo de la necesidad de proceder con discreción con tu personal de servicio y tus actividades personales.

—Mi ama de llaves, quiere decir —dijo él, enarcando una ceja—. Por algún motivo, ese viejo bastardo se ha enterado de la existencia de Rosalie Hale y le ha echado los perros.

—McCarty —le recriminó la mujer, mirándolo con expresión fría—. No permitiré que hables de tu padre de esa manera.

—Está bien —se retractó él con expresión inescrutable—. Eso sería un insulto para mi hermanastro, que es un hombre muy honrado.

—¡McCarty! —exclamó la duquesa más alarmada que insultada.

—Perdóneme, madre —se disculpó él con una inclinación de cabeza—. Mi enfado es con mi padre.

—Bueno —anunció el duque, deteniéndose en la puerta del salón para dar más fuerza dramática a su entrada—. Ya puedes dejar de buscar. Aquí me tienes.

—Ha mandado que investiguen a Rosalie Hale —lo acusó su hijo—, y con ello ha puesto en peligro su seguridad.

—Pues cásate con ella —le espetó su padre—. Un marido puede proteger a su esposa, sobre todo si es rico, con título, inteligente y tiene contactos. Tu madre me ha asegurado que no tiene objeción al matrimonio.

—Entonces, ¿no lo niega? ¿Se hace idea del daño que causa con sus sucios trucos, sus arteras maniobras y estúpidas manipulaciones? La pobre está aterrorizada, casi paralizada de miedo por ella y por un familiar más joven que vive con ella, usted se mete en su vida como si fuera Dios todopoderoso, decidido a dirigir la existencia de todo el mundo.

El duque entró en la habitación con el rostro enrojecido.

—Una afirmación muy valiente en boca de un hombre que no ha sido capaz de encontrar esposa después de casi diez años buscando. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, McCarty? Sé que tienes cubiertas tus necesidades de mujeres, y también sé que mantienes una relación con esa tal señora Hale. Es atractiva, accesible y está en edad de tener hijos. Se me debería haber ocurrido investigarla, para buscar una forma de obligarla a pasar por el altar.

—Ya ha intentado la coacción antes —lo acusó McCarty—, y gracias a que Gwen Allen es una mujer decente, su familia no nos ha destrozado por completo en represalia por lo que hizo. Me avergüenzo de ser su hijo y aún más de ser su heredero. Me pone en evidencia y tengo la esperanza de que me desherede si no encuentro una maldita yegua de cría.

—¡Emmett! —Su madre se puso de pie con cara de horror—. Por el amor de Dios, discúlpate, por favor. El duque no ha mandado que investiguen a la señora Hale.

—Esme... —Su excelencia intentó hablar, pero su mujer sólo tenía ojos para su furioso hijo.

—Ya lo creo que lo hizo —le espetó McCarty—. Los mismos truquitos de siempre, como con Gwen y con Jessica y con sabe Dios cuántas debutantes timoratas y viudas intrigantes. Estoy más que harto, madre, y ésta ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

—Esme —repitió el duque.

—Calla, Carlisle —dijo la duquesa, mirando a su hijo con desconsuelo—. Su excelencia no ha mandado que investiguen a la señora Hale —volvió a decir y, bajando la vista, añadió—: He sido yo.

—Esme. —El duque ahogó un gemido y cayó como un saco encima de un sofá—. Por amor de Dios, ayúdame.

—Trabajaba para alguno de esos encopetados de Londres —informó Eustace Cheevers a su patrón—. Se llamaba Benjamin Hazlit, y hace muchos trabajos para las clases altas de la ciudad. Nunca revela el nombre de quienes le pagan, pero es alguien muy bien situado.

—¿Con título? —preguntó el conde de Biers con los labios apretados.

—Lo más probable —respondió Cheevers—. En el sur, la gente discrimina más. Alguien que trabaja para la aristocracia no lo hace para ciudadanos normales o simples caballeros. Las oficinas de Hazlit están excelentemente situadas, sus caballos son de primera y los trajes se los hacen los mejores sastres. Yo diría que es un hombre con título, sí.

—Eso limita el cerco a la zona de Mayfair, ¿no? —dedujo el conde con tono de condescendencia, como si cualquier tonto pudiera llegar a esa conclusión.

—No necesariamente —contestó Cheevers—. Es cierto que Mayfair rebosa dinero y títulos, pero los alrededores tampoco están mal y hay otros barrios bastante decentes, aunque menos ricos.

Manteniendo su expresión de absoluta deferencia, Cheevers pensó que cualquier conde que se preciara habría vivido en la ciudad en algún momento de su vida. Pero era obvio que aquel joven noble, bueno, más bien de mediana edad, no había recibido la pátina de la urbe. Mejor no decir nada, pensó, conteniendo un suspiro de resignación. En York se decía que era mejor cobrar por adelantado si Biers te ofrecía un trabajo.

Las cosas no eran así cuando vivía el viejo conde. Entonces, la propiedad estaba rebosante de flores, mujeres felices y las facturas siempre se pagaban. Ahora, la mayoría de los jardineros habían dejado de trabajar en la casa y en las paredes había zonas más claras, en los lugares que antes ocuparon valiosas pinturas. El sendero de entrada a la mansión estaba descuidado, las cercas se estaban cayendo, las fuentes estaban secas y nadie había vuelto a ver a la condesa viuda desde que sufrió una apoplejía hacía casi dos años. Adónde habían ido las nietas, también era un misterio.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que has averiguado? —preguntó Biers con desdén, levantándose—. El nombre de ese hombre y que es un investigador profesional que trabaja para clientes ricos. ¿Nada más?

—Está todo en el informe —contestó Cheevers, levantándose—. Tendrá su dirección, los nombres de aquellos con quienes habló y lo que le dijeron. No creo que haya averiguado nada importante. Por estas tierras, la gente suele desconfiar de la gente fina de la ciudad.

—Eso es cierto. —El conde asintió con la cabeza con expresión astuta.

Cheevers lo miró y se preguntó qué estaría tramando, pero fuera lo que fuese, no auguraba nada bueno para alguien. Biers era un hombre que podría haber sido atractivo. Era alto, de facciones elegantes y abundante pelo oscuro que dejaba empezar a entrever alguna que otra cana. Cheevers, experto en evaluar a las personas, diría que tendría treinta y tantos. Sin embargo, parecía más viejo, porque empezaban a notársele los efectos del abuso de la comida y la bebida. Su nariz presentaba ya un aspecto bulboso y se dejaban ver en ella unas finas arañas venosas. Tenía la cintura fofa y reaccionaba con lentitud. Pero era la mirada mezquina y atormentada de sus ojos grises lo que revelaba la clase de hombre que era, un matón a quien le gustaba intimidar a los demás.

«¡Ahí te quedas!», pensó, marchándose de la casa. Había trabajos que hasta el más tacaño hijo de Yorkshire se alegraba de acabar.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

—¿Y bien?

Riley James, noveno conde de Biers, recobró la compostura antes de volver la cara hacia el hombre que había abierto la puerta interior del estudio. No era un espectáculo agradable. Royce Arbuthnot, barón de King, medía casi lo mismo de ancho que de alto, y no era precisamente bajo.

Pero lo peor era lo desaliñado que iba. El pañuelo del cuello tenía restos del pollo que se había comido al mediodía, el vino con que lo había acompañado y el rapé con que había calmado sus comprensibles ardores de estómago. Un estómago que estaba siempre en funcionamiento.

Pero King, que tenía por lo menos diez años más que Biers, poseía dos cualidades que atraían, pese a su aspecto, falta de modales y tendencia a la flatulencia. En primer lugar, no escatimaba medios cuando perseguía algo y, segundo, era perseverante como un bulldog.

—Y bien ¿qué? —repitió Biers, sacudiéndose una imaginaria mota de polvo de la manga.

—¿Dónde están las chicas?

—Mayfair —contestó el conde, rogando que fuera cierto.

—Pues será mejor que hagas el equipaje —dijo King, olisqueando, como un perro tras el rastro de una presa—. Destino: Mayfair.

—Hace horas que se fue.

Rosalie dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación y miró fijamente a Jasper. No se había equivocado en su apreciación de que era el más bondadoso de los hermanos. Ed era sensible y perspicaz, pero debido a todas las veces que había acompañado a sus hermanas, había aprendido a tener perspectiva cuando estaba cerca de una mujer en un estado de crisis emocional.

—Ha dicho que no lo esperásemos para las comidas —razonó Jas—. Comidas, Rosalie, en plural. No sólo al mediodía. Quizá ha ido a hablar con el investigador del duque o a dar una vuelta con _Pericles_.

—Ya ha salido a dar una vuelta con _Pericles_ esta mañana, cuando hacía más fresco —señaló Rosalie—. Me gustabas más cuando no tratabas de hacerte el simpático conmigo.

—Iré a la mansión a ver qué ha ocurrido —anunció Ed—. Cuando McCarty y el duque se enzarzan, suelen hacer ruido y decirse cosas feas, pero van al grano. Rosalie tiene razón. No debería estar retrasándose tanto.

Miró a Jas con gesto comprensivo. Sabía por qué su hermanastro no se habría ofrecido a ir a ver qué había ocurrido. Jasper no aparecía en casa del duque sin avisar o sin que lo hubieran invitado, y Ed no pensaba pedirle que lo hiciera ahora.

La puerta se abrió y, para sorpresa de todos, McCarty entró.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Jas—. No me digas que su excelencia ha podido contigo.

—Ya lo creo que lo ha hecho —contestó él, yendo directamente a por el decantador de whisky. Se sirvió uno, se lo bebió de un trago y se sirvió otro.

—¿McCarty? —dijo Ed con cautela. Pero fue a Rosalie a quien se dirigió su hermano cuando habló.

—Por una vez —explicó—, el duque no es el culpable. Te ha investigado un hombre llamado Benjamin Hazlit, conocido por su forma de trabajar concienzuda y discreta. En Moreland contrataron sus servicios, sí, pero fue mi madre, no el duque. No lo he sabido hasta después de hacerlo callar a fuerza de soltar todas las obscenidades que se me han ocurrido, fruto de las mezquinas y egoístas frustraciones que he ido acumulando. He despotricado, gritado, y le he dicho...

Se podía oír el vuelo de una mosca mientras él miraba su vaso.

—Le he dicho que me avergüenza ser su hijo y su heredero.

—Dios mío —exclamó Ed, dirigiéndose al decantador—. Ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su sitio —añadió, dándoles un vaso a cada uno; vio que Jas miraba a McCarty con el cejo fruncido.

—Pero así y todo, el viejo cotilla ha tenido la última palabra, ¿verdad? —adivinó su hermanastro mientras Rosalie aguardaba, asustada.

—Espero, sinceramente —contestó McCarty, clavando en ella una turbada mirada—, que no haya sido su última palabra. La duquesa me estaba explicando que Hazlit trabajaba para ella, cuando el duque ha sufrido un ataque al corazón. —El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Los tres hermanos pensaban en la mortalidad de su padre y en la suya propia, mientras Rosalie sólo pensaba en McCarty.

—¿Sigue vivo? —preguntó, atrayendo hacia ella tres pares de ojos.

—Estaba pidiendo a gritos que llamaran a sus tres médicos personales cuando me he ido —respondió él—. He mandado a Pugh y a Hamilton a la mansión con órdenes estrictas de que no lo sangren, por mucho que despotrique y resople.

—¿Estás seguro de que era un ataque auténtico? —planteó Jas—. Yo no descartaría que haya sido una nueva triquiñuela.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Ed, sin apartar los ojos de McCarty.

—Ha sido de verdad, aunque desconozco la gravedad. Estoy seguro de que ha creído que se moría, o que aún podría morir.

—Morirá —lo corrigió Ed—. Todos moriremos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaba fingiendo?

—Lo he visto malhumorado, juguetón, furioso e incluso tierno con la duquesa —contestó su hermano—, pero en mis treinta años no recuerdo haber visto a nuestro padre tan asustado. Ha sido desconcertante, os lo aseguro.

—Recuerdo sus peleas con Bart —continuó McCarty, sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio—. Creía que Bart estaba medio loco por dejar que el duque se pusiera así con él. Me preguntaba por qué no dejaba que le resbalaran las cosas que le decía. Sin embargo, he descubierto que cuando se discute con el duque se siente una especie de seguridad; él no retrocede, no da cuartel, no se inmuta ni admite que se ha equivocado.

—Es firme —convino Jas—. Firmemente exasperante.

—Pero siempre se comporta como quien es —añadió McCarty—. Nunca se sale de su papel, ni duda de sí mismo o del derecho que Dios le ha dado.

Ed bebió un sorbo de whisky.

—¿Qué pasará si se muere?

—Larga vida al duque —intervino Rosalie, sosteniendo la mirada de McCarty durante un momento—. Subiré unas bandejas con la cena. Estoy segura de que todos querréis ir a ver cómo está. A lo mejor, queréis llevaros a nana Fran. Es una consumada enfermera y tal vez resultaría de consuelo para la duquesa.

McCarty asintió, aparentemente aliviado al ver que ella se ocupaba de los detalles prácticos.

La noche se desarrolló tal como Rosalie había predicho. Los tres hermanos fueron a la mansión ducal a ver cómo estaba su excelencia, a discutir con él sobre la elección de médicos y a ofrecerle su apoyo a la duquesa.

Ed decidió que se quedaría a pasar la noche y prometió que los avisaría de cualquier cambio en el estado del duque, mientras que Jas partía para avisar a su hermanastra Bree. Cuando McCarty regresó a su casa, ya era tarde. Rosalie le había dicho al lacayo que podía retirarse y ella se quedó a esperar al conde.

Llevaba puesto sólo el camisón, la bata y las zapatillas cuando él llegó. No parecía importarle que alguien pudiera verlos u oírlos al abrazarlo.

—Tiene muy mal aspecto, Rosalie —explicó McCarty, ocultando el rostro contra el cuello de ella—. Se le ve viejo y, lo que es peor, a mi madre también. Las chicas están muertas de miedo.

—Y tú también estás un poco asustado —aventuró ella, separándose—. Dame el sombrero y los guantes. Te prepararé una bandeja. Casi no cenaste nada y la duquesa me advirtió que se te olvida comer cuando estás preocupado.

—¿De qué otras cosas te advirtió? —le preguntó, dejando que Rosalie le quitara el sombrero y los guantes. Pero ella no se detuvo ahí, sino que también le quitó la chaqueta y el pañuelo, y después le desabrochó los gemelos y le remangó la camisa.

—Hace demasiado calor —dijo—, y es demasiado tarde.

McCarty permaneció inmóvil en el vestíbulo, como un niño cansado, mientras ella le quitaba esas prendas. Rosalie se las puso sobre el brazo, entrelazó los dedos con los de él y lo condujo al interior de su propia casa.

El calor de la mano de Rosalie fue lo único bueno del día.

—Mi abuelo murió hace un par de años —señaló ella—. Tuve mucha suerte de poder disfrutar de él tanto tiempo. Era un hombre encantador. Pero sufrió una horrible enfermedad que lo fue consumiendo poco a poco y, al final, fue un alivio verlo marchar, aunque él resistía denodadamente por mi abuela.

—El duque hace lo mismo —dijo McCarty, apretándole suavemente los dedos.

—Recuerdo aquella sensación de miedo —continuó Rosalie—, miedo a que cada vez que se quedaba dormido, estuviera muerto. A veces lo parecía o yo pensaba que era así hasta que al final lo vi morir realmente. Tres semanas después, mi abuela sufrió una apoplejía y se quedó inválida.

—Sufrió un duro golpe —comentó él, mientras llegaban a la cocina.

—Lo fue para todos —comentó Rosalie, sentándose a la mesa—. Recuerdo la tensión del personal, esperando a que sucediera, pero sin llegar a perder la esperanza. Nos sentíamos... perdidos.

McCarty la miraba mientras ella se movía por la cocina preparándole limonada con una escandalosa cantidad de azúcar y una bandeja con comida. Había algo en la competencia práctica de sus movimientos que le proporcionaba tranquilidad, que hacía que se sintiera menos desorientado. En la mansión de los duques, su madre y sus hermanas, los sirvientes, los médicos, todo el mundo, lo miraban a él en busca de orientación.

Y él se la había proporcionado ordenando que alfombraran la calle, aunque la mansión estaba tan alejada de la plaza que no había muchas posibilidades de que el ruido molestara a su padre. Pero el servicio necesitaba tener algo que hacer, lo que fuera, para sentir que estaba contribuyendo de algún modo al bienestar y la comodidad del duque.

Así que él, McCarty, había empezado a dar órdenes. Pidió que prepararan una habitación para el enfermo en las dependencias ducales, mandó que fueran a avisar al personal de Moreland, le pidió a nana Fran que hiciera un inventario de los remedios médicos, puso a sus hermanas a escribir notas para los allegados y demás familia, y encargó a la duquesa que le pidiera al duque una lista de los amigos a los que quería avisar y en qué términos. Él mismo habló con los médicos y les pidió que se comunicaran con Fairly, y se aseguró de que Jas hubiese ido a avisar a Bree. Y, finalmente, una vez despachados todos los rostros que lo miraban con ansiedad, se fue a casa.

Porque así era como la sentía, su casa. No porque fuera el dueño del edificio y pagara a las personas que trabajaban para él, y tampoco porque viviera allí con sus dos hermanos.

Era su casa porque Rosalie estaba allí, esperándolo. Para cuidar de él, no esperando a que él cuidara de ella, a que resolviera sus problemas, a que la animara a seguir adelante; eso no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.

«Te quiero», pensó, viéndola coger una margarita de un ramo situado en el centro de la mesa, para ponerla en un delgado búcaro que colocó en la bandeja que estaba preparando para él. Cuando la llevó a la mesa, McCarty le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apretó el rostro contra su cuerpo.

—Te ponías así para que te curase la herida —murmuró ella, hundiéndole los dedos en el pelo en busca de la cicatriz—. Menos mal que no te maté.

—Tengo la cabeza demasiado dura —bromeó él, echándose hacia atrás—. ¿Tengo que comerme esto?

—Te golpearé otra vez si no lo haces —dijo Rosalie con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos—. Y se lo contaré a _Pericles_ , que parece ser el único que tiene autoridad moral sobre ti.

—Siéntate conmigo —pidió McCarty, tratando de sonreír.

Ella se sentó a su lado y con eso él se sintió más tranquilo.

—¿Qué dicen los médicos? —preguntó Rosalie, apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro.

—Es extraño —contestó, cogiendo un sándwich—. Nadie me lo ha preguntado, ni siquiera la duquesa.

—Probablemente sabe que es grave, aunque no quiera admitirlo ni siquiera para sí misma. Con mis abuelos pasaba lo mismo. Estaban unidos a nivel muy profundo.

—Se amaban —dijo McCarty, masticando pensativo. ¿Estarían Rosalie y él unidos a ese nivel también? Él creía que sí, o Rosalie no estaría allí sentada preparándole comida, haciéndole compañía cuando ni siquiera su familia lo hacía.

—Mucho —admitió ella—. Mi abuelo cultivaba sus flores para mi abuela. También para Kate y para mí, pero sobre todo para su esposa.

—Kate es tu hermana —dijo él, dando buena cuenta del sándwich. Rosalie se quedó inmóvil—. Sé que estáis emparentadas —continuó, bebiendo un poco de limonada y ofreciéndole a ella después—. La cuidas y es mucho más que una prima para ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco —respondió simplemente—. Y vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Cuesta ocultar una relación tan cercana. Estabas dispuesta a matar por defenderla.

—Es mi hermana.

—Lo adivinó Ed —prosiguió McCarty, metiéndose en la boca una rodaja de manzana—. Creo que está un poco enamorado de ella.

—¿De Kate? —Rosalie frunció el cejo—. Tal vez sea un capricho. Supongo que simboliza algo para él, algo relacionado con su música y las elecciones que ha hecho en la vida. Sé que ella lo adora por su ternura, pero confío en ellos.

—Ed toca a Beethoven como un hombre, no como un niño.

—Seguro que tú puedes saberlo mejor que yo —dijo ella, aceptando una rodaja de fruta—. Últimamente, me parece que toca de una forma más apasionada y brillante.

—Dices bien —convino él, masticando pensativo.

—Has eludido mi pregunta sobre los médicos —señaló Rosalie, acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda.

—No pueden decir nada con seguridad. Los síntomas que tiene, la sensación de tener un caballo encima del pecho, los problemas para respirar, el dolor en el lado izquierdo del cuello y en el brazo izquierdo, son los indicios clásicos de un ataque al corazón. Pero el dolor se le ha pasado en seguida y su excelencia es un hombre muy activo. No se ha sentido especialmente fatigado, ahora mismo no le dolía y además es la primera vez que le ocurre. Es posible que se recupere por completo y viva otros veinte años. Las próximas semanas serán decisivas. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que descanse y que haga sólo ejercicio moderado.

—Pero tampoco descartan que pudiera morir esta noche. ¿Crees que es verdad que no ha sufrido ningún otro ataque o podría habérselo ocultado a tu madre?

—Jas ha preguntado lo mismo y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que si le hubiera pasado antes, la duquesa habría sido la única que podría haberlo sabido.

—Y no diría nada, excepto posiblemente a su esposo en un momento de intimidad, de la cual tienen más bien poca.

—Yo creo que sí tienen algo. —El conde la miró de reojo—. ¿Viste todo eso en tus abuelos?

—En mi abuela. De vez en cuando, echaba a todo el mundo de la habitación para quedarse a solas con él. Era una forma de darnos descanso a los demás y de poder disfrutar de un poco de tiempo para ellos.

—Y también una forma de despedirse. —McCarty bebió otro sorbo y volvió a pasarle el vaso a ella—. Dios, Rosalie, cuando pienso en las cosas que le he dicho a mi padre...

—Puedes disculparte —lo aconsejó ella simplemente—. Es más de lo que él ha hecho. Y no será porque no se le hayan presentado ocasiones.

Pese al miedo, la sensación de culpa y el cansancio, McCarty se rió por lo bajo al percibir su tono mordaz.

—Eres una mujer despiadadamente práctica, Rosalie Hale.

—Cómete el mazapán —le ordenó—. He aprendido a serlo, y a ti nadie te ha hablado con sentido común en toda la noche, excepto yo. Un hombre de la edad del duque tiene suerte de seguir vivo; y te diré más, vivo y capaz de manipular como lo hace. Tú no le has provocado el ataque, McCarty. Y no se te ocurra discutírmelo. —Se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla y después le dio un mazapán—. Come.

Él obedeció y se dio cuenta de que la comida, la bebida y la conversación le habían devuelto las fuerzas más de lo que creía posible.

—La próxima semana va a ser difícil —dijo con la boca llena de pasta de almendra.

—Tu existencia junto al duque siempre ha sido difícil.

—Sí —convino él—, pero estoy consiguiendo dar la vuelta a las cosas, Rosalie. El dinero volverá a fluir de forma constante, los administradores de las propiedades estarán mejor organizados, las chicas y mamá, incluso mi padre, están aprendiendo a respetar los presupuestos y las asignaciones económicas. A finales del verano, ya no tendré que pasar tantas horas con Quil. Yo quería que mi padre viera todo eso.

—Querías que te diera las gracias o, tal vez, presumir un poco para ver si por fin se fijaba en lo mucho que te estás esforzando.

—Supongo —contestó, cogiendo otro mazapán—. ¿Tan terrible es que un hombre adulto siga buscando la aprobación de su padre?

—Lo terrible es que te quepa alguna duda de que ya la tienes. —Volvió a besarlo en la mejilla, un gesto que a él se le antojó reconfortante y natural y, acto seguido, se levantó y empezó a recoger la cocina.

—Con todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy, seguro que se te ha olvidado despedir a Stenson y que el nuevo mayordomo ha empezado a trabajar hoy.

—Sterling —dijo McCarty, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Lo he olvidado. ¿Hemos hecho recuento de la plata para estar seguros de que he elegido bien? Y no, aún no he hablado con Stenson.

—Mándalo de vuelta a la mansión —sugirió Rosalie—. Lord Ed está allí, y toda la ropa interior del coronel está ya remendada.

—Seguro que Jas te ha dicho que lo llames por su nombre.

Puede que Rosalie y Jasper no llegaran a ser nunca grandes amigos, pero ella no se refirió a él con la dureza de antes.

—Se parece mucho a tu padre —afirmó, parando un momento para coger la bandeja—. Gruñón y a veces incapaz de expresar lo que quiere, pero tiene buen corazón y es acérrimo defensor de lo suyo.

—Una descripción acertada. Cuando llegó a la edad adulta, aún le costaba hablar con desconocidos.

—Lord Ed me habló de su tartamudeo —comentó Rosalie, regresando a la mesa con un paño limpio. Se inclinó para limpiarla y McCarty la cogió por la mano, con suavidad, pero de forma decidida.

—Duerme conmigo esta noche.

Rosalie detectó un brillo desconocido en los ojos de McCarty, una mezcla de atrevimiento y ferocidad, y debajo de todo ello, una vulnerabilidad descarnada. «Duerme conmigo esta noche», había dicho. Palabras sencillas y francas, pero repletas de un significado mucho más complejo.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para enfrentarse al favor que le pedía y a su intenso deseo de concedérselo. «Ahora no», pensó con desesperación. Cuando ni siquiera habían discutido el tema del investigador ni por qué era preciso que ella se marchara de allí.

—Me portaré bien —dijo él, soltándole la muñeca—. Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en... Bueno, a lo mejor no tanto, pero sí que estoy demasiado... —guardó silencio y frunció el cejo—. Mi petición ha estado fuera de lugar y es del todo inoportuna. Olvídalo.

Rosalie abrió los ojos y vio que ya no la estaba mirando. McCarty se levantó y se estiró, y después volvió la vista hacia ella, que seguía en el mismo sitio, inmóvil, con el trapo en la mano.

—Te he ofendido —se lamentó—. Yo sólo quería... ¿Estarás aquí por la mañana?

Su intención no había sido preguntárselo y Rosalie lo sabía. No había querido preguntarle si estaría con él a la mañana siguiente.

—Estaré aquí —contestó, incapaz de escuchar a su sentido común, que le gritaba lo contrario—. En tu cama, si es ahí donde quieres tenerme.

McCarty asintió y le quitó el trapo. Limpió él mismo la mesa mientras Rosalie terminaba de recoger los platos que acababa de fregar. A ella se le antojó una estampa rotundamente doméstica, en la que los dos encajaban a la perfección. El conde no se mostraba arrogante con ella, no siempre era un noble. A veces, como en ese momento, no era más que Emmett Cullen, un hombre honesto y digno de ser amado.

Esperó a que Rosalie terminara de recoger, entonces cogió la vela y le tendió el brazo. El gesto galante le recordó a sus abuelos. «Qué maravilloso sería envejecer con él...», pensó ella, aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía.

Una vez en la habitación, continuaron moviéndose en un ambiente de paz doméstica. Rosalie terminó de desvestirlo; él la metió en la cama y la arropó, y después se dispuso a lavarse con el agua que siempre tenía dispuesta en la habitación, junto a la chimenea. Una brisa fresca se colaba por las puertas abiertas de la terraza. Rosalie lo observó hacer sus abluciones a la luz de la vela y le pareció realmente hermoso. No era una apreciación erótica, sino algo mucho más posesivo. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pero la expresión pensativa de su rostro también le parecía bella.

«Es así porque se preocupa por los demás, y tal vez en eso, su padre y él se parezcan.»

Cuando dejó la toalla y se irguió, Rosalie le abrió las sábanas con olor a lavanda.

—Ven a la cama.

—Su camisón, señora —dijo él, tendiéndole la mano—. Hace demasiado calor para llevar tanta ropa. Te prometo que no te acosaré.

—Ya me lo has dicho —advirtió, sacándose la prenda por la cabeza para dársela—. ¿Has cerrado con llave?

—Dios, la puerta. —Fue descalzo a cerrar y después apagó la vela y se metió en la cama.

—No me acuerdo ya de cuándo fue la última vez que dormí acompañada por alguien que no fuera mi gato, exceptuando la noche que pasamos en Willow Bend —comentó Rosalie mientras se acomodaba.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo —contestó McCarty, ahuecando la almohada—. Aunque el matiz sería diferente. Lo siento. —Se estaba disculpando por haber tirado sin querer de la almohada de ella, pero Rosalie dejó que la disculpa alcanzara también el comentario.

Tumbada de espaldas, se puso las manos en el estómago.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?

—Ir a ver a su excelencia —respondió él—. Dar sus nuevas instrucciones a Stenson, probablemente visitar a Bree y tratar de acabar con Quil todo el trabajo pendiente para que no se acumule.

Rosalie le buscó la mano, que él también tenía sobre el estómago, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Deberías avisar a tus hermanos a primera hora y salir a dar tu paseo diario.

—¿En vez de ir a ver si mi padre sigue con vida? —Era evidente que estaba frunciendo el cejo, a juzgar por su tono de voz en la oscuridad, pero Rosalie era consciente de cómo sus dedos se aferraban a los suyos.

—Si fallece esta noche, te avisarán de inmediato. Lord Ed se encargará de ello. Y tú disfrutas mucho montando a caballo por la mañana —continuó—. Hay días en los que creo que ése es el único momento en que te permites hacer lo que te place, en vez de lo que estás obligado a hacer. Y _Pericles_ no vivirá eternamente.

—¿Pensando en el bienestar de mi caballo, Rosalie?

—Y a tus hermanos también les vendrá bien ver que, aunque la salud del duque sea delicada, el conde está sano y no se pasa las horas esperando a que su padre muera. McCarty es demasiado fuerte para capitular ante la ansiedad y está demasiado acostumbrado a cumplir con sus obligaciones. La muerte nos llega a todos y, aunque es una pena, el duque ha vivido larga y plenamente. Todos lloraréis su pérdida, pero su muerte seguirá el orden natural de las cosas, igual que la del conde cuando le llegue el momento.

Él suspiró y reflexionó sobre sus palabras.

«Te quiero porque eres sincera conmigo y porque no vacilas en decirme la verdad cuando los demás prefieren decir cosas agradables para caerme en gracia. Te quiero porque estás en esta cama conmigo, no para intentar concebir a la tan esperada próxima generación de los Cullen, sino para cogerme la mano y reconfortarme.»

—Iré a montar a caballo.

—Bien. —Ella rodó hacia él y lo besó en la frente. McCarty la notó moverse—. Y ahora, duérmete, Emmett Tristan Montmorency Cullen. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Te lo prometo.

Lo obligó a adoptar la postura que ella consideraba más adecuada para dormir, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, con el rostro apoyado en su hombro. Le acarició la espalda lentamente, como él hacía con ella, y al poco oyó que se le aquietaba la respiración.

«Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, pero no sé cuánto podré quedarme.»

Enviar al norte a aquel investigador había precipitado su marcha y la enfermedad del duque la obligaba a desechar cualquier tentación de confiarle sus preocupaciones a McCarty. Bastante tenía ya con sus propios asuntos, como para preocuparse de los problemas de su ama de llaves.

Rodeó con los brazos al futuro duque de Moreland y rogó al cielo por la felicidad de él y la seguridad de ella.

En los días y noches sucesivos, se produjeron algunos cambios en la rutina de los habitantes de la residencia del conde. El paseo a caballo de McCarty con sus hermanos, hábito ocasional hasta ese momento, se convirtió en habitual. La marcha de Stenson fue un alivio para todo el mundo, y el nuevo mayordomo, Sterling, un caballero de cierta edad, callado, que contaba con la recomendación del mismísimo duque de Quimbey, restauró el orden entre los lacayos.

Y por las noches...

El conde se levantaba todas las mañanas descansado y dispuesto a enfrentarse al nuevo día porque Rosalie compartía su cama. La necesidad que tenía de ella penetraba partes de su ser que McCarty no acertaba a expresar siquiera. Había deseo, pero no lo bastante como para iniciar la seducción. El consuelo que le ofrecía con su presencia era más valioso para él que cualquier placer fugaz.

Pero tenía la impresión de que Rosalie le estaba regalando su compañía por las noches porque seguía decidida a marcharse, y pronto. Su excelencia llevaba cuatro días sin dolor en el pecho y todos en la residencia ducal comenzaban a sentir cierto alivio, si bien con prudencia.

McCarty observó a Rosalie mientras dormía. Frunció el cejo al darse cuenta de que probablemente se marcharía en cuanto el duque saliera de peligro.

No lo permitiría. No podía permitirlo. Se reconvino mentalmente por no haber encontrado un momento para reunirse con Hazlit todavía. Se juró que lo haría ese mismo día, aunque tuviera que perseguirlo a pie por todo Seven Dials.

—Estás despierto.

Rosalie le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Algo tan simple, empezar el nuevo día con una sonrisa. Se inclinó y la besó.

—Espera —dijo ella, apartando las sábanas—. Tú ya te has lavado los dientes. —Se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata y se ocultó tras el biombo situado en la esquina para hacer sus necesidades.

Su Rosalie no era especialmente melindrosa, pensó McCarty. Cuando salió del biombo, se lavó los dientes con el cepillo y los polvos de él y se miró en el espejo del tocador.

—Estoy horrible. No sé cómo no te ríes al verme así.

Él la miró a través del espejo: tenía la trenza medio deshecha y la almohada le había dejado marcas en la mejilla.

—Estás encantadora. Vuelve a la cama.

—Ya ha amanecido, señoría —dijo ella, mirándolo con intención—. Me sorprende que hayas dormido hasta tan tarde.

—Hoy, Jas tiene que llevarse los caballos a Surrey y Ed estuvo hasta tarde tocando el piano en el burdel de Fairly. Me temo que, esta mañana, el pobre _Pericles_ se va a quedar sin paseo. Vuelve a la cama, Rosalie.

Había algo implacable en su voz, y entre las sombras del amanecer, ella presintió que estaba enfrentándose a un momento trascendental de su vida. Podía volver a la cama, y esa vez, esa vez por fin harían el amor. Lo sabía como una mujer que conoce el aroma de su amante o una madre reconoce el llanto de su hijo.

O podía sonreír, negar con la cabeza y enfrentarse al nuevo día.

Lentamente, se desató el cinturón de la bata y regresó desnuda a la cama.

—¿Cuándo tendrás el período? —le preguntó él, mirándola.

—Dentro de unos días —contestó, sin mostrar sorpresa por lo íntimo de la pregunta. En más de un aspecto, en los últimos días habían compartido más intimidades que si fueran amantes. Usaban el mismo cepillo de dientes. Él la peinaba. Ella lo ayudaba a vestirse y él le hacía asimismo las veces de doncella. Al empezar y al terminar el día, charlaban tranquilamente en la cama, cogidos de la mano o abrazados.

Rosalie iba guardando como oro en paño todos esos recuerdos, uno a uno. Aquel hombre, aquel rico, poderoso, atractivo y singular hombre era suyo si quería amarlo durante los próximos minutos u horas. Era un privilegio mayor de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado, y ahora también quería crear recuerdos nuevos con ella.

Puede que hubiera sido capaz de negárselo a sí misma, pensó, pero no podía seguir negándoselo a él.

—Sigues pensando en abandonarme, Rosalie —le reprochó, cuando se acomodó en la cama—, y yo te digo, sinceramente, que pelearé con todas las armas a mi alcance, sean honradas o no. No quiero que te vayas.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía en voz alta, y ella tuvo la impresión de que era la esencia de lo que trataba de comunicarle, reclamándola de nuevo en su cama.

—No quiero que te vayas —repitió con mayor determinación.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Rosalie, mirándolo a los ojos—. En este momento estoy contigo en esta cama.

Él asintió con mirada indescifrable.

—De donde no te moverás hasta que te vuelva loca de placer.

Ella le sonrió por aquella exhibición de arrogancia y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Estoy segura.

McCarty le dedicó una sonrisa de depredador que, sin embargo, en el fondo ocultaba cierto matiz de alivio.

—Nada de prisas —le advirtió.

—Nada de promesas —repuso ella, acercándose a él—. Y se acabaron los sermones. —Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se estiró para besarlo. McCarty la estrechó entre sus brazos con un gruñido y rodó por la cama con ella.

—Voy a hacer que pierdas la cabeza —le advirtió, colocándola encima.

—Y yo voy a dejar que lo hagas. —Rosalie sonrió—. Pero aún no.

Trató de escabullirse, pero él la agarró por los tobillos y le dio dos azotes en el trasero, bastante sonoros, antes de tirar de ella, quejándose de las mujeres latosas y las amas de llaves que se portaban mal. Le encantaba, la fascinaba aquel lado de él, el hombre juguetón y vitalista.

Y tampoco ponía objeción a que le diera unos azotes en el trasero, sobre todo si después se ocupaba de calmarle el escozor con delicadas caricias, como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—¿Quieres que yo te dé unos azotes a ti cuando te portes mal? —le preguntó, cuando la tumbó en la cama y se puso encima de ella.

—Azótame cuantas veces quieras y lo fuerte que quieras, porque contigo quiero ser muy, pero que muy malo —murmuró él, bajando la cabeza para besarla.

Rosalie supuso que la conversación había terminado cuando su lengua comenzó a explorarle la boca y le cubrió un seno con la mano. La intención no era tanto seducirla como excitarla y demostrar posesión sobre ella. «Eres mía», parecían decir sus manos. «Soy tuyo», reverberaba en cada uno de sus besos. «Toda mía», declaraba la insistente presión de su miembro contra su vientre.

«Soy toda tuya —pensó Rosalie, rodeándole el cuerpo con las piernas, acariciando con su sexo el turgente miembro—. Y en este momento, este día, tú eres todo mío.»

—Despacio —susurró él, cerrando los dedos alrededor de uno de sus pezones y deteniendo la mano.

—Nada de promesas —repitió ella—. Iré de prisa si quiero, señor —añadió, rozándole los pezones al tiempo que movía con más vigor las caderas contra él.

—Dios bendito, Rosalie —musitó McCarty—. Quiero tener cuidado contigo... pero tú...

Pero ella lo deseaba con demasiada desesperación como para agradecerle la preocupación. Sentía el calor que se le iba formando en la boca del estómago, allí donde la preocupación y la soledad podían hacer que se sintiera vacía y desesperada. Era el calor del deseo, deseo por él, deseo de entregarse a él. McCarty llenaba rincones dentro de su ser en los que el vacío y el anhelo reinaban desde hacía mucho.

—Te necesito dentro de mí —suplicó en voz baja, enmarcándole el rostro con las manos—. Ya serás cuidadoso después, te lo prometo. Pero ahora te necesito. Por favor.

—No me metas prisa, Rosalie. No respondo de las consecuencias.

Pero para su alivio, llevó la punta de su miembro a la entrada de su sexo y comenzó a hurgar con él entre sus pliegues. Pareció conformarse con explorarla a placer, empujando perezosamente sin objetivo aparente, a veces acercándose al punto, otras apartándose —deliberadamente, creía Rosalie— hacia un lado o hacia arriba o hacia el otro lado.

—Me estás... atormentando.

—Pues dime dónde quieres tenerme —la instó él—. Guíame.

Estaba húmeda, McCarty se había asegurado de ello, y él lo estaba por contacto. Rosalie cerró los dedos en torno a su miembro erecto y lo condujo directamente hacia ella. No lo soltó hasta que hubo avanzado lo suficiente, aunque sin llegar a penetrarla, como para no tener dudas de dónde quería tenerlo: alojado en su interior.

—Deja que yo me encargue de esta parte —dijo él, apoyándose en los antebrazos para mirarla a los ojos—. Lo digo en serio, Rosalie. No soy un hombre pequeño, y tú eres... oh, Dios. —Lo último lo dijo casi con un gemido cuando empujó un poco—. Dios bendito —susurró, bajando la cabeza para besarle el cuello—. Eres tan maravillosa, jodidamente...

«Está uniendo su cuerpo al mío», pensó Rosalie, exultante. Era extraño y maravilloso... y demasiado lento.

—McCarty —se ofreció, elevando las caderas y haciendo que se detuviera.

—No —respondió él, apretando los dientes—. Por una vez en tu testaruda vida, deja que cuide de ti, Rosalie. Sólo... deja que lo haga.

A ella le gustaba que empleara vocabulario soez y que maldijera y se pusiera serio, pero, sobre todo, le gustaba sentir cómo iba penetrando cuidadosamente en su cuerpo.

Hasta que dejó de gustarle.

—Agárrate a mí —la instó él—. Agárrate, pero intenta relajarte. No me moveré hasta que sienta que te relajas. Bésame. —Bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura en la mejilla, la mandíbula, los párpados. Cuando notó que su respiración se tranquilizaba y le devolvía los besos, le rodeó un pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo y a apretárselo hasta que ella suspiró y su cuerpo se rindió a las sensaciones. Mientras tanto, seguía penetrándola poco a poco.

Hasta que encontró de nuevo resistencia.

Le deslizó la mano debajo de las nalgas, la agarró bien y, sin previo aviso, empujó de golpe. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se puso rígida, pero no dijo nada.

—A partir de ahora irá mejor —le aseguró McCarty, moviéndose con más suavidad—. Dime si te hago daño.

Le había hecho daño, pero sólo un momento. Ya se sentía mejor y, cuanto más penetraba en ella, mejor se sentía.

—Me gusta esto —confesó complacida, con la respiración agitada—. No pares, McCarty. Cómo me gusta.

—Muévete conmigo, Rosalie. La parte difícil ya ha pasado. A partir de aquí, todo será placer. Hazme el amor hasta dejarme sin aliento... —bromeó, pero en su voz había una nota de ternura, a pesar de que sus embestidas iban cobrando vigor.

Ella intentó adaptar el movimiento de sus caderas al suyo y eso lo obligó a bajar el ritmo para darle tiempo. Pero lo que cedió en velocidad, lo compensó con intensidad.

—Así —le susurró—. Muévete así, y... Rosalie. Dios mío.

Ella aprendía muy de prisa. En seguida empezó a moverse en sincronía y a acariciarle un pezón al mismo tiempo. Se lo pellizcaba con la deliberada lentitud con que él la penetraba, para aplicar a continuación un poco más de presión, frotándoselo de forma muy erótica, trazando pequeños círculos.

—Rosalie... —susurró McCarty, cogiéndola por debajo de las nalgas con más firmeza—. Para un poco... deja que... Ahh, Dios mío. No pares, cariño.

—Tú tampoco —le contestó ella, lamiéndole el otro pezón—. Por el amor de Dios, no se te ocurra parar.

Intentó acelerar el ritmo, pero él se mantuvo firme a una cadencia más lenta.

—McCarty, por favor... —gimió suavemente—. Emmett...

Pronunciar su nombre con aquel tono de excitación y súplica tuvo el efecto deseado. Él aceleró el ritmo hasta que ella empezó a temblar y gemir de placer. Pero McCarty no se detuvo. Bajó la cabeza y se metió un pezón en la boca, antes de empezar a succionar con fuerza. Rosalie levantaba las caderas hacia él desesperadamente, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez contra su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

Él levantó la cabeza y la sujetó firme por debajo de las nalgas. Ella sintió que un líquido caliente se derramaba en su interior a medida que las embestidas se hacían más lentas y profundas. McCarty gimió suavemente en su oído y, finalmente, se detuvo.

—Tú —dijo con voz ronca al cabo de unos segundos—. Madre mía.

Sacó cuidadosamente su miembro de Rosalie y se levantó. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir que abandonaba su cuerpo, pero no protestó, se limitó a mirarlo con ojos resplandecientes en las sombras del amanecer. Él se lavó y después volvió a la cama con un paño húmedo.

—Separa las piernas.

Rosalie hizo lo que le pedía, incapaz de negarle nada en aquel momento. Por amor de Dios, las cosas que la había hecho sentir... El paño estaba frío y el contacto era un alivio, pero saber que era McCarty quien lo estaba empleando hacía que se excitara.

—Tómate tu tiempo —murmuró—. No hace falta que te des prisa.

—Eres una niña mala —espetó él con una sonrisa de aprobación—. Pero seguro que ahora mismo debes de estar dolorida, así que se acabó por esta mañana.

—¿Y tú no estarás dolorido?

—Tú tienes mucho que decir en eso —contestó McCarty, echando el paño en la palangana.

—Mucho.

—Rosalie —se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose en los antebrazos y mirándola con expresión seria—, ¿no pensabas decírmelo?

—¿Necesitas oír las palabras? —preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada, sintiendo que la tristeza superaba a la alegría.

—¿Las palabras? —repitió él, mirándola con recelo.

—Oh, está bien —suspiró ella, apartándole un mechón de la frente—. Claro que te quiero. —Se le acercó y lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas—. Te quiero desesperadamente. No estaría aquí si no fuera así. No me iría si no te quisiera. Te quiero, Emmett Cullen. Y probablemente te quiera siempre. Ya está. ¿Te parece que los dos ya nos sentimos lo bastante mortificados?

—No estoy mortificado —susurró él, acercando el rostro al cuello de ella—. Estoy... anonadado. Sin palabras. Es un honor para mí, Rosalie Hale. Me honras profundamente.

Debería decir más, y lo sabía, pero el corazón le martilleaba dentro del pecho. Seguro que Rosalie podía sentirlo, con lo fuerte que la estaba abrazando. Debería decirle que él también la amaba, porque era verdad, pero no podía; no era capaz de expresar con palabras las emociones que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

—¿McCarty? —preguntó Rosalie con tono receloso, acariciándole la espalda—. ¿Estás bien?

—No —contestó él, sintiendo que las lágrimas le atenazaban la garganta. La abrazó entonces con más fuerza—. No estoy bien exactamente. Estoy... sin aliento.

Y lo decía en todos los sentidos.

—Te digo que era ella —siseó King—. Conozco a mis niñas, Biers, y ésa es mi pequeña Kate.

—Hace más de dos años que no ves a tu pequeña Kate —replicó Biers con toda la paciencia de que fue capaz—. Las mujeres cambian en ese tiempo, cambian radicalmente. Además, no puede ser ella. Esa chica está riéndose y gritando y hablando con su pretendiente para que todo el mundo pueda oírla. Kate no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

—Es ella —insistió King—. Te apuesto a que, si los seguimos a ella y a ese bufón imberbe que la coge del brazo, daremos también con Rosalie.

—Con el calor que hace, por mí puedes salir corriendo detrás de una chica que, obviamente, no es mi hermana, aunque admito que se le parece. Kate no tenía el pelo tan claro y no creo que fuera tan alta como esa chica.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho —le espetó King—, las mujeres cambian entre los quince y los dieciocho años, y para mejor, a mi modo de ver.

—Pues adelante. Si tan convencido estás de que es ella, síguela. Ve a confirmar tu corazonada.

King lo miró con la misma cara de pocos amigos que pondría un niño gordo cuando se mofan de él y suspiró.

—Hace demasiado calor —concedió finalmente—. Si está por la zona, volverá. El parque es el único sitio donde se puede tomar el aire en toda esta miserable ciudad. Estoy seco. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos a beber una cerveza y, tal vez, a las camareras que la sirven?

—Una o dos pintas. Suena bien —contestó Biers, sabiendo que King pagaría, como siempre—. Quizá encontremos a alguien que pueda vigilar el parque por si aparecieran las chicas. Aún tengo sus retratos.

—Buena idea. Que los ciudadanos de a pie trabajen, para que nosotros podamos dedicarnos a pensar. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella posada en la que vimos a aquella...? —Se ahuecó las manos contra los pechos y movió las cejas arriba y abajo.

—The Happy Pig —dijo Biers con un suspiro. Debía de ser ésa—. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar un par de ojos avizores allí. Y tal vez algo más.

Para Rosalie, la semana estaba pasando demasiado de prisa. Sabía que McCarty recibiría el pronóstico sobre el estado de salud del duque al cabo de esos siete días, ya fuera favorable o no. El conde salía casi todos los días; iba a ver a sus padres y hermanas, se ocupaba de sus negocios, se llegaba a Willow Bend o salía a montar a caballo con sus hermanos.

Pero las noches... Hacía dos noches y tres días que eran amantes, en todo el significado de la palabra, y a Rosalie le costaba un gran esfuerzo fingir ocuparse de sus obligaciones durante la jornada. Estaba abrumada con Emmett Cullen, el recuerdo de su ternura, su pasión, su sentido del humor y su generosidad en la cama desbordaba sus sentidos. Él insistía en que ella alcanzara el placer primero y varias veces. Le hablaba antes, durante y después de hacerle el amor. Bromeaba, la reconfortaba y excitaba preguntándole sólo qué era lo que le causaba placer y qué no.

Todo le causaba placer. Rosalie suspiró y frunció el cejo al ramo que estaba intentando preparar en el hogar elevado de la chimenea de la biblioteca. Normalmente, los hacía sin pensar siquiera. Los veía mentalmente al instante. Pero esa mañana, las margaritas y los lirios no encajaban, y recordar la mano de McCarty aferrándose a su trasero era sólo parte del problema.

Oyó que abrían la puerta y supuso que sería Kate con el agua, así que no se dio la vuelta.

—Una imagen cautivadora. Supongo que no se engancharán los botones del vestido en la rejilla, ¿verdad?

Rosalie se sentó en los talones y miró a McCarty de pie junto a ella. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la atrajo contra sí.

—Hola, cariño —la saludó con una sonrisa, besándole la mejilla—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —preguntó, como hacía siempre.

—Mejor, diría yo.

A Rosalie, su reticencia a devolverle las muestras de afecto no le gustó y sus ojos lo dejaron ver.

—He estado con Hazlit —añadió él, dejando que ella se soltara.

—¿Sí?

—No he averiguado nada. —Se sentó en el sofá y se quitó las botas—. Es un hombre interesante, de piel atezada. Se rumorea que su abuela era judía. Se dice también que está en la línea sucesoria de no sé qué título escocés y que es obscenamente rico. —Dejó las botas a un lado y se reclinó—. Te diré lo que sí he averiguado: para él, mostrar una pose fría y distante es una ciencia. No me ha revelado nada, pero me ha dicho que vuelva a verlo dentro de unos días. Irá a ver a la duquesa para que ella le dé permiso para informarme de sus pesquisas.

—¿Su excelencia no te ha dado detalles de la investigación? «No puedo seguir demorándome más tiempo», se lamentó ella en silencio.

—El señor Hazlit no pone por escrito sus descubrimientos —le explicó—. Tenía cita para visitar a mi madre cuando mi padre tuvo el ataque. Concertará una nueva y mi madre lo recibirá de inmediato.

—Podrías estar presente.

—¿Y que parezca que estoy coaccionando a mi madre? —replicó él—. Ojalá fuera más sencillo, pero ese hombre no permite que le den órdenes.

—Me cuesta creer que alguien así haya podido sacarle nada a mis adustos vecinos de Yorkshire.

—Así que eres de Yorkshire —señaló McCarty y ella se llevó la mano a los labios—. Rosalie... —añadió con voz cansada y en sus ojos una mirada infinitamente triste y paciente.

—Lo siento. —Ella notó que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y se dio la vuelta—. Siempre me pongo así cuando se aproxima la fecha de tener el período.

—Ven aquí. —Le tendió una mano y sus pies se movieron sin que Rosalie se lo indicara. Se sentó a su lado y dejó que le pasara el brazo por los hombros. McCarty se quedó un rato así, acariciándole la espalda, pensativo—. Me reuniré con Hazlit dentro de uno o dos días. Pronto averiguaré lo que sabe, pero preferiría que me lo contaras tú.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada, tratando de seleccionar y separar las partes de su historia que podía contarle. Fue a sentarse en la mecedora y él la dejó ir, lo que para Rosalie fue un alivio, porque pensaba mejor cuando no se estaban tocando.

—Puedo contarte parte —dijo lentamente—. No todo.

—Iré a por limonada mientras tú organizas tus ideas. Quiero oír lo que sea que puedas contarme, Rosalie.

Cuando regresó con las bebidas, ella se mecía lentamente y parecía haber recobrado la compostura por completo.

—Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías? —observó él, dándole el vaso—. Le he puesto azúcar, pero no tanta como en la mía. —Cerró la puerta con llave y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Desde allí, miró a la mujer a la que amaba, la mujer que no podía confiar en él.

Desde su encuentro, varios días atrás, Rosalie no había vuelto a declararle su amor, y McCarty no había sacado el tema de su virginidad. Ningún momento le parecía oportuno y tampoco estaba seguro de que la explicación importara. Muchas amas de llaves solteras respondían al tratamiento de señora y lo que estaba claro era que lo había elegido a él para entregarle su virginidad. A él.

—¿Qué puedes decirme? —la instó, reclinándose en el sofá. Estaba muy hermosa, pero parecía cansada. No la dejaba dormir demasiado por las noches y sabía que lo poco que dormía no lo hacía cómodamente. Por las noches, se pegaba a él y cambiaba de postura para amoldarse a su cuerpo o viceversa.

Cuando dormía, pensó con tristeza, sí confiaba en él.

—Cuando mi abuelo murió y mi abuela cayó enferma —comenzó Rosalie, con la vista perdida en el vaso de limonada mientras seguía meciéndose—, las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Él era un hombre muy bueno y un hábil administrador. El dinero que dejó debería haber sido suficiente si hubiera habido alguien capaz de administrarlo de forma adecuada. Mi hermano no sabía.

McCarty esperó, tratando de escuchar y no distraerse con el sonido de su hermosa voz.

—Mi abuela me instó a que me marchase y me llevara a Kate, al menos, hasta que ella consiguiera unos buenos abogados y se le ocurriera la manera de meter en cintura a mi hermano. Pero después de la apoplejía estaba muy débil.

—Y entonces te fuiste al sur. —Frunció el cejo al imaginarlo: dos chicas de buena cuna y muy jóvenes viajando solas sin protección. Kate no sería mucho más que una niña y necesitaría múltiples cuidados, al estar en un ambiente desconocido.

—Vinimos al sur —asintió Rosalie—. Mi abuela pudo darme algunas referencias de viejos conocidos, gente que me conocía de cuando era pequeña, y me registré en las agencias de colocación con un nombre falso.

—¿Rosalie Hale es tu verdadero nombre?

—No del todo. Pero sí me llamo Rosalie y mi hermana se llama Kate.

Él dejó el tema, contento al menos de no llamarla por un nombre falso cuando la pasión se apoderaba de él.

—Entonces encontraste trabajo.

—Me quedé el trabajo que no quería nadie más, en casa de un anciano caballero hebreo. Fue un milagro, la señal que te da el Altísimo para decirte que no estás completamente dejada de su mano.

—¿Ese anciano caballero se portó de forma decente contigo? —le preguntó, más aliviado de lo que podría haber imaginado, al comprender que, independientemente del precio que Rosalie hubiera tenido que pagar por sus decisiones, había mantenido su virtud intacta hasta compartirla con él en ese momento.

—El señor Glickmann se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Kate y yo estábamos huyendo. Él también tenía cicatrices; de sus propias experiencias con los prejuicios y la mezquindad de las personas. Lo habían metido en la cárcel con débiles pretextos, perseguido de un pueblo a otro, había recibido palizas... Sabía lo que significaba vivir siempre mirando si alguien le sigue, siempre preocupado, y nos hizo partícipes de su experiencia. Nos explicó las normas para sobrevivir en tales circunstancias y esas normas son las que nos han salvado.

—¿Y una de esas normas consiste en no confiar en nadie?

—Podría ser. Sin embargo, confié en él y si hubiera vivido más, tal vez hubiera podido sernos de más ayuda. Pero había llevado una vida dura y su salud se había resentido. Aun así, nos escribió unas entusiastas cartas de recomendación y nos proporcionó el modesto legado que una sirviente de confianza podría esperar. El dinero fue como un regalo del cielo, igual que las cartas.

Guardó silencio entonces y McCarty se quedó pensando en lo que le había contado. Difícil y triste, se dijo, pero no trágico. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las cosas que podrían haberles sucedido: ¿y si el trabajo que nadie quería hubiera sido en casa de un donjuán lascivo? ¿Y si hubieran hecho amistad con una abadesa al llegar a Londres? ¿Y si debido a la sordera de Kate no hubieran podido encontrar trabajo?

—Continúa —ordenó, más para poner fin a su fértil imaginación que porque quisiera oír más detalles.

—Después de Glickmann, encontré trabajo en casa de un rico comerciante, pero su hijo mayor no era de fiar, así que seguí buscando y encontré tu casa. La mujer que la agencia te había destinado tuvo que rechazar el trabajo a última hora porque cogió la gripe. Así que, en vez de hacerte esperar mientras entrevistaban a otras candidatas apropiadas, me enviaron a mí, pese a mi falta de experiencia y reputación.

—Menos mal —masculló él. El destino de Rosalie había estado pendiente de un hilo y de muchas coincidencias, rodeada de prejuicios sociales, gripe y una resolución que era lo que la había mantenido al margen de la tragedia.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu hermano? —preguntó, desabrochándose los gemelos—. Sospecho que forma parte más del problema que de la solución.

—Así es —admitió Rosalie con un tono mordaz que confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Y no vas a contarme nada más?

—No puedo. La abuela me hizo jurar silencio, no quería ver el nombre de la familia envuelto en un escándalo.

Él contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y sermonearla acerca del poco sentido que tenía sacrificar el nombre de uno por el bien del orgullo familiar.

—Rosalie —le dijo, echándose hacia adelante—. No tienes idea de lo afortunada que has sido por no haber tenido que servir sexualmente a hombres en la calle a razón de un penique el polvo, Kate y tú, las dos, mientras la sífilis os iba matando poco a poco. Enviaros al sur fue una absoluta insensatez, y si tu abuela tomó semejante decisión, es que la situación tenía que ser desesperada.

—Lo era —convino ella—, y sí que lo sé, McCarty. He visto a esas mujeres de las que hablas, con las faldas levantadas, los ojos apagados, su vida ya sentenciada, mientras algún juerguista echa un polvo antes de volver alegremente a casa después de su última cerveza.

Dios bendito. Si tan cerca había estado como para ver todo eso...

—Ven, deja que te abrace —dijo él, levantándose y ayudándola a ponerse en pie—. Oiré el resto cuando estés preparada para contármelo. Ahora estás segura conmigo y eso es lo único que importa.

Rosalie aceptó de buena gana los brazos que le tendía, pero McCarty percibió la resistencia, la duda, la reticencia a darle su confianza. Subió la escalera de la mano con ella, decidido a forjar una unión sólida, aunque sólo fuera a fuerza de pasión.

Cada vez que estaban juntos, le enseñaba nuevos placeres, nuevas caricias, nuevas formas de moverse. Esa noche, la instó a ponerse a cuatro patas y a que se sujetara al cabecero de la cama mientras él la penetraba profundamente por detrás. Rosalie recibió acogedoramente cada embestida y, cuando su sexo se aferró a su miembro entre convulsiones de placer, McCarty no pudo contenerse más. Como un semental, se vació en su interior y después se desplomó exhausto sobre ella, con la mejilla contra su espalda.

—Abajo —le ordenó entre jadeos, tirándole de uno de los pies hacia atrás para explicarse.

Rosalie estiró las rodillas y se tumbó boca abajo, mientras McCarty salía de su cuerpo. Se tumbó a continuación sobre ella, cubriéndola como una manta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, besándole la mejilla y chupándole el lóbulo.

—Estoy exhausta —murmuró Rosalie—. Pero esto me gusta.

—¿Qué te gusta? —preguntó él, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz.

—Lo mucho que te gusta acurrucarte contra mí después.

—Soy una especie rara en eso —le aseguró—. Sólo conozco a otra persona en esta cama tan predispuesta a semejantes muestras de afecto. —Apartó las caderas de ella ligeramente, moviéndose para besarla en la nuca—. Confías en mí —le dijo, mordisqueándole el cuello suavemente.

Al no recibir respuesta, se levantó y fue hacia la palangana. Se lavó las manos y los genitales, después volvió y se quedó de pie junto al lecho.

—Confías en mí, pero sólo en esto —repitió—. Dejarías que te tomara en cualquier postura, como yo quisiera y cuantas veces quisiera.

Rosalie se tumbó de espaldas y se apoyó en los codos, observándolo con recelo.

—Nunca me has dado motivo para no confiar en ti en la cama. Me siento segura.

—Eso no es lo que crees. Puede que te sientas protegida de la violencia y del egoísmo capaz de convertir a un hombre en un animal en celo, pero en realidad, no crees que estés segura conmigo.

En su voz, había tal tono de derrota, de resignación, que Rosalie casi se alegró de que aquélla fuera la última noche que pasarían juntos. Por la mañana, él saldría a montar con sus hermanos y ella cogería sus pertenencias y a su hermana y tomarían un coche en dirección a Manchester. Dormiría en sus brazos una última noche, fuertemente abrazada a él, aspiraría su aroma y lo amaría. Pero sería la última vez que estarían juntos, porque el día siguiente, a esas horas, estaría ya muy, muy lejos.

Qué fácil de hacer y qué imposible de soportar.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

—¡Milord! ¡Milord, despierte!

McCarty trataba de abrir los ojos, acuciado por los gritos del otro lado de la puerta y los empujones que Rosalie le daba en el hombro.

—Emmett —susurró—. ¡Emmett Tristan Montmorency! —Ya tenía el puño cerrado para golpearlo con más fuerza cuando él le agarró la mano y le besó los nudillos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Despierte! —Sterling parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero el conde sólo suspiró, consciente de que a partir de ese momento iban a llamarlo «excelencia» para toda la vida.

—Escóndete debajo de las mantas —le dijo a Rosalie en voz baja, mientras se ponía la bata. Una parte de él daba gracias por no estar solo cuando iba a recibir la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

—Sí, Sterling —dijo, abriendo la puerta con una compostura admirable, digna de un duque.

—Un mensaje, señor —anunció el mayordomo, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza—. De lord Amery. El mensajero dice que ha habido un incendio en su nueva propiedad.

No lo había llamado excelencia, pensó, con abrumador alivio. De momento.

Pero había habido un incendio en Willow Bend.

—Haz que enganchen el coche a _Pericles_ —ordenó—. Prepara una cesta con comida y abundante agua. Avisa a mis hermanos. Ed estará en la mansión ducal. Jas estará en casa de Bree. Que los duques no se enteren de esto bajo ninguna circunstancia, Sterling.

Esperaba que, en efecto, Jasper estuviera en casa de Bree, pero quizá estaba en su potrero, o reunido con viejos camaradas del ejército de caballería. Leyó la nota de Douglas.

 _Cuando te escribo esto, los establos de Willow Bend están en llamas. No ha habido víctimas mortales hasta el momento. Me quedaré allí hasta que el fuego esté controlado. Amery._

En su cabeza daban vueltas un millar de preguntas. Cómo había comenzado el fuego, cómo se había enterado Amery, qué le habría pasado a la casa y por qué demonios tenía que ocurrir precisamente entonces.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Rosalie se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata y se dirigió descalza hacia él sin hacer ruido.

—Ha habido un incendio en Willow Bend. Sólo en los establos, según la nota de Amery. Voy para allá.

—Voy contigo.

Él se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hacia sí hasta colocarla entre sus rodillas.

—No será necesario.

—La gente puede lastimarse en los incendios. Yo puedo ayudar y no quiero que vayas solo.

Él tampoco quería ir solo. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ella en Willow Bend, y Rosalie tenía razón. Aunque llevara él mismo los suministros médicos, no habría nadie allí adecuado para tratar quemaduras y otras lesiones que se podían sufrir cuando se intentaba sofocar un incendio.

—Por favor, quiero ir —suplicó, rodeándolo con los brazos.

Él se apoyó en ella, acercando la cara a la reconfortante blandura de su pecho sólo un momento. No sabía qué hacer. Debería ahorrarle el sufrimiento, pero al mismo tiempo separarse de ella durante tanto tiempo le causaba una vaga inquietud.

Parecía que la desconfianza funcionaba en ambas direcciones.

—Vístete rápido —le ordenó, dándole una palmadita en el trasero—. Y coge una muda de ropa. Los incendios son muy sucios.

Ella asintió y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Se detuvo sólo para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo y salió. En su ausencia, McCarty oyó que en algún lugar de la casa, el reloj daba las doce.

—Al menos sabemos con seguridad dónde están —dijo Biers mientras daba cuenta de las lonchas de beicon del desayuno.

—Lo sabemos, sí —contestó King, relamiéndose los labios grasientos—. Pero quién iba a pensar que el conde se llevaría a su ama de llaves para ver las consecuencias de un incendio en una de sus propiedades.

—Puede que sea algo más que su ama de llaves —comentó Biers.

King levantó bruscamente la cara y lo miró con una expresión que recordaba la de un perro al que tratan de arrebatar su comida.

—Pues más vale que no, Biers —repuso el barón con un resoplido—. No pienso pagar por algo usado. Y como se haya descarriado, me ocuparé de que desee no haberlo hecho.

El conde guardó silencio, deseando, no por primera vez, no haberse embarcado en aquella miserable empresa con King. Pero lo había hecho. Un caballero necesitaba dinero, y tenía muy pocas formas de obtenerlo.

La estancia en Londres había sido productiva. Cheevers les había sugerido que mirasen en las agencias de colocación y, con varios espías vigilando el parque, Biers había estado haciendo pesquisas, enseñando los retratos en miniatura de sus hermanas. En la tercera agencia reconocieron a Rosalie inmediatamente, pues su caso había sido memorable. Joven, sin mucha experiencia, pero obviamente bien educada, la habían colocado en la residencia del heredero de un duque, nada menos, y había resultado una espléndida elección.

Biers confiaba en que no demasiado «espléndida», porque King podía ser muy desagradable cuando le llevaban la contraria. Había visto a su hermana muy fugazmente en casa del conde la noche anterior, y su comportamiento con él, si bien natural, no le había parecido abiertamente íntimo. Confiaba por su bien que el hombre no tuviera un interés personal en su ama de llaves.

Pensó que Kate debía de estar en otra parte, bien cuidada gracias al salario que Rosalie ganaba. La agencia se había mostrado de lo más comunicativa —por un precio— y así, habían averiguado que su señoría buscaba nueva ama de llaves, en este caso para una propiedad de reciente adquisición en Surrey.

El plan de King era sacar al conde de casa y atraerlo a Willow Bend mientras ellos aguardaban en la ciudad y le quitaban a su ama de llaves delante de sus narices. Una vez tuvieran a Rosalie, no les costaría sonsacarle a ésta el paradero de Kate. Pero, igual que con los demás proyectos que King emprendía, aquél también se llevó a cabo con torpeza, y el resultado era que ahora tenían al magistrado buscando a unos pirómanos, algo que no era poca cosa.

Provocar un incendio, aunque sólo hubiera sido en los establos, era un delito que se castigaba con la horca, aunque los juzgarían en la Cámara de los Lores y, lo más probable, era que se limitaran a deportarlos a una colonia penal. Por enésima vez, Biers se preguntó por qué sus hermanas tenían que ser tan testarudas, astutas y raras, pero parecía que iba a deshacerse de ellas pronto.

King, cerdo codicioso, las quería a las dos, y él había aceptado creyendo que sería lo mejor para ellas, y más fácil para sí mismo, que tener que vivir con una de las dos cuando cerrara aquel desastroso negocio. Siendo sorda como era, las opciones de Kate podían calificarse, en el mejor de los casos, de limitadas, por más que fuera nieta de un conde.

King se limpió cuidadosamente los labios con la servilleta, se bebió lo que le quedaba de cerveza y eructó ruidosamente.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar con los vigilantes del parque? Tal vez encontremos a alguien dispuesto a controlar también la residencia urbana de McCarty. Tarde o temprano, el ama de llaves tendrá que ir a hacer algún recado al mercado o distraerse en su medio día libre. Entonces podremos llevarnos a Rosalie y el conde ni se enterará.

—Una idea brillante —convino Biers, levantándose. La verdad es que había sido idea suya como alternativa a incendiar la residencia campestre del conde, pero el barón no solía mostrarse demasiado receptivo a las ideas de los demás cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

King se frotó las manos.

—Y luego a dormir la siesta cuando más calor haga, antes de salir a pasarlo bien esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?

—Fantástico. —El conde esbozó una sonrisa. En Londres, los buenos burdeles prohibían el paso a hombres como King y él. Aunque poseedor de un título, Biers no había llegado a tomar posesión de su asiento en el Parlamento, y King habría votado dos veces como mucho desde que entró en posesión de su baronía. No tenían contactos. Eran caricaturas de los sofisticados lores que paseaban por la ciudad, pues carecían de su saber hacer y de su atractivo físico.

Con un poco de suerte, pronto regresaría al norte con sus hermanas, pensó Biers, los bolsillos llenos del dinero de King y la conciencia entumecida a costa de todo el alcohol que pudiera consumir sin morirse.

—Le digo que la palomita no está ahí dentro, jefe —dijo el sucio hombrecillo, mostrando su desdén por los que estaban por encima de él con cada sílaba.

—Tiene que estar ahí —insistió Biers, levantando las manos con gesto de desesperación—. ¿Has puesto hombres en las puertas frontal y trasera de la casa?

—Muchachos, no hombres —repuso el otro—. Los muchachos son más baratos y fiables, no les gusta tanto la cerveza y hay menos posibilidades de que desaparezcan cuando se aburren.

—¿Y dices que tus... muchachos no se han apartado de la casa en ningún momento en cuatro días? —continuó Biers.

—Ni un maldito minuto. La paloma no está ahí dentro, al menos la que tiene en ese retrato. Sí que entran y salen criadas y lavanderas, pero no la damita que nos ha enseñado. ¿Dónde está mi dinero, jefe?

—¡King! —gritó Biers. El barón entró en el salón que compartían moviéndose con pesadez—. Este hombre quiere su dinero.

El barón frunció el cejo, fue a su habitación y reapareció con una bolsa de terciopelo. Demasiado tarde, Biers se dio cuenta de que el hombre al que habían encargado la vigilancia de la residencia urbana de McCarty miraba la bolsa de terciopelo con astucia.

—Tu dinero. —King lo contó cuidadosamente y se lo dejó caer en la mano desde unos centímetros más arriba—. Y ahora, vete. La chica está allí y lo sabemos. Tu trabajo consiste en decirnos cuándo sale.

—No tan de prisa —protestó el hombre con desdén—. Nos pagará ahora los cuatro próximos días también, jefe. A menos que desee recibir mi patética visita en su humilde hogar de nuevo.

King contó otro puñado de monedas.

—Gracias. —El hombrecillo sonrió mostrando su boca desdentada—. Si vemos a la palomita, enviaré a un chico a decírselo.

Y dicho eso, se fue, y King se encogió de hombros, para gran alivio de Biers.

—La encontraremos —dijo el barón—. Tiene un trabajo decente, probablemente gane lo suficiente como para cuidar de Kate. Tenemos que reconocerle el mérito. Pero cuando saque la nariz de la casa de ese conde, la cogeremos y nos largaremos. Me apetece dar un paseo hasta la posada, Biers. ¿Podrías venir conmigo y hablarle bien de mí a la pequeña Betty?

Él esbozó una tenue sonrisa al tiempo que cogía el sombrero y los guantes. Era de la opinión de que Rosalie había vuelto a darles esquinazo, igual que en Liverpool, unas pocas semanas después de abandonar Yorkshire. Y no tenía intención de pasarse otros dos años persiguiéndola por toda Inglaterra, bebiendo cerveza mala y trajinándose a roñosas camareras en pos de King. No señor.

Rosalie le había dado su palabra por escrito, y él, Biers, se iba a asegurar de que la cumpliera o moriría en el intento. Fuera como fuese, el resultado sería el mismo: el fin de sus problemas, tanto para él como para ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

—Te digo que es hora de volver a casa —dijo Biers por cuarta vez.

—No ahora que estamos tan cerca —siseó King—. Los muchachos del parque han vuelto a ver a esa chica que se parece a Kate y la han seguido hasta Mayfair, a unas pocas calles de la residencia del conde. Te digo que las hemos localizado a las dos.

—Kate es sordomuda —le espetó Biers—. No creo que acepten a una sordomuda en ninguna de esas residencias de Mayfair, da igual para qué. Si hasta los lacayos tienen que ser guapos como los lores, por el amor de Dios.

King lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba de mal humor.

—Empiezo a creer que no quieres que encuentre a tus hermanas. Prefieres que anden vagando por los barrios bajos de Londres sin protección, cuando sabes que recibirían todos los cuidados estando conmigo. ¿Qué clase de hermano eres, Biers, que abandona la búsqueda ahora, cuando ya casi hemos dado con ellas?

Un hermano horrible, eso es lo que era. La pregunta era absurda viniendo de King. Pero por horrible que fuera, el hombre no era especialmente estúpido, y si él quería pagar sus deudas, tenía que encontrar a Rosalie y a Kate, entregárselas y dejar que se las compusieran como pudieran. Las chicas eran condenadamente ingeniosas. Que llevaran casi dos años recorriendo el reino con poco más que calderilla para gastar lo demostraba.

Pero ¿de verdad quería estar presente cuando Rosalie se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho? ¿Cuando Kate prorrumpiera en llanto? ¿Cuando se percataran del alcance de su traición?

—¿Qué me dices, Biers? —El barón lo miró con actitud beligerante—. Me incluiste en tus planes cuando el viejo murió. No creas que vas a poder librarte de mí así como así ahora. Le iré con el cuento al magistrado tan de prisa, que ni los lores podrán protegerte.

«"Quien con niños se acuesta, mojado se levanta", solía decir el abuelo», pensó Biers.

—Yo no soy como tú, King —contestó Biers dejándose caer en una silla y fingiendo abatimiento—. Lo único que he hecho en este viaje ha sido ocasionarte gastos y disgustos. Uno también tiene su orgullo. —Lo miró con calculado gesto de humillación y vio cómo la flemática mente del otro lo captaba.

»Tú te has encargado de buscar a esos hombres para que vigilaran el parque y la casa del conde —continuó—. A ti fue a quien se te ocurrió sacar a McCarty de la casa con la excusa del incendio y también ideaste solo el resto de los detalles del plan, mientras yo miraba.

—Puedo prescindir de ti si quieres —dijo King—. Si quieres regresar al norte, puedo ocuparme del asunto. Te avisaré cuando tenga a las chicas. Puede que sea mejor así.

Entornó sus ojillos de cerdo con suspicacia.

—No estarás pensando en denunciarme al magistrado, ¿verdad, Biers? Eres tú quien ha dilapidado la fortuna de tu abuelo y la dote de tus hermanas. No creas que se me va a olvidar como me acuses.

—Sé perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo, King —admitió él, negando con la cabeza—. Tú conoces mis turbios asuntos, y yo conozco los tuyos, y los dos sabemos qué es lo que nos beneficia a cada uno.

—Bien dicho —asintió el otro, y la fofa papada se le agitó con el movimiento—. ¿Qué tal si bajamos a comer algo? De todos modos, no puedes marcharte hoy. Hace un calor de mil demonios. Además, tienes que despedirte de esa preciosidad envuelta en muselina francesa que conocimos anoche.

—Puedo dormir hoy en la ciudad —convino Biers—. Partiré mañana temprano y dejaré este asunto en tus muy capaces manos.

—Es lo mejor —convino el barón, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Te avisaré cuando encuentre a las chicas.

—Los hijos pródigos han vuelto —comentó Jas con una sonrisa cuando Rosalie y el conde entraron por la puerta de atrás muertos de cansancio—. McCarty —añadió, tendiéndole la mano a su hermanastro, pero entonces, tiró de su brazo y se fundió con él en un breve abrazo. Por encima del hombro del conde, Jas vio con perplejidad que Rosalie sonreía, moviendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza a un lado y otro.

—Me alegro de estar de vuelta —confesó McCarty—. Gracias por quedarte al cargo de las cosas por aquí. Amery y su familia te mandan recuerdos.

—Te refieres a que Greymoor se ha acordado de que pujé más alto que él por la joven yegua que quería para su condesa y ha decidido que lo pasado, pasado está.

—Me dijo que te diera recuerdos —repitió McCarty—, igual que Heathgate, que, como magistrado, nos ofreció su amable hospitalidad los días que hemos pasado allí, mientras se investigaban las causas del incendio. ¿Hay algo para comer?

—Iré a ver —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte del polvo del viaje? Yo me ocupo de que os sirvan la comida en la terraza.

—¿Vienes a comer con nosotros? —preguntó él, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos y vio que creía que ella no aceptaría, pero aun así se lo preguntaba. Rosalie asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, tratando de fruncir el cejo por haber cedido a sus insensateces. En Willowdale, había sido la invitada del marqués y la marquesa de Heathgate; el marqués era el magistrado local. La habían tratado como si fuera una invitada y como la respetada... ¿amiga?, ¿prometida?, del conde. Y no era nada de eso. Pero desde luego, no la habían tratado como se trataría a su ama de llaves. Rosalie les había seguido la corriente por una cuestión de modales, y porque tenía la sensación de que iba a ser el último episodio de su relación con McCarty, unos pocos días irreales durante los cuales habían podido disfrutar libremente de la compañía del otro.

Por la noche, él entraba en su dormitorio, se colaba en su cama y, abrazados, charlaban hasta quedarse dormidos. McCarty le habló de su infancia con los demás hijos del duque, retozando en las extensas tierras de Moreland, de la última vez que estuvo con su hermano Bart y de sus sospechas respecto al segundo nieto del duque.

Rosalie le contó cómo fue su infancia al amparo del amor de sus abuelos, rodeados de flores, invernaderos y un ejército de jardineros. Pero, sobre todo, escuchó. Escuchó su hermosa voz, grave y masculina, en la oscuridad. Escuchó a sus manos, la ternura y el sesgo posesivo de sus caricias en su piel desnuda. Escuchó a su cuerpo, que cada vez se le antojaba más familiar, tanto como el suyo propio, y la forma en que lo empleaba para expresarle su afecto y su protección. Escuchó también a su mente, la disciplina con que la usaba para proporcionarles todo lo necesario a quienes le importaban.

Y escuchó a su corazón, lo oyó rogarle en silencio y en vano, que confiara en sí misma.

—Y ahí va nuestra palomita —anunció el mugriento hombrecillo a un muchachito aún más mugriento, con una desagradable carcajada.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decírselo a ese cerdo gordinflón? —preguntó el chico, observando a la guapa chica con la cesta de flores en el brazo.

—Lo haré, sí, pero no hoy, amiguito. Paga bien, así que cuando lo vea esta noche, le diré que sigue sin aparecer y que me pague un día más. De todos modos, con este calor no podemos hacer otra cosa que vigilar a la sombra. Al menos que nos paguen por ello, ¿no te parece?

—Sí —respondió el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante el razonamiento de su superior y retomó la vigilancia.

—Avisa al viejo Whit si la damita sale, y dile que esté preparado para relevarte mañana al amanecer.

—Utiliza usted la misma agencia de colocación que su excelencia, la duquesa —comenzó Hazlit, mirando al conde a los ojos sin vacilar—. De modo que comencé por ahí y al final encontré copias de las referencias que su ama de llaves les entregó hace dos años. Todas procedían de mujeres mayores, damas de alcurnia que ahora residen en York y sus alrededores, así que hice un viaje al norte.

—Hizo un viaje al norte —repitió McCarty, temeroso de oír el resto, aunque necesitaba hacerlo.

—En su solicitud —continuó el hombre—, la señora Hale puso que quería trabajar como ama de llaves o en una floristería, dato que me llamó la atención. Es una curiosa combinación de aptitudes. Cogí los dibujos y con eso, sumado a lo que ya sabía, le escribí a un colega que vive en York. A través de él, di con la respuesta a varias de mis preguntas.

—¿Qué dibujos?

—La señora Hale va al parque de vez en cuando, como la inmensa mayoría de la gente en verano —contestó Hazlit, abriendo una carpeta de la que sacó un boceto a carboncillo que guardaba un asombroso parecido con Rosalie.

—Es muy bueno —señaló él, frunciendo el cejo. El investigador había sabido captar no sólo la apariencia de Rosalie, sino también su dulzura, su valentía y su determinación. Aun así, lo incomodaba pensar que la había dibujado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Quédeselos. —Un destello de compasión iluminó los austeros rasgos de Hazlit.

—Gracias —dijo McCarty, dejando a un lado el retrato para centrar su atención en el hombre—. ¿Qué respuestas ha encontrado?

—Algunas —contestó—, pero no todas. Sobre ella, no pesa ninguna acusación que yo haya averiguado, ni en York ni en Londres, pero su hermano la está buscando. Se llama Rosalie Hale James, es la hija mayor de Vaughn Hammond James y Elva James, Hale de soltera, que murieron en un accidente de coche cuando Rosalie era pequeña. Su hermana, Kate Elizabeth James estaba en el coche cuando se produjo el accidente, y perdió el oído. El heredero, Wilberforce Hammond James, era el único hijo varón y reside en la propiedad familiar, Rosecroft, en Yorkshire, siguiendo el curso del río Ouse en dirección al noroeste de la ciudad.

—Nieta de un conde —masculló él con el cejo fruncido—. ¿Por qué huyó de casa?

—Lo único que hemos podido averiguar mi colega y yo es que el viejo conde aseguró bien su dinero para que el heredero no pudiera dilapidar los fondos necesarios para las chicas y su abuela. Sin embargo, éste se las arregló para hacerlo. Me he tomado la libertad de reunir información sobre sus gastos.

—Qué celo en su trabajo —comentó McCarty, cogiendo el taco de papeles que le tendía el investigador—. Dios santo —exclamó, hojeando los pagarés con las cejas levantadas—. Es una pequeña fortuna para los estándares de Yorkshire.

—Yo diría, y es sólo una especulación, que Rosalie sabe del menoscabo de las finanzas de la propiedad de su abuelo realizado por parte del actual conde, y que cometió el error de tratar de razonar con él. Además, la hermana menor resulta extremadamente vulnerable a la manipulación, y si un hombre es capaz de robarle a sus propias hermanas, probablemente no tenga escrúpulos en hacer cosas peores.

—Sugiere todo tipo de desenlaces sombríos, señor Hazlit —observó él—, aunque nada peor que lo que ya haya podido imaginar yo. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—No las pierda de vista —contestó el investigador—. A los ojos de cualquiera, esas dos muchachas no serán nada más que unas frívolas por haberse fugado, y nadie considerará un secuestro que su hermano, un hombre con título, preocupado por las jóvenes desaparecidas, se las lleve. Puede llevarse a cualquiera de ellas y ni usted ni nadie podría hacer nada por impedirlo. Nada.

—¿Podría obligarlas a casarse contra su voluntad?

—Por supuesto. En el caso de Kate en particular sería sencillo, puesto que está discapacitada por la sordera, y la opinión general es que los matrimonios se conciertan pensando en el bien de la mujer.

—La opinión general de los hombres —puntualizó McCarty con una sonrisa—. Gracias de todos modos, Hazlit. Las convenceré para que no se aparten de mi lado y no habrá problemas.

El hombre se levantó y aceptó la mano que le tendía el conde.

—Mejor aún, case a la mujer con alguien que usted crea que sabrá cuidarla y mantener alejado a Biers. Sería una fácil solución.

—Usted no está casado, ¿verdad, señor Hazlit?

—En estos momentos no tengo ese estado civil —confirmó el investigador con una sonrisa que le daba un aspecto sorprendentemente aniñado—. Disfruto de las ventajas de ser soltero.

—Eso lo dice todo —concluyó él, acompañándolo a la puerta de la calle—. Los hombres de quienes se espera que sigan con la línea sucesoria, a veces también disfrutamos de ser solteros, mientras podemos. —Un destello asomó fugazmente a los ojos oscuros de Hazlit, pesar o tal vez compasión, pero no duró lo suficiente como para que McCarty pudiera hacer una valoración más acertada.

—Que tenga un buen día, milord —le deseó el investigador y, mirando el enorme ramo de flores que reposaba en la mesa, añadió—: Espero que logre salvaguardar sus objetos de valor.

McCarty se retiró a su estudio a escribir una nota para Ed pidiéndole que regresara a casa lo antes posible, y otra para darle las gracias a Heathgate por su hospitalidad. A pesar de lo reveladora que había sido la conversación con Hazlit, tenía la impresión de que seguía habiendo información que sólo Rosalie podía desvelar.

Se quedó allí sentado largo rato, bebiendo su limonada dulce, contemplando las flores que adornaban la chimenea y reflexionando sobre cómo exactamente podía él mantener segura a Rosalie Hale —Rosalie James— cuando sabía que tenía la maleta hecha, esperando encima de su cama, igual que la noche que los avisaron del incendio en Willow Bend.

McCarty se alegró de ver aparecer a sus hermanos para cenar cuando comenzaba a oscurecer. Ed, cargado con libros de música, ropa y su caballo, había llegado a la casa proclamando que el duque estaba ya lo suficientemente recuperado como para volverlos a todos locos.

Por su parte, Jas ardía en deseos de preguntar por el incendio de Surrey, pero cuando terminaron de cenar y dieron cuenta también de los dulces del postre, McCarty les pidió que salieran a dar un paseo con él hasta los establos. Una vez allí, retirados de la casa y sus terrazas, les explicó lo que le había contado Hazlit y les pidió que lo ayudaran a vigilar a Rosalie y a Kate para que no les ocurriera nada malo.

—Pero no puedes tenerlas vigiladas a todas horas —objetó Jas—. Son mujeres inteligentes y en seguida se darán cuenta de que tramamos algo.

—Hablaré con Rosalie esta noche —replicó él—. Tiene que entrar en razón. Y, si no, yo mismo la meteré en un coche con destino a Moreland y la mantendré allí encerrada hasta que acceda a casarse conmigo.

Ed miró a Jasper.

—Así que la sangre ducal ha salido por fin y vas a seguir el ejemplo romano de secuestrar a la novia.

Su hermano suspiró.

—Me apetece tanto obligar a Rosalie a casarse, como a ella aceptar pronunciar los votos de esa forma. Si lo intentara, se harían realidad sus peores expectativas.

—Me alegra ver que lo entiendes. Espero que se te dé bien convencerla de que necesita guardaespaldas —dijo Jas—. Por lo menos Kate no nos lo discutirá.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —repuso Ed con expresión preocupada—. He echado mucho de menos mi piano. Si me lo permitís, iré a desnudarle mi alma al arte mientras tú intentas que Rosalie entre en razón.

—Maldita sea. —Jas se quedó mirando al joven, y le sonrió a McCarty—. Y yo desnudándole todo lo demás a las camareras de la Casa del Placer. ¿Quién de los dos crees que está en lo cierto?

—Ninguno —respondió él con una sonrisa—. En este tema, tengo que admitir que, en las cosas realmente importantes, es el duque quien más se ha acercado a la diana.

Jasper lo miró con curiosidad y se fue a guardar los caballos. McCarty se quedó solo en el callejón, a oscuras, cuando, de repente, oyó que alguien lo llamaba en voz baja desde las sombras.

—Me ha avisado usted con muy poca antelación, señoría. —Hazlit escudriñó al conde de McCarty a la luz de las velas en la biblioteca de éste. Era una habitación muy agradable, y el investigador se había fijado en su anterior reunión en que toda la casa se veía muy cuidada. Las flores de los ramos estaban recién cortadas, la madera bien pulida, las ventanas relucientes y no había ni una mota de polvo por ninguna parte.

—Le pido disculpas por lo tarde que es, Hazlit —dijo el conde—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa?

—Sí, gracias. —Aceptó la bebida, en parte porque la calidad de la misma decía mucho de la persona, y también porque tenía la impresión de que McCarty no se la ofrecía en un intento de manipulación, sino por una cuestión de buenos modales.

—¿Whisky o brandy?

—Lo que tenga —respondió él—. Supongo que estamos aquí para hablar del mismo asunto, ¿no?

—Así es —contestó el conde, dándole un generoso vaso de whisky—. A su salud.

—A la suya. —Hazlit dio un pequeño sorbo y se detuvo—. Muy bueno. No lo conozco.

—Es de una cosecha privada —le informó el conde con una sonrisa—. De la destilería del marqués de Heathgate. Se refiere a él como su « _vintage_ para sobornos».

Hazlit asintió. No era la primera vez que tomaba aquel _vintage_ , no muy a menudo claro, pero no pensaba admitirlo delante de un cliente.

—Un detalle. Y ahora, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—¿Nos sentamos? —McCarty señaló con la mano el sofá de cuero, de aspecto muy confortable, y Hazlit se acomodó en una esquina. El conde optó por una mecedora, con el vaso en la mano—. Soy consciente de que están vigilando mi casa, por delante y por detrás. He tenido una conversación muy interesante hace un rato, cuando he ido a darle las buenas noches a mi caballo. Me ha abordado un muchacho, leal a David Worthington, el vizconde Fairly, apostado en mis establos sin mi conocimiento.

El investigador asintió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero lo más llamativo —continuó McCarty—, es que me ha informado de que mi casa está bajo vigilancia de un tal Whit y sus secuaces, que han sido contratados por dos caballeros procedentes del norte del país, uno de ellos muy obeso. —Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de whisky—. Hace poco, compré una pequeña propiedad no muy lejos de la ciudad, se llama Willow Bend. Hubo un incendio en los establos la semana pasada y otros edificios colindantes fueron rociados con aceite de lámpara. Unos conocidos acertaron a pasar por allí por casualidad y, al ver los establos en llamas, pidieron ayuda y evitaron que toda la propiedad quedara reducida a cenizas.

»Afortunadamente, la casa no está aún habitada, y lo único que se ha perdido han sido los establos. Contraté a un investigador, que averiguó que dos hombres bien vestidos, uno muy corpulento, compraron una inmensa cantidad de aceite de lámparas el día antes de que ardieran mis establos, en el único sitio posible, antes de abandonar la ciudad en dirección a la campiña de Surrey.

—¿Sospecha que alguien ha enviado a esos hombres a buscar a la señora Hale? — sugirió Hazlit.

Él lo miró a los ojos.

—Sospecho que uno de ellos es su hermano, el conde. ¿Se sabe si es un hombre corpulento?

—No lo es. —Hazlit sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su levita—. ¿Tiene usted una pluma?

McCarty se acercó a su escritorio y le entregó una. El investigador se sentó en el sillón de la mesa con su bebida y dibujó la figura de un hombre bajo la atenta mirada del conde.

—Biers —dijo luego Hazlit lacónicamente, arrancando la hoja para hacer otro dibujo, esta vez del rostro del hombre. Mientras él dibujaba, McCarty estudiaba el pequeño esbozo a tinta.

—Es alto —explicó Hazlit mientras dibujaba—. Mide más de un metro ochenta y con la mala vida que lleva, pronto se le hundirán los hombros, el estómago se le quedará fofo y se le llenará el rostro de arrugas. Aquí lo tiene.

Arrancó el segundo dibujo.

—Se parece un poco a su ama de llaves en los ojos y tal vez en la textura y el color del pelo.

—Así es. —El conde frunció el cejo—. ¿Es mayor que Rosalie?

—Sí. Pero no es el hombre corpulento que busca. Se nota que come bien, pero no es obeso.

—¿Podría llevarle este dibujo al que les vendió el aceite de lámpara? —sugirió McCarty, cogiendo el segundo dibujo—. Y tal vez consiguiera una descripción del otro hombre.

—Claro que puedo. También podría viajar al norte de nuevo y hacer algunas pesquisas sobre él.

—Eso llevaría tiempo. —Se apoyó contra el brazo del sofá—. No hace falta que le diga que no repare en gastos. —Se perdió en sus pensamientos y Hazlit esperó pacientemente—. ¿Cree que la abuela de Rosalie estará en buen estado para viajar?

—No se la ha visto salir de la propiedad desde que murió su marido —respondió el hombre—. Eso no sugiere buena salud, pero también podría significar que es, literalmente, una prisionera.

McCarty levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, y Hazlit tuvo la sensación de que su comentario acababa de colocar en su sitio una pieza más del rompecabezas.

—Si no podemos demostrar que el hermano de Rosalie está aquí, en Londres —dijo muy despacio—, quiero que viaje hasta allí y averigüe dónde demonios está. Creo que él constituye la principal amenaza para Rosalie, y tiene a su abuela para presionarla.

—¿Y el gordo? —preguntó Hazlit, levantándose—. Sabemos que está en la ciudad y que probablemente esté aguardando a la señora Hale.

—¿Aguardando para qué? —musitó él—. ¿A que Biers llegue a la ciudad y ejerza su derecho legal de reclamar a sus hermanas, tal vez?

—Buena pregunta —apuntó el investigador—. Me llevaré los bocetos y quizá mañana tenga alguna respuesta.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo McCarty, acompañando a su invitado hasta la puerta.

Luego, se quedó sentado en la biblioteca un buen rato, bebiendo té frío y mirando el boceto. Cuando Rosalie entró, lo guardó en un cajón y se levantó.

—Es tarde para que estés aún levantado —comentó ella, dirigiéndose a sus brazos. Él la besó en la mejilla y Rosalie protestó—. Y tienes los labios helados.

—Caliéntamelos entonces —bromeó, besándola en la mejilla de nuevo—. He estado bebiendo té frío y whisky, y posponiendo una conversación contigo.

—¿Sobre qué vamos a hablar? —preguntó, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo con recelo.

—Sobre tu seguridad —contestó, tirándole de la cintura para que se sentara en el sofá—. Quiero pedirte una vez más que me dejes ayudarte. Tengo la impresión de que, si no lo haces, pronto podría ser demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué ahora? —inquirió ella, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

—Tienes la carta de recomendación que me pediste —le respondió él—. Ed me ha dicho que se la pediste y que te la dio. Y otra para Kate.

—Una carta de recomendación no me sirve de nada si no la tengo yo.

—Rosalie —la regañó, acariciándole la muñeca con el pulgar—. Podrías habérmelo dicho.

—Ése no es el tema. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que debo resolver mis propios problemas? ¿Por qué tienes que meterte también en esto?

McCarty le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿No eras tú la que decía que tenía que apoyarme un poco más en mi familia? ¿Que tenía que dejar que mis hermanos me ayudaran en los asuntos del ducado? ¿Que tenía que darles a mi madre y a mis hermanas algo que hacer?

—Sí —lo corroboró, recostándose en el hombro de él—. Pero yo no soy el heredero del duque de Moreland. Yo no soy más que una ama de llaves, y tengo mis propios problemas.

—Lo he intentado —respondió él, besándole la sien—. He intentado de todas las maneras ganarme tu confianza, Rosalie, y no lo consigo.

—No —admitió ella.

—No me dejas elección. Mañana mismo tomaré las medidas oportunas para protegeros a ti y a tu hermana.

Rosalie se limitó a asentir y McCarty no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que no le estaba diciendo. Su única otra alternativa era lavarse las manos y no hacer nada por ella, pero eso no podía hacerlo.

—¿Subes a la habitación conmigo?

—Claro —accedió ella, dejando que la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

Él no dijo nada, no con palabras, no mientras se desnudaban y se acomodaban el uno entre los brazos del otro en la mullida cama. Pero cuando la comunicación pasó a ser a través del tacto, de los suspiros, los besos y las caricias, le dijo que la amaba y que daría su vida por ella.

Rosalie también le dijo que lo amaba, que siempre llevaría en el corazón los recuerdos que tenía de él, que nunca podría amar a otro.

Y le dijo adiós.

El día siguiente comenzó como siempre. McCarty salió a montar a caballo con sus hermanos y Rosalie se fue con la cocinera a hacer la compra semanal. Como era su costumbre, se llevaron a dos lacayos consigo. Lo que ella no sabía era que el conde les había encargado a estos que la vigilaran y protegieran, no sólo que cargaran con los paquetes de la compra.

Cuando él y sus hermanos salieron de los establos, McCarty no tardó en ponerlos a ambos al corriente de sus recientes descubrimientos.

—De modo que, mientras ese tal Whit se contente con estafar a los hombres que lo han contratado alargando la vigilancia todo lo que pueda, tendremos algo de tiempo. Pero es de vital importancia impedir que Rosalie se quede sola.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Jas, frunciendo el cejo.

—En el mercado, acompañada por dos lacayos a los que he ordenado que no la dejen ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Volvamos a casa por allí —sugirió Jasper—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ed y McCarty intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Ya fuera por influencia de su abuela irlandesa o por su instinto o por una simple cuestión de superstición, cuando Jas tenía una corazonada, no era sensato ignorarla.

Recorrieron al trote las calles, menos abarrotadas que otras veces por el calor. El mercado, sin embargo, bullía de actividad. Mujeres, niños y algún que otro hombre vagaba entre los puestos, en los que se vendían todo tipo de productos y artículos para la casa.

—Será mejor que nos separemos —sugirió McCarty, dándole las riendas de su caballo a un muchacho junto con una moneda—. Dale un vuelta.

Ed y Jas se internaron entre la multitud, y él sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. ¿Y si el golfillo espía de Fairly se equivocaba y Whit se había cansado de vigilar con aquel calor? ¿Y si Rosalie había elegido ese día precisamente para desaparecer de su vida? ¿Y si el gordo era un proxeneta y Rosalie se encontraba en ese mismo instante en una fétida bodega, rumbo al continente?

En ese momento, se produjo un alboroto entre la multitud a su izquierda y él sintió que lo empujaban. De pie, rodeada por un montón de gente que miraba boquiabierta el espectáculo, estaba Rosalie. Un hombre grande y obeso la agarraba de la muñeca. McCarty retrocedió un paso y, llevándose los dedos a los labios, emitió un agudo silbido.

—Ven por las buenas, Rosalie —la instaba el hombre—. Seré bueno contigo y no tendrás que seguir sirviendo a los demás. No me hagas llamar a los guardias, muchacha.

Ella permanecía inmóvil, con la resistencia visible en su postura.

—Podemos pasar a recoger a la pequeña Kate —continuó el gordo— y estar de vuelta en York en una semana. Os alegrará volver a ver a vuestra abuelita, ¿verdad que sí?

Oír el nombre de Kate hizo reaccionar a Rosalie, que levantó la mirada, con los ojos brillantes, y entonces vio a McCarty. Lo miró con una expresión desgarrada que él no tardó en descifrar: «Protege a mi hermana».

—Kate no está conmigo —replicó con tono decidido—. Soy yo sola o nada, King. Si nos vamos a York ahora mismo, me iré contigo por las buenas, si no...

—Si no —repitió el hombre con tono desdeñoso, retorciéndole el brazo— nada. Te tengo bien cogida, Rosalie James, y ahora iremos a buscar a tu hermana.

McCarty dio un paso al frente y le retorció la mano con que la sujetaba.

—Si no, más vale que se aparte, señor.

King se frotó la muñeca, observando al conde con agresividad.

—No sé qué le habrá dicho, amigo —dijo el barón con tono pretendidamente amistoso—, o lo que le habrá prometido, pero le agradecería que apartara las manos de mi esposa y permita que nos vayamos pacíficamente a casa, en Yorkshire.

McCarty resopló y rodeó los hombros de Rosalie con un brazo.

—Si usted es su esposo, yo soy el rey. Ha estado acosando a esta mujer sin motivo y la ha tratado de un modo intolerable. Ella trabaja para mí y está bajo mi protección. Déjela en paz.

—¿Que la deje en paz? —gritó King—. ¿Que la deje en paz cuando he cruzado medio país para llevarla de vuelta a casa? Y, por si fuera poco, ha arrastrado a su pobre y confusa hermana con ella, de un lado a otro. Tengo un acuerdo matrimonial firmado y legalizado. Puede estar contenta de que no la demande por incumplir su promesa.

Él dejó que siguiera con su perorata hasta que llegaron Jas y Ed. Sus hermanos se colocaron cada uno a un lado del vociferante personaje, acompañados por el alguacil, que observaba con el cejo fruncido.

—Señor —lo interrumpió entonces el conde con un tono de voz frío y cortante que sobrecogería a cualquiera con algo de sentido común—. Yo no veo que tenga en la mano ese contrato del que habla, y no es usted familia de esta dama. No trato con intermediarios y le aseguro que tampoco con pirómanos. —Le hizo una señal a Jas y a Ed, que agarraron cada uno por un rollizo brazo al hombre—. Quiero que lo arresten por incendio provocado, alguacil, y que lo encarcelen sin fianza. Es posible que la dama aquí presente desee presentar además cargos contra él por agresión, pero ya le avisaremos cuando lo tenga bajo custodia.

—Andando —le ordenó el alguacil a King—. La palabra de su señoría tiene gran peso para mí, lo que significa que está usted arrestado, señor. Acompáñeme por las buenas y no habrá que emplear la justicia real contra sus orondas posaderas.

La multitud prorrumpió en carcajadas cuando Jas y Ed, obedeciendo la orden de McCarty, escoltaron amablemente al detenido tras el alguacil. Él se quedó con Rosalie, y con más dudas que nunca.

—Vamos —dijo, conduciéndola hasta su caballo, al que la ayudó a subir y montó él detrás. Era el joven castrado de Jas, que permaneció inmóvil como una estatua hasta que McCarty le dio la orden de ponerse en marcha. Rosalie guardaba silencio y él tampoco estaba de humor para mantener una peliaguda conversación como aquélla a lomos de un caballo. La sujetó por la cintura y Rosalie se recostó suavemente contra su torso hasta que llegaron a los establos.

Cuando los mozos se llevaron el caballo, McCarty la cogió a ella por la muñeca y la condujo al jardín trasero de la casa, deteniéndose sólo cuando apareció Kate con una cesta en un brazo.

—¡Kate! —Rosalie se soltó de su mano y corrió a abrazar a su hermana—. Oh, Dios mío, menos mal que estás bien.

La chica miró al conde con gesto interrogativo por encima de su hombro.

—Nos hemos encontrado con King en el mercado —le explicó él, observando el abrazo de las dos—. Tenía intención de llevarse a su prometida al norte por las buenas. No era mi intención permitírselo, claro.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo la joven en voz baja, pero clara.

Rosalie retrocedió un paso y parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Kate? —preguntó, mirándola con detenimiento—. ¿Acabas de decir «gracias a Dios»?

—Sí —contestó ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Eso he hecho.

—Entonces, oyes y hablas —comentó McCarty, perplejo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fingiendo no oír?

—Cuando fuiste a Willow Bend, Rosalie —explicó Kate, rogándole que la comprendiera—, lord Ed me llevó a ver a lord Fairly. Es médico, un médico de verdad, y me dijo que podía ayudarme. No quería decírtelo por temor a que fuera sólo temporal, pero llevo así ya días. La de cosas maravillosas que he oído...

—Me alegro tanto por ti —exclamó Rosalie, estrechándola de nuevo entre sus brazos—. Estoy muy feliz, Kate. Háblame, por favor, háblame hasta que me sangren los oídos.

—Te quiero —dijo la chica—. Hacía años que quería decirlo. Te quiero, y eres la mejor hermana que podría tener una chica sorda.

—Yo también te quiero, y éste es el mejor regalo que podría recibir la hermana de una chica sorda —confesó ella, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Venid conmigo las dos —ordenó el conde, rodeándolas a ambas con un brazo—. Por grato que resulte este acontecimiento, me temo que se avecinan problemas.

En vista de que las dos mujeres estaban llorando, tuvo que ser él quien impusiera un poco de sentido común, a menos que quisiera que descubrieran que también tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Las instó a entrar en su estudio, sirvió limonada para todos y reflexionó sobre la situación mientras Rosalie y Kate se miraban como bobas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No se te olvide el azúcar —le advirtió Rosalie, volviéndose hacia él con aquella misma sonrisa—. ¡Oh, McCarty, mi hermana oye! Sólo por eso ha merecido la pena todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿sabes? Si ella y yo no hubiéramos huido de York, no habría podido ir a ver a ese médico. Y si ahora oyes y hablas...

—Ya no resultará tan sencillo declararme incapacitada —terminó Kate, sonriendo también ampliamente.

—A menos... —La sonrisa de Rosalie desapareció. Miró a McCarty con gesto vacilante—. A menos que King y Biers convenzan a las autoridades de que has estado fingiendo tu discapacidad, lo cual no dejaría de ser bastante peculiar.

Él frunció el cejo profundamente.

—En vez de especular sobre el tema, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre ese contrato matrimonial del que hablaba King? ¿Es real?

—Lo es —contestó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada, y la sonrisa convertida en una mueca de asco—. Muy real. En realidad, son dos contratos. Uno me obliga a casarme con él a cambio de dinero que le pagará a mi hermano. El otro obliga a Kate a casarse con él en caso de que yo no lo haga, a cambio del mismo dinero.

—De modo que vuestro hermano os vendió a ese cerdo. —Tenía sentido—. Pero tú no accediste a ir voluntariamente a su pocilga.

—Kate tenía que venir conmigo o yo con ella —expuso Rosalie—. King acordó que, sin importar cuál de las dos se casara con él, proporcionaría hogar a la otra. Aunque me hubiera casado yo, no podría haber protegido a Kate de sus garras.

—Es un depravado.

—Yo no habría rechazado a un pretendiente sin una razón —dijo Rosalie, levantando la barbilla—, sólo por su desafortunada afición a la cocina. Pero hasta las bestias tienen más honor que King.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—La abuela contrató a una fregona de doce años —respondió ella con actitud de cansancio—. La niña casi murió desgarrada tratando de dar a luz al bastardo de King. El bebé no sobrevivió, y la madre de milagro. No era madura para su edad —Rosalie se detuvo y miró a Kate—, y no tenía familia. Él la persiguió como una ave de presa y después la abandonó.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? Se comporta como si fuera de alto rango, al menos él lo cree.

—Royce Arbuthnot, octavo barón King —contestó Rosalie—. Mi prometido.

—No estés tan segura —dijo él, mirándola con el cejo fruncido—. Quiero ver esos contratos porque, en primer lugar, no creo que un acuerdo matrimonial condicional pueda ejecutarse y, en segundo, no podemos olvidar el detalle de la coacción.

Y había además otros muchos aspectos legales, como el hecho de si Biers había formalizado los acuerdos en nombre de sus hermanas, y si Kate era menor cuando lo hizo, o si él firmó en nombre de Rosalie, que no era menor, con lo que el acuerdo vinculaba a Biers, pero no a ella. Sin olvidar el asunto de la custodia del fideicomiso de las jóvenes. ¿Adónde había ido a parar el dinero?

Miró a Kate.

—Mi hermano te acompañará a la mansión de los duques. King no sabe dónde estás, y tampoco sabe que has recuperado el habla y el oído. Es una ventaja que tenemos que aprovechar.

»Y tú —continuó, dirigiendo una implacable mirada a Rosalie—, irás a deshacer esa condenada maleta y te reunirás de nuevo conmigo aquí cuando termines. Y no se te ocurra huir. Dame tu palabra o pondré sobre aviso a todo el servicio de lo que pretendes y estarás vigilada todo el tiempo que no estés conmigo.

—Tienes mi palabra —afirmó con un hilo de voz, levantándose para irse, pero en el último momento se dio la vuelta y abrazó una última vez a Kate.

Tras su marcha, se produjo un largo silencio. Él se sirvió un poco de whisky en la limonada.

—¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho? —le preguntó a la chica, mirándola a los ojos.

—No sé qué es lo que le ha dicho.

—Prácticamente nada —admitió bebiendo un sorbo—. Que tiene secretos que está obligada a guardar y que no puede dejar que yo la ayude. Dios santo.

—Es cierto. Mi abuela nos hizo prometer que no le hablaríamos a nadie de nuestra situación. Rosalie y yo habíamos mantenido nuestra palabra hasta ahora.

McCarty se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? ¿Cómo pudieron obligar a Rosalie a casarse con ese cerdo detestable?

—Era un plan inteligente. —Kate se levantó con un suspiro y se quedó mirando el jardín a través de las vidrieras, con los brazos cruzados—. Biers nos envió a la abuela y a mí a visitar a una amiga de ella y aprovechó para decirle a Rosalie que si no firmaba el condenado acuerdo, se aseguraría de que me declarasen incapacitada. Y a mí me dijo que si no lo firmaba, asfixiaría a la abuela con una almohada. Rosalie no sabe esto, pero yo no creo que Biers fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Claro que lo sería. Ese hermano vuestro es un canalla. Y sospecho que no se le da bien el juego.

—Se le da muy mal. Hace dos años, estábamos endeudados hasta las orejas.

—Probablemente le contó algún cuento a tu abuela también —dijo él, con la mirada fija en su vaso—. ¿Qué crees que haría feliz a Rosalie?

—Volver a casa —respondió la chica—. Saber que la abuela está bien, volver a ver el jardín del abuelo, saber que yo estoy bien. Dejar de huir y de comprobar si alguien está siguiéndote, siempre fingiendo ser algo que no somos.

—¿Y tú, Kate? —El conde se acercó a ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo sólo quiero que Rosalie sea feliz —contestó, tragando saliva y parpadeando muy de prisa—. Ella... ella era tan guapa, tan feliz y adorable cuando vivía el abuelo. En estos últimos dos años se ha visto obligada a trabajar muy duramente para que yo estuviera segura. Merece ser feliz, ser libre y... —Se echó a llorar, incapaz de decir todo lo que quería.

Él dejó el vaso en una mesa, se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Merece todo eso —convino, dándole suaves palmaditas en el hombro—. Y lo tendrá, Kate. Te prometo que tendrá todo lo que quiere.

Cuando Ed y Jas se reunieron con él en la biblioteca, menos de una hora más tarde, Rosalie seguía deshaciendo la maleta mientras su hermana se apresuraba a hacer la suya. McCarty les explicó lo que sabía de la situación de las dos hermanas, complacido al oír que el magistrado había accedido a retrasar dos días la vista de King para fijar la fianza.

—Eso nos da tiempo para llevar a Kate con los duques —dijo, mirando a Ed—. A menos que tengas alguna objeción.

—No me corresponde a mí objetar —repuso el joven, frunciendo los labios—, pero resulta que estoy de acuerdo. A Kate no le hará daño que la mimen un poco, y la duquesa se siente muy mal por haber puesto a Hazlit tras su pista. De esta forma, su excelencia expiará sus pecados y servirá de distracción para el duque de paso.

—Pero eso a ti te supone un problema —señaló Jas.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Ed con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerle creer a nuestro padre que eres un invertido si cada vez que Kate entra en una habitación se te traba la lengua?

—La lengua, Jas, nada más. Si comprendieras el valor que hay que tener para ser sorda y muda en una sociedad que no lo es, a ti también se te trabaría la lengua al verla.

Jas miró a McCarty, que observaba la conversación con expresión neutra.

—Los dos escoltaréis a Kate a la mansión de los duques esta tarde —determinó éste—. De momento, prefiero que os quedéis aquí, vigilando a Rosalie.

—¿No te fías de ella? —preguntó Jas con tono de censura.

—Me ha dado su palabra de que no huiría, pero no estoy seguro de que King sea la única amenaza que tiene encima. Su propio hermano está implicado en los planes del barón y es a quien más beneficia que éste encuentre a Rosalie. ¿Dónde está y cuál es exactamente su participación en esta empresa?

—Buena pregunta —convino Jasper—. Tú ve a ver a los duques y deja a las damas en nuestras capaces manos.

Ed asintió.

—Su excelencia se alegrará tanto de que les confíes la seguridad de una damisela en apuros, que terminará de recuperarse del ataque.

Él asintió, consciente de que su hermano tenía razón. Aun así, enviaba a la mansión ducal a Kate porque sabía que su hogar era seguro, casi una fortaleza, lleno de sirvientes que no dejarían que un desconocido se acercara a la propiedad ni a los miembros de la familia. Además, estaba cerca, lo que simplificaría mucho las cosas si hubiera que ir a por Kate para algo. Y, finalmente, Rosalie también lo consideraba un movimiento inteligente, por lo que, al menos a ese respecto, no discutiría con ella.

La encontró en su salón privado, tomando una taza de té. La odiosa maleta no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Salgo ahora para Moreland House —la informó él—, a pedirles asilo a sus excelencias. Se lo pediré en tu nombre también si quieres.

—¿Quieres que vaya con Kate? —preguntó Rosalie, buscándole la mirada.

—No —contestó él—. Una cosa es pedirles a mis padres que protejan a Kate cuando King ni siquiera sabe que está en la ciudad, y otra muy diferente pedirles que te protejan a ti, cuando yo estoy aquí para hacerlo y encima ya me he encarado con el enemigo, por así decirlo.

—King no es tu enemigo —repuso ella, bajando la vista—. Si no hubiera sido él, mi hermano habría encontrado a otro.

—No estoy tan seguro, Rosalie —replicó McCarty, sentándose en una mecedora—. La sociedad de York es muy provinciana comparada con Londres. Apostaría que no había tantos hombres dispuestos a confabularse con tu hermano para arruinar el patrimonio de tu abuelo, encadenaros a Kate y a ti a hombres repelentes y dejar a vuestra abuela enferma en la miseria.

—Un discurso muy crudo —comentó ella al cabo de un rato.

—Estoy enfadado, Rosalie —le dijo, levantándose de nuevo—. Me temo que se me ha terminado la diplomacia.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—Quiero estarlo, te lo aseguro —respondió él, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo—. Quiero estar furioso, quisiera tumbarte sobre mis rodillas y darte una azotaina hasta que me doliera la mano, quisiera zarandearte y gritarte, y tratar al personal con una aspereza digna de su excelencia.

—Lo siento —se excusó ella, bajando la vista a la alfombra.

—No estoy enfadado contigo —concluyó con tono serio—. Pero tu hermano y su compinche van a tener que responder de esto.

—Estás decepcionado conmigo.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —puntualizó él con tono cansino—. Tanto, que estoy dispuesto a ir a pedirle ayuda al duque, a tirar de todos los hilos necesarios y a pedir los favores que haga falta. Sólo una cosa, Rosalie.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, preparada para oír lo peor: haz la maleta, vete de mi vista y devuélveme las cartas de recomendación.

—Quiero que estés aquí cuando vuelva —dijo, con voz letalmente calmada—. Y espero que tengamos una larga charla cuando se haya resuelto este entuerto.

Ella asintió.

McCarty esperó por si quisiera añadir algo, poner alguna objeción, alguna condición, pero, por una vez, su Rosalie tuvo el sentido común de no llevarle la contraria.

Se dio media vuelta y la dejó allí antes de que lo pensara mejor y empezara a discutir.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

—Vengo a pedirle ayuda —dijo McCarty, mirando a su padre a los ojos.

El duque, que estaba tomando tranquilamente el té en el jardín trasero de su mansión, miró a su hijo como un hombre completamente sano.

—Parece que es buen momento —se quejó el duque—. Tu querida madre no me deja ni comerme la carne sin ayuda. Será mejor que te sientes, hombre, a menos que quieras que me vea levantando el cuello para mirarte.

—Su intención es buena —comentó él con una sonrisa al oírlo.

Su padre puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y cuántas veces ha intentado aplacar tu irritación conmigo utilizando esas mismas palabras? ¿Té?

—Unas cuantas, sí —concedió McCarty—. No quiere perderle, así que tendrá que ser paciente con ella. Y sí, una taza de té no me irá mal.

—¡Paciente! —resopló su excelencia, sirviéndole una taza a su hijo, a la que añadió una cucharada de azúcar—. Esa mujer sabe perfectamente hasta dónde puede presionar, con su Carlisle esto y, querido, lo de más allá. Pero no has venido aquí para oírme quejarme de tu madre y sus buenas intenciones. ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas?

—No estoy seguro —contestó él, aceptando la taza—, pero tiene que ver con una mujer, o mejor dicho, dos.

—Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores —exclamó el duque con una sonrisa—. Continúa, muchacho. Nunca nada es tan grave como uno cree y son muy pocos los aprietos en los que podrías verte y en los que no haya estado yo ya.

Al oír esas palabras, McCarty sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima y volvía a respirar. Hasta se sentía deseoso de contárselo. Le explicó brevemente la situación de Rosalie y Kate y su deseo de ocultar el paradero de esta última.

—Pues claro que es bienvenida —le dijo su padre con el cejo fruncido—. ¿La nieta de Biers? Creo que se casó con aquella... ah, sí, la hermana o la tía o la prima de Bellefonte. Tu madre lo sabrá. Tráela. Tus hermanas la llevarán en palmitas. Lo pasará bien aquí con ellas.

—No puede salir de la mansión —le advirtió McCarty—. A menos que sea para ir a Moreland y en un coche cerrado.

—Yo no puedo abandonar la ciudad hasta que me den permiso tus médicos —le informó el duque—. Estos viejos huesos no podrán regresar al campo de momento.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra? —le preguntó McCarty con un tono de algún modo distinto al de veces anteriores.

—La mortalidad amedranta al principio —contestó su padre—. Crees que morir será horrible, perderte lo que el futuro depara a tus seres queridos, a tus proyectos parlamentarios. Sin embargo, ahora veo que llegará un tiempo en que la muerte será un alivio, y así debió de ser para tu hermano Victor. En determinadas circunstancias no es tanto el hecho de morir, como el de encontrar la paz.

Atónito ante la sinceridad y la hondura de su respuesta, McCarty lo escuchó como hacía años que no lo escuchaba.

—Estoy recuperando las fuerzas —continuó el duque—, y seguiré acosándote unos cuantos años más, espero, pero cuando estaba tan débil y seguro de que mis días habían llegado a su fin, me di cuenta de que hay cosas peores que la muerte. Cosas peores que no asegurar la dichosa sucesión, peores que no conseguir que los lores voten una condenada ley que quiero que se apruebe.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Podría no haber conocido nunca a tu madre —respondió sin más—. Podría haberme quedado inválido durante años, como le ocurrió a Victor. Podría habernos condenado a todos a la ruina y haber dejado las cuentas en peor estado de lo que ya hice. Supongo —añadió con una leve sonrisa— que me estoy dando cuenta de todas las cosas que tengo que agradecer. No te preocupes... —La leve sonrisa se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa—. Esta actitud de humildad no durará mucho y no hace falta que me mires como si hubiera tenido una charla cara a cara con san Pedro. Pero cuando a uno le prohíben todo menos descansar en la cama todo el día, te da por pensar.

—Supongo —admitió él reclinándose en el asiento, casi deseando que su padre hubiera sufrido un ataque al corazón mucho antes.

—Y ahora, hablemos de la señora Hale —continuó el duque—. Tienes razón. Los acuerdos matrimoniales son algo muy serio, pero también lo es el cumplimiento de las condiciones sobre tutela estipuladas en el testamento de un hombre. Otra posibilidad es que existiera un documento aparte con los detalles sobre la tutela, en el que se especifique la administración fiduciaria del dinero de la joven. En ese caso, tendrías que conseguirlo también.

—No es muy probable —señaló McCarty—. Lo más seguro es que se redactara en York y esté en manos de Biers.

—Pero tendrá que traer al menos los documentos de la tutela si es que viene a recoger a sus hermanas. Dices que las dos tienen más de dieciocho años, pero es posible que el convenio de fideicomiso le permitiera controlar su dinero hasta que se casen, o hasta que cumplan los veinticinco, incluso los treinta.

—Puedo preguntarle a Rosalie, pero antes quiero hacerle otra pregunta.

El duque esperó, removiendo el té mientras su hijo consideraba cómo planteárselo.

—Hazlit me dijo que una forma de proteger a Rosalie es casarme con ella. ¿La acogerían la duquesa y usted en el seno de nuestra familia?

Con una exhibición de tacto que habría enorgullecido a la mismísima duquesa y que a McCarty impresionó sinceramente, el duque se inclinó hacia adelante y rellenó ambas tazas.

—Le hice esta misma pregunta a tu madre —admitió—, puesto que, según mis hijos, no siempre se puede confiar en mi juicio. Te voy a decir lo mismo que me contestó ella, porque creo que es la respuesta más adecuada: confiamos en tu sabia elección, y si Rosalie Hale lo es, estaremos encantados de darle la bienvenida en nuestra familia. Al fin y al cabo, a tu madre no la eligió mi padre, y no procedía de cuna más alta que tu Rosalie.

—Entonces, ¿la aceptarían?

—Sí, pero Emmett...

Su padre no lo llamaba por su nombre de pila desde la muerte de Bart, y McCarty tuvo que desviar la vista.

—Eres un hombre decente —continuó el anciano aristócrata—, demasiado, a veces, creo yo. Lo sé, lo sé —dijo, agitando una mano—. Soy propenso a buscar los atajos para cualquier cosa, a optar por prácticas dudosas en ocasiones, a utilizar mi posición a la primera oportunidad, pero tú eres todo lo contrario. Tú no incumplirías tus obligaciones ni aunque el Señor Todopoderoso te diera permiso para hacerlo. Así pues, lo diré yo ya que el Señor Todopoderoso no está aquí para hacerlo: no te cases con ella por lástima o por obligación, o porque creas equivocadamente que quieres que una mujer se sienta en deuda contigo antes de contraer matrimonio. Cásate con ella porque no imaginas el resto de tu vida sin su presencia y sabiendo que por su parte siente lo mismo.

—Me está diciendo que me case por amor —concluyó McCarty, aturdido y emocionado.

—Eso hago, sí, y estaría bien que se lo dijeras a tu madre, porque últimamente ando muy necesitado de sus bendiciones y es posible que éste haya sido el único consejo bueno que te he dado en la vida.

—¿El único consejo bueno? —repitió McCarty—. ¿No fue usted quien me dijo que dejara que Jas me eligiera los caballos? ¿No fue usted quien dijo que Ed no debería alistarse para poder vigilar a Bart? ¿No fue usted quien sugirió el proyecto del canal?

—Incluso un cerdo ciego encuentra una bellota de vez en cuando —bromeó el duque—. O eso me recuerda mi hermano Tony.

—Conseguiré esos contratos —afirmó McCarty, levantándose—. Y también los convenios de tutela y fideicomiso si ustedes cuidan de Kate.

—No dudes que lo haremos —le garantizó su padre, levantándose también—. Ve a saludar a tu madre antes de irte.

—Lo haré —asintió él acercándose para darle un breve abrazo. Para su sorpresa, el duque le devolvió el gesto.

—Dale recuerdos a St. Just —dijo luego, con una sonrisa encantadora—. Dile que no se haga tanto de rogar.

—Vendrá con Ed esta noche —le informó McCarty—, pero le daré los recuerdos igualmente.

Su padre lo vio entrar en la casa y no le sorprendió que, al cabo de unos minutos, la duquesa saliera al jardín a reunirse con él.

—Deberías estar durmiendo la siesta —lo regañó su esposa—. McCarty se ha comportado de un modo extraño.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó el duque, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

—Ha entrado en casa, me ha dado un beso en la mejilla y me ha dicho: «Su excelencia me ha aconsejado que me case por amor», y se ha marchado. No es propio de él. —La duquesa frunció el cejo—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Carlisle?

—Ese chico siempre cumple su palabra —comentó su marido, sonriendo—. Me siento mucho mejor, Esme. Hicimos un buen trabajo con McCarty. Conoce sus obligaciones, de verdad que sí. Será un buen duque.

Besó a su mujer en la mejilla.

—Pero lo más importante, es que es un buen hijo, y será todavía mejor padre.

—A partir de ahora, serás mi invitada. Eres nieta y hermana de un conde, y toda una dama —dijo McCarty.

—Una dama no dormiría bajo tu techo sin una carabina.

—Claro que no, pero tus circunstancias permiten que nos tomemos algunas licencias. Kate está a salvo en la mansión y tú estarás a salvo conmigo.

Rosalie se levantó del sofá de la biblioteca.

—¿Y si no puedes protegerme? ¿Y si el contrato matrimonial es auténtico? ¿Y si al incumplirlo yo, el maldito barón adquiere el derecho a casarse con Kate?

—Puedo decirte ahora mismo, sin ningún género de dudas, que el contrato de tu hermana no es válido —la tranquilizó él—. Está firmado por ella que, como menor, no puede formalizar contratos vinculantes excepto para cuestiones indispensables de la vida. Aunque un esposo pueda considerarse algo indispensable, está en su derecho de renunciar al alcanzar la mayoría de edad. En estos mismos momentos, los abogados de la familia están redactando el repudio, aunque nos sería de gran ayuda ver el contrato que ella firmó.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de eso?

—Estoy absolutamente seguro —afirmó él con rotundidad—. Me paso horas y horas cada día leyendo contratos de todo tipo, Rosalie, y estudié leyes en la universidad, profesión adecuada para los hijos menores. No pueden obligar a Kate a casarse con King.

—Gracias —dijo ella, reclinándose en el asiento, como sin fuerzas—. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—De nada.

Al menos, no le estaba diciendo que quería darle una buena azotaina y tampoco la estaba sacando de la casa por una oreja, de momento. Pero ahora se había enterado de la clase de mujer que era, una mujer capaz de firmar un contrato que no tenía intención de cumplir; una mujer que huía de casa para escapar a sus obligaciones; capaz de mentir, ocultarse y volver a huir con tal de evitar la seguridad y la respetabilidad para su hermana y para ella.

McCarty se sentó en la mecedora frente al sofá.

—Tenemos que hablar de otro asunto.

Rosalie recordó que tenían una conversación pendiente. Él le había advertido que debían hablar largo rato, y qué mejor momento que aquél.

—Te escucho.

—Esto no te va a sonar bien —comenzó McCarty con un suspiro—, pero creo que es hora de que te rindas y te cases conmigo.

—¿Que me rinda y me case contigo? —repitió Rosalie con un hilo de voz. Eso no se lo esperaba y, en cierta forma, era peor que las otras alternativas que sí había barajado—. ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Si me caso contigo —continuó él con tono razonable—, lo peor que podrá hacerte King es denunciarte por incumplimiento de una promesa. En vista de que estaba dispuesto a pagar por el privilegio de casarse contigo, no estoy muy seguro de que pueda reclamar daños y perjuicios siquiera. Es la única forma de impedirle a él o a cualquier otro que intente casarse contigo bajo circunstancias extrañas pergeñadas por tu hermano.

—Pero si me denuncia, significa que te verás envuelto en un escándalo.

—La familia Cullen tiene una posición lo bastante elevada como para que las acusaciones de King se queden en simple flor de un día. Cásate conmigo, Rosalie, y se terminarán todos tus problemas.

Rosalie observó al hombre que se mecía tranquilamente frente a ella, mordiéndose una uña. Casarse con él y poner fin a todos sus problemas...

Casarse con él, pensó con amargura, y sus problemas no harían más que empezar. McCarty no le había dicho que la amara, no había pedido que su hermano y su desagradable amigo se rebajaran a hacer lo que habían hecho. A ella no la habían criado para ser duquesa y la alta sociedad se encargaría de recordarle una y otra vez que se había casado con alguien que estaba muy por encima de su posición.

—Me siento halagada —confesó, mirándose las manos entrelazadas encima del regazo—, pero ¿no podemos esperar a ver cómo se resuelve el asunto?

—Vuelves a rechazarme —dijo él—. Qué testaruda eres. —Se levantó y sonrió—. Claro que, si no fuera por tu testarudez, ahora estarías casada con King, y no quiero considerar la posibilidad ni en un caso hipotético. Te he asignado la habitación más grande. Deja que te acompañe. Estás que te caes de sueño.

Rosalie no se había dado cuenta de que McCarty había hecho que cambiaran sus cosas de sitio. Aceptó su brazo, aturdida. Estaba cansada, física y emocionalmente. Había sido un día lleno de acontecimientos, un día de alegrías, alivio y pérdida.

—Eres mi invitada —reiteró él cuando terminó de encender las velas del dormitorio—. Que duermas bien. Te prometo que voy a ocuparme de resolver este asunto. Piensa en mi proposición. Tal vez puedas darme una respuesta mañana por la mañana.

Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se dio media vuelta, dejándola sentada en la cama, mirando a la chimenea sin verla realmente.

Desde que se enteró de que estaba prometida a otro hombre, no la había tocado como amante. Le había ofrecido el brazo, su hospitalidad y su nombre al pedirle matrimonio, pero no había sido capaz de tocarla como lo haría un enamorado.

Estaba claro, pensó Rosalie mientras se quedaba dormida. McCarty era un hombre que cumplía sus obligaciones, y necesitaba un heredero. Ella lo atraía sexualmente lo suficiente. A pesar del engaño, podría darle uno o dos hijos. Sin embargo, Rosalie sabía que le debía mucho más que eso. Se quedó dormida dándole vueltas a cómo podría evitarle lo que él más detestaba: tener que casarse por obligación.

Varias puertas más allá, en el mismo pasillo, McCarty yacía desnudo en su cama, maldiciendo su soledad, a su invitada y su poca propia delicadeza. ¿Es hora de que te rindas y te cases conmigo? ¿Era ésa manera de pedirle matrimonio a una mujer? Se sintió tentado de levantarse, salir al pasillo y llevarla a rastras a su habitación, pero que él lo deseara no era que ella capitulara.

—Ya ves, papá, no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida sin su presencia, pero estoy seguro de que por su parte no siente lo mismo.

En ese momento, llamaron muy suavemente a la puerta y el corazón se le desbocó preguntándose si sería Rosalie. Se echó la bata por encima y abrió, pero en el corredor estaba Jas, con una tenue sonrisa.

—He visto la luz por debajo de la puerta y he pensado que tal vez te gustaría saber que King está de nuevo en libertad.

—Creía que tendríamos un par de días.

—El magistrado ha tenido que salir de la ciudad y adelantar las vistas orales —explicó su hermanastro—. Alguien ha pagado la fianza de nuestro querido barón.

—Entra. —Se hizo a un lado y encendió unas cuantas velas más—. ¿Sabemos quién ha sido?

—Un tal Riley Whitford —contestó Jas—. Más conocido como viejo Whit, domiciliado hasta hace poco en Seven Dials y demás barrios bajos, en los que la delincuencia está a la orden del día.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó McCarty, sentándose en el sofá de su salón.

—Estuvo involucrado en un asunto de carreras amañadas cuando me fui a la guerra de España —respondió Jasper entrando en el salón—. Un tipo listo. Siempre encuentra a alguien que cargue con las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Era el que vigilaba mi casa —comentó él, frunciendo el cejo—. Deja de andar de un lado para otro, por favor, y siéntate como el caballero que su excelencia, la duquesa, cree que eres.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan engañada? —Jas puso los ojos en blanco, con un gesto que lo convertía en una versión más morena del duque. Pero se sentó en un sillón y se volvió para mirar a su hermanastro a la cara—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Rosalie?

—Le he pedido mil veces que se case conmigo —respondió con un suspiro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y aparentemente a Jas con su franqueza—. No quiere ni oír hablar de ello, aunque la última vez me ha dado largas en vez de rechazarme de plano.

—Las aguas están un poco revueltas —señaló el otro con sequedad.

—Y casarnos las devolverían a su cauce —auguró McCarty—. Si se casara conmigo, pondría fin a los tejemanejes de su hermano, su abuela estaría a salvo y King no sería más que un recuerdo desagradable.

—Un hombre así le daría escalofríos a cualquier mujer, pero tal vez Rosalie tenga razón.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? —Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

—Vuestras circunstancias son bastante inusuales —comenzó Jasper—. Te muestras protector con ella y probablemente no estás viendo las cosas con claridad. Rosalie no es hija de un duque, con quien se espera que te cases, ni siquiera hermana de un marqués. Está por debajo de ti en la escala social y carece de dote suficiente. Además, no es tan joven como debería serlo la esposa que necesitas.

—¿Joven? —repitió él—. ¿Te refieres a que sólo podrá darme cinco hijos en vez de diez retoños?

—Tú tienes la obligación de asegurar la sucesión —prosiguió su hermanastro, cuyas palabras tuvieron mayor impacto sobre él, porque las pronunció en voz baja—. Y Rosalie lo comprende.

—A la mierda la dichosa sucesión —soltó McCarty—. El duque me ha dado permiso para que me case por amor, es más, me ha exigido que me case sólo por amor.

—¿Estás diciendo que la amas? —preguntó Jas en voz más baja aún.

—Pues claro que la amo —repuso él casi gritando—. ¿Por qué si no iba a tomarme tantas molestias por su seguridad? ¿Por qué si no iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo más veces de las que recuerdo? ¿Por qué si no iba a ir a pedirle ayuda a nuestro padre? ¿Por qué si no estaría discutiendo a estas horas aquí contigo cuando la mayoría de la gente duerme o disfruta de otras actividades de alcoba más agradables?

Jasper se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

—Si la amas, está claro lo que tienes que hacer.

—Conque está claro, ¿eh? —dijo él, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Si la amas, dale lo que quiere de ti —continuó Jas—. No importa lo difícil o irracional que pueda parecerte. Tú no te comportas como el duque, que cree que el amor le da derecho a saber mejor que sus propios hijos, ya adultos, lo que los hace felices o lo que está bien para ellos.

McCarty se sentó bruscamente, desalentado.

—Insinúas que podría intimidarla.

—Sabes que podrías, Emmett. Ella te está agradecida, está sola, sin nadie en quien apoyarse y bastante enamorada de ti.

—Eres mezquino, Jasper St. Just —espetó McCarty con un suspiro—. Cruel, de hecho.

—No me gustaría que Rosalie o tú lamentarais la unión. Y mereces la verdad.

—Eso es lo que ella me dice. Me has dado mucho en que pensar y no muy alentador.

—Piénsalo de esta manera —le aconsejó su hermanastro, dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa—: Si no te casas con ella ahora, puedes quedarte sentado, lamentándolo hasta que no lo aguantes más, y casarte con ella después.

—Entendido. Buenas noches, St. Just. ¿Saldrás a montar por la mañana?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —contestó el otro con una sonrisa, marchándose a continuación.

Él se quedó allí plantado, con el cejo fruncido, maldiciendo a Jas porque tenía razón. Si estuviera en su lugar, el duque se habría casado con Rosalie, discutido con ella hasta agotar su paciencia, seducido y discutido un poco más, hasta que se hubiera avenido a sus deseos. Resultaba tentador: hacerle el amor a Rosalie hasta hacerle perder el sentido, dejarla embarazada incluso, colmarla de atenciones y mimos, y mandar a King a su casa con viento fresco.

Pero el hermano de Rosalie ya había tratado de tomar decisiones en su nombre y el duque había hecho lo mismo no pocas veces con él. No era forma de tratar a alguien a quien se ama.

De modo que lo único que podía hacer era resolver sus problemas, proporcionarle protección y dejar que se marchara si eso era lo que quería.

Pero detestaba que el honor —y el amor— lo obligaran a comportarse de ese modo.

—Confío en que hayas dormido bien —le dijo McCarty educadamente durante el desayuno.

—Muy bien —mintió Rosalie con la misma buena educación—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo no —contestó él, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta—. Aunque después de salir a montar esta mañana, me encuentro mucho mejor. Lamento que no puedas salir hoy de casa.

—¿No puedo salir? —Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, por encima de la taza de té. McCarty se estaba comportando como el conde que era. No había ni pizca de humor o cariño en sus ojos ni en su voz.

—King ha salido bajo fianza —le explicó—. Yo no descartaría que intentara raptarte de nuevo.

—Entiendo. —Rosalie dejó la taza en la mesa y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Él le puso una mano en el brazo y ella cerró los ojos, deleitándose en el consuelo que le ofrecía aquella sencilla caricia.

—Aquí estás a salvo. Y, en cualquier caso, ese hombre no puede obligarte a hacer nada. Prométeme que no saldrás del jardín.

—Te lo prometo —accedió—. Y después, ¿qué? No puedo quedarme aquí encerrada hasta que se dé por vencido. No lo hará. Han pasado dos años y ha invertido una considerable suma de dinero en seguirme la pista.

—He hecho que lo arresten por incendio premeditado —le recordó él—. No creo que le permitan abandonar Londres so pena de violar la libertad condicional, por muy barón que sea. Tú lo has acusado de agresión, aunque no creo que los cargos prosperen si es cierto que posee ese contrato matrimonial que dice.

—Lo tiene —confirmó Rosalie—. Anoche estuve intentando recordar los detalles, pero lo firmé hace más de dos años y mi hermano no quiso que leyera el documento.

—Estoy impaciente por conocer a ese hermano tuyo. Mis hermanas y mi madre saben que no tienen que firmar nada, sin haberlo leído bien antes.

—Tú eres un buen hermano. Y ellas son buenas hermanas.

McCarty levantó la vista de la tostada que estaba untando con mantequilla.

—¿Y tú habrías sido una buena hermana dejando que King se casara con Kate?

—No, pero no he sido una buena hermana para Biers al negarme a casarme con el barón —respondió ella.

Él dejó la tostada y el cuchillo en el plato.

—Tenías dos opciones, Rosalie, casarte con King, y en ese caso ese hombre habría podido obtener placer de ti o de Kate indistintamente, o utilizar a tu hermana para controlarte. Y la otra opción era casarte con King y dejar a Kate al cuidado de tu hermano, que la habría vendido al mejor postor a espaldas de King. Ambas alternativas son impensables.

Cogió la tostada de nuevo y, con voz fría y calmada, añadió:

—Tú ideaste una tercera opción; lo mejor que podías hacer, dadas las circunstancias.

—Sí —afirmó, agradecida por el resumen, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué se mostraba tan distante.

—Hasta que me conociste —continuó el conde—. Porque entonces surgió una cuarta alternativa.

—Podría haber roto la promesa que le hice a mi abuela —dijo ella, levantándose—. Y haber corrido el riesgo de que no te rieras de mí y me devolvieras a los amorosos brazos de King, como la persona artera que soy. Enfrentarte al prometido de alguien por un contrato matrimonial no es algo que todos los condes estén dispuestos a hacer así como así.

Él no se levantó.

—Merezco algo más que eso.

—Sí —continuó Rosalie casi llorando—, mereces mucho más. Y si nos casamos...

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin terminar la frase, dejándolo a él pensando en ello, incapaz de descifrar su significado. Si se casaban, ¿qué?

—Veo que empezamos el día bien —comentó Jas, entrando en el salón.

—Cállate —le espetó McCarty, pasándole la tetera—. Y no se te ocurra darme otro consejo por la mañana temprano. No me gusta ver a Rosalie tan disgustada.

—Ni a mí —repuso su hermanastro, sirviéndose una taza de té con el cejo fruncido—. Y tampoco me gusta verte a ti disgustado. ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

—Tengo que ver a Quil, y también le he pedido a Hazlit que se pase por aquí. Quiero que una modista venga a ver a Rosalie y espero que, de ese modo, no nos crucemos en todo el día. ¿Y tú?

—Yo voy a ir a hacerles una visita a mis amigos del ejército —contestó Jas, atacando la montaña de huevos revueltos que se había servido—. Creo que estaré de vuelta al mediodía y tengo intención de comer con Rosalie.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo él, levantándose, no muy contento ante la perspectiva del día que se le presentaba—. Dile que...

Jas negó con la cabeza.

—Díselo tú.

La mañana se le hizo interminable, sin que Rosalie apareciera por allí para llevarle un vaso de limonada o un trozo de mazapán, o para añadir agua a las flores. Sólo trabajo y más trabajo. Se despidió de Quil bastante antes de la hora de la comida, y fue un alivio que Benjamin Hazlit eligiera precisamente esa hora para ir a verlo.

—¿Le apetece quedarse a comer? —sugirió el conde—. Mi cocina no es muy elaborada, y menos con este calor, pero sabemos combatir bien el hambre.

—Acepto su generosa invitación —contestó el investigador—. Hace una eternidad que he desayunado y no ha sido una comida muy opípara.

McCarty pidió que les subieran una bandeja, dando gracias al cielo por tener una excusa para no comer con Jas y con Rosalie en la terraza. Cuando llegó la comida, quedó patente que ésta no se estaba comportando como lo haría una invitada: había una margarita en un búcaro en sendas bandejas y mazapán envuelto en una servilleta de lino, atada con un ramillete de violetas.

—Su cocina no será elaborada —señaló Hazlit—, pero alguien adora a su conde.

—O que las bandejas de la comida estén bien presentadas —dijo él. A continuación, le resumió las alegaciones del barón King referentes al contrato matrimonial firmado por Rosalie y le dijo que Kate estaba escondida en la mansión de los duques.

—Un movimiento muy inteligente —comentó Hazlit—. Divide y vencerás, por así decir. Cuando recibí su nota, hice algunas pesquisas sobre el barón.

—¿Y? —preguntó McCarty, deteniéndose a medio morder un sándwich de pollo.

—Es muy mal actor —contestó el investigador—. Ha estado dando la lata por todos los burdeles de tres al cuarto, tratando de conseguir chicas jóvenes y empleando a jóvenes delincuentes para que espiaran su casa.

«Mi pobre Rosalie.»

El investigador le informó también de que habían identificado a King como el hombre que compró una gran cantidad de aceite de lámpara, «hasta la última mancha de grasa de su pañuelo de cuello». El caballero que lo acompañaba, más alto que él, se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano. Hazlit le dijo que no descartaba que volvieran a intentar secuestrar a Rosalie.

—¿Por qué no coge sus gruesas posaderas y se vuelve a casa?

El otro hombre se quedó pensativo.

—Hasta el momento, las pruebas de que fuera el causante del incendio son sólo circunstanciales. No se puede hacer una acusación formal. Dice que posee un contrato matrimonial que considera válido y tiene a Biers con el agua al cuello, económicamente hablando. Está deseando echarle el guante a Rosalie. No parece un hombre lo bastante inteligente como para cortar por lo sano y buscarse a alguna boba que le dé hijos y consienta sus indiscreciones.

—Sí que tendría que ser boba, sí —masculló McCarty—. Odio estar aquí sentado, esperando el siguiente movimiento de esos idiotas.

—Y ellos odian estar sentados sin hacer nada —dijo Hazlit, cogiendo un trozo de mazapán—. Creo que será mejor que se prepare para una maniobra de tipo legal.

—¿Qué clase de maniobra?

—Cargos por intento de secuestro o enajenación de afecto, quebrantamiento de promesa contra Rosalie, exigencias de matrimonio por parte de Biers.

—¿Cree que va a exigirme que me case con ella? —Frunció el cejo con cara de muy pocos amigos—. En nombre de Dios, ¿por qué?

—Si Biers se da cuenta de que es usted un pez mucho más gordo que King, probará suerte.

—Dios bendito. —Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Rosalie y Jas estaban en la terraza. Ella sonreía por algo que él acababa de decirle. Su hermanastro sonreía coqueto, melancólico incluso, encantador. Qué sabandija.

—Esperemos que sea sólo una hipótesis —dijo Hazlit, levantándose—. Si King trata de sacarla de su propiedad, entonces usted podría presentar cargos contra él por intento de secuestro, y ahí acabaría todo el asunto. A menos que esté casada con él, Rosalie puede testificar en su contra ante cualquier tribunal.

—¿A cuánto ascendía el patrimonio del anciano conde? —preguntó McCarty, mirando por la ventana.

Hazlit le dio una cifra realmente impresionante.

Él siguió observando a Jas y Rosalie, que comían entre risas.

—Si Biers lo ha dilapidado todo, ¿no se le puede acusar de negligencia? —inquirió.

—Desde luego que sí —respondió Hazlit, colocándose junto a él delante de la ventana.

—Entonces, tengo que demostrar que Biers es culpable de negligencia —prosiguió McCarty—, y frustrar cualquier intento de secuestro por parte del barón. Rosalie estaría entonces a salvo, aunque sin un penique.

—No tanto. Hay unos fondos que ni el mismísimo Todopoderoso o el arcángel Gabriel podrían desvalijar, una cantidad para uso exclusivo de ella. Su abuela se ha encargado de invertirlo de la forma más inteligente.

—Una buena noticia —observó él, dándose finalmente la vuelta cuando Jas acompañó a Rosalie al interior de la casa—. ¿Sabe a cuánto asciende la suma?

Hazlit se lo dijo. Con ese dinero, una dama podría vivir cómodamente durante bastante tiempo.

Observó a Hazlit recoger sus cosas y comentó:

—Aunque sólo sea por eso, haber tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar las circunstancias de Rosalie me ha servido para apreciar aún más a mi familia, mis hermanos y mis padres.

—Es usted un hombre afortunado —dijo Hazlit—. Con su familia al menos. Pasaré la tarde en The Happy Pig, a ver qué más averiguo. Lo mantendré informado.

—Estaré a la espera —declaró McCarty, acompañando a su invitado hasta la puerta—. Pero la paciencia no es mi fuerte.

No había hecho más que regresar a la biblioteca cuando apareció Jas, seguido por Rosalie.

—¿Quién era ése? —preguntó su hermanastro.

—¿Quién era quién?

—Ese atractivo caballero que nos observaba desde la ventana, el que estaba a tu lado —le respondió Jas.

—Benjamin Hazlit. Nuestro investigador privado. —Se volvió para mirar a Rosalie—. Cree que deberías casarte conmigo.

—Que se case él contigo. Yo creo que debería entrar en un convento.

—Eso sí que sería una gran pérdida —comentó Jas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino él con una tenue sonrisa—. Hazlit dice que esperemos a que el barón intente raptarte de nuevo o a que tu hermano presente cargos contra mí por secuestro.

Rosalie se dejó caer en un sofá.

—Como no se puede acusar a ningún hombre de secuestrar a su esposa, ya tenemos otro motivo más para que me case contigo.

—A mí me suena razonable —comentó McCarty—. Pero veo que no estás muy impresionada.

—No lo estoy, no —admitió ella, levantándose bruscamente—. ¿Y qué es lo que te propones llamando a una modista para que venga a verme?

—Me proponía que te hicieran unos vestidos —contestó él—. Vestidos que no sean de color gris o marrón o gris amarronado o marrón grisáceo. Me proponía que disfrutaras de la moda de Londres y pasaras un rato haciendo lo que hacen las damas de buena cuna. Me proponía que te distrajeras. ¿Qué creías que me proponía?

—Oh —exclamó ella, sentándose de nuevo.

—Creo que voy a ir a ver cómo están mis caballos y tal vez salga a dar una vuelta con alguno —intervino Jas, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Con este calor? —le preguntó McCarty, incrédulo. Su hermanastro estaba volcado con sus caballos.

—Un paseo muy corto —se explicó Jas por encima del hombro, dejándolos a solas en la biblioteca.

«¿Por qué me ignora?», se dijo Rosalie. Pero en realidad sabía por qué: McCarty la estaba tratando como si fuera una huésped, pero no una mujer de la que estuviera enamorado.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que su relación con el conde había sido una preocupación constante por él. Preocupación por decepcionarlo; preocupación por que su relación con ella pudiera afectar de algún modo a su posición social; preocupación por no ser lo que necesitaba de una duquesa. Mirándolo con perspectiva, veía que debería haberse preocupado un poco por sí misma, por que pudieran romperle el corazón y que después tuviera que recoger ella sola los pedazos sin saber cómo.

McCarty la miraba con el cejo fruncido.

—Rosalie, quizá te venga bien dormir una pequeña siesta.

—¿Como si fuera un niño enfurruñado? Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Y tú?

Él le sonrió, una sonrisa perezosa, traviesa y tentadora que la alentó de forma inconmensurable.

«Te eché mucho de menos anoche», pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No pudo cuando vio que un cejo fruncido reemplazaba a su sonrisa.

—¿Sabías que eres una mujer rica? —le preguntó.

—¿Que soy qué? —le espetó ella, levantándose—. No tiene gracia, McCarty.

—Estás cansada —le dijo, sentándose en su mecedora—. Siéntate, Rosalie, para que podamos hablar de ello.

—¿Hablar de ello? —Ella tomó asiento, pero no le gustó nada la seriedad de su mirada.

—Eres rica —repitió. Le habló a continuación de los fondos que su abuela había estado administrando en su nombre—. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Rosalie James y, en términos económicos, no tienes que casarte con nadie.

—Pero ¿por qué no se me ha permitido utilizar mi dinero? —se quejó ella—. ¿Llevo dos años viviendo de calderilla y ahora vienes tú y me dices que tengo miles de libras a mi nombre?

—Están ahí, esperando a que las reclames.

—¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho mi abuela?

—Puede que no supiera a qué estaba destinada cada parte del dinero cuando tuvisteis que abandonar York —sugirió él con suavidad—. Ella no se encontraba muy bien cuando vinisteis a Londres y algunos abogados son famosos por no soltar prenda de los asuntos que tratan. O tal vez no quisiera arriesgarse a que Biers se enterase, en el caso de que tratara de contactar contigo. Tendrás que preguntárselo directamente.

—Sabía que teníamos una dote cada una —reveló Rosalie, negando con la cabeza—. Aunque es evidente que mi hermano nunca me diría que era dueña de mi propio dinero. Maldito sea.

—Sí —convino McCarty, poniéndose en pie—. Ojalá se pudra en el círculo más gélido del infierno y el barón Tocinete con él. Creo que te hace falta dormir un poco.

—Sí que me hace falta —suspiró Rosalie, mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Había algo que le hacía mucha más falta que una siesta, pero no parecía que él pensara lo mismo. Lo maldijo también—. Me voy, entonces —añadió, levantando la barbilla, con las lágrimas a punto de asomar a sus ojos.

—Nos veremos a la hora de la cena —le dijo McCarty—. También estarán Jas y Ed.

Ella asintió.

¿Por qué demonios lloraba una mujer en su sano juicio al enterarse de que tenía las cuentas perfectamente saneadas?, se preguntó él.

En su caso sí que era motivo de lágrimas. Si no había querido casarse con él cuando creía que no tenía un penique y que tendría que hacer frente a varias demandas legales, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de que quisiera hacerlo ahora que disponía de dinero para no tener que depender de nadie?

Rosalie apareció a la hora de la cena, fresca y despejada después de haberse pasado casi toda la tarde durmiendo. Nunca había comido con los tres hermanos hasta entonces y le parecieron encantadores, aunque el conde no se mostraba tan abierto como Jas y Ed.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con tanto dinero? —quiso saber Jas—. La única respuesta razonable es: comprar un caballo.

—Podría comprarse su propio potrero —señaló Ed—, y más.

—Cuidaré de mi abuela y de mi hermana —contestó ella—. Lo único que quiero es vivir en algún sitio donde podamos cultivar flores.

—¿Volverás al norte? —le preguntó Ed con una sonrisa titubeante.

—No lo sé. Todos los amigos de mi abuela están allí. Y mis mejores recuerdos también.

—Pero también algunos no tan buenos —insinuó McCarty, rellenándole la copa de vino.

—También. Siempre he creído que tenía más sentido cultivar flores en un clima más benigno, pero puede que sean más necesarias en el norte.

—¿Las cultivarás para comercializarlas? —inquirió Jas.

—No lo sé —respondió Rosalie, cuya mirada se encontró con la del conde—. Hasta que las cosas se resuelvan, y hasta que tenga la oportunidad de arreglar algunas cuestiones con la abuela y con Kate, no sirve de mucho especular. ¿Queréis que os deje solos con el oporto y los puros?

—Nunca me ha gustado fumar —dijo McCarty y sus hermanos le dieron la razón—. ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros a tomar una copa antes de irte a dormir, Rosalie?

—Gracias, pero no —contestó ella, levantándose, con lo que los tres hermanos la imitaron—. Sois una maravillosa compañía, pero se me cierran los ojos de sueño.

—Te acompañaré para encenderte las velas —se ofreció McCarty, tendiéndole el brazo. Rosalie lo aceptó y se deleitó en secreto con el contacto. Cuando nadie los oía, él se detuvo y la miró con el cejo fruncido—. ¿Estás enferma o algo?

—Sólo estoy cansada.

—Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo —convino él, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

Rosalie sintió ganas de gritar de rabia, pero se contuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación.

—¿Es así como tiene que ser, McCarty? —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró mientras él encendía las velas.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, encendiendo las velas del candelabro que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿De repente soy como una hermana para ti? —Rosalie comenzó a ir de un lado para otro—. ¿Una desconocida? ¿Una invitada con quien has de mostrarte cordial?

—No eres una hermana para mí —contestó él, volviéndose para mirarla. Los planos de su rostro se marcaron de forma agresiva a la tenue luz de la habitación—. Pero estás bajo mi protección en calidad de invitada de esta casa. También eres una mujer que ha rechazado repetidamente mis honestas intenciones. No te haré proposiciones deshonestas.

—¿Por qué no? —le espetó, deseando, por una cuestión de dignidad, poder mantener la boca cerrada—. Antes bien dispuesto que estabas.

—Antes te estaba cortejando —puntualizó él— y fueron deslices, lo admito. Pero las circunstancias han cambiado para los dos.

—¿Porque mi abuelo era conde?

—Eso marca una diferencia —asintió, mirándola impávido—. O debería. Pero lo más importante es que eres la víctima en potencia de un segundo intento de secuestro, y tu hermano es culpable de negligencia, como poco.

—No puedes demostrarlo —dijo Rosalie. Más que fatiga, lo que sentía era el peso de la retirada de sus atenciones.

Él se le acercó, pero vaciló antes de alargar la mano para ponerle un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Estás cansada, tu vida es un verdadero caos y, aunque podría abordarte con fines sexuales ahora mismo, no sería digno de un caballero. Ya me he sobrepasado bastante. No quiero agravar mis errores.

—¿Y sería indigno de un caballero simplemente abrazarme? —preguntó ella, volviéndole la espalda.

Él le dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente con ojos insondables.

—Ponte el camisón —le ordenó—. Iré a prepararte una manzanilla.

Rosalie se quedó de pie en mitad de la habitación durante un buen rato después de que McCarty se marchara, con el corazón roto al comprender que tan sólo estaba recibiendo mimos de alguien que ya no la deseaba. Pero ella sí lo deseaba a él, eso seguro. Sin embargo, deseo y voluntad de destruir el futuro de un buen hombre eran dos cosas bien distintas.

Aun así, le dolía mucho ver que ella lo echaba de menos con un palpitante dolor sordo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, mientras que él no. Lo había decepcionado y había rechazado repetidas veces sus honestas proposiciones, y ahora McCarty ya no quería saber nada de ella, había puesto punto final.

—¿Lista para acostarte? —le preguntó él, entrando en la habitación con la infusión—. Todavía llevas el pelo recogido. ¿Quieres que te haga una trenza?

Ella dejó que la peinara, se dejó apaciguar por su amabilidad y sus conocidas caricias, por su preciosa voz de barítono mientras le describía la conversación que había tenido con su padre y otros detalles del día. Después se tumbó a su lado en la cama y le frotó suavemente la espalda. Rosalie se durmió tranquila sintiendo su mano en su dorso y su aliento en el cuello.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente, más tarde que nunca, y no había ni rastro de la visita de McCarty.

Rosalie durmió mucho en los días siguientes. Perdió el apetito y lloraba con facilidad, lo que obligaba a los tres hombres con los que vivía a comportarse especialmente bien. Lloraba con la música de Ed, con las cartas que le enviaba Kate, con el gato de extraño pelaje que se sentaba en la ventana de la sala de música a escuchar a Beethoven. Lloraba cuando no le salían bien los arreglos florales y cuando McCarty la abrazaba por las noches.

Lloraba tanto que el conde se lo comentó a su padre.

—Probablemente esté en estado —aventuró éste, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si no era muy llorona antes y ahora no para, será mejor que te prepares. ¿Sabes si tiene el período?

—No lo tiene —contestó él—, pero no come mucho, al menos en las comidas.

—¿Le duelen cuando la tocas? —El duque se llevó la mano al pecho—. ¿Utiliza el orinal cada cinco minutos?

—No lo sé —contestó McCarty, sonrojándose, aunque no le resultaría difícil averiguarlo.

—Tu madre era muy llorona. Nunca ha sido una mujer muy sentimental a pesar de su buen corazón, pero yo siempre sabía cuándo iba a tener lugar un feliz acontecimiento para la familia cuando empezaba a llorar y a dormir a todas horas.

—Entiendo —reconoció su hijo con una sonrisa. Había detalles íntimos de la vida de sus padres que desconocía. Un profundo cariño y sentido del humor.

El duque dejó de sonreír antes de añadir:

—Tu madre se mostraba muy cariñosa cuando estaba en estado. No es que no lo sea siempre, pero tenía más ganas de que la abrazara y le hiciera mimos; para mi deleite. Si esa mujer lleva a tu hijo en su seno, McCarty, eso proporciona una perspectiva muy diferente.

—Cierto.

—No estoy orgulloso de ser el padre de dos hijos bastardos —continuó su padre frunciendo el cejo—, aunque en mis tiempos se consideraba algo natural. La época no es ahora tan tolerante.

—No lo es —convino McCarty. Se sentó, mientras el peso de una posible paternidad iba calándole poco a poco—. No me gustaría traer al mundo hijos bastardos.

—Me alegro —dijo el duque con una tenue sonrisa—. Pero es a la madre del bebé a quien vas a tener que convencer. Será mejor que no te preocupes por ello ahora. A veces, las cosas se solucionan solas, independientemente de nuestros esfuerzos.

Él no oía casi lo que le decía su padre, encantado con la idea de tener un hijo con Rosalie. Tenía la sensación de que así debía ser, era un buen presentimiento. Ella sería una madre maravillosa y haría de él un padre tolerable.

«Papá.»

La palabra cobró un significado más profundo para él, que se volvió para mirar al duque.

—¿Nunca sintió miedo? —preguntó—. ¿Diez hijos, de tres mujeres diferentes y siendo duque?

—No me comportaba como tal —contestó el hombre con un resoplido—. Al menos al principio. Pero los niños tienen la capacidad de llevarlo a uno por el buen camino aun antes de haberlo encontrado. Los niños y sus madres. En respuesta a tu pregunta: al principio no me daba cuenta, pero entonces nació Jasper y después Bree, y ahí empecé a sentir que mi niñez estaba tocando a su fin. No me sentía muy optimista ante la perspectiva, McCarty. Muchos hombres de nuestra posición consideran la niñez perpetua un derecho divino. Afortunadamente, conocí a tu madre y ella me enseñó lo mucho que tenía que temer.

—Pero siguió teniendo hijos. No debió de amedrentarle mucho cuando decidió abrazar la paternidad con tanta frecuencia.

—Qué bobo eres, hijo —exclamó el duque con una resplandeciente sonrisa—. Era a tu madre a quien me gustaba abrazar. Lo sigue haciendo, aunque probablemente te espante oírlo.

—Tiene razón. No quiero oírlo —convino él con una sonrisa.

La del duque se atenuó.

—Lo importante es que, con los hijos, no se tiene elección, McCarty. Una vez que los traes a este mundo, tu obligación es hacerlo lo mejor que puedas. Si tienes suerte, siempre hay otro progenitor cerca para echar una mano cuando te comportas como un tonto y, si no, haces las cosas al buen tuntún. Mira a Gwen Hollister, o Gwen Allen, mejor dicho. Ella lo hizo al buen tuntún y Rose es una niña maravillosa.

—Sí que lo es. Mucho. Debería decírselo a su madre alguna vez.

Cambió entonces el tema de conversación para entretener a su padre con los detalles de la última visita que le había hecho a su sobrina. Cualquiera diría que habían pasado siglos desde que su excelencia se presentó en Welbourne dando voces, pero cuando oía a su padre contar historias de Victor y sus hermanos, McCarty tenía la intensa sensación de que se estaba recuperando, y no sólo del ataque al corazón que había sufrido.

Se despidió de él tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no recordaba haber vuelto a casa. Menos mal que _Pericles_ se sabía el camino, porque McCarty iba más concentrado en la perspectiva de la paternidad que en esquivar obstáculos por las calles. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, se sentó con un calendario y empezó a contar los días.

Había llevado a nana Fran de vuelta de la mansión y decidió encargarle que controlara discretamente el estado de salud de Rosalie. Según sus cálculos, no habían tenido relaciones íntimas durante sus días más fértiles, pero el cuerpo de las mujeres era un misterio, y tampoco había tomado precauciones para evitar la concepción.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta, y la realidad lo golpeó como si hubiera chocado contra un coche de caballos, de que con, ese simple hecho, probablemente había reducido las opciones de Rosalie de una forma tan drástica como su propio hermano y King juntos, y que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza comportarse de otro modo. Se quedó allí sentado un buen rato, pensando en ella y en lo que significaba amarla si era cierto que llevaba a su hijo en su seno.

En el mismo momento, Rosalie estaba sentada en la camita de la habitación que había ocupado cuando era ama de llaves del conde, pensando en la extraña sensación de pérdida al saber que ya no era ni siquiera eso para él. Le había parecido alentador ser capaz de ganarse su propio sustento. Cuidar de McCarty y de sus hermanos había sido un trabajo especialmente placentero, porque eran hombres que agradecían los cuidados.

Mientras que ella no llevaba muy bien que la cuidaran. Últimamente al menos. El conde había hecho las veces de doncella las últimas noches. La había peinado, le había subido una manzanilla y había pasado el final del día charlando plácidamente con ella. Sin embargo, Rosalie había percibido cómo se iba alejando emocionalmente más y más cada noche, a pesar de acariciarle la espalda y abrazarla en la cama.

No diría que se mostraba nervioso ante el contacto físico, pero sí cauteloso. Quería pensar que era una demostración de cariño, pero sus caricias no evidenciaban ninguna clase de deseo sexual. Y la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que, de haber estado excitado, no habría podido ocultárselo. Rosalie se aferraba a los momentos en que le ofrecía consuelo, pero también era plenamente consciente de la clase de consuelo que ya no tenía interés en ofrecer.

Lo estaba perdiendo, lo que dejaba bien claro que su decisión de marcharse —todas las veces que lo había decidido— era lo mejor para los dos.

Puede que fuera lo mejor, pero eso no quería decir que fuera lo más fácil.

—Me están siguiendo —dijo Biers, dando un buen trago de cerveza, la bebida de los campesinos—, por el amor de Dios.

—Eres un caballero bien vestido que pasea por calles casi desiertas —replicó King—. Es normal que llames la atención, igual que yo. Quiero saber por qué has vuelto a Londres, lugar donde no encajas y donde dependes de mi dinero.

Biers puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque me están siguiendo. Un tipo corpulento, moreno, de rasgos duros, como un boyero que regresa al norte con su ganado.

—¿Y qué pinta un boyero en las mejores casas de postas, cuando hay establecimientos para ellos? —planteó el barón, apurando su jarra de cerveza.

—Ahí quiero ir a parar —reveló Biers, asintiendo con la cabeza, contento de no tener que explicarlo todo—. Creí que tú lo sabrías.

—Creíste que yo lo sabría —repitió King frunciendo el cejo—. Llevabas casi una semana de viaje, lo que quiere decir que estarías ya a mitad de camino de York, cuando decidiste dar media vuelta para venir a contármelo.

El otro se quedó mirando su cerveza.

—Me retrasé al salir de la ciudad. Mi caballo perdió una herradura y, cuando se la repusieron, era ya demasiado tarde para partir. Al día siguiente cojeaba y, en vez de comprar otro caballo, tuve que esperar a que se recuperase.

—¿Y cuánto tardaste en darte cuenta de que tenías compañía?

—Unos pocos días —improvisó él—. Avanzaba despacio para que el estado de mi caballo no empeorase.

—Claro —dijo King con el cejo fruncido—. Tú tramas algo, Biers. Pero te lo advierto, será mejor que no me enfades.

—No estoy tramando nada —negó el otro con un dramático suspiro—. Aparte de abusar un poco más de tu hospitalidad. ¿Y cómo es que no tienes a mis hermanas aún?

El barón golpeó con la jarra en la mesa, exigiendo que les llevaran más cerveza y se lanzó a contar un enrevesado cuento de arrestos, acusaciones y demás humillaciones. A tenor de sus divagaciones, Biers concluyó que seguía sin saber dónde se encontraba Kate, pero que había intentado arrancar a Rosalie, al menos una vez, literalmente de los brazos del conde McCarty.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la situación? —preguntó.

Lo habían seguido, sí, pero también se le había ocurrido una idea: Rosalie le serviría más muerta que viva. La dificultad estribaba en que tenía que morir —o al menos parecer que estaba muerta— antes de casarse con King o, de lo contrario, todo su dinero iría a parar a manos del barón. La idea de que éste consiguiera hacerse con una licencia especial y diera comienzo su felicidad conyugal con Rosalie antes de que él la hubiera visto siquiera había sido el motivo de que volviera a Londres.

Sabía que debería ofrecerle a Rosalie la alternativa de fingir su muerte y desaparecer con una buena suma, pero haber colaborado con King durante los últimos dos años le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Los cómplices de un delito son tediosos y una responsabilidad.

Una vez se hubiera ocupado de Rosalie, utilizaría a Kate para aplacar a King. Después, sería fácil tramar un accidente para el barón —darle a beber veneno se le antojaba el método perfecto— y después, como viuda de King, Kate heredaría una buena parte de la riqueza del barón.

Biers se congratuló por haber trazado un plan tan pulcro y limpio, pero para llevarlo a cabo era necesaria su presencia en Londres, donde había más posibilidades de juego, más criminales para contratar y donde podría vigilar a King más de cerca.

—Entonces, ¿cómo propones que recuperemos a nuestra querida Rosalie? —preguntó—. Supongo que el plan de llevártela mientras compraba en el mercado no salió como tú esperabas.

—Ja —resopló King, haciendo una pausa para mirar con ojos libidinosos a la joven camarera que les estaba sirviendo—. Ese maldito McCarty aprovechó su posición para hacer que me arrestaran por incendio intencionado. Retiraron los cargos, por supuesto, lo que me da la excusa perfecta para seguir en la ciudad, fingiendo que estoy enfermo. El plan sigue siendo el mismo: raptar a la chica. Cuando sale a coger flores, está indefensa, y sé de buena tinta que sale al jardín trasero varias veces al día. Esperaremos el momento oportuno.

—¿Así de simple?

—Así de simple —repitió el barón, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Intentar secuestrarla en el mercado fue una mala idea, lo admito. Había demasiada gente. Pero esta vez estaré preparado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió Biers fingiendo un tono despreocupado.

—Que como a ese maldito conde se le ocurra montar alguna escena —King se limpió los labios con el pañuelo—, le sacudiré con el contrato matrimonial. Y para asegurarme de que no pueda hacer nada, esgrimiré también los documentos de tutela.

—No se me había ocurrido —dijo él muy despacio, aunque estaba mintiendo—. ¿Por qué no encargamos a un abogado que vaya a verlo con los documentos? Si es un caballero, como dices que es, debería dejar marchar a Rosalie, y a Kate con ella, suponiendo que esté por aquí cerca.

—No entiendes la forma de actuar de tus pares, Biers. —King se inclinó hacia adelante—. Voy a enseñarle el documento, pero no pienso dejarlo en manos de los abogados del conde para que puedan hacer con él lo que quieran. La clase alta no se dedica al comercio y en cuanto se encuentran con algo que huele mínimamente a negocio se arman tal jaleo que tienen que llamar a sus abogados. Eso llevaría semanas, como poco, y estoy harto de esperar.

—Estoy seguro de ello —dijo Biers, porque también él estaba cansado de esperar a que King pagara todas sus deudas. Pero también era consciente de que cualquier abogado digno de servir a un futuro duque encontraría errores de forma del tamaño de un elefante en aquellos documentos—. Me parece un plan sólido. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

El barón sonrió, una mueca desagradable más que una sonrisa.

—Esperamos a que Rosalie salga a recoger sus malditas flores.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

—¿A qué viene ese cejo fruncido? —preguntó Ed, sirviéndose un vaso de limonada de la que llevaban al estudio para el conde y el señor Quil cada mañana.

—Una carta de Hazlit. —McCarty se la entregó a su hermano. Quil se había marchado ya—. Fue al norte para ver si encontraba a Biers y resulta que éste no estaba más que a un día de distancia de la ciudad, supuestamente esperando a que su caballo se recuperase. Luego regresó a ella y se puso en contacto con King en The Happy Pig.

—Así que ya tenemos a los compinches reunidos —comentó Ed, leyendo la nota por encima—. Me pregunto para qué demonios emprendió el viaje al norte, para empezar.

—Vete tú a saber —dijo el conde, bebiendo un sorbo—. No me parece que sea muy astuto ninguno de los dos.

—Puede que no sean astutos —concedió Ed—, pero sí son despiadados. Incendiaron una propiedad privada por motivos que aún desconocemos. Estamos hablando de un delito penado con la horca, McCarty, y hasta el momento se han salido con la suya.

—Los cargos están pendientes, y sospecho que si cazamos a uno, el otro terminará también implicado.

Ed se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

—King aún no ha implicado a Biers.

—Es posible que se olviden los cargos por incendio intencionado —dijo él—, pero servirán como base en caso de otras acusaciones.

—O como capricho —sugirió Ed.

—Puede —opinó McCarty, fijándose en que su hermano le llevaba la contraria, lo que no era propio de él—. ¿Cómo está la señorita Kate?

—Progresando —respondió, taciturno—. Se está abriendo como una flor. Nuestras hermanas y los duques la aprecian mucho...

—¿Y los lacayos? —sugirió él.

—El mayordomo, los mozos, los jardineros —continuó el joven, asintiendo—. Hechiza a todo el que esté cerca.

—Podría ser peor. —Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, desde la que veía a Rosalie cogiendo flores para sus centros y ramos—. Podrías haberle pedido matrimonio una media docena de veces y que te hubiera rechazado todas ellas. La tercera o la cuarta vez desanima bastante. Después, uno se acostumbra. O lo intenta.

—Dios santo —exclamó Ed, enarcando mucho las cejas—. No me había dado cuenta de que fuera para tanto. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer?

—Nada. Simplemente, cree que no encajamos, así que la dejo relativamente en paz.

—Pero subes a arroparla todas las noches.

—Sí —afirmó, mirando fijamente el jardín—. Me aprecia, permite que lo haga. Está muy sola, Ed, intento no tomarme libertades que sé que me serían concedidas. Comprendo que cuando una mujer no intenta besarme siquiera, es que he perdido gran parte de mi encanto ante sus ojos.

—¿Y le has hablado de esto?

—Sí —respondió con una tenue sonrisa—. Me plantó cara y me preguntó cómo íbamos a comportarnos a partir de ahora. Ella quiere consuelo, pero nada más. Yo puedo dárselo.

Consuelo, abrazos y mimos.

—Eres mejor que yo —concluyó su hermano, sonriéndole con compasión.

—No soy mejor —repuso él, negando con la cabeza—. Es sólo... ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo ahí fuera?

Un par de matones de aspecto corpulento habían saltado la tapia del jardín y habían cubierto la cabeza a Rosalie con un saco. Ella seguía retorciéndose con denuedo cuando McCarty, sus dos hermanos y dos lacayos llegaron al lugar y la liberaron de sus atacantes.

—No, me parece que no —soltó St. Just con un gruñido feroz, empotrando contra la pared al más corpulento de los dos hombres—. Te vas a quedar aquí quietecito a esperar la justicia del rey. Y tú también. —Dirigió a los dos intrusos una mirada letal mientras los apuntaba con una pistola.

El barón King entró en ese momento por la puerta de la verja.

—Yo digo que no. McCarty, aparta a tus hombres.

—King —dijo él con una mueca de asco—. Esto es allanamiento. Sal de aquí a menos que quieras que venga a por ti el alguacil ahora, en vez de esperar a que estos ilustres personajes te impliquen en un intento de secuestro.

—Yo no estoy intentando secuestrar a nadie —resopló el hombre—. Querías la prueba de que esta dama es mi prometida, pues aquí la tienes. —Esgrimió ante el conde un documento con un sello, pero éste se limitó a levantar una ceja. Como si eso fuera la señal que esperaba para actuar, Ed dio un paso al frente, cogió el documento y se lo entregó a un lacayo.

—Llévaselo a su excelencia —ordenó McCarty—. Dile que quiero que revisen la validez de este documento. Y dile que es urgente.

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó el conde de Biers, entrando en el jardín tranquilamente. Rosalie se puso tensa—. No habrá necesidad. Rosalie, ven conmigo. Dile a este hombre que soy tu hermano y el tutor nombrado por nuestro abuelo para velar por ti y tu hermana. La abuela os ha echado de menos.

—Tú no eres ni has sido nunca mi tutor —le espetó ella—. Ya era mayor de edad cuando murió el abuelo, y aunque tengas el control de mi dinero, jamás tendrás control sobre mí.

—Parece que la dama no quiere irse contigo —comentó McCarty—. Así que ya puedes largarte.

—Vamos, milord —replicó Biers, negando con la cabeza—. No hay necesidad de ponerse desagradables. Yo también he traído pruebas de que lo que afirmo es cierto. Puede que Rosalie quiera leer la disposición fijada por nuestro abuelo. —Con la mano izquierda, mostró un segundo documento, pero McCarty se fijó en que tenía la otra mano escondida entre los pliegues de la levita.

—¡Rosalie, no!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando ella alargó el brazo para coger el documento, su hermano la agarró y la estrechó contra sí, al tiempo que le apuntaba a la sien con una pistola.

—¡Basta! —gritó Biers, apretándola contra sí. El papel estaba en el suelo—. King, ven aquí. Ya tenemos a tu prometida. Es hora de irnos. McCarty, puedes llamar al magistrado si quieres, pero para cuando llegue, ya estaremos lejos, y entonces será tu palabra contra la nuestra. No creo que consigas demasiado, sobre todo porque una mujer no puede testificar contra su esposo. —Retrocedió un paso y luego otro, con Rosalie apretada contra el pecho.

Entonces se oyó un disparo y a continuación otro. Rosalie cayó hacia atrás contra su hermano, pero sintió que McCarty la tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Me han dado —se lamentó Biers, llevándose la mano a un costado. Su arma cayó al suelo, junto al documento—. ¡Bastardo! —le gritó a St. Just—. ¡Me has disparado!

—Sí —contestó Jas acercándosele, pistola en mano—. Y como te puedo asegurar que soy un bastardo en todos los sentidos de la palabra, te sugiero que no me des más motivos para descerrajarte una segunda bala y cerrarte la boca para siempre. Defensa de un ser querido, ya sabes. Cualquier tribunal del país acepta que se utilice la fuerza en ese caso.

—Ed... —dijo McCarty con tono urgente—. Ve a buscar a Garner o a Hamilton. Tráeme a un maldito médico. Rosalie está sangrando.

—Sí, ve —intervino Jas, asintiendo en dirección a Ed—. John y yo nos ocuparemos de estos dos hasta que llegue el alguacil.

Rosalie casi no se tenía en pie, pero McCarty la sujetaba por la cintura y luego terminó cogiéndola en brazos. Entró en la casa con ella, llamando a gritos a nana Fran.

El dolor del hombro se le iba extendiendo a Rosalie por todo el cuerpo, un dolor en forma de líquido viscoso y caliente que apenas reconoció como sangre, su propia sangre.

—Duele —consiguió decir—. Mucho.

—Lo sé —convino él en voz baja pero apremiante—. Sé que duele, cariño, pero te vamos a curar en seguida. Aguanta un poco.

La había llamado cariño, pensó. Ahora la llamaba cariño y eso también dolía.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró, aunque cada vez le dolía más—. No...

—¿No qué? —preguntó él, tendiéndola en el sofá de la biblioteca sentándose junto a ella. De inmediato llegó nana Fran.

—No te vayas —le rogó Rosalie, parpadeando varias veces, tratando de aguantar el envite del dolor—. Matasanos.

—No te preocupes, no te dejaré con los matasanos —la tranquilizó McCarty, casi sonriendo, al tiempo que cogía las tijeras que le entregaba nana Fran—. No te muevas. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a la herida.

—Háblame —dijo ella, tragando saliva. A pesar de su cuidado, los tirones que daba para cortarle la tela del vestido hacían que le doliera más.

—¿De qué quieres que te hable? —le preguntó, con voz no demasiado firme.

Rosalie notó cómo la sangre le brotaba del hombro cuando él le separó el tejido de la herida.

—De cualquier cosa —contestó—. No quiero desmayarme.

No obstante, los ojos se le cerraron y oyó que McCarty lanzaba una imprecación.

—Paños limpios —le ordenó a nana Fran, que le entregó un trozo de lino doblado—. Rosalie, voy a presionar directamente sobre la herida. Te va a doler.

Ella asintió. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos cerrados. McCarty dobló el paño y apretó suavemente al principio, pero después ejerció más presión. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dijo nada, de modo que siguió presionando hasta que el paño se empapó y entonces colocó un segundo paño sobre ése.

—¿Tenemos ácido fénico y albahaca? —preguntó el conde.

—Sí —respondió la mujer—. Y también muchos litros de brandy. —Guardó silencio un momento y entonces volvió a mirar por encima del hombro de McCarty—. Ahora parece que no sangra tanto —comentó, con reticente aprobación—. Será mejor echar un vistazo.

—Aún no —repuso él—, no hasta que deje de sangrar del todo. Ya habrá tiempo de limpiarle la herida después.

Cuando llegó el médico —el doctor Garner—, Rosalie ya no sangraba y le habían limpiado suavemente la herida, aunque no le habían puesto ningún tipo de vendaje.

—Un trabajo excelente —sentenció el médico—. La bala le ha pasado rozando justo por encima del hombro, aunque le ha hecho una buena herida. Unos centímetros a un lado o a otro y le habría alcanzado en el cuello o en el pulmón. Parece que han limpiado concienzudamente los restos de pólvora. Es usted una chica con suerte, señorita James, pero va a tener que guardar reposo unos días.

Le cubrió la herida con un vendaje y le recetó descanso y carne roja para compensar la pérdida de sangre. Le dijo que guardara reposo y tomara un poco de láudano si no podía aguantar el dolor. Después, se llevó al conde a un lado y le advirtió muy seriamente del riesgo de infección. Su actitud se suavizó bastante cuando McCarty le describió los cuidados que le habían proporcionado nada más producirse el disparo.

—Bien hecho —aprobó el médico—. Fairly va a estar muy orgulloso, pero la paciente no está aún fuera de peligro. Necesita reposo y tranquilidad, y no sólo por la herida. Las lesiones recibidas en circunstancias violentas afectan al espíritu, y hasta los más valientes necesitan tiempo para recuperarse.

—¿Y si estuviera embarazada? —preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

—Es difícil asegurarlo —contestó el médico, soltando el aliento muy despacio—. Es joven y parece bastante fuerte. No está de mucho tiempo y se me antoja que es una mujer sensata. Si tuviera que hacer una predicción, yo diría que el bebé no se ha visto afectado, pero la procreación está más allá de nuestras manos, milord. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y rezar.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo McCarty, acompañándolo hasta la puerta—. Y también por su paciencia con mi padre. Sé que no ha sido un enfermo fácil.

—Los lores de cierta edad casi nunca lo son —contestó el hombre con una sonrisa—. Están demasiado acostumbrados a salirse con la suya y les preocupa demasiado su dignidad.

—Intentaré recordarlo si llego a convertirme en un lord de cierta edad —comentó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cuando el médico se fue, las autoridades se llevaron a King y Biers bajo custodia y los ánimos generales en la residencia empezaron a calmarse. Comenzaba a caer la noche, y McCarty fue a la pequeña habitación de Rosalie.

—Yo me quedaré con ella, nana —anunció, ayudando a la anciana a levantarse—. Ve a tomarte un té y algo de aire fresco.

—No me vendrá mal —comentó ella—. Una taza de té es lo mejor para asentar los nervios.

Él miró a Rosalie con el cejo fruncido. Estaba reclinada sobre un montón de almohadas.

—No me gusta que te hayan herido.

—A mí tampoco me ha hecho gracia lo sucedido —repuso ella—. A propósito, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?

—Tu hermano ha intentado secuestrarte —respondió, sentándose en el sitio que había dejado libre nana—. St. Just lo ha detenido de un disparo, pero el arma que él empuñaba se ha disparado también.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me ha disparado mi propio hermano?

—Sí, aunque no sabría decir si ha sido intencionado.

—¿Cómo está? —inquirió Rosalie, bajando la vista.

—Tiene un tiro en el estómago —contestó con suavidad—. Le hemos pedido al doctor Hamilton que vaya a verlo pero su pronóstico es reservado en el mejor de los casos.

—¿Está herido y en la cárcel? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—Disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la Corona en una casita que tiene St. Just, acompañado por personal médico profesional además de guardias armados. Es un par del reino, y será tratado como tal.

Que era más de lo que merecía.

—Rosalie —continuó él, recorriéndole suavemente con el dedo la línea del cabello—. Deja que me ocupe de esto.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y frunció el cejo, pero McCarty no había terminado.

—Deja que resuelva tus problemas. Me ocuparé de tu hermano y de todo lo que haya que hacer con él. Si quieres, avisaré a tu abuela y haré que vayan a buscarla para traerla a Londres. Podemos emplear el coche del duque y hacer todas las paradas necesarias. Te lo prometo.

—Hazlo, por favor —dijo ella, secándose los ojos con la mano izquierda—. Gracias.

—Rosalie. —Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y la abrazó, al tiempo que ahuecaba la mano contra su mejilla con ternura—. Llorar no es malo, cariño.

Ella sacó el brazo izquierdo y le rodeó el cuello con él, para atraerlo hacia sí, apretó el rostro contra su cuello tibio y rompió a llorar. Como no podía moverse, las lágrimas le empaparon el cabello y mojaron la mejilla de él. McCarty la abrazó y le acarició las mejillas húmedas con los pulgares, pero dejó que llorara hasta que verla así le partió el alma.

Se incorporó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y le aconsejó:

—Tienes que dejar que me ocupe de todo. Lo único que quiero es verte recuperada cuanto antes.

—Por el momento podrías darme un pañuelo.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, secándole las mejillas él mismo antes de dárselo—. Y estoy dispuesto a leerte a Julio César, darte una buena paliza al _cribbage_ , discutir sobre decoración de interiores y acelerar tu curación como mejor te parezca.

—Me vas a dar un poco de mi propia medicina —respondió ella, abatida.

—¿Tal vez prefieres que te dé algo para comer? ¿Una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada o un cuenco de sopa?

—Tostada con mantequilla y té helado.

—Será un placer. —Se levantó y salió.

Rosalie notó su ausencia de forma dolorosa. Nana Fran era una buena persona, pero mascullaba y se quejaba todo el rato, y no se preocupaba especialmente porque el paciente estuviera cómodo. Al poco rato, McCarty regresó con una bandeja en la que había té helado, una tostada con mantequilla, un trocito de mazapán y una margarita en un búcaro.

—Me has traído una flor —observó ella con una sonrisa; la primera de verdad que había esbozado realmente en mucho tiempo.

—Me lo ha enseñado una experta —comentó él con otra sonrisa. La acompañó mientras comía y después jugó con ella una partida de _cribbage_. Cuando cayó la noche, le pidió a Ed que le tocara alguna nana lenta y sedante que la ayudara a dormir. Cuando Rosalie se despertó, en mitad de la noche, McCarty la acercó hasta el orinal y después la llevó de vuelta a la cama. Le sujetó la mano hasta que se quedó dormida. Nana Fran lo echó de la habitación al llegar el nuevo día, pero él estaba de vuelta a media tarde.

Cuando el doctor Garner apareció para ver cómo estaba la herida, el conde permaneció en la habitación, aprendiendo a cambiar el vendaje y a identificar los signos de que empezaba a curar. Pasó los siguientes tres días junto a ella, hasta que Rosalie afirmó que se encontraba lo bastante bien como para salir a sentarse en el jardín y moverse un poco sola.

Al quinto día, la duquesa fue a visitarla junto con Kate. Mientras las dos hermanas charlaban locuazmente en el jardín trasero, la mujer se llevó a su hijo a un lado para hablarle de ciertas verdades incómodas.

Rosalie era la nieta reconocida de un conde y el peligro de infección disminuía con cada día que pasaba.

Kate echaba de menos a su hermana.

Rosalie había rechazado todas sus proposiciones de matrimonio.

La casa del conde se había convertido en un club de solteros en el que vivían él y sus dos hermanos.

Su madre dijo que algo había que hacer, y a McCarty le quedó bastante claro lo que era ese algo.

—Dame un par de días —le pidió—. Todavía le duele un poco. Incluso un pequeño trayecto en coche le resultará incómodo.

—Eso puedo entenderlo —dijo la duquesa—, y también que es necesario que viva en otra parte, pero ¿qué piensa hacer después, McCarty?

—Hemos hablado de ello y seguiremos haciéndolo. Prepara las cosas para recibirla pasado mañana, a la hora del té.

—Kate se va a poner muy contenta —pronosticó la mujer, levantándose—. Haces lo correcto.

Él asintió, consciente de que su madre estaba en lo cierto. Era hora de que Rosalie siguiera con su vida y de dejar de atesorar recuerdos de ella para su propio disfrute.

Su convalecencia había sido agradable. Habían pasado muchas horas juntos, hablando casi todo el tiempo, a veces leyendo. McCarty despachaba la correspondencia mientras Rosalie dormía en la cama o a la sombra, en el jardín. Hablaron sobre Rosecroft, la propiedad de su abuelo en Yorkshire, y del efecto que tendría el hecho de que su hermano no tuviera herederos. Hablaron también de lo bonito que era Moreland. La puso al corriente de que se estaba llevando a cabo la reconstrucción de los establos en Willow Bend y le llevó las cartas que le habían enviado la marquesa de Heathgate y Gwen Allen deseándole una pronta recuperación.

Le prestó su pañuelo y su recio hombro cuando las amables cartas la hicieron llorar y le llevó ramos de flores para levantarle el ánimo, pero no hablaron de lo que realmente importaba.

—¿Ya te ha dicho mi madre lo que tienes que hacer? —le preguntó McCarty.

A Rosalie le pareció que estaba muy guapo, con chaleco y la camisa remangada, cuando llegó a la terraza donde ella estaba tomando el sol.

—Se ha pasado el rato cloqueando, quejándose y machacando sobre el mismo tema —contestó—. Tengo que recuperarme rápidamente y sin incidentes por decreto ducal.

—Tu abuela llegará a finales de la semana que viene, si todo va bien. —Se sentó en el borde de la tumbona en la que estaba Rosalie y la observó detenidamente—. Ya no se te ve tan débil.

—No me siento débil —le aseguró—. Hacía más de dos años que no tomaba el sol. Es malo para el cutis femenino, pero en el norte adoramos el sol.

—¿Regresarás a tu casa?

Rosalie jugueteó con el puño de la manga.

—No quiero. Deseo recordar Rosecroft como era cuando vivía mi abuelo, no ver el estado de negligencia y ruina en que lo ha dejado mi hermano.

—No me has preguntado por él —señaló McCarty, cogiéndola de la mano.

—Supongo que estará fingiendo estar enfermo.

—No está muy bien. Era de esperar.

—¿Y King?

—En libertad bajo fianza, pero no parece que le importe mucho aguardar juicio en The Happy Pig. He presentado cargos por allanamiento, porque me ha apetecido hacerlo, y de asociación delictiva contra ti y agresión en tu nombre.

—¿Prosperará alguno de esos cargos?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, enseñando una hilera de regulares dientes blancos.

—Es curioso lo del allanamiento, porque a la vez es un delito y un lío.

—¿Lío?

—Un agravio civil ante el cual la ley estipula que el demandante ha de ser indemnizado —recitó McCarty—. Calumnias o libelos son ejemplos de agravio civil.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedo demandarlo personalmente en vez de limitarme a presentar cargos contra él?

—Ya lo has hecho —la informó—. Siguiendo el consejo del duque, claro.

—¿Por qué iba a yo a hacer tal cosa cuando las demandas judiciales tardan un siglo en resolverse y lo único que deseo es olvidarme de ese hombre para siempre?

—Normalmente, los asuntos civiles se acostumbran a resolver con una compensación económica, Rosalie, y aunque tú creas que tienes capital suficiente, tal vez Kate o tu abuela no piensen lo mismo.

—Entiendo. —Frunció los labios—. Confío en tu buen juicio. Procede como creas más oportuno.

—Eso haré —afirmó él, cogiéndole la mano entre las suyas—. Tenemos que hablar de otra cosa, Rosalie.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo ella, viendo cómo se entrelazaban los dedos del uno con los del otro.

—Tu abuela se escandalizaría si se enterase de que vives con tres hombres solteros, y mi madre me ha recordado que Kate está preocupada por ti.

—Kate acaba de venir a visitarme y no creo que a mi abuela le escandalice saber que estoy sana y salva.

—Rosalie... —Le sostuvo la mirada—. Lo he arreglado todo para que te mudes a la mansión de los duques pasado mañana. Terminarás tu convalecencia bajo los cuidados de mi madre.

—McCarty... —Él se levantó bruscamente y ella lo imitó, aunque más despacio—. Emmett, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Él levantó la vista al oírla llamarlo por su nombre de pila y una sonrisa triste transformó su expresión ceñuda.

—Es lo que debe ser —le contestó, con las manos en los bolsillos. No intentó tocarla—. Eres una dama de noble cuna y yo un hombre soltero con buena reputación. Si se llega a saber que estás bajo mi techo sin carabina, te expondrías a un futuro desolador.

¿Más desolador que cuando King y su propio hermano la habían estado persiguiendo por toda Inglaterra?, quiso gritar ella.

—Te voy a echar de menos —confesó, dándole la espalda para ocultar las lágrimas. Santo Dios, desde que se relacionaba con el conde, no hacía más que llorar.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él acercándosele, tanto que Rosalie captó su aroma.

—Que te voy a echar de menos —repitió, volviéndose y pegándose a él. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y permaneció así, mientras McCarty la abrazaba con dulzura—. Te echaré mucho, mucho, mucho de menos.

—Oh, cariño —dijo él acariciándole la nuca—. No debes llorar por eso. Sobrevivirás, igual que yo, y es lo mejor.

Ella asintió, pero no hizo ademán de apartarse, y McCarty la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de no hacerle daño en el hombro herido.

En la biblioteca, Ed levantó la vista del cajón que estaba registrando en busca de un cortaplumas y miró a Jas con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Estás espiando? —le preguntó, colocándose junto a él delante de la ventana.

—Disfrutando de mi asiento de primera fila —respondió Jas, frunciendo el cejo él también—. No entiendo a nuestro hermano, Edward. Ama a esa mujer y daría su vida por ella, pero la está dejando escapar, y ella le está permitiendo que lo haga.

—Quizá es un avance lateral —opinó Ed, observando cómo Rosalie lloraba a lágrima viva en el hombro de McCarty. Ambos estaban de perfil, de modo que cuando su hermano bajó la cabeza para besarla en la sien, quedó a la vista la expresión de su rostro.

—Vamos —dijo el joven, tirando a Jas de la manga. Éste se apartó de la ventana—. No deberíamos haber visto eso.

—Pero lo hemos visto —repuso Jas—. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

—No entrometernos —contestó Ed—. No somos nuestro padre, Jasper. Yo confío en que McCarty dejará que Rosalie recupere un poco el aliento y después la cortejará como es debido.

—Pero ¿por qué esperar? —insistió su hermanastro—. Se quieren. Y yo tengo una ligera sospecha de por qué Rosalie llora con tanta facilidad últimamente. Soy bastante mayor que tú y recuerdo cuando la duquesa se recluía en su habitación.

—Es evidente que se quieren —opinó el joven—, pero ella se merece un cortejo propio de la dama de noble cuna que es, no el de una ama de llaves en fuga para huir de las corruptelas de su hermano. Y no me gusta hablar de reclusión, sobre todo cuando el duque tiene oídos en todas partes.

—El honor de McCarty ha vencido a su sentido común —arguyó Jasper—. Rosalie no quiere que la corteje más adelante, quiere que lo haga ahora.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué se empeña en rechazarlo? —preguntó Ed con toda la razón—. Diría que nuestro hermano ha hecho el ridículo en su intento de cortejarla, de no ser porque estoy convencido de que está haciendo lo correcto.

—No lo sé. —Jas se frotó la barbilla y miró por la ventana—. Este asunto no tiene sentido y, por extraño que pueda sonar, me dan ganas de oír las sugerencias de su excelencia al respecto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Ed con un suspiro, cerrando el cajón del escritorio de golpe—. Lo que pone de manifiesto que el comportamiento de McCarty no tiene sentido.

En los dos días escasos que les quedaban, el conde y Rosalie no se dejaron ni a sol ni a sombra. Se sentaban juntos en el jardín, en el sofá de la biblioteca o a la mesa del desayuno. Cuando Jas y Ed se reunían con ellos para comer o cenar, fingían algo más de decoro, pero sus ojos decían lo que no podían expresar con sus cuerpos. Rosalie volvió a dormir en el piso de arriba y él pasaba el final de cada día con ella.

—Les he pedido a Ed y a Jas que te acompañen mañana a la mansión —le anunció, mientras le cepillaba el cabello.

—Entiendo. Tú tienes cosas que hacer.

—Voy a tener que hacer cosas, sí. Creo que disfrutarás mucho de la hospitalidad de mi madre, y mis hermanas te van a adorar.

—Kate las adora a ellas —contestó, con sonrisa forzada—. Les habrá venido bien la compañía después de tanto luto y Kate también estaba sola.

—Y tú, Rosalie. ¿Te sentirás sola? —le preguntó él, dejando quieta la mano.

Ella le buscó los ojos a través del espejo del tocador y McCarty vio el deseo en ellos. El mismo deseo que ardía en los suyos.

—Yo me siento sola ahora. —Se levantó y se dio la vuelta—. Desesperadamente sola porque no te tengo. —Lo besó en los labios, el primer beso que se daban en semanas, y aunque él la abrazó brevemente, fue el primero en retirarse.

—Rosalie, lo vamos a lamentar.

—Lo lamentaré si no lo hacemos —replicó ella con expresión indescifrable—. Comprendo la necesidad de que me vaya mañana, y en cierta manera será un alivio, pero...

—¿Pero? —la instó él, manteniendo una expresión neutra, aunque tenía la respiración acelerada después de un mero roce de labios. Se preguntaba qué quería decir con que sería un alivio.

—Pero nos queda esta noche para darnos placer mutuamente una última vez —expuso ella con tristeza—. ¿Qué más da lo que hagamos?

Él llevaba días haciéndose la misma pregunta, y respondiéndose con algo relacionado con el honor, el respeto e incluso el amor, pero ninguna de esas respuestas explicaba realmente el dolor que veía en los ojos de Rosalie.

—No quiero aprovecharme de ti —planteó—. Otra vez no.

—Entonces, deja que yo me aproveche de ti —le suplicó ella con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, McCarty. No te lo volveré a pedir.

Lo deseaba, se dijo él. En eso habían sido sinceros, y Rosalie lo estaba persuadiendo para que diera rienda suelta a lo que más deseaba. Que fuera lo que más deseaba no significaba que tuviera que rechazarla, no significaba que tuviera que asumir con ducal arrogancia que él sabía mejor que nadie lo que ella necesitaba.

—Vamos —dijo, conduciéndola de la mano hasta la cama. La desnudó despacio, mostrando especial cuidado en evitar que tuviera que mover el brazo y el hombro derechos. Cuando la tuvo sobre el lecho, de espaldas, se desnudó también él y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Tendremos cuidado —comentó él, colocándose encima y rozándole el vientre con su erección—. Estás herida y no puedo olvidarlo.

—Tendremos cuidado —convino ella. Le ahuecó la palma de la mano contra la mejilla, deslizándosela a continuación por la nuca para tirar de él—. Tendremos mucho cuidado.

Él se mantuvo sobre ella, aguantando su peso con los antebrazos mientras la besaba en la boca, al tiempo que se iba dejando caer suavemente contra su cuerpo.

—McCarty —dijo Rosalie, elevando las caderas hacia él—. Por favor, esta vez no quiero ir despacio.

—Despacio no, con cuidado.

—Con cuidado tampoco, por el amor de Dios.

Él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos encima de la almohada y se incorporó lo justo para mirarla a la cara.

—Con cuidado —reiteró él—. Deliberadamente —dijo, introduciéndose en ella para salir a continuación—. Mesuradamente. —Otra embestida—. Con firmeza. —Otra—. Pero con intensidad —le susurró—. Profundamente... con fuerza...

—Oh, Dios mío, Emmett... —Su cuerpo se convulsionó alrededor de su miembro, aferrándose a él con la intensidad, la fuerza y la profundidad que McCarty le había prometido. Ocultó el rostro contra su hombro para amortiguar los gemidos de placer, pero él seguía embistiendo, cuidadoso pero insistente.

—Estoy deshecha —afirmó, retirándole el pelo de la frente—. Estoy completa y absolutamente deshecha.

—Yo no —confesó McCarty, sonriéndole con la expresión posesiva del conquistador—. ¿Qué tal tu hombro?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar? Mi hombro está bien, creo, pero como ahora mismo me encuentro como si flotara, te lo diré cuando regrese al plano mortal.

—¿Te he dado placer? —le preguntó, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos—. ¿Era esto lo que querías?

—Esto era lo que necesitaba —contestó ella en voz baja, mientras él comenzaba a moverse de nuevo en su interior, con sumo cuidado—. Esto era lo que necesitaba como agua de mayo.

—Rosalie... mañana cuando te vayas...

—¿Sí? —Cerró los ojos, impidiendo así que pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

McCarty posó la mejilla contra la suya y le apretó los dedos con fuerza, ansioso por estar en contacto con ella de todos los modos posibles.

—Mañana cuando te vayas y yo no esté contigo, esto formará parte de nosotros —dijo él, girando la cabeza para besarle la suya y apoyando la suya en la de ella de nuevo, acto seguido.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Que estaré pensando en ti —le aclaró McCarty—, y tú estarás pensando en mí, y en el placer que hemos compartido. Es bueno. Es la única palabra que se me ocurre. Dichoso, placentero, hermoso de alguna manera, aunque no pueda ser nada más. Quería que supieras cómo me siento.

—Emmett Tristan Montmorency Cullen, ¿no te da vergüenza? Cuando te pones poético me haces llorar —lo riñó ella, apretándose contra él con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

McCarty le enjugó las lágrimas con besos esa vez y casi consiguió que olvidara la pena con sus caricias. La hizo gritar de placer una y otra vez. La última culminó con ella, un potente clímax que estalló dentro de él, haciendo que sintiera como si flotara hasta que empezó a notar sueño.

Se ocupó de limpiarlos a ambos y después se quedó de pie junto a la cama, mirándola dormir de costado, desnuda. Era hora de irse, y lo sabía, pero todavía quedaban horas para que amaneciera.

—No te vayas. —Rosalie abrió los ojos y lo miró—. Vamos a estar separados mucho tiempo. Quedémonos juntos un ratito más.

Él asintió y se tumbó de lado en la cama, con ella, su torso contra su espalda, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Lo de esa noche había sido puro arrebato egoísta, pero guardaría aquel recuerdo para siempre, y confiaba en que Rosalie hiciera lo mismo.

Le hizo el amor una vez más, despacio, con dulzura, justo antes de que amaneciera, y después se fue.

Rosalie durmió hasta tarde, lo que fue un alivio para ella, porque McCarty le había dicho que estaría todo el día en Willow Bend. Ed y Jas habían salido a montar, de modo que desayunó sola. Le molestaba un poco el hombro y tardó más en recoger sus cosas de lo que había creído en un principio. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la estaban llamando para comer en el jardín de atrás.

—Tienes buen aspecto —comentó Jas—. Si no supiera que todavía te estás recuperando de una herida de bala, pensaría que estás contenta.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo ella, sonriendo—. He dormido muy bien.

Por primera vez desde hacía semanas, a decir verdad.

—Pues yo no he dormido bien —explicó Ed, sentándose a la mesa y sirviéndose a continuación de la jarra de limonada—. Nos hace falta otra tormenta.

—Eso me recuerda algo. —Rosalie buscó la mirada del joven—. ¿Kate sigue teniendo miedo de las tormentas?

—Sí —respondió él, reclinándose en la silla—. Cree que se debe a que el día en que murieron tus padres y ella se quedó atrapada en el coche, llovió toda la tarde. La asociación de ideas sigue martirizándola, pero por lo menos ya no le duelen los oídos.

Jas y Rosalie se miraron sorprendidos, pero Ed no pareció darse cuenta mientras comía su filete.

Jas devolvió la atención de nuevo a su plato.

—¿Estás preparada para irte a la mansión ducal, Rosalie?

—Todo lo preparada que se puede esperar —respondió ella. De repente, el filete dejó de parecerle apetecible.

—¿Quieres que te lo corte? —preguntó Jasper, señalando con la cabeza su plato—. He sufrido algún que otro tirón en un hombro o caídas tontas de un caballo nervioso y sé que las cosas más simples pueden resultar incómodas.

—Es que no he recuperado el apetito por completo —mintió Rosalie, mirando el filete con recelo—. Y creo que estoy cansada. ¿Os importa que duerma una pequeña siesta antes de irnos?

Abandonó la terraza antes de que los dos hermanos pudieran levantarse. Ambos se miraron con el cejo fruncido.

—Nos ofrecimos a ayudarlo como fuera —dijo Jasper, alzando su vaso—. Creo que esto va mucho más allá de la devoción fraternal.

—Nuestro hermano hace lo que cree que es correcto —planteó Ed—. Pero yo ya estoy harto de nuestro asiento de primera fila, Jas. La tragedia nunca ha sido lo mío.

—Ni la farsa lo mío.

No lo vio en toda una semana.

Pasó el tiempo dormitando, probándose los vestidos nuevos que acababan de hacerle, conociendo a las hijas del duque y con su abuela, recién llegada del norte. Con gran alivio, Rosalie comprobó que se encontraba mucho mejor de lo que cabía esperar.

—Los efectos de la apoplejía tardaron un año largo en empezar a suavizarse. Pero Biers no quería convencerse de que estaba mucho mejor. No quería dejarme salir de la propiedad, aunque sí podía mantener correspondencia, como ya sabes.

—Tenemos que dar gracias a Dios por los leales dueños de esa casa de postas.

—Y por los jóvenes nobles —comentó la abuela—. El coche que me ha traído hasta aquí es el vehículo más elegante que he visto en mi vida, Rosalie. ¿Y cuándo dices que voy a conocer a ese conde tuyo?

—No es mío —replicó ella, negando con la cabeza. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, repentinamente fascinada por la vista—. Trabajaba para él y es un caballero, como sus hermanos, que acudieron en mi ayuda.

—Y atractivo —comentó la abuela inocentemente.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Kate y yo nos los encontramos con su hermano menor cuando ayer fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque. Dos truhanes muy atractivos. En mis tiempos, no perderíamos de vista a dos jóvenes como ellos.

—No estamos en tus tiempos, pero como eres viuda, no es necesario que te reprimas por mí.

—Tu querido abuelo me dio permiso para que volviera a casarme, ¿lo sabías? —dijo la mujer con un ojo puesto en una bandeja de dulces—. En aquel momento le dije que jamás podría amar a otro, y así es. Nunca podré amar a otro de la forma en que lo amé a él.

—¿Pero? —Rosalie la miró con curiosidad, expectante.

—Pero él me conocía mejor que yo a mí misma. La vida es corta, Rosalie James, pero puede ser larga y corta al mismo tiempo cuando uno está solo. Creo que ahí radicaba, en parte, el problema de tu hermano.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, reticente a señalarle a su abuela el uso prematuro del tiempo verbal pasado.

—Se encontraba demasiado solo en Yorkshire —respondió la anciana, mordiendo una chocolatina—. El único chico y criado por un anciano; demasiado aislado. Si se manda a los jóvenes a estudiar fuera a una edad temprana es por una razón: juntar a esos bárbaros para ver si entre todos se civilizan un poco.

—A McCarty no lo enviaron fuera hasta los catorce años —explicó Rosalie—. Y es bastante civilizado, igual que sus hermanos.

—Civilizado, bien parecido, acaudalado, con título. —La abuela levantó la vista—. ¿Qué demonios es lo que no te gusta?

Rosalie atravesó la estancia.

—¿Y si yo dijera que me gusta y que viviríamos aquí, a más de trescientos kilómetros de Rosecroft? ¿Cuándo ibas a ver a tus bisnietos? ¿Cuándo podrías repetir un viaje como éste si no podemos poner a tu disposición un carruaje ducal para que viajes en él?

—Mi querida niña —dijo la mujer, mirándola—. Yorkshire es un lugar frío, gris y solitario la mayor parte del año. Es una zona inadecuada para cultivar flores y, si no fuera por la residencia familiar, tu abuelo y yo nos habríamos mudado a Devon hace mucho. Anda, cómete un dulce, que te hace falta.

Rosalie cogió un trocito de mazapán con forma de melón y le sonrió a su abuela con gesto animoso. Pero a continuación miró el mazapán, prorrumpió en lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Rosalie. —McCarty le cogió ambas manos con las suyas y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás? Tienes buen aspecto, aunque pareces un poco cansada.

—Mi abuela es agotadora —contestó con sonrisa algo forzada—. Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Y yo —convino él, reticente a soltarle las manos—. Pero traigo malas noticias.

—¿Referentes a mi hermano?

Él asintió, buscándole los ojos.

—Falleció anoche, pero te dejó un último regalo —explicó, conduciéndola al asiento de la ventana—. Escribió una confesión. King y él están implicados en todo tipo de delitos, entre los que se incluyen incendio intencionado, negligencia, agresión, asociación delictiva y más. A King lo colgarán o lo deportarán a una colonia penal si no huye antes, porque las confesiones en el lecho de muerte son admisibles como prueba.

—Mi hermano está muerto —repitió Rosalie en voz alta—. Quiero estar triste, pero no me sale.

—Negó con firmeza que quisiera dispararte. Jas estuvo con él y, aunque dijo que consideró la posibilidad de matarte por dinero, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Insistió en que la pistola se le disparó accidentalmente.

—¿Y Jas? —preguntó ella con desazón—. ¿Presentará cargos? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Muy propio de ti pensar en St. Just. Pero, Rosalie, el título de vuestra familia ha quedado en suspenso, es decir, en espera de dueño legítimo. Podríais perder Rosecroft.

—Jas sirvió en la guerra de independencia española durante casi ocho años —contestó Rosalie—. Ha llevado a dos pares del reino ante la justicia por actos delictivos. Que se quede él con la mansión. La abuela me estaba diciendo que es un lugar malo para cultivar flores, aunque eso no quita para que sea un lugar bonito y tranquilo. A los caballos les gustaría.

—¿Y tú dónde vivirás? Creía que ibas a aceptar los deseos de tu familia y regresar a Yorkshire.

—Mi familia —repitió ella, apretando los labios en una delgada línea—. Kate coquetea con todo lo que se mueve y, de repente, la abuela está cansada de los inviernos del norte. Estoy emparentada con un par de desvergonzadas.

—Pero hasta las desvergonzadas tendrán que vivir en algún sitio.

—¿Me venderías Willow Bend? —le preguntó, tan sorprendida al decirlo como él al oírlo. Fue como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

«Te la regalaría», quería decir, pero habría sido totalmente inapropiado.

—Lo haré si de verdad la quieres. Los establos están terminados, y la casa está lista para entrar a vivir.

—A mí me gusta —reconoció Rosalie—. En realidad me encanta, y también me gustan los vecinos. Tiene el tamaño suficiente para albergar varios invernaderos y hasta un huerto de naranjos.

—Les diré a mis abogados que preparen la documentación, pero, Rosalie...

—¿Hum?

—Sabes que te la regalaría —confesó, pese a que pudiera resultarle insultante.

Ella lo rechazó de plano con un gesto de la mano.

—Eres demasiado generoso, y te lo agradezco, pero no. Asegúrame que St. Just no está abatido por lo sucedido. Le ha quitado la vida a un hombre y eso no puede ser fácil, ni siquiera para un soldado.

—Sobrevivirá, Rosalie. Ed y yo cuidaremos de él. Además, no podía dejar que tu hermano te lastimara. Ese hombre consideró seriamente la posibilidad de asesinarte, aunque no llegara a hacerlo.

—Jas lo sabía —murmuró ella, frunciendo el cejo—, y yo también sabía que Biers no estaba bien. Algo en él se quebró, algo en el sentido moral o racional. Ya sé que es horrible que lo diga, pero me alegro de que haya muerto.

—No es horrible. Los motivos eran diferentes, pero yo también me alegré de que Victor muriera —dijo McCarty. Deseaba abrazarla, ofrecerle al menos el consuelo de su abrazo, pero no era lo que ella buscaba—. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por los jardines?

—Claro —aceptó Rosalie, sonriendo, pero a él le pareció una sonrisa forzada, una expresión más de alivio que de agrado. Una vez estuvieron a suficiente distancia de la casa, se detuvo y la observó detenidamente.

—No duermes bien —concluyó. Y él tampoco—. Y parece que has perdido peso. No me digas que es por el calor.

—Tú tampoco tienes buen aspecto. Y también has perdido peso.

«Te echo mucho de menos.»

—¿Mis padres no te tratan bien? —le preguntó, reanudando el paseo.

—Son un encanto, y sabías que se portarían bien con nosotras, o no nos habrías traído aquí. Tu padre me agrada especialmente.

—¿De verdad? Estamos hablando del duque de Moreland, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque éste no ha hecho mucho acto de presencia últimamente. A quien yo he conocido ha sido a un hombre de cierta edad que se parece al conde de McCarty. Le encanta contarme historias sobre sus hijos, adora a su esposa y está muy orgulloso de ti.

—Yo también lo he conocido, hace poco en realidad. Un hombre encantador.

—Deberías pasar más tiempo con él —dijo Rosalie—. Es dolorosamente consciente de que se mostró muy crítico y antagónico con Bart y con Victor, pero lo único que desea es que sus hijos sean felices.

—¿Antagónico? No lo había pensado de esa manera.

—Pues deberías —repuso ella, deteniéndose a oler una rosa con los ojos cerrados—. Tienes hermanos, no puede ser tan diferente con los hijos.

«Dime algo, Rosalie —rogó él en silencio mientras la observaba acariciar los pétalos—. Dime que podría tener un hijo, que podríamos tener un hijo, una hija, un bebé, un futuro. Algo.»

—¿Cuándo podría mudarme a Willow Bend? —preguntó ella, forzando una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Mañana —le contestó, parpadeando varias veces seguidas—. Confío en tu capacidad para completar la venta. La casa estará mucho mejor si hay alguien viviendo en ella. Me gustará pensar que eres tú quien vive allí.

Rosalie se tambaleó un poco, pero él la sujetó con fuerza del brazo, evitando así que se cayera.

—Ya he abusado de la amabilidad de los Cullen demasiado —se lamentó ella con serenidad—. Y sé que a Kate y a la abuela les gustaría instalarse en un lugar más definitivo.

—Rosalie. —Se detuvo de nuevo, consciente de que tenían que volver en seguida a la casa y de que ella tenía intención de mudarse a Surrey, recuperar las riendas de su vida y salir para siempre de la de él.

»¿Cómo te encuentras? Pero de verdad.

Su falsa sonrisa se quebró.

—Voy tirando —contestó, mirando los arriates de flores—. A veces, me despierto y no sé dónde estoy. Creo que tengo que ocuparme de prepararte la limonada o me pregunto si estarás paseando con _Pericles_ por el parque, y entonces me doy cuenta de que ya no soy tu ama de llaves. Que ya no soy nada tuyo, y que el futuro no es más que un profundo agujero negro y desconocido que tendré que llenar ¿con qué? ¿Flores?

Le sonrió, pero él no pudo soportarlo y la estrechó contra su pecho.

—Si necesitas algo —le dijo, abrazándola fuerte—, lo que sea, Rosalie James, no tienes más que hacérmelo saber.

Ella no contestó nada. Se aferró a él con desesperación un momento más y, finalmente, retrocedió un paso y asintió con la cabeza.

—Dame tu palabra, Rosalie James —le ordenó él con severidad.

—Te doy mi palabra —obedeció, con una sonrisa trémula, pero sincera esta vez—. Te avisaré si tengo cualquier problema.

La severidad desapareció del tono y la pose de McCarty, que le ofreció gentilmente su brazo de nuevo. Terminaron el paseo en silencio, sin percatarse de que el duque los observaba desde la terraza. Cuando la duquesa se reunió con él, su marido la rodeó por la cintura.

—Esme —dijo, besándole cariñosamente la coronilla—. Creo que ya estoy totalmente recuperado.

—Es asombroso —ironizó ella—, dado que ni posees estudios médicos ni dotes de adivinación.

—Cierto —aseveró él repitiendo la caricia—. Pero hay dos detalles que me indican que vuelvo a estar sano como un roble.

—¿Qué detalles? —preguntó la duquesa, observando a su hijo, que se despedía de Rosalie James en ese mismo instante.

El duque frunció el cejo al ver que McCarty se alejaba de ella.

—El primero es una necesidad casi irresistible de entrometerme en los asuntos de ese chico. Jasper y Edward me obligaron el otro día a tomar un té y, por una vez, los tres estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Ya era hora.

—¿Te parece muy mal que me inmiscuya un poco? —le preguntó con cierto recelo.

—Yo misma los ahogaría a los dos —contestó la mujer con un suspiro, apoyándose en su marido—. Y sospecho que esa joven está embarazada y ni siquiera lo sabe.

—St. Just opina igual. Ed y él prácticamente me han preguntado que qué pensaba hacer al respeto.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Yo confío en ti, Carlisle.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—¿Cuál es la segunda prueba que confirma que estás bien de salud?

—Vamos arriba, amor mío y te lo explicaré con todo lujo de detalles.

—He venido a instancias de mi duquesa —declaró el duque de Moreland.

—Su excelencia siempre será bienvenido —dijo Rosalie—. Estoy segura de que la abuela y Kate lamentarán mucho haberse perdido la visita.

—Entiendo que han conocido a ese sinvergüenza de Heathgate —comentó su excelencia, negando con la cabeza—. Podría contarte muchas cosas sobre él que te pondrían los pelos de punta, muchacha. Su hermano no es mejor que él, pero confío en que no dejes que me distraiga de mi objetivo hablándote de Amery.

—Y adora a su nieta —arguyó ella—. Pero tome otro pastelillo de crema, excelencia, y cuénteme cómo está la duquesa.

—Estupendamente, como siempre, gracias a mis cuidados —entonó él pomposamente, pero a continuación le guiñó un ojo y cogió un pastelito—. Pero si le cuentas que me he comido tres pasteles de éstos me desollará vivo. Está muy bien, en serio, igual que las chicas. No puedo decir lo mismo de nuestro querido McCarty. Ese muchacho está para el arrastre. Si no fuera por sus hermanos, lo obligaría a que se mudara de nuevo a la mansión.

—¿Para el arrastre? —Rosalie sintió que se le revolvía el pastelillo que se acababa de comer.

—Como te lo digo —insistió el duque, masticando con entusiasmo—. En su casa no hay orden de ningún tipo. La vieja Fran hace lo que le viene en gana y ya sabes que no puede salir nada bueno de eso. Quil amenaza con dimitir, St. Just ha vuelto a beber y se pasa el día rumiando, y Edward se esconde de sus hermanos en la sala de música.

—Lamento escucharlo. Pero ¿qué le ocurre al conde? ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

—Se le olvida comer —contestó el hombre con un suspiro—. Eso no lo ha heredado de mí. Monta a caballo a diario, pero aparte de eso, lo único que hace es trabajar y trabajar. Cualquiera diría que es un ciudadano vulgar y corriente, a juzgar por la forma en que se empeña en leer cada párrafo y negociar cada precio. Fíjate lo que te digo: como siga así, el próximo que va a sufrir un ataque va a ser él.

—Excelencia —dijo Rosalie muy seriamente—. ¿Y no puede hacer usted nada? Él le respeta más de lo que usted cree.

—Me he reformado —contestó el duque cogiendo otro pastelillo de crema—. Ya no me entrometo en la vida de los demás. He aprendido la lección. McCarty tiene que aprender la suya. Cuando te tenía en la casa parecía que sabía apañárselas, pero, bueno, ahora eso ya da lo mismo. Ya se las apañará. Como te iba diciendo, la duquesa quiere saber qué tal estás —añadió y se levantó para sacudirse las migas mientras le dirigía una de sus aristocráticas miradas.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella, levantándose un poco más despacio.

—No te has desmayado ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mirándola con el cejo fruncido—. No le encuentro el sentido. El Señor quiere que la semilla eche raíces en el vientre de una mujer y entonces ella comienza a marchitarse. Puedo comprender que llore y la necesidad constante de dormir, pero el resto... Yo no lo haría de esa forma. Pero no parece que el Todopoderoso necesite mis consejos, igual que les ocurre a mis hijos.

—Estoy bien —repitió Rosalie, que había empezado a sentir como si le zumbaran los oídos.

El duque se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Me alegra oírlo, querida —dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo—. McCarty se alegrará también, espero.

—¿McCarty?

—El conde —aclaró el duque con los ojos brillantes—. Un hombre atractivo, aunque un poco serio. Lo ha heredado de su madre. Y también un poco solitario. Creo que lo conoces.

—Lo conozco, sí —repuso ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se percató entonces de que ya habían llegado al vestíbulo de entrada—. Que tenga un buen viaje, excelencia. Dele recuerdos a la familia.

Él asintió y partió hacia su siguiente objetivo con una sonrisa.

—No tiene buen aspecto —señaló el duque, negando con la cabeza—. Tu madre estaba preocupada y me envió a verla, McCarty. Y te aseguro que últimamente no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, como ya sabes.

—¿Y dice que se la ve pálida?

—En su estado, a veces están un poco demacradas durante los primeros meses, pero después florecen. El pelo, la piel, los ojos... A ella no le está pasando. No come bien y parece cansada.

—Le agradezco mucho que me lo cuente —dijo, frunciendo el cejo—, pero no sé qué puedo hacer yo. Ella no me ha pedido ayuda.

Su padre se levantó y cogió un trozo de mazapán.

—Creo que no es totalmente consciente de lo que le pasa, hijo. Creció sin madre. Probablemente piense que se debe a la tensión sufrida por haber perdido a ese despreciable hermano suyo. Me parece que comprenderás que será necesario que tengas una charla sincera con ella si no quieres que tu hijo sea un milagro de seis meses.

»Un milagro de seis meses, como estuvo a punto de serlo tu hermano Bart —continuó el duque—. Al final fue un milagro de ocho meses, que como desliz es más excusable.

—¿Que fue qué? —preguntó McCarty aún con el cejo fruncido y aún preguntándose sobre el porqué de las revelaciones de su padre respecto a los problemas de salud de Rosalie.

—Un milagro de ocho meses —repitió el duque, asintiendo con conocimiento de causa—. Pregúntale a cualquiera que sea padre y te dirá que la gestación completa de un bebé son nueve meses, puede que algo más con el primer hijo. Bart se adelantó un poco, porque la duquesa no podía aguantar más sus ganas de estar conmigo.

—¿Que la duquesa no podía aguantar...? —McCarty sintió que se le ponían las orejas rojas al comprender lo que quería decir su padre.

—Es la base de cualquier matrimonio —sentenció éste alegremente—. ¿Qué? ¿No creerás que yo he sido el único responsable de mis diez hijos? Tienes mucho que aprender, hijo. Mucho. Y ahora... —hizo una pausa con la mano en el pomo de la puerta—, ¿cuándo empieza a trabajar tu nueva ama de llaves?

—¿Mi nueva ama de llaves?

—Sí, tu madre quiere saberlo y quiere inspeccionarla. No puedes dejar que la vieja Fran siga tiranizando a tus pobres lacayos.

—Todavía no he contratado a nadie.

—Pues más vale que lo hagas —le aconsejó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor con gesto de desaprobación—. Tu casa está perdiendo lustre, McCarty. Si pretendes reanudar tus maniobras de cortejo en el otoño, tendrás que hacerte cargo de la situación, poner buena cara y todo eso.

—Lo haré —accedió él, acompañando al duque hasta la puerta—. Le agradezco que haya venido a verme, excelencia.

Se quedó mudo de sorpresa cuando su padre lo abrazó.

—Un placer —dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente—, y para tu madre habrá sido un alivio librarse de mi irresistible persona durante una o dos horas. Por favor, no dejes que a esa vieja que tienes en la cocina se le suba la situación a la cabeza.

—Le haré llegar sus halagos —dijo McCarty con una sonrisa, mirando cómo su padre bajaba trotando los escalones de la entrada como si tuviera un tercio de su verdadera edad.

—¿Era ése nuestro estimado progenitor? —preguntó Jas, apareciendo por la entrada trasera de la casa.

—Así es. Si hubiera sabido que estabas en casa, le habría pedido que esperase.

—No te preocupes. ¿Tenía algo importante que contar?

—Rosalie no se encuentra muy bien de salud —contestó, preguntándose cuándo había dejado de ser el hombre discreto de siempre.

—¿Y eso? —Jasper enarcó una ceja—. Vamos a la biblioteca, hermanito. Cuéntanos al decantador y a mí de qué se trata.

—Yo prefiero no beber alcohol —objetó él, siguiéndolo a la biblioteca—, pero tal vez sí me beba un vaso de limonada con mucho azúcar.

—Entonces, ¿el duque ha ido a ver a Rosalie y la ha encontrado baja de moral?

—Me ha dicho que no le ha parecido que tuviera buena salud. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, cansada...

—Igual que tú —observó Jas, removiéndole la limonada.

—Yo estoy ocupado. Igual que tú liquidando los establos de Fairly.

—Y coqueteando con sus chicas —añadió su hermanastro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Son muy dulces todas, McCarty. ¿Y te ha dicho el duque que ha visto que Rosalie se comportaba como si estuviera acondicionando el nido, por decirlo de alguna manera?

—¿Y qué sabes tú de acondicionar nidos?

—Me gano la vida criando caballos —le recordó—. Te puedo decir sin equivocarme si una yegua está preñada, porque se les pone una mirada soñadora, enigmática y misteriosa. Serena, pero complacida consigo misma. Creo que te espera un feliz acontecimiento.

—Yo también lo creo —convino él—. Pásame el decantador.

Jas hizo lo que le pedía y lo observó servirse un dedo de whisky en la limonada.

—La semana pasada te prometí que no dejaría que te emborracharas en los próximos diez años.

—Inténtalo —lo retó McCarty, empujando la botella hacia él—. No se emborracha uno con un cóctel.

—Una forma muy educada de decirlo —observó Jas, aceptando el decantador—. ¿Y cómo vas a asegurarte de que mi sobrina o sobrino no sea un hijo bastardo, McCarty? Por muy heredero que seas, estoy dispuesto a darte una paliza como no hagas lo correcto.

Él sorbió su bebida.

—El problema no es que no desee hacer lo que correcto, como tú dices. El problema es que ahora le toca a Rosalie pedirme que me case con ella.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Jas miró a su hermano.

—No sabía que ahora fuese cosa de las mujeres pedirles a los hombres que se casen con ellas. Creía que nos tocaba a nosotros, muchachotes aguerridos, preguntarles y arriesgarnos a que nos rechacen.

—Podemos hacer el primer intento —aclaró su hermanastro, resiguiendo con el dedo el borde del vaso—, pero yo ya he pasado por cinco intentos. Así que ahora le toca a ella.

—Estoy seguro de que me vas a explicar ese misterio, igual que confío poner fin a mi funesta existencia de soltero en algún momento —murmuró Jasper, dando un buen sorbo.

McCarty lo miró casi con ternura.

—Le propuse matrimonio a Rosalie explicándole que debería casarse conmigo porque soy rico y tengo título y todo eso.

—Eso tal vez sirva para convencer a la mayoría de las damas que conozco, excepto a la que tú quieres.

—Exacto. Así que pasé a expresarle que debería casarse conmigo porque, y quizá te sonrojes cuando te lo diga, soy lujurioso y sabré complacerla.

—Yo me casaría contigo por esa razón —convino Jas—, o lo haría si, bueno... Que me parece un argumento sólido.

—Lo es cuando eres un hombre, pero Rosalie no le encontró la lógica. Así que volví a proponérselo, aludiendo esta vez a sus problemas. Le dije que conmigo desaparecerían, y después no pude cumplir con mi palabra.

—Fue mala suerte —dijo Jas, bebiendo un sorbo—. Pero sus problemas han desaparecido ahora.

—Y ya no tiene ni hermano ni residencia familiar que la recompense por la pérdida —agregó él con ternura—, aunque si no te he dado las gracias por haber apretado el gatillo, Jasper, te las doy ahora. Biers era una desgracia para todos.

—Le estaba apuntando a la mano. Cogí tu pistola, pero no había disparado nunca con ella. Les he pedido disculpas a Rosalie y también a Kate, pero las dos quisieron quitarle importancia al asunto y trataron de hacer que me sintiera mejor.

—Yo te ordeno que lo hagas. Rosalie me dijo que algo se había quebrado dentro de Biers en el sentido moral o racional. ¿Te imaginas venderle a alguna de nuestras hermanas a King?

—No —contestó Jas—, y la perspectiva me hace ver lo que he hecho desde un ángulo mucho más razonable. Pero volvamos al tema de tus proposiciones matrimoniales. El asunto se está poniendo interesante.

—Pues seguí metiendo la pata —prosiguió él—. Decidí que se casaría conmigo aunque sólo fuera por motivos legales, para impedir que pudieran presentar cargos por secuestro, en vista de que yo no había podido evitar su intento de secuestro. Se casaría conmigo para provocar a King y eso. La determinación de mis proposiciones impresiona, sobre todo cuando ves que se yuxtapone a la constante capacidad de impresionar.

—«Yuxtaponer» —musitó Jas—. Una palabra muy ducal. Vamos, que te caíste de culo.

—Me caí de culo y encima de la espada. ¿Nos tomamos otra?

—Una más y se acabó —le advirtió su hermanastro. Él mismo hizo los honores, incluso se acordó de endulzar primero la limonada—. Una bebida veraniega deliciosa, pero le iría bien un poco de menta o algo.

—Lo que me vendría bien es un vaso más grande.

—Entonces, te has hartado de pedirle que se case contigo —concluyó, bebiendo un sorbo.

—Así es. Olvidé pedírselo por el único motivo que me habría podido dar la victoria..

—¿Que es?

—Que ella me quiere —respondió McCarty con una sonrisa melancólica—. No imagina el resto de su vida sin mí.

—Ah, ese motivo —dijo Jas, asintiendo con conocimiento de causa—. A mí tampoco se me habría ocurrido. ¿Crees que se le ocurrirá a Rosalie?

—Confío en que sí —confesó McCarty, tomando un buen sorbo—. No puedo hacer ningún movimiento a menos que ella me invite a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no te presentas allí, licencia especial en mano, e impones tu criterio? Tampoco has probado ese planteamiento. Le puedes poner mi nombre, proposición de matrimonio Jasper St. Just, opción número siete.

—Jas, me temo que estás un poco borracho.

—Un poco, y ni siquiera intento ahogar las penas. ¿No te parece que soy el mejor hermano del mundo?

—El mejor —convino McCarty con sonrisa afectuosa—. Pero no puedo llevar a cabo la opción número siete por lo que hizo el difunto hermano de la dama. Rosalie no toleraría que me presentara imponiendo mi criterio.

—Está muerto —observó Jas—. No es un planeamiento muy atractivo. Entonces, ¿qué?

—Esperar. Tarde o temprano, ella será consciente de su estado y confío en que se acuerde de quién la dejó embarazada.

Jasper levantó el vaso.

—Otro buen motivo para mantener la esperanza cuando tratas de convencer a alguien de que quieres tenerlo a tu lado. Creo que nuestro hermanito pequeño sacaría mucho provecho de tu inmensa sabiduría. ¿Dónde demonios está?

Como por arte de magia, Ed entró por la puerta en ese mismo instante, con expresión lóbrega, y se fijó instantáneamente en el decantador.

—Tenemos una noticia buena y otra mala —anunció Jas, dándole un vaso—. La buena es que vamos a ser tíos de nuevo, si Dios quiere. La mala es que hasta el momento, el primogénito de McCarty se parecerá a mí en lo que a legitimidad se refiere.

—¿Y eso es una mala noticia? —preguntó Ed.

Jas sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿No es el mejor hermano pequeño del mundo?

—El mejor —convino el conde, sirviendo una ronda para todos.

Afortunadamente para McCarty, la nota de Rosalie tardó un par de días en llegar. Para entonces, Jas, Ed y él habían jurado no volver a emborracharse en los siguientes veinte años y soportado las correspondientes resacas.

 _McCarty:_

 _Te prometí que te pediría ayuda si me viera en dificultades. No es un asunto urgente, pero me gustaría que vinieras a Willow Bend cuando te fuera posible. Recuerdos a tu familia, especialmente a St. Just y a lord Edward._

 _Rosalie James_

 _P. S. Dentro de poco se te va a terminar el mazapán. La confitería del señor Detlow espera que le hagas el nuevo pedido el próximo lunes._

Hombre disciplinado, el conde pidió que le ensillaran a _Pericles_ , le gritó a la cocinera que se ocupara del mazapán, cogió el paquete que tenía preparado para Rosalie y veinte minutos después de recibir la nota, salía de la ciudad a buen trote. Mil y una posibilidades, a cuál más sombría, se le pasaban por la cabeza a medida que iban dejando atrás Londres.

Que Rosalie hubiera perdido el bebé que esperaba, que tuviera problemas económicos, que al final hubiera decidido no comprarle la casa, pero sobre todo, que hubiera decidido regresar al norte. Que hubiera decidido casarse con algún cerdo miserable, que los vecinos no la estuvieran tratando bien, que hubieran salido humedades u hongos en la casa, o que los establos hubieran ardido de nuevo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar, se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo nervioso sin motivo. Rosalie lo había llamado por un asunto que no era urgente, y él estaba respondiendo a su llamada. Ni más, ni menos. Puso a _Pericles_ al paso, pero, por alguna razón, su corazón seguía desbocado.

—¿McCarty? —lo saludó ella desde el sendero de entrada, donde estaba ocupada con las flores. Ya no llevaba un vestido marrón ni gris, sino uno muy bonito de muselina de colores, blanco, verde y lavanda de cintura alta. Llevaba también unos guantes manchados de la honrada tierra de Surrey y un sombrero de paja que había conocido tiempos mejores, pero estaba guapa de todos modos—. Sí que te has dado prisa —añadió con una sonrisa.

Él le entregó el caballo a un mozo y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con cautela. Rosalie estaba más delgada, pero le habían salido unas pequitas en la nariz y sonrió de forma comedida.

—Hace muy buen día para dar un paseo a caballo por el campo —respondió McCarty—, y aunque decías en tu nota que no se trataba de nada urgente, no por retrasarlo dejará de ser una dificultad que te ha surgido.

—Agradezco que hayas venido. ¿Te apetece beber algo? ¿Limonada? ¿Sidra?

—Limonada —contestó él, echando un vistazo a su alrededor—. No has perdido el tiempo. Este sitio ya parece un hogar.

—Soy muy afortunada —reconoció ella, siguiendo su mirada—. Aunque hace calor, al final ha llovido un poco y he podido empezar a sembrar. Heathgate me ha enviado unos esquejes, y también Amery y Greymoor.

«Los muy sinvergüenzas.»

—Yo también te he traído algunos —le hizo saber él—. Estarán en los establos.

—¿Me has traído plantas? —Los ojos se le iluminaron al decirlo, como si en vez de plantas acabara de entregarle el mundo entero.

—Hice que tu abuela las mandase traer desde Rosecroft. Sólo las que pudieran soportar bien el viaje: bulbos holandeses, lirios, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Me has traído las flores de mi abuelo? —Rosalie se detuvo y le puso la mano en la manga—. Oh, McCarty.

Él se quedó mirando su mano, deseando que se le ocurriera algo ingenioso, ducal y perfecto.

—Pensé que te sentirías más como en casa si tuvieras algunas de sus flores cerca. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Cómo eres, McCarty —exclamó ella, abrazándolo. Fue un abrazo sincero, amistoso, pero él sintió el primer atisbo de esperanza. Rosalie no le soltó el brazo y se le acercó tanto que podía captar su maravilloso aroma a flores.

—Y dime, ¿cuál es el problema? —le preguntó, acompañándola a la terraza delantera.

—Ahora hablaremos de eso. Primero nos ocuparemos de tu limonada y quiero que me cuentes cómo está tu familia.

McCarty se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y darse cuenta de que la abuela y la hermana de Rosalie estarían dentro de la casa.

—Ven conmigo —le indicó, cogiéndola de la mano. La condujo hacia el arroyo, el lugar donde comenzaron a intimar. Rosalie había hecho instalar un banco a la sombra de los sauces, de modo que la invitó a sentarse y a continuación se sentó a su lado.

»Me he dicho que esperaría educadamente a que me dijeras lo que tenías que decirme —comenzó—, pero, Rosalie, estoy muy preocupado por ti y, ahora, después de varias semanas de silencio, me envías una nota diciéndome que tienes no sé qué clase de problema. Me temo que no me queda ya paciencia: ¿qué ocurre y cómo puedo ayudarte?

Se produjo una breve pausa en la que los dos se miraron las manos entrelazadas.

—Estoy embarazada —anunció, con un hilo de voz—. Es hijo tuyo. Voy... voy a tener un bebé. —Lo miró un poco de reojo, pero se encontró con que él la estaba mirando de frente, tratando de asimilar la realidad que había tras sus palabras.

Iba a ser padre, el papá de alguien, y ella iba a ser la madre de su hijo.

Sus hijos, plural, si Dios quería.

—Me doy cuenta de que es una situación incómoda —continuó Rosalie—, pero no podía no decírtelo, y he sentido que debía darte la oportunidad de decidir si quieres que este niño sea legítimo o no.

—Entiendo.

—Creo que no lo entiendes —dijo ella—. McCarty, yo preferiría que no fuera un hijo bastardo, así que te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Hacemos buena pareja en ciertos aspectos, pero comprenderé que elijas a otra como duquesa. De hecho, es lo que te he animado a hacer en más de una ocasión. Lo comprenderé.

Se produjo otra pausa. Rosalie se quedó mirando las manos unidas de ambos, mientras McCarty, por su parte, hacía acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad ducal para no empezar a dar gritos de alegría.

—Debo rechazar tu proposición —dijo lentamente—, aunque comprendo que es un gran honor y que yo tampoco quisiera que hubiera bastardos entre nuestra progenie.

—¿Que debes rechazar mi proposición? —repitió ella con decepción en su tono de voz, en sus ojos. Decepción y dolor, y, pese a la tremenda felicidad del momento, McCarty lamentó ser el causante de ello. Lo que no vio fue sorpresa, y también lamentó eso.

—Debo rechazar tu proposición —repitió él, más de prisa de lo que habría sido su intención—, porque sé de buena tinta que sólo se debe aceptar una proposición de matrimonio cuando no se imagina la vida sin la otra persona, y cuando se está seguro de que esa otra persona te ama y siente lo mismo que tú.

Rosalie frunció el cejo.

—Yo te amo, McCarty —le recordó—. Ya te lo dije.

—Me lo dijiste una vez.

Ella levantó una mano.

—Ya entiendo. Tú no me amas a mí. Supongo que es honrado por tu parte rechazarme.

—No he sido sincero ni honrado —se apresuró a corregirla, tratando de impedir que se levantara y lo obligara a detenerla usando la fuerza.

»Aun a riesgo de disentir con una dama, debo mostrarme firme a este respecto, pero sí puedo subsanar el error. —Se levantó del banco e hincó una rodilla en tierra—. Te amo —confesó, mirándola a los ojos—. Te amo, no puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida sin ti y confío en que tú sientas lo mismo. Porque sólo así aceptaré tu proposición de matrimonio o permitiré que tú aceptes la mía.

—¿Me amas?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó él, levantándose al instante y sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones—. ¿Por qué si no tuve que contenerme para no echarte la zarpa encima cuando dormías a escasos metros de mi habitación? ¿Por qué si no iba a pedirle consejo a mi padre, el mismísimo Moreland _el Entrometido_? ¿Por qué si no estaría dispuesto a dejarte escapar, por amor de Dios, si no fuera porque te amo hasta la locura? Dios santo, claro que te amo.

—McCarty —dijo ella, acariciándole el pelo—. Estás gritando, así que debes hablar en serio.

—No suelo mentirle a la mujer a quien en el futuro confío en convertir en mi duquesa.

Vio que eso le llegaba al alma. Siempre había sido sincero y honrado con ella, desde el día en que lo golpeó en la cabeza con el atizador. Exigente, gruñón y malhumorado a veces, pero siempre sincero. Y seguía siéndolo.

—Te amo, Rosalie —insistió y la voz se le quebró—. Te amo. Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi duquesa y la madre de todos mis hijos.

Ella ahuecó la mano contra su mejilla. McCarty vio reflejada en sus ojos la felicidad que él mismo sentía, la incredulidad al ver que la vida les estaba haciendo el asombroso regalo de un amor como el suyo y su determinación infinita de aceptarlo y no soltarlo jamás.

Rosalie se inclinó, como si no pudiera con el peso de su sinceridad.

—Eres un hombre horrible. Pues claro que me casaré contigo, claro que te amo, claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero me has hecho llorar y ahora necesito un pañuelo.

—Lo que necesitas es que te abrace —contestó él, estrechándola contra su pecho. Apoyó la frente en la de ella y la empujó juguetonamente—. Dilo, Rosalie. Dilo o no te doy el pañuelo.

Le estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como un niño travieso.

—Te amo —dijo, y después lo repitió más alto, con una gran sonrisa—. Te amo, te amo, te amo, Emmett Cullen, y será un honor ser tu duquesa.

—¿Y mi esposa? —le preguntó, haciéndola girar, estrechándola contra sí—. ¿Serás mi esposa, mi duquesa y la madre de mis hijos?

—Con toda la alegría de mi corazón, seré tu esposa, tu duquesa y la madre de tus hijos. Y ahora, por favor, bájame y bésame hasta quitarme el sentido. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Mi pañuelo —pidió él, dejándolo sobre el banco con una floritura—. Y mi corazón, no en ese orden.

Entonces, bajó la cabeza y la besó hasta quitarle el sentido.


	19. Epílogo

Epílogo

Rosalie Cullen, condesa de McCarty, disfrutaba sin prisa de lo que más placer le proporcionaba: la paz y la tranquilidad de la noche, y la expectativa de gozar de la compañía de su esposo en exclusiva en su enorme cama conyugal.

—Puedo esperar, Rosalie. —La voz de él tembló un poco ante la falsedad. Los preciosos ojos verdes le brillaban de nerviosismo y deseo—. Han pasado sólo unos meses. Tienes que estar segura —le dijo, de pie junto a la cama, mirándola.

—Ha pasado una eternidad —contestó Rosalie—. Y por una vez, parece que tu heredero quiere dormir. Ven aquí.

Abrió los brazos y, en menos que canta un gallo, McCarty se quitó la bata y se tumbó sobre ella.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, esposo mío.

—Estoy aquí. Siempre lo estaré, pero no hace falta que nos apresuremos. Has tenido un bebé, me has dado un heredero y debes prome...

Ella lo besó en silencio y él le devolvió el beso, pero estaba hecho de ducal flema.

—Rosalie, te prometo que tendré cuidado. Nos lo tomaremos con calma, pero necesito que me digas...

Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y comenzó a frotar su sexo húmedo contra la maravillosa erección de él.

«Tomárselo con calma. Menuda tontería.»

—No me va a pasar nada —le susurró, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Ya verás cómo no.

Se dejaron caer en el insondable éxtasis de la unión íntima y descubrieron que, efectivamente, no pasaba nada malo. Que todo era muy bueno, mejor que bueno.


End file.
